My Dance With the Devil
by TheKGFactor
Summary: When her life suddenly takes a dramatic turn at an underground auction, Tatsuki Furukawa finds herself fighting for her life and freedom in a world she barely understands. Between the slavery, the threat of her family's safety, the mind games and her own sanity, the young woman's mind begins to crumble. One can only take so much and the rich certainly like to play dirty.
1. Prologue: Out of the Frying Pan

Prologue: "Out of the Frying Pan"

I consider myself to be a bright and reasonable woman, one that values logic above all else. I take pride in my ability to problem solve, always looking for a scientific explanation rather than a blind accusation. It was just simply how I was raised. You had a question? Go find the answer in the encyclopedia. You didn't understand a word? Look it up in the dictionary. A straightforward answer was never common in my household. My parents promoted the idea of your own pursuit of knowledge fairly early on to me and my sister and it is the constant curiosity we have that I think really makes my family special.

That being said, sometimes this pursuit of expanding your worldview and knowledge did get us into trouble and not everyone I have met understood this idea of constantly learning. Some people prefer to relax, and let new concepts and words come to them in conversations or through a book they picked out at a library. Some people prefer not to even do that, and simply let themselves be. If they learn something in the process, then whatever. And then there's the people who think they know absolutely everything there is t know about everything and do not believe there is anything else to absorb in terms of education. Let me be frank about this first and foremost, I hate the people who think they know it all.

And wouldn't you have it, that's exactly the direction my life took on that sad and miserable day. . . .

I'm not sure where I was and the memory of how I got into this predicament was muddled at best. There was an impenetrable darkness surrounding me and no matter how far I stretched out my hand, all I could find was the feeling of cold metal.

I turned my body slightly to try another direction only to flinch instead as a sharp pain began to throb on the right side of my head. I sucked in a breath of air as my fingers gingerly press again the pain, only to feel a warmth liquid seeping down my head.

Blood? A shiver wracked through my body and I bit my lip in response. That wasn't good.

I am about to break the silence with a plea for help when the sound of muffled voices and the shuffling of feet beat me to it. Instinctively, I turn my head to the voices but no matter how hard I strain myself I could not make out any words. Was that even Japanese?

I feel a sudden push on the metal environment around me and the squeaking of wheels immediately catches me attention. The voices, still muffled, begin to fade as more and more voices emerge, softly at first, but growing louder with every second. I'm moving, that was obvious, but where was I being moved to? And why couldn't I see anything?

And then, in a flash, all the questions flooding my brain, came to a sudden halt as a cloth is ripped off of my environment and I am staring at nothing but white. It's blinding and I immediately reach out to cover my eyes. What's going on? Where was this?

The sound of hundreds of bodiless voices begin to chatter and whisper in front me. Gasps and laughter begin to harmonize with the prattle and its all I can do not cover my ears and fall to floor. A massive headache was beginning to form and neither the lights nor the sound of people made it any easier to concentrate, much less relax.

It's when I turn my head away from the light that I realize that I am on a stage with large velvet curtains flowing behind me, and the polished oak floor staring up at me. Down the stage, I see the silhouettes of men and women standing backstage, and directly to my right, a man, dressed in turquoise robes with a hat far too large for him balancing on his head. I blink in confusion and look above, and sure enough dozens of spotlights of all shapes, sizes and colours, hang above in a chaotic mess. I was in a theatre of some sorts?

The realization slowly draws on me as I glance back down to where I am lying on my side. Heavy, thick metal bards surround me in a delicate and intricate bird-cage, only about ten times larger. I swallow a lump in my throat. A cage? Just where in the world would someone get something this big, and for what purpose?

My eyes begin to adjust to the light glaring down at me and I am able to start making out figures in the distance. Hundreds of them. Pushing off of the ground of the cage, I move into a sitting position and take another look around from left to right. All I see before me is a crowd of who knows how many with masks of varying shapes and decorative gems covering their faces. Yet, while their noses and foreheads are covered, I can feel every single pair of eyes looking upon me with malice, amusement, embarrassment, and cruelty. It is often said that the eyes are the gateway to the soul, and I have never before felt more naked and raw and exposed than I was right at that moment. I gulp instinctively.

"And now for the last item up for bid, our grand finale!" A voice pierces the chatter and I turn my head to the only other person on stage with me, the man in the turquoise suit. His head tilts towards me, and he gives an exaggerated wink. My stomach churns. "A young, healthy Japanese woman! Keep her as your slave, keep her as a toy. . . Do whatever you please with her. . .It's truly up to you!"

My eyes go wide with every uttered syllable. Slave? Toy!? Is this some kind of joke? A prank? There was no way the courts or government could let this slide, could they? Slavery was illegal and there was no way in Hell that I would ever submit to being some sort of toy, no matter the reason. I bite my lip harder, to try to stop the waves of shakes and nausea slowly creeping on me. This was a dream, or rather, a nightmare of sorts. I will wake up back in my apartment and then head to work as I usually do. This was all imaginary, an illusion. A simulation! It had to be. It just had to be.

But the truth of the situation comes out through the crowd's chuckles and I feel my heart drop to my feet. This is for real. I was here, on this stage (wherever this was) and I was being auctioned off like some artifact from long ago. Only, I wish it was more for artistic purposes than. . .whatever these sick freaks had in mind. The possibilities were endless and that is what scared me the most.

The auctioneer cracks a grin as he struts towards me. His face is caked with white paint, with the only pop of colour being the bubblegum pink decorating his thin lips. His tangled mess of hair juts out from underneath the hat's wide brim in every direction. In a creepy way, he reminded me of a comic book villain, but more put together. And in another way, he reminded me of the literary character, Mad Matter, only less fun and more unstable. Surely someone who auctioned who played auctioneer at a slave market had loose screws. It was madness and complete unethical. Several hundred years ago, this would all be a different story. That realization of slavery being the norm always greatly disturbed me but in this moment, I understood why. My fate didn't belong in my own hands anymore.

I desperately grab the bars in front of me, glaring at the white man. "Let me go." I tried but it came out more like a soft mewl than a growl.

His eyes crinkle with a smile. I knew it even before I opened my mouth that my plea would be ignored, still I had hoped that there was a shred of humanity left in him. Clearly, I was mistaken. "And now we'll start the bidding!"

I can't bear to turn and face him nor the crowd. My head drops, with my eyes still wide and all I do is stare at the metal beneath me. There was no lock and no door on this blasted thing and I knew without even trying that I would break y back before I even moved it an inch let alone lift it up. Sweat begin to pool on my forehand and hands as the anxiety of the situation heightens. I wasn't a person anymore. I was just some item, some prize to be won and be used however one saw fit. It made my skin crawl. It made my blood boil. It made me want to cry, but I couldn't find the courage to do so, not in front of thousands of people, all wanting my. . .services. The thought made me recoil.

I wasn't anything. Tatsuki Furukawa wasn't a damn thing to these people. I see my life, all twenty-five years of it flash before my eyes. The family vacations, all the holiday get togethers, the long nights of studying, the arguments between my sister and I, the first love and the first heartbreak. The threatening sting of tears build in my eyes but I refuse to let a single one drop.

Don't break, I kept telling myself. Don't you dare break in front of these people. Remain strong.

"I have $500, 000 from number five." My ears perked. Five hundred thousand? Where in the world would someone get that kind of money?

"$1 million from thirty.! $1.2 million from number twenty-four!"

Every second a new number was shouted, growing bigger and bigger. I saw on the reflection of the floor, a bright red light flickering as each bid was offered. There was probably some big, LED sign that flashed whatever number was last called, but I didn't have the courage to look around to find it for fear of making eye contact with anyone in this sorry room. Besides, it wasn't for me. It wasn't some sort of compliment, telling everyone that I was worth this much money. It was a way for rich snobs to stroke their ego, flashing their wealth and gain intimidation points with everyone else.

I shut my eyes tight, desperately trying to remember how I got into this mess. The pain throbbing in my head made it hard to concentrate but as this was the only thing I could do, I threw everything I had at it. Did I miss something? Was there a clue? Was there something I could use to help me? Or was this all a miserable attempt at trying to remain sane in my last few moments of whatever this is?

Every muscle tightens in my body as the image of the hotel comes into mind and I clutch at it tightly. Things were hazy and muddled at best, but if I retraced my steps, maybe I could get myself out of this mess. It was, at the very least, worth trying.

Today was a. . .a Tuesday I think. And that meant I had the morning shift. . .

(12 hours ago)

Tokyo, Japan. One of the busiest and brightest cities on this side of the world. It can be overwhelming at times but it is my home. Although, I could do without the crowds. I really hate crowds.

My feet shuffle as I wait for the light to turn green. The sidewalk is as busy as ever with dozens of people standing shoulder to shoulder, eagerly waiting to start their day so they could end their day. Or maybe that was just me. I was eager to get this chapter of my life written and done with so I could move on to the next. You know, the one where my student debts are paid off, and I could finally pursue my dream job without fear. This was all merely a side-step in what would become a wonderful life. I just had to keep my head high, work hard and make no mistakes. I had been saving every paycheck frivolously and I knew that the end was in sight.

The crowd starts pushing forward as the light turns green and I quicken my steps to not become another sandwich like the day before. The last thing I needed, aside from being late, was a broken shoulder.

Upon reaching the other side of the crosswalk, I spun on my heel and strolled down one more block with my desired destination standing tall and proud on the horizon. I breathe a sigh as I dodge pedestrians, making my way to the biggest and brightest hotel in all of Asia. To some it would be a dream come true to work at such a well-recognized and respect establishment. To me? It was a job that paid the bills and nothing more. Honestly, I thought it was all very ridiculous but three years ago when I graduated University with no money, it was the only thing that would accept me as I tried to build a name for myself.

I look up to the very top floor of the hotel, one day, I could afford one of those rooms as I would give some kind of talk or lecture about my work and how I got to be successful. One day, I would be a leader in my field. It was just simply not my time. But it would be soon enough. Very soon.

A smile crept onto my lips as I open the door to the staff change rooms. This would all be worth it in the end. My mother would always tell me that whenever I went to visit for the weekend. I was merely getting back up on my feet and once I was ready, the whole world would watch me.

"Good Morning!" I sing to whomever was in as I enter the room. I wasn't normally the chipper individual as I was today. Often I headed to work in silence, greeting people with a simple wave or nod. But today, I felt different. Maybe I just woke up on the right side of the bed, or maybe it was because I had a well-deserved rest with no interruptions. It may have been the dog I saw on the way to work, or the fact that someone gave up their seat for me on the subway. Maybe it was the fact that as each day rolled past me, I was closer to ending my relationship with this job and ready to start a new one within the next few months (I was hoping at least).

My locker was situated in the back if the room and I made my way over to the corner, dodging benches and scattered hair brushes and pins. The towers of metal storage units stand above me, making my small frame that much smaller. I purse my lips in thought. Who decided that having lockers, or cupboards, or shelves that over half the population can't reach without some sort of assistance was a good idea? It was all a conspiracy to buy more step ladders I think. The day I was hired, the manager had given me a top locker and immediately I demanded one that I could reach without trouble. I wasn't going to carry around heels with me, or a large wooden block everyday just to reach my uniform and other materials. Needless to say, I got a locker at eye level, which made my life far easier.

Nearing the corner, my eyes catch a new poster hanging the lockers. I adjust my glasses, peering at the letters. "HOTEL TRES SPADES AND CASINO" it read with large bolded letters. Design-wise, it was fine. Legible, good colour palette, and nice use of negative space. But to me it felt a little empty. It didn't offer any information about what Tres Spades offered, aside form the obvious. It was good, but I could do better. I wonder if the manager would let me re-design it? For a fee of course. I nodded, making a note of it and pushing the thought to the side as I set down my backpack on the bench beside me before walking up to my locker.

Hotel Tres Spades and Casino huh? To some, it was a crowning achievement what with it being the first legal hotel and casino combination in Japan. Over the past few years it certainly got its fair share of customers and media coverage. I remember the storm that blew up when the hotel was scheduled to be built not just ten years ago and now, here I was here it was. I didn't particularly care for the casino bit, In fact, in my three years of being here, I never once stepped foot into that area of the hotel. I wasn't old fashioned like my grandparents who thought the sin of gambling was well. . . a sin. It brought people from overseas and for all it is, Tres Spades was quite the marvel. The luster of it was lost to me within my first year, but I could understand from an architecture perspective or from a foreign traveller perspective, it's appeal. It was a step for Japan, and many thought it was a step in the right direction for things such as trade, world stage, politics, and travelling. I remember reading a story the other year that since its inception, the hotel and casino has certainly put more coin in Japan's pocket so to speak.

Of course, to others the thought of staying overnight and gambling was still scary. Gambling was a dangerous pastime that left many in crippling dept. It was an addiction that could ruin lives in a matter of moments. I remember once, the manager of the hotel had shown me and a group of other new employees the slots. He had pulled out a bill, and stuffed it into the slot machine before pulling down on the lever. All of us watched in confusion as the screen lit up and numbers and pictures began swirling on a wheel before stopping randomly in a sequence. The machine gave a beep and the manager had won a few dollars which he lost not just moments later when he pulled the lever again. I remember thinking how dull and silly it all was. I would rather spend my time playing a video game, where I could do more than watch numbers blink at me. And hey, video games had gambling too. Fake gambling where I would only risk my fake coin. That was about as close to betting on money I ever got and even then, I still didn't get the appeal of the casino.

Let it be said that I was a quiet kind of girl who preferred reading books and taking walks with my family than to be seen at some sort of party, taking shots and dancing on tables. The hotel held parties down in the casino, often referred to as the I.V.C. events or the International V.I.P Convention. Once a month or so, the hotel turned into a flurry as celebrities, politicians, and millionaires graced the halls and floors with their presence and for a whole week, there would be nothing but music, booze and sex. It was like the Prohibition Era all over again. And everyone who was anyone wanted to be a part of it. Except of course, for me. When all this was going on, I would turn the other way and try my best to hide from all the hustle and bustle.

Money or not, I did not belong there nor did I was to be there. There was safety in the quietness of the hotel, far away from the I.V.C. and its parties. I even avoided the break room when the event was going on. A nice quiet room where I could sit and have my lunch in piece while reading the next chapter of a book? Yes, please.

I quickly jumble my combination out and grab my uniform from the top shelf. It was simple enough, navy knee-length skirt with a matching vest and a puffy white collared shirt with a tie. It wasn't exactly comfortable, and certainly not something I would go out of my way to wear but it covered up what it needed to and was at least stretchy so I could move around. That was enough. I looked presentable, even though all I did was change bedsheets and clean toilets for a living.

I couldn't help but snort at that, but I wasn't sure if it was amusement or more of a pathetic self-realization. I work as a maid, albeit in a fancy hotel, but still. Cleaning. Ergh.

It was kind of sad actually, that here I had spent all this money and time and energy into getting a better education and trying to provide a better life for myself and I end up back at some part-time work trying to find a way to pay the bills I couldn't afford. That isn't to say I haven't found ways of doing the work I spent four years trying to perfect. There was the odd commission I was given, and my online following was decent enough. But I wanted to do more. If I was a part-time maid, then I was a less-than-part-time designer and illustrator and that wasn't any good either.

I stare back up at the poster as I shrug off my jacket. In the bottom left corner of the poster the logo of the Ichinomiya Group, the company that owns this hotel among other things, glares at me. I glare back. A perfect example how a few people benefit greatly from a business opportunity, but don't quite understand the repercussions of it nor the little men and women underneath them. It's fine and all to invest into things, to have a successful company and all. But I doubt that they understood just what having the first casino in Japan meant for its citizens aside from a financial opportunity. Or perhaps I was just a little snarky that for all their weight in gold, the Group wasn't fond of giving its blue collar workers a raise. They were a big company. And while the hotel was certainly their flashiest financial investment, it wasn't their only one. They owned banks and trading companies both in and out of Japan. The were one of the wealthiest companies in all of Japan and probably in the top hundred in the world. They could certainly afford it and yet here I was still living paycheck to paycheck, trying to pay off loans, and working to buy a place of my own, and trying to help my own family and their problems. I have a sister whose entering University with barely a penny to her name and it was cruel that I couldn't help her out as much as I wanted to.

I sigh as I hung up my jacket. Maybe I can ask the manager about a raise again and this time something will come from it. I past my next 500 hour mark, so surely there was something in store for me, right?

"Aren't you all bright eyed and cheery today Tatsuki." A voice responds. I glance to my right to see a young woman.

Her smile is overwhelming, but that's Sakiko for you. A big bubble of energy and giggles. She happened to get hired on just before I came on board and we quickly became friends as we bonded over the nightmare guests and the luxury of the hotel. While it wore off for me, the glamour of Tres Spades never faded for Sakiko. It didn't put a strain on our friendship though as we found other things to bond over, such as our love for good food and late-night gaming get togethers.

"The V.I.P. Convention starts today." She says, opening her locker and grabbing her uniform. "I am so excited, aren't you?"

Stepping out of her dress, she pulls on a uniform similar to mine, only flashier. She works on the casino floor, as such her uniform features silk patterns and fancy jewelry. Whereas mine, needing to be practical, features cotton and is about as plain as can be. It sorted of matched our personalities though I think. Sakiko was always one for fancy and flashy. The centre of attention, not that I minded at all. Whereas I was introverted and shy, Sakiko was extroverted and loved making friends. She attempted to included me in all of her activities whether it was coffee, working out, or small trips to the mall. While I wouldn't go out every single time, her desire to include me was something I greatly appreciated. Sakiko wanted to be my friend, and I loved to spend time with her. We often laughed together over late night conversations. And whenever we worked together, it was a day full of giggles and smiles.

"I bet you'll be busy since you work on the casino floor." I reply as she rakes her fingers through her long hair and begins to make a ponytail. I continue as I slip out of my street clothes and start to pull on my uniform. "Since I'm in charge of all the regular guest rooms, I doubt today will be any different for me." I was kind of glad that it would be quiet for me.

She laughs. "Everyone wants to work in the I.V.C. The parties are big, the people are even bigger."

I nodded. Everyone who was anyone would be at this party and it was extremely stressful for all staff. The air was tense and heavy. While the advertisements certainly helped us get attention, but that attention also made things very difficult. You couldn't take two steps without bumping into someone of importance whether that was an actor, a politician, or CEO. That's why I liked my quiet, regular room duties. The worst I had to worry about was opening the door to some frisky, ordinary couple. Not that I wanted to run into that, but there you go.

I shrug, button up the blouse. "The parties are a bit too extravagant and over-the-top for my tastes. I can't deal with celebrities."

"Don't forget athletes and singers! We get people from all over the world!" She checks her hair in the mirror on her locker's door. Satisfied she turns her face to mine, and she points to her hair. "I applied here not thinking I would even get hired. I totally thought I was dreaming when I did."

I nodded. "Yeah, so did I." In truth, I had little experience that made me qualify as a maid. The only other jobs I had were the odd baby-sitting job and part-time high school work where I served for a bit. I applied here at my mother's urging when I couldn't find a job anywhere else. 'Don't think of it as surrendering,' she told me when I confided in her about my fears of never making it with my degree. 'Think of it as a stepping stone into the mountain your climbing. Money and success comes in time. Right now, you need to rest.'

I was still defeated about not getting hired as a designer of sorts, but when the hotel phoned asking when I could start, I cracked a small smile. A stepping stone. It couldn't have come any sooner though, as my sister was headed to University for her first year and my father recently quit his job to take care of my ailing mother. It wasn't exactly what I wanted, but it was an opportunity to help my family and that was enough.

Suddenly, Sakiko starts snickering and I turn in surprise with my eyebrow raised. "Oh my god! What if some rich, famous guy falls in love with me at first sight?"

I roll my eyes sarcastically. Always the hopeless romantic, that Sakiko. She was praying for some man to come and sweep her up off her feet. As for me, I couldn't care less if some guy took notice of me. It was just another thing to stress about in my life that I certainly didn't need. My mother would disagree with that statement.

"Yeah, yeah, keep dreaming there darling." I say as I slip into my shoes. I turn to Sakiko, gesturing to my figure. "Okay?"

She leans in, pretending to be deep in thought with her finger stroking an imaginary moustache. "Mmm, I see I see." She adjusts my tie and brushes off any stray hairs or dust that collected on my uniform over the night. "There, perfect. You look good!"

I shrug at the comment, throwing up my hair in a bun and follow Sakiko out of the room and into the lobby. On the far left in the lobby are a set of extravagant stairs, similar to the ones you would find in a castle, minus the rubble and ruin. They start of straight and then spiral up to the floors above. If any celebrity wanted to create an entrance, they would do so right there. I am sure many proposals were also conducted right there too.

Directly across from our change rooms is the front desk, surrounded by bellhops and bus boys all in uniform ready to take guests to their rooms. Some of them turn and smile at us in greeting.

The tiled, marble floor glistens under the extravagant crystal chandeliers hanging above. The Ichinomiya Group really spared no expense at the decor of this hotel and the higher rooms were not much different than the lobby. Exotic plants paint the floor, giving the room a sweet, fresh smell. The elevators to the rest of the hotel are off to the side. They too are dressed up with laced bars and glass on the inside.

To the direct right of us stands a group of reports and onlookers all chattering to one another. Gasps begin to sound one by one and people excitingly point towards the door as celebrities begin to walk in.

"Hey, isn't that the guy from Lovers of Music? I loved that show!" A voice breaks from the crowd. Instinctively I look over.

Not surprising, I couldn't see a damned thing and start to stand on the tips of my toes to see who's next. Sakiko offers her shoulder to in effort to balance me. "Who do you see? Anyone I would recognize?!" She whispers to me.

I shift a little. The celebrities pile in with varying ethnicities. Slowly I begin to recognize a few from various films and shows that I had watched over the years. In a way, it was kind of exciting to see them in person, even if they were several feet away. The world somehow felt a little smaller. I spent so many hours watching them on the screen of my laptop, but now here they were, almost close enough to touch and they were real.

"Well!?" She squeaks.

"I think I see. . ."

She immediately clenches onto my arm in a vice grip. I wince in surprise. "Oh my god! Tatsuki! Look who just got out of that limo!" She points near the doors and I squint to see who she is talking about. "That guy is always on the VIP lists. They call him the King."

I snicker under my breath. King?! You can't be serious. Who calls themselves 'The King?' I roll my eyes, "Where?" I ask. If anything, I could use a good laugh today. I wanted to see just what kind of person a 'King' was. Would he be old or young? Wealthy or merely a person with a lot of status? I had certainly met my fair share of people who thought they were all that and frankly, I was not impressed by anyone who had to make themselves bigger than what they were.

My eyes glance left to right, scanning the crowd for a limo and some fancy man. It takes me a few tries but eventually, through a gap in the crowd, I see it, or rather him. He stands, waving the limo away before turning to the doors, strutting through them with poise and confidence. I didn't even need to know the man's name to tell what type of person he was. Immediately I was put off, and a matching frown painted my lips.

He is a tall man, towering over many of the women that were glued to his sides. I roll my eyes, yep, that's a King alright. A player. A man who didn't care one lick about the people beneath him. I turn slightly to see if I knew any of the women around him. To his left are aspiring model Kiko and next to her Ryoko Shinozuka, another famous actress. I frowned. I count them one by one. Over a dozen of them have planted themselves around him, like a wall. All of them are famous: actresses, singers, models, directors, and even a celebrity doctor. Just who was this guy?

As if she heard my question, Sakiko whispers in my ear. "He's been living in the penthouse suite for a while now." She too is now on the tips of her toes, peering over the crowd to look at the man.

"Are you serious? No one can afford that." The penthouse, not surprising, was the most expensive room in the entire hotel. I had yet to go up there, not that I had any reason to. It was as executive as it gets and a measly maid such as myself would never be given the time of day. I wasn't complaining though, the more important the guest meant the more could go wrong. I'll stick with the frisky couple.

Sakiko goes down to her heels with a chuckle. "Well, we can't afford it. C'mon, we should head to the morning huddle."

"Oh, right." I follow her lead as we maneuver around the crowd towards the front desk. I couldn't help but wonder though, what could that man possibly do for a living to be able to earn that much money? A surgeon? A lawyer? A CEO of a major corporation? I admit, I was curious. Even just a little.

The man pays no attention to the huge crowd and simply walks straight ahead with his eyes narrowed and focus. As Sakiko and I twist and turn, I find myself constantly looking back to him. The frown is still present on my lips. What an ass, I thought.

As we round another group of young women, their sudden squeals break me out of my trance. "Kyaaaaah!" Their shrill voices fill the lobby. "Eisuke is here!"

I grimace in pain. Right in my fucking ear. They screamed right in my ear. I grasp my head, taking a step back, while trying to bring some distance between me and the fangirls. I continue to step back, feeling the dull ringing in my ears. Without warning, I am slammed into as more women of all ages swarm past me to try to catch up to the one called Eisuke. Was he the King? I guess it doesn't matter. But the force that they hit me with is so tremendous that I am pushed right out of the crowd and sent tumbling forward. I try to reach out for the closest blur to hold me steady but instead I smack right into a figure and onto my ass with a loud THUD. In front of dozens. The fall knocks my glasses off of my face and onto my lap.

With one hand, I rub my head, my ears still ringing from the screams while the other reaches for my glasses. This was the exact reason why I hate these celebrity get-togethers. No good can come from it. And here I was, innocent and humiliated.

The ringing clears and I put my glasses back on, adjusting where they sat on my nose. With my vision clear, I look down and see a shiny pair of leather shoes mere centimetres away from me. My eyes travel upwards slightly, to a pair of legs, dressed in freshly pressed pants, and further along, a leather belt garnished with a gold buckle. I kept going up. There was an open suit jacket paired with a gray striped vest, a lilac purple collared shirt, and then onto a thin but chiseled face with dark locks swinging down to brush his eyes. Oh, okay. So that just happened.

It was a stare that would make even Medusa herself jealous. The piercing brown eyes remind me of chocolate but they are anything but sweet. I gulp. Of course it would be just my luck that I was slammed into the very man I did not want to cross. The very one that just moments ago Sakiko was ogling at.

He is silent and no emotion is evident on his features. I bow my head in apology, "I-I'm so sorry." I feel my face turn red in embarrassment. The threat of tears are on my eyes. That fall really did hurt.

A number of gasps are audible and I can hear people scream, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Another shouts out, "How dare you touch Eisuke!"

"Are you alright?" Another. "Such a slut."

I narrowed my eyes but kept my head low. Don't cause a scene, Tatsuki. It's not worth it. "I'm really sorry." I try again, louder. "It was an accid-"

He scoffs at me, kicking his feet before turning away. "Get out of the way." He brushes off his suit, giving me one last glare before disappearing to the stairs. Many of the groupies follow his lead, avoiding me as if I had done the most despicable thing in the world.

With a huff, I scramble to my feet, rubbing my lower back. Nothing broken, thank god, but boy will I have one heck of a bruise thanks to those groupies over there.

I hear Sakiko's steps as she runs over to me. "Are you okay?" She asks, holding my shoulders. I nod in affirmation. Sakiko takes my hand and pulls me forward, away from the judging stares. She chuckles quietly, "You got up and personal with the King. I'm jealous. Does he smell great?"

I almost choke on my own spit when she asks that. "Excuse me?"

She winks back at me, "Oh relax Tatsuki. I'm just teasing." It was her way of trying to break the ice. I roll my eyes again at her. At least I could always count on Sakiko to make me laugh.

I begin to smooth out my clothes with her help. When she is satisfied, she takes my hand and we head to the staff room, situated behind the front desk. Just as we turn behind the desk, down a short hallway, I can hear a click-clack of heels coming towards us. They are close, and making a b-line towards us. I glance behind me and inwardly grimace. Oh no, not them. This day just went from bad, to worse. Sakiko gives me a nervous look before we stop and turn to face the three women.

"Just what were you thinking, making a fool out of yourself! In front of such an important guest. Are you stupid?" The eerily high-pitched voice belongs to none other than Queen B herself, Erika. Her duel twin posse, are close behind.

The three of them were basically the same bullies from primary and secondary school that made my life miserable. Erika has never liked me ever since I started to work here, and I never understood why. I barely spoke to her. And we rarely ran into one another at work. I worked twenty floors below her!

The twins, Rina and Kana, weren't bad if you were able to get them away from Erika, but that was as rare of a moment as you could get. The three girls were practically glued hip to hip. And when all three of them together, it was a nightmare of endless shrill shrieks, angry comments, and death glares. Most of the time, I simply ignored them.

I sigh, crossing my arms. I was not in the mood to play 20 questions with the girls. And to think this morning started so well. "I'm sorry?" I start. "It was an accident Erika. The crowd got too riled up and I was bumped into. It happens."

She wags her newly manicured hand at me. "No, it was your fault for not paying attention to what was going on around you. Besides, why are you even here Tatsuki!? You are in charge of the regular guests anyway. I should report you for this. You have no business whatsoever to be around the VIPs."

I raise an eyebrow at her. She was right, I was in charge of the regular, average guests. And yes, I had no reason to be around VIPs, not that I wanted to be around them in the first place. But how was this a big deal when I, heading to the morning meeting, came into contact with guests who just happened to be celebrities and the like in the lobby? The lobby was neutral ground. I wasn't involved with anyone and everyone who actually paid attention, like Sakiko, saw that it was a mere accident.

I breathe in and out, trying to calm my rising anger. Count to ten. Don't punch her in the face. One, two, three. . .

"Try getting promoted to VIP maid like me, and THEN we'll talk. Until then," She waves her hand mockingly at me with a sneer on her face. The twins blow fake kisses towards me, their faces still scrunched up in annoyance.

As if, I thought to myself. Why would I want to be a VIP maid? All that stress? Not only would I have to keep their rooms clean like everyone else, but I am responsible for overall well-being! One wrong folded sheet, wrong one petal out of place and I would be done for. No thank-you Erika, I am good.

She and her posse begin to leave and as she does so, she calls back to me with yet again one of her "special" orders. She does that to me every day. Every. Single. Day. Some days I really want to take that ugly pony tail of hers and just yank her around the lobby. I don't because that is wrong and I know better. But the image of giving her a piece of my mind certainly helps calm my nerves. M so called happy-place. I just had to make it through a few more months of this before I could leave happy and free and start my life.

"Don't forget," Her snooty voice begins. "Go to every floor and drop off all the special gift boxes for the guests staying for the spa package."

I tilt my head and jut my hip out. "You mean all by myself." It wasn't a question. I knew what she was doing. It was practically scheduled in every day for 10am. Oh and would you look at the time?

"Of course, all by yourself. I'm busy. You got a problem with that?" Her autumn hair swings back and forth as she walks away to the change rooms. The twins stick out their tongues at me before hurrying after her. My eyes narrow as I watch them leave. Why hasn't she been fired yet? This is employee harassment.

Sakiko shakes her head and pulls me along to the meeting. "Just forget about them. They aren't worth it."

After the meeting, I head back to the front desk to pick up a cart and head towards the basement. I guess someone had to deliver these baskets, and it looks like it is me. Again. With a sigh, I resign to my fate. One day, Erika would get what was coming to her. For now, I could be happy for at the very least, I wasn't going to see any celebrity, their groupie, or Erika for hours. And that was glorious.

As I get closer to the elevator to head into the basement, I see a couple arguing at the doors. The woman, a young thing with long hair, begins to tear up and shoves a mask she is holding onto the man's chest. The man, dressed in a black hat and a red-velvet jacket, fumbles with the object. "I cannot take it anymore!" She cries out in frustration. "It's over, you . . . you cheater!"

I look at the mask as it falls to the floor. A beautiful emerald green, encrusted with bright white stones and gold embroidery thread. It was the sort of mask one would wear to a ball, or one commonly seen in films. I look back up only to have the woman brush past me with tears streaming down her face. Poor thing. I knew what it was like to have someone cheat on you.

The man sighs and picks up the mask, brushing it off with his hands. "Now I don't have a date." I begin to open my mouth, with the intention of asking if he was alright (one of our employee responsibilities) before his eyes meet with mine and I find myself quickly looking away. I felt awkward and a blush forms over my cheeks.

"You saw the whole thing, didn't you." It wasn't a question.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to." It was the truth. I came to the elevator to do my job. He was in the way. But I mean, I realize I could have left just as easily too and come back a few minutes later.

He waves his hand as if to say my 'interference' was fine. "No, no it's okay. C'mon. I will explain everything when we get there." He reaches for my hand.

I try to pull back, but he is too quick to me. "Huh?! Um . . . Sir?!" Before I can even react, the man pulls me into the elevator with him, my cart long forgotten in the lobby. The door closes just as I try once more to free myself but the man isn't showing any signs of releasing my hand.

He laughs. "Whew, I'm lucky I found another date." He glances at me, flashing a toothy grin. "There's absolutely no way I could go to the party without a beautiful woman on my arm."

I tug my hand away from him and step back to give some distance. I need to remain professional but firm. "Party?" I ask glaring at the number panel. The glass reflects the two of us on every wall. I can see that he's watching me intently and I do everything I can to avoid eye contact. "You mean the I.V.C?" He was dressed up, there was no way he would be here for any other reason than to go to the party in the casino.

He straightens his silver tie. "Isn't it obvious? Just look at me." He reeks of confidence, just like the King did when he strode past me in the lobby. But it wasn't the kind of confidence that made you smile and look at someone with admiration. It was the kind of confidence that was overbearing, one that made you feel inferior and put you off.

So this is a VIP guest? Knowing that this man clearly had more wealth and status than me was intimidating. And while I had to remain polite and helpful to all guests, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with this one. I needed to get out of this elevator and head back to the lobby. And maybe throw in a report to the manager.

"I'm really sorry." I mutter. Truth be told, I was kind of embarrassed for being caught eavesdropping, that was true. Even though it was an accident. "But sir, I work at the hotel. I can't go with you to this party. It's. . .Well, it's just policy. Besides. . . I'm not really into that kind of thing. And what about the other woman?"

He leans back. "What are you talking about? The reason she left was so I could meet you, pretty lady." He pulls my hand towards his mouth and plants a gentle kiss on each of my knuckles. My face turns beet red and I pull away from him, knocking my back into the wall of the elevator. Way too close for comfort!

He grins again, stepping towards me and gently lifts my chin up towards him. His face is so close I can feel his breath against my neck. His hazel eyes peer into my own and for a moment I am still. "Yeah, you're just my type, " He says, moving in closer. "This is destiny."

Reality hits me and I push him away from me. Look here buddy, I thought to myself, we just met and I am not that kind of girl. Sleaze.

The elevator dings and the doors open to reveal the ballroom. The room, massive in scope, is filled to the brim with people. The walls are lavishly decorated with flowing drapes and delicate strings of lights. Golden chandeliers hang above, giving the room a romantic glow. A string quartet situated in the corner, bring a soft buzz to the crowd.

"Let's go, Princess." Contrary to his soft demeanour, the man with the hat drags me into the ballroom before I even form a protest. I frown, trudging after the man who was practically pulling off my arm. The moment he lets my hand go, I will run to these elevators and head straight to the manager's office. I just hope that was sooner than later.

The floor is covered in a velvet, blood-red carpet, that shimmers when the light hits it a certain way. Buffet tables are scattered throughout the room, topped with cupcakes, caviar, champagne, and everything in between. In the back of the room sits an aquarium, just recently installed, and people's gasps fill the room as fish of every colour swim by. It is the stuff out of fantasy, let me tell you. The Ichinomiya Group loved to be extravagant. I personally found it all very overwhelming. But I suppose one must maintain a certain air of. . .I'm not really sure what the Group was trying to achieve here. A blatant display of their wealth and influence? An air of professionalism that these kind of people were used to?

I've never seen so many fancy people in a single place before. I've never actually really seen celebrities and the like before either. The dresses were long and sparkled like the stars and their shoes were just as dazzling. The coloured suits and tuxedos also livened the room and I couldn't help but be aware of how much I did not fit into any of this.

Subconsciously, I begin to count just how many people I recognized. The man in the corner in the purple suit, he was on the national soccer team I think. Across the room stands Reiko Takatsuka, one of my favourite actresses. Even the former Prime Minister Fukuzawa is here!

I am so wrapped up in looking around me, that it takes me a moment to realize that the man who had brought me here has completely disappeared. I frantically left and right trying to spot him, without trying to bring attention to myself. This was my chance!

I take a step back. Nothing. I take another and no one notices. Finally, the break I was looking for. I spin on my heel, the elevators in sight but suddenly, I hear a voice from behind me.

"Hey, do you have any champagne?"

I grimace in annoyance and turn around to face the individual. My mouth drops open slightly, I recognized him. He was on this month's issue of "R.I.P.S.," a popular woman's magazine I see in the convenience store next to my apartment from time to time. Not only that, but he was a man I followed on social media. An artist who I drew some of my inspiration from.

The magazines told the truth when they stated that he was one of the handsomest bachelor's in Japan. His face, soft and clean is surrounded by golden waves. His eyes, a honey amber, are bright and inviting. He almost has a boyish innocence to him. Though that wasn't surprising as he was about the same age as me and I haven't quite grown into my looks.

I am able to muster enough courage to speak, but only just, "O-Ota Kisaki? The artist?"

He grins. "Oh? You know who I am? Thanks." He brushes his hair out of his eyes. "You want an autograph or something?"

I blink, not quite comprehending the situation I was in. "Uh. . . I don't really have anything for you to sign with. I'm on shift."

He shrugs with amusement. "Next time then."

Ota Kisaki was very well-known for his painting. His work was often on the more sublime side of things, portraying the weird and incomprehensible. More often than not, I couldn't tell what exactly the subject was but I enjoyed the colours and organization nonetheless. I preferred his water-colour portraits myself. I heard that recently he got into modelling and I could see why. I wasn't drooling or anything, but I could see the appeal.

"I-I'm sorry for being rude," I bow my head. "But I am not-" I stop myself. I may be a regular guest maid, but Mr. Kisaki was a guest and it was my duty to see to every guest's need should they ever ask, regardless of who they were. Besides, it was hard to say no to a favourite artist of mine. It was only champagne, how hard could it be? "I'll go get your champagne right away sir."

I look left and then right. I couldn't seem to find the drink table I had just spotted before. Maybe behind those people over there? Or was it. . . was it in the corner? I purse my lips in thought. I could have sworn I saw a drink table with a bucket.

Ota chuckles next to me. "You sure you work here? You look a lot like Alice when she stumbled onto the Mad Hatter's tea party."

I understood the reference but I didn't understand why it was brought up "I'm sorry?"

He pats my shoulder. "Oh, nothing. Hey, I see some champagne over on that table. I hope you get back safely Miss Alice." One final smile before he walks away leaving me both confused and bewildered. Alice stumbling onto the Mad Hatter's tea party? Huh. I never heard of that metaphor in conversation but it certainly felt accurate right now. I was lost and very much out of my element. I wanted to go home.

I quietly try to leave the ballroom once more before I cause any more trouble, or unnecessary attention but before I reach the elevator's door, a stocky man stands in my way. He grins at me and yanks my hand. Ugh, not again. Another sleaze.

"Mmhmm," he nods. He takes my hand and lifts it to his nose and takes a big whiff. "I love girls like you."

My eyes widen. Don't think I won't take you on Asshole, I thought to myself. Just try me.

"You wanna come with me to give me some . . . special room service?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me. "I'll make sure to tip you for the extra work." His greasy face is flushed as he looks me up and down. His eyes stop on the second time at my chest.

Tatsuki. You are on shift. And he is a guest. Breathe girl. Breathe. Disengage from the situation and then find the manager.

"I'm sorry sir," I say almost robotically. "We do not offer that type of service here at Tres Spades."

He didn't hear, or maybe just chose to ignore my comment. "You're pretty lucky you met me. My net worth is $500 million. . ."

I purse my lips. As if that would even make a difference to me. I had bills to pay, and I may be struggling to keep my head above water, but I certainly did not need any assistance from anyone, much less a guy like this.

His snake-like arm slips around my waist and he is about to pull me towards him when the tall man I bumped into in the lobby earlier comes up behind the stocky man trying to get with me. As much as I didn't like either of them, I was glad someone stepped in to help me out.

"This party just got really trashy," the man says with a sneer. Eisuke. . . I think that was his name? The King or something? He looks directly at me and scowls even worse than before. "You again." Yep, that's him.

I open my mouth to offer an explanation but before I can begin Eisuke scoffs at me. "You're in my way. Move."

His harsh tone is enough to get the sleazebag off of me and I move to the side to let Eisuke through. I bow my head, not letting him see my face. Man was that guy a prick, I thought to myself.

The sleazebag begins to stumble over his words as he too, bows his head. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Ichinomiya sir! Pardon me! I don't know what came over me. She. . .She looked at me the wrong way and I. . ." He trails off as Eisuke continues to walk away. He furiously wipes away the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve, before scampering away.

I stood there looking completely dumb-founded as the realization dawns on me. Did he just say. . . Mr. Ichinomiya? As in THE Ichinomiya group? The ones that own this very hotel? Oh no. I gulp as I realize my mistake. Oh god no. I quickly head to the elevator once more, hoping this time I can get away. Back to where I belong.

"Let's go Eisuke," A girl chimes in. Her voice pierces the ballroom and without looking, I knew she was looking at me. "I just can't stand people who don't know their place."

I swallow, concentrating on my breathing. I turn my head slightly, watching as she and several other women, surround and cling onto Eisuke as he keeps walking away from me. I find myself suddenly very overwhelmed by his presence. He held a lot of power, and in particular, whether he knew it or not, he held a lot of power over me and my family. It was a feeling of frustration and fear all at the same time.

As I reached out to call the elevator, my eyes catch a glimpse of a white glove on the floor, where Mr. Ichinomiya once stood. I close my eyes, begging for my moral and values to shut-up for once in their life, but to no avail. _Dammit._

I pick it up and turn it over. The glove was nothing special. Clean, soft but no pattern or label to distinguish it. "Um sir? Excuse me, Sir?" I try to call out to him but he can't hear me as he is far into the crowd bustle by now. I clutch the glove tighter and chase after the black suit only to lose sight of him mere moments later. _Fuck._

My eyes dance across the room, hoping to find something. Anything that could help me. I am able to catch a glimpse of a figure dressed in black with a purple collar peeking through as he heads through a door in the back of the ballroom, alone. I make my way through the busy crowd and follow him but quickly lose sight once again as I end up in the back hallways. They are deserted.

I glance up and down the hallway, trying to listen for footsteps. "Which room did he go into?" I mutter under my breath. Several doors line up both sides, he could be any one of them. As I step further into the corridor, I am able to pick out several voices further down. Is that Mr. Ichinomiya?

As I get closer to the last door on the left, I can see light peaking through it's small opening. Taking a chance, I peek through the gap. In the middle of the room sits a metal table with several black briefcases placed on top of it. In one brief case, there are pistols and rifles. I gulp and a cold sweat begins to drip down my back. Guns? Here? Another briefcase, to my horror, is overflowing with cash.

I shouldn't be here, I think to myself. I need to find a phone right now.

But I find myself unable to move away from the door. I am enraptured by what's going on and the logic side of me is begging for more information. I may need to identify these men, or describe what I saw in clarity. In my peripherals, I see three men dressed in black suits walk over to the side of the table. They appear to be arguing about something. One man, the leader I think, slams his fist onto the table and the vibrations cause a few bills to fall out of the briefcase and onto the floor.

Another, in hushed whispers, begins to point to the third man standing in the back. But I can't understand them. I think they are speaking in Cantonese? They didn't look like anyone I would recognize. I wonder if they are some kind of gun smugglers?

I suck in a breath, I really need to get out of here. NOW. Just as I begin to turn on my heel, an arm reaches out and grabs me, roughly pulling me into the room with all the guns and wads of cash. I couldn't even comprehend what was happening as the man pulls me forward, swings me around and shoves me up against the wall. My heart is pounding a million times a minute.

The man leans in close to my ear and with a fierce voice he demands, "What are you doing here?" He towers over me. His hair, jet as the night, is slicked back with not even a single hair out of place. His piercing black eyes drill holes into my soul and for the first time in a long while, I am scared. I begin to tremble violently.

I try to swallow the lump in my throat but it doesn't do any good. "I-I. . ." I try to speak but my voice is shaking and weak.

"You've got five seconds to disappear and forget everything you just saw little girl." He says as he steps back. "Otherwise," he grabs my arm one last time, tightly. "You'll be wiped off the face of the earth."

I desperately nod over and over, tears spilling on my cheeks. The man pauses, as if contemplating releasing me but just as I begin to lose faith, he finally releases my arm. Without hesitation I sprint out of the room so quickly that my legs tangle together and I am sent flying down the hall. A quick turn to the right and I reach the storage room, my breath heavy and my heart pounding so hard it feels like it will burst out of my chest.

I couldn't believe that that man had just let me go. It was a relief but I couldn't help but worry about what would happen should I ever see him again. My body begins to start working automatically without my telling it to do so. I guess I am in shock, but who wouldn't be? I grab a cardboard box off of a shelf in the corner that is filled with the gift set for the guests. I spin around ready to leave the room when I smack into something and fall back onto the ground. The box flies over my head and lands just a few feet away, spilling its contents on the floor. I lift my head and see two harsh men peeking inside a wooden crate that had just dropped onto the ground.

"The Statue of Venus! It's broken!" One of the men shout as he pries the lid open.

"What?" I crawl on my hands and knees and head over to peer inside the crate. White pieces of glass litter the box. I am able to pick out a nose and an eye through the pieces. Shit.

Embarrassed, I look up. My voice begins to quiver as tears form in my eyes again. "I'm so sorry!"

The men look at one another with pale faces and wide eyes. I glance back down at the Statue or what was left of it. I recognize it from somewhere, that much I knew. But I couldn't place my finger on it. Flashes of images from magazines and television fill my head. This was in the news recently. It was a gift I think? The President of France gave this to Japan's Prime Minister not just a few months ago, I seem to recall. At the very least, tt sure looked like it. But the Statue was stolen just last week. I was sure of it.

The other man pipes in as I back away from the crate. "This was going to be auctioned off today. It was supposed to be the highlight. How are you gonna pay for this?"

"I don't know. I just work here," I counter back, flustered. "I had no idea someone else was down here. I'm so sorry."

The first man grabs my hair and pulls my ribbon out. The black strands pool around my face. "You think an apology is going to fix this problem kid? You owe us!" He yanks. Hard. The tears begin to fall out one by one.

"I swear," I cry out. "I didn't know." I try to pull away and swing at them only to have the man pulling my hair take his hand and knock me upside the head. My vision fades for a brief moment and dark spots appear.

I try once again to swing at them with my fists but the moment I do, the second man puts a cloth over my mouth and I begin to feel woozy. "What. . . did you just-" I didn't even finish my sentence as darkness begins to spread and my limbs go numb. There was a loud THUD and then. . . nothing.

"Number five for 2 million! Going once. . ." The auctioneer's voice breaks me out of my reverie and once again I find myself in the cage facing masked men and women all wanting my body to do as they please. I had really hoped that this was just all a dream and I would wake up but when I opened my eyes the truth was laughing at me. Showing its hideous and horrifying features at me. Thousands of eyes. It made me nauseous. I was put up for auction in place of the Venus statue.

I glance around again seeing if I could find who number five was, the one who bid over 2 million dollars. My blood runs cold as I find the greasy old creep from the ballroom sitting there with a sick grin plastered on his face. Even though he is wearing a mask, I would recognize that sleaze from a mile away. I shuddered. He's the one? He's the one who's going to buy me? Why!?

I glare down at my hands, they are cuffed and completely useless. There was no way I could escape. It was torture. I meant nothing to these people and that man was one of the worst.

"Number five going twice." The auctioneer calls again. My eyes go wide.

I clasp my hands, or tried to anyway, into a prayer, hoping beyond all hope that some guardian would come down and save me from this Hell. Anything. I will do anything. Just please. Help me. I don't want to me bought by that creep. I don't want to be a slave or a toy or whatever horrible concoction he has planned.

Even the auctioneer pauses, as if knowing what this man had planned. He coughs, "If there are no other bids. . . ."

My head hangs low and I begin to quiver. I fall to the floor, it's hopeless. I'm going to die. Or rather, death would be a blessing right now. Just make it brief. The tears I have been holding back begin to overflow and my sniffling begins to fill the stage.

I see the auctioneer pause his final call and look at me. For a brief moment, I see sympathy in his eyes, but it wasn't much comfort. He turns back to the crowd and I resign myself to my fate. So this was it. This was as far as I went.

And then . . .a commotion suddenly fills the auction hall. I see out of the corner of my eye, the auctioneer smiling. He winks at me once more. I blink in confusion.

"Seat number 100 with a bid of $20 million dollars!"

My mouth goes dry. Wait what? 20 million dollars? How many zeroes are even in 20 million dollars!? Through my vision, although blurred by my fat tears, I am able to see the bid amount flash on the screen to the side of the stage. All I can do is stare up at the sum of the winning-bid, completely dumbfounded.

"Are there any more bids?" The crowd continues to buzz with cheers and laughter. A loud bell buzzes and the auction comes to a screeching halt. "SOLD to the man in seat hundred for $20 million dollars!" The buzzing and lights continue to flash and my head feels heavier and heavier. The throbbing starts up again, but worse.

Someone bought me for twenty million dollars? I can't believe it. I barely have enough time to process it all when I feel my cage being lifted and carried over to the edge of the stage. I desperately try to catch a glimpse of who bought me but I can't. I see, number five, frown, glaring at me with malice. Well, I thought. It can't be any worse. . . right?

Once brought to the side, two men approach me and open the cage, helping me out of it. One of them reaches into his pocket to hand me a cloth so I could wipe the blood off the side of my head. The other stands there, watching the crowd leave through a break in the curtains. I recognize the men as being the red-velvet suit guy with the hat from the elevator and Ota Kisaki who wore a purple jacket with red and white stripes. Or at least, I think it was them. There had been so many surprises today that I was too exhausted to care.

"This way," The man in the hat whispers gesturing for me to follow. But where are taking me? Who even bought me? The day wasn't over just yet but I needed to lie down. I was dizzy, and confused and completely drained of everything. My body feels numb and I cannot even begin to fathom this entire situation. Not that I wanted to understand anything about this situation.

But it is as they say, out of the frying pan. . . .

With the help of whom I assumed to be Mr. Kisaki and hat guy, I have been lead into the penthouse suit. Out of all the hotel employees here, chefs and all, only the manger is ever allowed to come up here. While it is both shocking and impressive to see the suite I still can't believe that there are secret, black-market auctions going on underneath the hotel.

The one who I strongly believe to be Ota, touches my shoulders as if presenting me. "We brought her." I glare at him. To think he was a part of this. There was no way in Hell I wanted his autograph anymore, and I made a mental note to unfollow every account of his.

In front of me is a red sofa where two men sit with their legs crossed. I recognize both and inside me, a deep rage begins to boil. I can't believe it. "You're. . ." To the left sits Eisuke, a smug look on his face. To his right, the slick-haired gun smuggler from before with a solemn expression. Was this some kind of sick joke!?

"We bought you." Eisuke says nonchalantly.

"So we ended up catching you after all," the smuggler replies under his breath.

Ichinomiya turns to the smuggler with wide eyes, pointing to me. "You know this woman, Soryu?"

"I guess you could say that."

I shake my head. "Wait, wait, wait. You BOUGHT me? What do you mean? That auction. . ." I am lost and confused and it is making me even more mad. The pounding starts again and I clutch at my head, wincing.

The man in the hat approaches me from behind, "Are you alright? You need some water or something?"

"Don't fucking touch me." I growl out. "I want answers. What the hell is going on?"

The hat man gives me a weak smile. "He means we won you at the auction."

Ota taps my shoulder once more. "For $20 million, the boss must've gotten dragged into it, too."

I flinch at the touch and slide over a few inches. Now is not the time for games or for making nice. I just wanted answers and I wanted them now. As if sensing my thoughts, the two men take off their masks and just as I predicted, they are the man from the elevator and the artist.

"Mr. Kisaki. And you. You brought me to the I.V.C"

Ota laughs and shoves the hat man lightly. "Pfft, she doesn't even know your name Baba. That's a laugh."

Hat guy waves the comment aside. "Didn't have time to tell her."

I cross my arms and cock my hip to the side. I am not amused by their antics right now. "Enough." I turn to the King. "You won me in an auction. But I am a human being! I shouldn't have even been UP for auction."

I turn to the man, Baba, and Kisaki. "And you two, just what the fuck is wrong with you!?" I send piercing glares to each of the men, hoping that they will feel my scorn. How sick of a person do you even have to be to feel comfortable selling and buying a human?

Baba gives me a gentle smile, as if that would help eliminate my seething rage. It didn't. "Anything and everything's for sale at that auction. It's all fair game."

"Stolen art," Kisaki interrupts, and he begins to list things off one by one as he counts them on his fingers. "Secret information about politicians. Old artifacts. Case files. Heck, you can even hire a hit-man if you really wanted to."

Baba continues his explanation as Kisaki trails off listing off more items. "If there is someone out there to buy it, you can sell it. There are no rules." He pauses for a second and stares at me for a moment. "This is actually the first time a person's ever been auctioned off though. At least, as far as I am aware."

"Oh," I scoff. "Because that makes such a big difference. You people are sick."

Ota leans in close to me and I put up my hands in defence. I needed space and I was just seconds away from losing all sanity. "You must have done something pretty bad, huh Alice?"

"Don't." He steps back and I take it as a sign to continue. "Besides, there is no way an auction like this would ever be allowed here. It's illegal. Who would ever even approve of something like this?"

To my surprise and horror, Eisuke raises his hand, "I did." I stand there, completely bewildered. He continues without missing a beat, "If it is worth anything, it's here. And I guess that also applies to you."

Soryu scoffs and scrunches up his nose in mild disgust. "You are reckless as always. This woman isn't worth anything."

"But wouldn't it be fun," Eisuke begins as he lifts up a glass of wine. "Thinking up ways to use her?"

Oh, that was it. "What gives you the bloody fucking right to decide that!?" Immediately, I lunge at the man but before I can even brush against his suit, I am grabbed by Baba and Ota.

"Oh wow," Baba chuckles. "We picked a feisty one. I knew this was destiny."

Eisuke sneers. "And who gave you permission to speak?" I'll be honest, wasn't expecting that kind of rebuttal and I am taken aback for a moment or two. Mr. Ichinomiya takes my brief silence as his go ahead. "Don't open your mouth unless I say so."

I open my mouth to give that brunette prick a piece of my mind once more but Soryu cuts in before the first insult even reaches my lips. "If you gotta problem with it, would you rather go back to Number five?"

My threatening body language immediately drops and while Ota releases me, Baba's hands are still on my shoulders. I narrow my eyes at Soryu. I hate to admit it but scary as he was, he had a point. Death seemed to be far more welcoming than whatever that nasty old man had in mind for me. Not that I really had the choice. It was either them or some creep with a fetish. I silently admit defeat and shake my head sadly. Like I said, I didn't really have a choice to begin with.

"Come on now Boss. . .Soryu. You should be nice to the girls." Baba attempts to cheer me up. "We need to decide to gets to keep her."

I glare at him. "No one is deciding anything here. Not you, not Kisaki, not some gun smuggler, and certainly not some pompous, rich bastard." This was unfair. It was illegal and there was no way they were getting away with it. Not on my watch. I'll scream bloody-murder if I have to.

Ota gives a small giggle and pouts at me. "Aww, I was getting pretty fond of you already."

"I am not being bought by anyone. By any of you! I am not some slave. Or toy." I try to back up towards the penthouse door but Baba's grip tightens. He leans in close to my ear and tries to brush my bangs out of my eyes. I slap his hand away in disgust but he goes unfazed by it.

"There is nothing to be afraid of Princess. If I buy you that is. I treat women with respect and dignity. I'm the only good guy around here. Trust me."

Eisuke stands up and pours himself another glass of red wine. "Says the world famous thief." He takes a sip and lets the taste linger on his lips for a few seconds. "But, you would say that wouldn't you?"

My head spins back to Baba. "You're a thief?" He nods proudly. Part of me begins to wonder if that glove in my pocket was actually his and not Eisuke's.

"Oh stop, you are just trying to lower his stock." Ota snaps the glass out of Eisuke's hands and downs the remaining wine in a few gulps. "C'mon Eisuke, you've got tons of groupies. Just play with them."

Ichinomiya glares at the empty glass before smirking and brushing off his jacket. "Soryu's the one who could have his pick. I am sure there are lots of women who'd do anything to be the lover of a Hong Kong Mobster."

My head snaps back to Soryu who stops drinking and stares at Eisuke for a good long while in silence. I knew I should be surprised by this revelation but honestly? I wasn't. The guns, the money, the threats? It all made sense. If anything, it made me want to leave this god-awful room even more now, if that were even possible. He would kill me the moment I stepped out of line, even by a hair. And I didn't want to know what the other men were capable of.

I am speechless as I look back and forth between the four of them. This was unbelievable. These men were cool and calm and collected about everything that transpired. They were joking about me and my right to life!

With a deep breath, I am able to pull myself together and with the utmost confidence I tilt my head up and say in the steadiest voice I can muster, "I don't care who or what you are. Human trafficking is illegal. I will report this to the police and you will all be sent to jail."

Eisuke looks me dead in the eye as I finish, as if to challenge me. Do your worst, I say to myself. "Soryu," He says glancing over at the mobster. "You see a cop anywhere?"

"Yeah," he replies pointing to the window. "Right over there." His gaze turns to a worn-out looking man standing by the window lighting a cigarette. I immediately cover my nose to avoid the smoke.

"Damn it," the man says blowing out a puff. "Don't just blow my cover like that."

Kisaki wanders over and gives the cop a shove. "Better now that later. Right Mr. Detective?" He attempts to reach and pull at the cop's cheeks but before he can, the cop brushes Kisaki off, shaking his head.

"Grow up kid, will ya?"

"There you go again," Kisaki pouts. "Always acting like you are the only adult around here." At this point in time, I believe it. They all seem like children to me.

Still covering my nose and mouth, I try to squeeze the words out. "You're a detective? Like, a real, live detective?"

He notices my hand and stubbs the cigarette into the ashtray on the table next to him without a second thought. "As opposed to a dead, fake detective? Yeah, well."

I couldn't believe it. Even the police were in on this stupid shenanigan? Just how far down the rabbit hole did I fall? Oh mom, I wish you were here. You'd know what to do.

Ota turns to me, a look of dissatisfaction painting his features. "Doesn't look like we will reach a decision any time soon."

"No," Eisuke says flatly. "It appears not." He gives me a quick look up and down and frowns.

I raise one of my eyebrows in response. "You got a problem?"

His eyebrows perk up just slightly, and I can see it in his face that I have peaked his interest, even just slightly. A small smirk forms into his lips. "Sorry boys," He says lowly. "I think this one is mine."

Another lump forms into my throat as I realize what just happened. This asshole was the one who maybe just saved my life, and to a certain extent, I could appreciate that. On the other hand, this asshole has now, single-handedly, just ruined my life. And for that, I hate his guts. How could this day get any worse?

"No. Absolutely not. No way in Hell." I say backing up towards the door. Don't you fucking touch me."

my words don't phase him and without warning Eisuke crouches down, picks me up and lifts me over his shoulder. There are a set of stairs going up to the back of the penthouse and my mind races as I try to think of ways I can escape from his clutch. Bite his ear? Punch his arms? Kick his torso? I squirm but that only makes Eisuke tighten his grip even more. He begins to climb them and I squirm even harder, kicking the air.

"You put me down this instant!"

"Shut up." He mutters, climbing the stairs.

"I swear to fucking God, I will fight you."

"I'd like to see you try."

I hear from behind me, Ota chuckling to himself. I'm not entirely sure what he said but I could only pick out four words and they made my skin crawl. "You're so impatient, Eisuke."

"As usual," Baba's voice begins to fade the higher we go. "Boss steals all the good stuff for himself. He always takes the sweetest part of the watermelon too."

The metaphor couldn't any more clearer to me and I was disgusted. This was all some joke to them. I was just some girl who had tits and an ass, and they were going to use and abuse me however they saw fit. I started to scream. I was not going to let this happen to me. Not now, and not ever.

The two men continued to talk down below even as I continued to scream every profanity I knew at Eisuke. "I think he might have a thing for her." Ota chuckles were only barely audible at this point.

Eisuke stops at the top of the stairs and looked down, a smug look in his eyes. Out of the corner of mine, I saw him give me one glance before taking his hand and covering my mouth with it. I bit down as hard as I could on his finger, and even though he winced, he didn't let me go.

"Do you play with a toy until it breaks?" He calls down to the men.

Ota shrugged. "If it is a toy I really like, I take very good care of it so that it doesn't break."

Eisuke took his hand away from my mouth and wiped off the saliva and blood onto his pant leg. "This is the same thing."

"I am not your fucking toy!" I yell at him. "Put me down!"

Baba points to me, a gentle smile plastered on his lips. I don't know whether it was his attempt to comfort me or insult me. "The lady isn't a doll you know. You shouldn't break her."

Eisuke takes my chin in his hand and shakes me a little. The longer I was with this man, the more and more I began to hate him. I needed to find the manager and report what happened. Hopefully the police would be here by midnight and I could go back to my old life. Not without kicking each man in the balls of course.

Still shaking my head, Eisuke laughs. "I bought her Baba. I can decide whether or not to break her." A sick grin begins to form on his face and my eyes go wide. Oh dear god, no.

I say, as clear as possible, emphasizing every word, every letter. "I. Am. Not. Your. Toy."

He tilts his head and drops his hand to look at me slightly. "Did you forget what I just said little girl? Do not speak without my permission." He bids a farewell to the men still looking up at me with grins plastered on their lips, and walks down a short hallway and into a dark room.

The last thing I here before Eisuke closes the door is Soryu's voice. It's quiet and I am not sure who he is talking to. But I am able to make out one brief sentence before I here the click of a lock and if my heart could be any more broken, this was it. It went something like this, "Once Eisuke has made up his mind," He said. "he doesn't budge."

I hear the lights flicker on and before me is a gigantic bedroom, far bigger than any one I had ever seen before. Eisuke immediately heads straight for the bed lined against the back wall, with me still slung over his broad shoulders. The bed is big enough to fit several people comfortably. I could only imagine why someone would want a bed as big as this. A cashmere blanket is placed carefully on top of the snow white duvet. A gold tile back spread makes the room feel even bigger than it already is and I am slightly mesmerized the way they tiny squares sparkle with the lights of the city down below. This mesmerization quickly disappears as Eisuke's grip on me shifts and I am brought back into reality.

He stops at the foot of the bed and I feel my body swing forward as he tosses me onto the bed. The landing takes me by surprise, and I am short of breath because of it.

I cough, clutching at me head. "What is wrong with you!?"

He smirks, looking down at me with amusement. "A lot." His voice doesn't have even a hint of warmth to it. Not that I expected one to be there. He was a piece of work let me tell you. He was the man that I swore vengeance against the moment he touched me.

"I'll tell you the rules for being with me." He begins and I scoff at him, not caring that I am breaking his little 'no talk' rule. "Do not talk back to me under any circumstances." Oops, broke that one already. Sucker. "Two. You may answer my questions with either 'yes' or 'okay.'"

"Those are the same thing dumbass."

"What did I just say?"

"You don't scare me."

His eyebrows raise with intrigue and surprise at my comment. Leaning forward, he places his left foot on the bed, mere inches away from my body. Crouching down, he grabs my chin and pulls my face towards his. My eyes narrow as he does this and I am about to smack his head before his other hand reaches out and grabs my wrist. His hold is so tight that I wince, showing weakness.

This time, his eyes are dark and cold. "Look here little girl. I bought you. Got it? I can do whatever I want with you." His breath is hot against my nose. His face is so close to mine that I am able to individually count his eyelashes. They are long and dark, similar to his hair.

"If you understand all of this, then undress. Right now." His voice is demanding and the smile on his lips makes my skin crawl.

. . . And into the fire.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell

Chapter One: "Welcome to Hell"

Never had the thought, "I'm going to be raped" ever crossed my mind in all my years. There existed a fear of it, sure, as it probably did with everyone. But I never thought it would physically happen to me. It was one of those things where people would always say, "But it would never happen to me." And I thought that too. I knew it happened to people, and it made me sick to my stomach. But never had I thought I would be a victim. Never had I thought I would ever be a victim. . . in anything! I was smart and I was careful. But I suppose that meant nothing to an attacker.

To think that something of this degree, this nature, could occur at the very place I worked at. I had always felt moderately safe when I entered the hotel's doors. There was security, and cameras and people everywhere. If anything bad took place, harassment, assault or otherwise, someone was bound to see it and step in. I assumed that majority of people were good, that they help others because that's what humanity meant. There were jerks, but there would always be jerks. I just hoped that I wouldn't run into anyone that would really make my blood boil. And yet, here I was.

How could my life take such an awful turn so quickly? I thought I was safe. I thought I would be fine. How wrong and foolish I was to think that I would live my life without ever really encountering something this bad!?

Tears pour down my cheeks as I stare up at a set of cold eyes looking down at me. His face is stoic but calculating, glaring down at me as if I am nothing more that just some object. His eyes are glazed over, as if everything that was going on was natural and there was nothing off-putting about it. He was a psychopath and I didn't know what was going to happen to me. Was he going to hurt me? Would he have his way with me? Would he kill me? I was terrified.

When he told the other men that I was 'his,' the looks they gave me made me think that maybe Baba was right about being the only good guy in this crew. Ota was unpredictable. Soryu was a mobster which basically translated into a killer. And then Eisuke was cold and menacing and somehow the leader of it all. To add to that, he was an Ichinomiya and what that exactly meant for me was unclear. His family owned this hotel and that meant he held a lot of power. I couldn't hope to touch him to harm his reputation even if my family were spoiled like his. He probably had a whole army of lawyers at his disposal that could easily make work of my family. I was nothing to him and he knew this.

Even though I was out of that bird cage, I somehow flew right back into one. But this time it was far more constraining and suffocating. It was humiliating and aggravating all at the same time. My life was crumbling right before my eyes.

I bit my lip. No, I had to concentrate. I could get out of this. I could fight him. I took a self-defence class in University, and while he towered over me in height, there wasn't much muscle on his body. I could use this to my advantage. I knew the weak points of the body. I could do this. Please god, let me do this.

Eisuke breaks the silence and repeats himself. "If you understand, then undress. Now."

My eyes go wide. I try to halt my tears, but to no avail. My body sinks into the bed but I try to wiggle around to gain some kind of friction to push myself up, or move away. It's a futile attempt as the man leans over and presses his hands against my wrists, pulling them above my head. His gaze is intense, and I feel it pour through me. It sends a shiver down my spine.

I try kicking out my legs, hoping to hit him in his torso to bring him down, but he merely climbs onto the bed, using his legs to block my own. Completely overtop of me, I cannot help but feel small against his tall frame. I barely reached his chest and now his entire body surrounds mine.

"Let me tell you something else," He leans in closer and our noses almost touch. "When I order you to do something, you better do it fast." He lets go of one of my wrists and reaches out to my chest. I freeze.

Very roughly, Eisuke grabs my collar and pulls it down. The force is enough to cause the buttons on my blouse pop open exposing my chest. I gasp in surprise, trying to wriggle out of his vice grip.

His legs adjust, pushing mine out further and more tears stream down my cheeks as my chest heaves. I feel the skirt I am wearing start to give. My breath is short and shallow and I can feel my lungs trying to hold onto what little air I could get. "Please," I whimper. "Don't do this."

Something in his eyes change, and immediately he lets go of my hands. I use the opportunity to scramble to move away from Eisuke on the bed but get tangled up in the sheets in the process. I use the sheets to cover my chest, too afraid to look at him. Too humiliated and petrified to anything but sit there, silently.

He merely looks down at my chest, neither impressed or insulted. He sighs and turns away. "I'll think of a good use for you." His voice is much softer now and he quickly leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

I blink a few times, at a loss. I look down at my chest and back up to the door. I am relieved that nothing happened. For a moment I actually thought he might force himself on me and have his way. On the other hand, I was very lost. I didn't know what to think. Did my fear touch something in him? Or did he change his mind? Would he try again at a later date? Regardless of the reason, I was safe for the time being. And that was enough for me.

I glance at the windows behind me. Too high to jump and escape through. One wrong step and I was a goner. But if I try to go through the main door, he's going to see me. I continue to glance around for some kind of escape plan but everything I see is useless to me. I adjust my sitting position, still clutching the sheets so tightly that my knuckles have turned white. Does he sleep in here? Am I supposed to sleep in here?

I glance back at the windows. The nighttime scenery spreads out as far as the eye can see beyond the panes. I wondered at that moment, how many people in this city just went through, or were going to go through, what had just happened to me. How many broken souls were out there right now, looking for a fix? And how many souls were going to get broken tonight? It was sickening. The world would just keep spinning, people would continue to live without any knowledge of the atrocities that some people committed and that some people suffered through. I was lucky enough that nothing happened, I knew this. But how many people out there weren't so lucky?

I am so lost in thought that I do not here Baba and Ota come in until their reflections come into view and break my concentration. I scream.

Ota's reflection looks at my chest. He raises a brow. "Eisuke already have his way with you?" He laughs.

A single tear slips past my defences, and slides down my cheeks. Once again, they were making fun of me. Making light of this whole situation. How could someone like that even exist anymore? I thought people were better than that.

Baba's reflection shakes his head. "That's moving too fast. In more ways than one." I turn to face them, my face red and puffy. Immediately, Baba's demeanour softens and he rushes to my side. "Are you alright? He didn't. . . he didn't hurt you, did he?"

Ota continues to stand at the doorway, suddenly at a loss for words. Did it just hit him that people don't like being attacked? Were these men even real?!

I shake my head, my voice still trembling. "N-No, not r-really." Baba tries to pat my back, in a effort to calm me down but I flinch at his touch and his hand stops, hovering above me.

"What exactly did happen then?" Ota asks, tenderly walking towards me. His expression is pale and confused. Unsure of if he should be asking me anything, let alone walking towards me.

I look away to the torn shirt at the edge of the bed. "I-I'm not entirely sure. He. . .He just tore it off and left."

"Well," Baba sighs. "At least you're safe. That's what counts."

"Safe!?" I screech. "How is any of this s-safe? I was attacked, and I was up for auction, and I got pushed around and. . . and. . ." I can't bring myself to say the word stuck in my throat. "How is any of this safe Baba!?"

"Mitsunari Baba." He extends his hand out towards me. "Call me whatever you want, Princess."

I glare at him. I didn't like these mind games these men were playing. I wanted to leave here, to go home and find my mother and my father and to just feel safe in their arms, knowing I was far away from all of this. But that seemed impossible. Like something I could never again reach for. Something that I would never be a part of.

Baba shrugs off his jacket and extends it to me. "Here, take it." I hesitate. "Please, it's alright."

"We really aren't the bad guys, you know." Ota cuts in. "Honest. If that Five ever got ahold of you. . . I can't even begin to imagine. . . "

"Your boss man just tried to rape me." I am finally able to say the word, and all emotion is gone from my voice. It's like everything in my just fell apart. I was angry, furious even. But beyond that, I was broken. My mind went blank, trying to protect what little left of me there was. "I don't fucking care what you have to say."

"I know it looks bad-" He tries to cut in again.

"It is bad." I finish.

"This is all probably some big misunderstanding," Baba tries to interject. "Eisuke's just looking for. . .Well, it doesn't matter right now. But please, believe me when I say that you are safe, with us. Please." He extends his hand again. "I promise you, nothing bad will happen to you."

"And you honestly expect me to believe that? You must think I am royally stupid." I slap his hand away. "You're a bloody thief, a liar and a cheater." I turn to look at Kisaki. "You're a lunatic who has some God complex and thinks everything is a fucking game. Your mobster friend? He's a fucking killer. Your detective has completely gone against everything he should stand for. And Eisuke? Or whatever the fuck he's called? A psychopath."

Baba flinches, "Well, I wouldn't use those words. . .exactly." He tries again. "But I'm willing to try and better your impression of me. Besides, we need to find out why you were at the auction in the first place. The only way to do that is if we bought you. We can start investigating tomorrow."

I pause my little rant. "You. . .are going to investigate it?"

Ota nods as he places himself on the bed, "Of course we are. Who puts a human up for auction these days? Something clearly went wrong."

"You said anything and everything is up for sale at that auction. That everything goes. There are no rules."

Ota looks at me, his eyes soft once more just like when I ran into him back in the I.V.C. Though the magic of that moment has completely disappeared for me. "Well, yes. So to speak. Like I said, stolen art, information, artifacts, hit-men. . .We always have a current list of what's going out. But you were the wild card. And that raises a lot of questions right now."

I glare back and forth between the two of them. A silence builds between us and neither Ota nor Baba break eye contact with me. I chew my lip in thought before swiping the jacket from Baba and sliding it on. "If anything, and I mean anything, goes wrong again, I swear to God I will take you down."

Baba nods in agreement, "That seems fair." He extends his hand once more. "Well then, for what it's worth to you, I'm pleased to see you are alright. Miss. . .?"

I only took his hand because the underlying promise of fixing this mess was something to at least hope for. I would play along for tonight and first thing tomorrow, I would go find the manager, Mr. Kenzaki, and report this all before heading to the police. Hotel Tres Spades was clearly hiding shady secrets and I intended to expose every single one.

"Tatsuki. Tatsuki Furukawa."

"Tatsuki huh? Cute. I'm sure we will get to know one another very soon," He smiles.

"I'd rather not." I say taking my hand away. I see his frown, but surely he had to know that I wasn't fooled one bit by his politeness? "So, why are you even here?"

Baba laughs awkwardly. "Well, Boss wanted us to show you around."

"And why the Hell would he want that? If he thinks this whole ordeal is going to just blow over, he has another thing coming."

Ota shrugs, "Eisuke is a character. But he's not as bad as you think he is. Give him some time, you warm up to him. Took me a while, but Eisuke's fine." He pauses, clicking his tongue in thought. "But he is pretty irresponsible to not take care of his own things huh? Like an owner who doesn't care for his pet."

"I am not some pet. Let alone his."

He brings his hands up in defence. "Yes! Yes, absolutely. You are you." It's a lie and he and I both know it. He doesn't believe his own words and they fly into one ear and out the other for me. It was all empty. They were all empty.

Baba looks down at my torn shirt again. "You work at this hotel, right?" He picks up the shirt, looking at it from all sides.

"Yeah, the first time I saw you, you were wearing that uniform," Ota comments, taking the shirt from Baba.

I nod once, adjusting the jacket. "Yeah, I'm in charge of the regular guest rooms."

"Regular? So then while you were working, you somehow got lost and ended up at the auction?" Ota asks. He's at least trying to piece together the scattered information of tonight's events. But I wasn't holding my breath on his detective skills. Subconsciously, I wondered my that Detective wasn't in here asking the questions. But if he was a part of all this, then I suppose he really didn't care either way. So why did these two?

With one last look at the window, I begin the story from the beginning. Maybe there was something that I missed. Something that I could use to help me make sense of all this. "I was carrying a few boxes from the basement for some of our guests. I ended up accidentally bumping into a glass Statue and breaking it. The men who were carrying the thing thought it best that I pay for it by putting me up for auction. I don't really remember how they did it. . ." I begin to rub my head, remembering the men hitting me and using some cloth. "You don't think they. . ."

Baba blinks in surprise, interrupting my thoughts. "They hit you. That explain the wound on your head. Are you okay?" He removes a handkerchief from his pocket, extending it towards me. "We have medical supplies here."

Ota is about to move off of the bed, but I decline the offer of first aid. "No, no I'm fine. Just a headache."

"You've got some pretty bad luck huh?" Baba's voice is soft and even. For a moment, I pretend like he actually cares.

"I suppose so."

"Well," Baba begins. "All's well that ends well. You met five princes and more importantly, you met us. Not too bad for a first day."

I don't look either one in the eye. If this was their way of cheering me up, it was awful. All I wanted was to be alone, to not see any of these freaks. And yet here they were making light of everything that has gone wrong with my life in the last hour or so. Was this all some mistake? Was I supposed to be happy about meeting the five of them? Nothing made sense and I was stuck.

Ota rolls his eyes at Baba's comment. "Eisuke is more of a dictator than a prince. Wouldn't you agree?"

"He's a psychopath. I hate him."

I hear Kisaki snort, before trying to compose himself. Well, yeah. But it gets better. Eventually."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? What, next time he waits for my consent before ripping off my clothes?"

"It's still kind of kinky I suppose."

"Fuck you. This isn't funny. This isn't some game, you know. This happened. To me. And it happens to millions of people everywhere else. It's not something to joke about."

"But he didn't do it."

"It doesn't matter. Attempted rape is still a crime."

"How can you even be sure if that was his end goal?"

I take my hand and swiftly slap it across Ota's face. My eyes seething with rage. His head stays snapped back, eyes blinking, dazed at what just happened. "It's men like you and Ichinomiya that make women afraid of walking outside, of going anywhere. We are the victims here, not you. So shut your fucking mouth."

He presses his hand gingerly to his red cheek. I doubt that he had ever been put in his place but I was more than happy to do it. I hope to the ends of the Earth that he doesn't treat his mother with the same disrespect the he just showed me.

"I'll have a chat with Eisuke about his mistreatment of you." Baba interjects, trying to mediate the tense situation. "But about this whole auction ordeal. . .You can't speak about this to anyone. It will. . .It will end badly if you do. Do you understand?"

My head snaps. "Is that a threat!?"

"Not exactly no, but. . .Well this auction is very important to a lot of people. People like me, and Eisuke and Soryu. . .and many other important names. If word about it got out and it ended up getting linked back to you. . ." he trails off, his tone low and soft. I don't need him to finish the sentence to know what he was trying to imply. I can't help but feel my heart drop at the unfinished statement though. There goes my chance at fixing this whole mess.

"But on the bright side," Ota's voice is shaky. "As long as you don't say anything and obey Eisuke, I am sure you will be just fine."

"Because that's suppose to make all the difference? What makes you think that I would every obey what that prick says to me? I should have him reported for what he's done."

"You could try," Ota says. "But it wouldn't do you much good. He's untouchable. Believe me."

"So I'm supposed to pretend like none of this happened? That none of this matters!?"

"It matters, but yes. Who knows, Eisuke may let you go free if you play nice?" Baba's chortle is awkward and forced.

"Just show me around before I throttle the both of you." I growl.

They first show me to the living room which is just down the hall. White leather couches surround a mahogany table with a fresh bouquet of flowers in the corner. A few feet away is a dining room set with a chandelier hanging above. Windows to the city below line the walls and the room is bathed in the light pollution. Small reading chairs and tables occupy another corner where a bookcase far taller than I stood, lined with books of every topic and every language. I spot an open one on the table nearby, a book of poems and I get curious as to what or who was reading it and why. Or was it merely placed there as a conversation starter or to make people think that someone was for more literary-exposed than what they actually were?

I blink slowly as Ota and Baba continue to explain the room to me even though I ignore every single word that comes out of their mouth. I can't believe I'm debating on the placement of a book.

"The door in the back," Baba points out. "That one lead's to the Boss's office and his bedroom. Those are off limits. His room is different than ours though. " I glance at the door which was slightly ajar. Part of me wondered if that was where Eisuke disappeared to but the two men, sensing my growing distress, push me forwards into the hall to go find another room.

Back in the hallway I turn to Baba. His comment still spinning in my head. The more pieces I gather, the more I can make sense of this and the quicker I can leave. If I knew their reach, then I could move my family out of harm's way. And worst case scenario, I spill the beans and get killed. I hoped that my family would be left untouched if that were to occur. But I needed more information. The police wouldn't go investigate based on one bad claim from a hotel employee. "You guys live in the penthouse too?

"Yeah, more or less. This is the 52nd floor. Our rooms on the 51st. Executive suits. You can come visit us anytime, you know."

I manage to throw on a half smile, but didn't feel comfortable with the offer. I didn't care if it was genuine or not. For all I knew, these men were just as awful as Ichinomiya. "Thanks for the offer. I'll think about it."

The bathroom is almost nearly as big as the bedroom I was previously in. A tiled shower with a glass sliding door was in the corner, and could easily fit half a dozen people inside its enclosed space. On the opposite corner, is a sliding door separating a toilet from the rest of the bathroom. A marble counter is placed against the furthest wall from the door, with dual sinks on either side. It's a beautiful bathroom with long curtains, shimmering titles, and soft lighting. But I wondered just how expensive all this was, both to build and to live in. Was there anything modest in here or was it all just gold encrusted with more gold?

We go back down the very stairs that Eisuke had carried me on and we are back in the lounge area with the red couch and a big TV mounted against the far wall. The kitchen and dining room are down another hallway to the right and a smaller bathroom is tucked away in the corner. It surprises me that no one is in the room, but I am thankful for at least some peace and quiet.

The tour finishes and Baba and Ota escort me back up to the bedroom upstairs. It is far later than I expect it to be, but it only just hit me now how really tired I was. My eyes were heavy and what energy I had left, was all used up with the tour. Baba is kind enough to point out the towels and bathrobes in the bedroom closet. They assure me that Eisuke will handle the rest of the questions tomorrow and bid me a farewell.

With the promise of quiet and solitude for the next few hours, I finally let myself fall to my knees and cry. I wasn't quite sure what I was doing here and what was going to happen to me in the morning. Was I suppose to stay here? Should I head back to my apartment? Should I go home to my parents? I could feel my phone pressed against my thigh and wondered if I should call the police? Would they even come?

How do people even handle these kind of situations? What was I supposed to do? I put my arms around my chest, a wave of nausea passing through me. He was right down the hall and I was expected to sleep under the same roof as him? Would he come in here and try again when I was asleep? What if all those people in the lobby from this morning see me and cause trouble?

And what the other men, Soryu and the Detective? What would they do to me if word got out what had transpired, or if I broke the silence on the auction? Would they hunt me down? Baba had said that all of them are on the floor below me and that clearly meant they could keep tabs on me. Were they just waiting for me to to try and slip out only to pin me down and bring me to Ichinomiya?

The more I thought about it the sicker I became until it was too much for me and I ran to the nearest bathroom to empty my stomach, not that there was anything left in me. It still seems all surreal. One moment I was a maid and the next I was a slave for auction. One moment I thought the hotel was as safe as any other place only to find out black market deals are going on beneath me. I felt betrayed and lied to. I felt like my innocence was completely shattered and I felt dirty and wrong. My thoughts swirled back and forth and every moment they grew darker and darker.

I glanced to the shower. At least I could try to wash off this feeling of tainted skin. And maybe tomorrow, I could talk to Sakiko and she would know what to do. For now, I just wanted to peel of every layer of skin tissue I had and regrow a new, untouched and pure layer. It was too much to hope for, but soap and a hard scrub was the only solace I had right now.

I slide of the velvet jacket Baba had loaned my and reached down to undo the zipper of my skirt. In one pocket, I pulled out my phone, its batteries long since drained and set it on the counter. I pat down my other pocket, and in confusion, reach in to grab whatever I subconsciously tucked in there. I don't remember putting anything in my pocket but maybe. . .I pull out a white glove. Immediately tears begin to form and drip down my cheeks. Another wave of sick floods my system, but I don't bother bending over to the toilet.

I glare at the glove, hoping that it would just burst into flames. If I wouldn't have picked up this damn glove and chase after Eisuke none of this would have happened. I should have just fucking left that party and went home. I tried to be a good citizen and what do I get for it? I get fucked over.I am so overwhelmed in that moment with anger and frustration that I take the glove and throw it as hard as I could against the wall, screaming as I do.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I really hoped he heard it. I hoped the entire hotel heard it. I hoped the world heard it all. Then maybe, maybe, someone would care enough to come in and help me.

I barely slept but that wasn't shocking. I was a prisoner in my own place of work after all. When the sounds of the city starting up came too much for me, I crawl out of bed and trudge out of the bedroom. I barely remember the layout of the penthouse from last night and I accidentally end up wandering into the living room where I discover Ichinomiya. He sits in one of the chairs with a laptop balancing on his leg and a coffee in hand.

I feel the colour of my face drain. He is just sitting there. Acting nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened between us. As if this happened all the time and it was another part of life. It pisses me off. How dare he. How fucking dare he.

In my bathrobe pocket, I finger the fabric of the glove from last night. After my shower, I had grabbed it off of the floor with the intention of slapping his face with it to give him a piece of my mind. There was no way that I would ever let him get the better of me again.

"Fuck. You." I say, chucking the glove at him. It falls to his shoulder and he slowly turns his gaze towards me, stoic with no hint of any life behind his cold eyes.

"You dropped it." I say matter-of-factly.

"Indeed? Hmph." He takes a sip of his coffee before setting the laptop down on the small table in front of him. "For the time being," he begins, "You'll be going to work from here."

"Yeah right. I have an apartment."

He ignores me and continues to sip his coffee. My eyes narrow. Oh, he wanted to fight, did he? Good, because I've been itching to go at him all night.

"I'm not staying here. Not with you or any of your goonies." That got his attention.

"You have no choice. And what did I say about not talking back to me? Your answers are. . ."

"My answers are fuck you and go jump off a bridge. I'm not staying with you. Ever. You're sick in the head."

His piercing eyes are once again on me, trying to break my concentration and my confidence. It may have worked before but it won't now and it won't ever again. I will not be how I was last night. I am not weak. "You will use the same room as you did last night. Anything you need, I will get. You will go about your job as usual until I think of a good use for you."

"I am not your slave."

"Have you forgotten the deal I made with you? I bought you. For twenty million I might add. That means I own you and everything you are."

"I made no such deal with you. I was on that auction my mistake. I shouldn't even be here with you."

"Would you care to go back and try your luck again? I'm sure that pervert from before would be more than happy to try again."

"You wouldn't. I should have all of you reported."

"Did Baba not explain that clearly to you? Do you really think your threats phase me? Do you even know who I am? You can't touch me. But please, do try and find help. I'm sure Soryu will have a lovely visit with your family in the meantime."

My eyes go wide and my throat immediately dries up. "Y-y-you wouldn't dare." I try to cough out. It's weak and barely audible.

He raises his cup to me, face still even without a hint of remorse. "Information is a powerful thing. Try to remember that. Now go." He doesn't say another word and goes back to his laptop.

"What about my uniform!?"

For a moment he doesn't do anything. He's quiet staring out at nothing, as if weighing his options. Just as I am about to leave in a huff to see if I can wrangle anyone with a spare uniform, he picks up his cell and dials a number before turning away from me. A few short words later, he glances back up at me, giving me a once over before turning to the window, nodding. I shift from foot to foot, not sure what I should say or do. Soon enough he hangs up and gestures to the door.

"You just got a new one. Now leave."

I growl at him and take my leave from the living room. There is a knock at the door and upon opening it there is a package from the bellhop outside on the floor, wrapped up in a nice gift bag. I yank it, heading off to my room to do a quick change before stomping out of the penthouse and to the elevator where I try to put my hair up. When the doors open, I rush towards the change rooms and open my locker to find my emergency toiletry kit which I use to finish getting ready.

I'm in the middle of angrily brushing my teeth when Sakiko catches me off guard with her usual chipper greeting. Normally I would happy to hear her sing-song voice, but today I felt like I was a thousand miles elsewhere. In a way, I suppose I was, mentally speaking.

I jump as she comes up behind me. "Tatsuki, it's nice to see you today. Chisato told me you went home early yesterday."

Her smile is warm, but small as if unsure of what she should do and how to approach me. I didn't blame her. I wasn't quite sure of what I needed either. Besides, there wasn't enough time to explain everything to her. And I didn't want to start the day off by saying, 'Hey, I was almost raped last night.' How does someone even say something like that to their friends, let alone family? I was starting to understand why people stayed quiet about it for so long. It was hard to talk about and I had no way of knowing how anyone would react to it. That was nerve-wracking.

"Uh. . .Yeah, I did." I lied. What could I say?

"Are you sick?" Her small hand reaches to my forehead. "You all right? Do you need me to get anything for you?"

I step back a bit, forcing a smile on my lips. "Just a little tired is all. I guess I'm pushing myself a little too hard."

Baba had mentioned that they had lied to the staff about my whereabouts from yesterday afternoon and evening. I wasn't sure if anyone really believed them but seeing as I hadn't gotten a call from the manager, I assumed I was in the clear. I wasn't known for missing work or for being late. I've never even been written up before, though I am sure Erika tried on multiple occasions.

I can tell Sakiko doesn't belief me but she drops the subject nonetheless and we both head to the morning departmental meeting. Once arriving, Mr. Kenzaki, the general manager, gives out our daily instructions. I stand quietly zoning in and out of the conversation with other other regular maids. Once in a while I see Sakiko glance back to me with worried eyes but I can't bring myself to fully face her about everything right now. I begin to wonder if I ever would be able to. Maybe Mr. Kenzaki can help? But the looming threat of Eisuke and my family immediately shut down every thought I had about it. I had no way of knowing if Eisuke's threat was real and that Soryu guy knew where my family was located, or if it was all empty words. I didn't really want to find out. I was stuck, and Eisuke knew it.

"We have many international guests staying with us this week due to the I.V.C. Those who work at the front desk, please pay special attention to their needs and assist them with tourist information and currency exchanges. Clerks, remember your smile is the first thing our guests see. Treat them as you wish to be treated. And while the I.V.C is going on, I would like the cleaning staff to place flower arrangements in both the V.I.P and general guest rooms. After a long day of enjoying our hotel's wonderful amenities, the last place they return to is their private rooms. We want to make sure it is a place where they can relax."

He lists off other specific duties that we would like the staff to attend to and one by one, each of the departments head out the door and onto their respective responsibilities. I am one of the last ones out the door and before I go through it, the general manager extends his hand out, stopping me in my tracks.

"Miss Furukawa," he greets me with a nod. "You are feeling better today I hope?"

"I. . .uh, yes. Thank you sir."

"I know you are a strong woman Miss Furukawa but don't think you have to do everything by yourself. It's okay to ask for help."

"Yes sir." I say automatically. "Thank you sir." I desperately wanted to talk to him, but couldn't find the words, or the courage to do so.

He gives me a long and hard look. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

I open my mouth. This was my chance. Eisuke and the others were guests here, but surely mr. Kenzaki would not stand for threats against his employees? He could do something right? He had that kind of power? I weigh the options in my head. He could phone the police and have the men escorted out of the hotel and taken to the station. He could fix this whole auction black market mess. He could help me.

But then again. . . An image of my mother and father and sister flash in my mind and everything in my drops. No, not yet. I didn't know. I needed more information, more things to go on. Not yet.

It takes everything I have in me to shake my head. "No sir, but thank you." I bow lower than usual and head out the door without hesitation.

My first stop is the linen rooms. I head through the lobby first, as the linen room is tucked away down a hallway connected to the lobby. Unsurprisingly, the lobby is decorated far more extravagantly than usual due to the convention. I suck in a breath as I make my way past the flowers, and lights, and drapery. I couldn't believe I was so in awe of it yesterday. Now all I wanted to do was tare it all down. Guests both famous and regular fill up the lobby and out of the corner of my eye, I am able to spot Eisuke with a single woman on his arm. My vision blurs as the threat of tears build up but I turn on my heel and walk in the other direction. As much as I wanted to make a scene and give him a piece of my mind and warn the other woman about what had transpired, I couldn't. Everything was on the line and I couldn't risk it. Not yet.

I happen to glance back, fighting with myself as to whether or not I should say something. No one did for me, but that didn't mean I couldn't say something to her. As I look back Ichinomiya and I make eye contact. I am reminded of yesterday, looking at him from afar but it was different now. Instead of continuing my simple existence as a maid here at the hotel, I would have to head back up there and fight with him again. I could attempt to leave and head back to my apartment but I bet you he was watching my every move. And if he wasn't then someone else surely was. Could I take that risk?

I reach down into my pocket to fiddle with my house keys only to realize that they weren't there. My heart stops as I realize I had left them in my old uniform, the one still up in the penthouse. Fuck. Now I have to head back up there and grab them, if he didn't have them already. I give Ichinomiya a cold stare before turning a corner and head into the linen room.

Gathering up my needed materials, I make my way to the first floor where I'm met with Chisato, another maid that works in the regular rooms at the hotel. She started jut after a year I did and we clicked immediately. She was shy and quiet like me, but whereas I often found the negative side in everything, she was the silver lining that I hoped I could be. I really liked her and whenever Sakiko and I headed into the mall, she was always there to join us. We were like a pack, the three of us, and we had each other's back.

Of course, the friends I made at University were all good too. I stayed in touch with them even though I happened to graduated a little earlier than they did. But they were farther away than Sakiko and Chisato, and right now, I needed someone close by, even if I didn't confide in them.

The two of us go around to all the guest rooms where we place flower arrangements in each of the rooms. They range from lilies, to petunias, to daisies, to roses and everything in between. It takes all morning to place these arrangements and by the time its done, she and I are both exhausted.

We take a five-minute breather, sitting on a leather couch right next to an elevator before he head back down to finish up the rest of our duties. She hands me a water off of our cart.

"Welcoming the guests with these flowers is really lovely, isn't it?" I say, trying to break the ice and easy my tension. I needed to act like everything was normal.

She nods. "Mr. Kenzaki is really attentive to details like this. Even though not everyone goes to the I.V.C., it's nice that our regular guests still feel special and that their needs are taken care of."

"It must have cost a lot to get all of those flowers."

"I saw the delivery truck this morning."

"At least it smelled nice," I laugh.

"Making good progress ladies?" A voice sounds from the corner and Chisato and I turn to see a tall man with dusty brown hair and a black suit coming towards us. He greets us with a gentle smile. I recognize the man as the hotel's concierge, a young man by the name of Takahiro Kuroba. I've met him on a few occasions, and every so often I speak to him in the break room. But I new little of him personally since he was from a different department than my own and our shifts didn't always align nicely.

The two of us bow to the man. "Mr. Kuroba." I greet. "Yes. We just finished. You can see for yourself." I gesture to one of the hotel rooms we finished beforehand, unlocking it with my key card. I lead him to the single desk in the room where I had placed an assorted bouquet of cosmos and other grasses.

He nods, admiring our work. "It looks great to me. The position of the arrangement is perfect! Keep up the good work."

I smile softly at the compliment. I knew that Mr. Kuroba was popular with the female staff. He was known for being incredibly polite and respectful. He gave people his full, undivided attention and always offered a smile. He was like a breath of fresh air. A warm one. It was hard to believe that I had met his exact opposite last night. It was hard to believe that such polar opposites existed like that.

I head back out into the hallway, ready to move onto the next item on my checklist with Chisato when out of the corner of my eye I see Erika and the twins coming towards me. Oh great, not again _._ Could I even keep it together if I saw them right now after what I have been through? As much as I wanted to give Erika a piece of my mind, I didn't trust myself to be civil about it. Why did it have to be now? Why did she have to be here? Not now. Please god, not now. I couldn't do it.

"Tatsuki," She says in a fake sweet voice. "I heard you left work early yesterday. It must be so nice, being a maid for all the regular guests. A V.I.P maid such as myself, can't even afford one day off. We're so busy. But even if you are an ordinary maid, slacking off from work should not be tolerated."

I dig my fingers inside of my palm and try to keep my shaking arms at my sides. She's just pushing your buttons, Tatsuki, you are better than this. Keep your head up. "I wasn't."

"Oh, is that so? Well, I heard you didn't return to your apartment yesterday either. Supposedly you weren't feeling well. Poor thing. So where did you go, then?" Of course I was lucky enough to live in the same apartment complex as Erika. She was a floor above me mind you, but she made a note to always see what I was doing just to bug me. It worked most of the time. But I wasn't quite sure how she heard that I didn't return back to my room. Or was she merely bluffing to get me to come clean?

I narrowed my eyes. Like it or not, Erika had caught me in a lie and I didn't know what to say to get out of it. I hadn't planned on being interrogated today about my whereabouts. And it was very clear to me that Baba and the others hadn't figured out a white lie for this section of the story either.

My mind race, trying to come up with a quick solution to my not being at the apartment. Hospital? No, she would ask for an arm band or something. Maybe my parents place? Oh, but knowing Erika she would phone them right up and ask if they saw me. A friend's place? But she'd ask for names.

Chisato interrupts my racing mind. "I leant her my keys so she could stay at my place. It's a lot closer than your apartment anyway. Besides, Tatsuki's alright and back on her feet. That's all that matters. Right?" She tilts her head, smiling at the three women.

"Yes, exactly. Thank you, by the way. That was very kind of you."

Erika didn't seem to buy the excuse. "I don't believe you for a second. You are so full of it Tatsuki. Honestly, this is ridiculous. I should. . ."

The elevator doors open up behind Erika and I see Ota Kisaki appear with Mitsunari Baba right on his heels. The two of them wave at me just as Erika was about to go for the kill. "Oh, there you are!" Ota laughs as he comes up to my little group.

Erika turns around in a huff and gasps as she watches Ota. "You're Ota Kisaki! The artist!"Erika begins to fix up her hair as the twins brush of their dresses and smile at the young male. All of them bat their eyelashes, trying to appear cute and innocent.

One look at Ota and Baba told me that they weren't buying the facade and clearly didn't care. I took some solace in the fact that at least Erika got what was coming to her. To drill the nail in a little deeper, I greet both men. "Ota, Baba. How are you?" While I did not care to see the two men, nor did I want to see them any time soon, their timing was impeccable.

"You know Mr. Kisaki!?" Erika's shriek fills the hall and several heads poke out of the rooms to see the commotion.

Ota takes a look at Erika than back at me, sensing the underlying tension of the situation. A smile grows on his lips and he swings his arm around my shoulders, bringing me close. "Oh Tatsuki? She and I go back a ways. Don't we? I had an art exhibition at her school a few years ago and we hit it off immediately. Isn't that right, Tats?"

I roll my eyes at the shortened nickname, but decide to play along. "Oh yeah. The pieces about People in Motion? One of my favourites. We went for coffee afterwards and spent a lot of free time together."

"Going for coffee, a tour around campus. I think we went out for dinner even? The one with the fire torches, right?"

"Mmm, it was a fun night. You gave me one of your recently finished pieces. The one with the galaxy colours and the woman? I have it in my bedroom."

"Oh, yes! I painted that after I met you. I was just so inspired. We must really go for coffee again and catch up. I haven't seen you in months. I missed you." He laughs.

At this point Erika and the twins are fuming. I know I shouldn't be happy about other people's misery, but after what I've been through in the past twenty-four hours, its good to have something to smile at. She needed to be taken down a notch ad Ota was happy to do it for me.

"What are you two doing down here anyway? Are you going out for a drink?" I ask, peeling myself from Ota.

Baba shakes his head. "Not exactly. We have something we need to talk to you about. Can you come up to the penthouse with us?"

I look over to Chisato and Mr. Kuroba who are watching with great interest. "I'm on shift Baba." I shake my head. "I'm sorry."

Chisato interjects by patting my shoulder. She smiles softly at me. "It's okay Tatsuki. Go help these guests. I can finish the rest."

I am hesitant to go with the two men, but seeing all the intense gazes on me, I begrudgingly submit to the request. I smile back at Chisato and nod to Mr. Kuroba before I start to follow Baba and Ota to the elevator.

"Why is she allowed in the penthouse when she's only in charge of the regular guest rooms?" Erika asks, glaring at my retreating back. No one answered her as Chisato went back to her cart to finish up with Mr. Kuroba. I laugh.

When I enter the lounge area again, I see the detective and Soryu standing by the window in the midst of a conversation but Ichinomiya is no where to be found. Baba clears his throat, drawing the attention of the two men before walking over to a reclining chair.

"So she's still here?" The detective asks, giving me a look.

"So you're still not doing your job?" I reply back.

"Where's Eisuke?" Ota asks the men. He leaves me in the doorframe and heads over to grab a drink from the table.

Soryu merely points upstairs without another word and I immediately thought of the woman with the curled hair from earlier I saw with Ichinomiya. I feel my blood run cold. Did he try to have his way with her too? Dammit, I was too shaken to approach them when they were at the elevator. I should have said something. I could have helped her. I could have warned her about him.

I bite my lip in frustration but watch as Ichinomiya appears in a casual shirt and slacks, coming down the stairs from where the bedrooms were. My eyes narrow as I put two and two together. He was a pig and it made me sick to my stomach.

Ota asks the question forming in everyone's head. "Where's your guest from earlier?"

"Left." He says without missing a beat. He clearly didn't care. This just reinforced my belief that I needed to get out of this penthouse, even this hotel, soon. I wasn't going to be involved in any illegal activities and nothing that involved hurting myself or others.

I turn my attention elsewhere, focusing on a painting on the far wall as Ichinomiya heads down the stairs and into the living room. He plants himself on the couch, with Soryu standing close behind. Ota takes the second recliner, but the detective still stands by the window. He finishes a last puff of smoke before stepping on the cigarette and turning to the other men. I still cover my nose though, my body heaving at the heavy air.

I see the detective give me another look, but I turn my attention away from him and to my feet. How fast could I run to get away from these monsters without my lungs breaking down? How far could I get?

"Let's start," Eisuke says looking at each of the men individually. It felt like some sort of board meeting.

"Did you gather us all here because of something that happened at the auction?" Soryu asks. Is he referring to me?

I adjust my glasses at the comment. Why was I here? Why did I agree to come? The door is right there. I could just jump through it and be on my way.

Eisuke shakes his head. "No. I've asked all of you to come here because I have decided how I am going to use this woman." I hear the other men shift in their spots, and immediately Baba's face turns sour.

"You aren't going to use me for anything. I'll break your arm if you do." His eyes focus in on me and a smile begins to form on his thin lips. I narrow my eyes at his actions. I don't like this one bit.

"She is going to be my girlfriend." His claim is cool and calm and casual. But the remark does little to ease my distaste and distrust of him or anyone else in this room.

I feel each gaze turn to me one by one. Faces a mixture of amusement, shock, intrigue and confusion. For a moment I can't quite comprehend what Ichinomiya had just said. I just stand there, not moving with a dumb look on my face.

"Wait. What?"


	3. Chapter 2: The Never-Ending Nightmare

Chapter 2: The Never-Ending Nightmare

I'd like to think that I am a fairly stable person, all things considered. I mean, yes, I suffered from anxiety and bouts of depression, but who didn't these days? The twenty-first century was hard to live in. Between the constant rise and fall of the economy, to extreme social standards, political correctness, the war on terror, rising taxes and the strain on the medical system, there was a lot to be worried about. Of course I knew that people from the twentieth century certainly had their own problems to deal with too and that if there was something I could really appreciate, it was the fact that there was no world wide war going on. I knew that I was lucky to be living in the time I was, I knew that. Every century, every generation though had their own worries and factors that related to stress. I couldn't understand what my parents went through, and they couldn't understand what I am going through.

I speak both literally and figuratively. The stress of being successful at school while trying to maintain one's health and social life is straining. And now, having graduated, the stress of trying to live on my own, work a job and pay bills was a new kind of weight that many people were simply unprepared for. Here I was, working as a maid to pay off the debt I had accumulated even though I have a degree in Visual Arts and Media. I wasn't working my dream job. And that made me feel like a failure. I understood that earning a decent living was important and that there was nothing bad about being a maid and working to pay off debt was normal. A stepping stone right? I understood that. Didn't mean I was happy about it.

And then there was the whole indentured servitude thing that I had going on with the rich prick, King, himself. That was a new kind of stress. A new weight on my shoulders that really heightened my anxiety and depression. And it had barely been a day. It was the fact that my life was not my own anymore and that if I tried to leave, tried to speak out, then my family was at risk. I could honestly care less about myself at this point but knowing that my little sister and my parents could pay for my mistake was horrifying. It was still an unknown threat and I was determined to sleuth around until I knew the truth. Was my family safe from these men? Or were they in real danger because of them? Even now I still weighed the pros and cons to each choice. Maybe if I could just get them out of the city they would be safe?

The image of my family, sitting together and watching the news while some men in black suits watch from the windows, ready to pounce, make my skin crawl. My sister came home from University for the weekends, but even then I had to assume that someone was watching her too. It was my duty and my responsibility to watch over her and care for her. There was no way in Hell I was going to let anyone touch a single hair on her head. So I remained quiet, but very aware of everything and everyone. Could there be more people in the hotel that were aware of the auction? Were there people watching me as I went about my duties? Was my apartment even safe anymore?

It was all his fault, that damned Eisuke Ichinomiya. He bought me from that auction and assumed he owned everything about me. And if I try to fight back, he'd throw me to the wolves, into someone else's hands and I had no way of knowing if that would be better. He had pushed me into a corner and I couldn't claw my way out of it. And now, he wanted me to serve him as his girlfriend? There was no way I would agree to that, but if I said no, would he hurt my family?

The weight of his words are still settling in everyone's heads and the room remains quiet and still. Eisuke sits on the couch, a smug smile formed onto his lips. He casually drinks from a silver-coloured cup, waiting for someone to break the silence, or maybe to watch my own reaction as I comprehend his words. Baba, to the far right of Ichinomiya in the recliner, nibbles his lip, deep in thought as he looks at me with hooded eyes. His expression is one of distrust. Ota, who sits on Ichinomiya's left, crosses his arm and taps his foot, weighing the declaration and what it meant for everyone in the room. Or maybe, he only cared about what it meant for him. The detective, still standing close to the window chews on his thumb, his eyes darting back and forth between Ichinomiya and myself. He often lingered on me a little longer with every pass. And then there was Soryu, standing behind Eisuke with a closed expression, eying the cold man with the exact same calculated eyes as I was. What was his game?

Slowly, Ichinomiya's smile grows, and I feel like I am being suffocated by it. He bought me at an auction for twenty million just so that I could serve him as his girlfriend? I didn't know whether he was serious or making a joke. What could he gain from this? Why would he want this?

And then, "Really?" Soryu finally breaks the ice. "Her? But why?"

I think the same question was ringing in everyone's head. What did Ichinomiya mean by "girlfriend" exactly? Was I to act his partner, romantically? Was this a ruse of some sorts? Did he somehow think that by being in a relationship with me, it automatically meant consent?The thought didn't sit well with me. He was manipulative and a danger to everyone around him. I honestly couldn't believe that someone was so out of touch with reality. What kind of person would raise a boy to become so cruel and crass?

Baba clicks his tongue. He's quiet. "I knew you had a thing for Tatsuki." His statement wasn't filled with humour as it normally was.

I glance at him and he does everything he can to avoid eye contact with me. Out of all of the men so far, Baba was the one who I had the least problems with. I didn't trust him by any means, but I felt he was the most genuine and sincere out of the five of them. I thought he wanted to help me. Now, I think that hope just bit me in the ass. I think Baba can feel my disappointed stare on him, and he lowers himself further into the seat.

I turn back to Ichinomiya, chewing my lip. My brows furrowed together in deep thought. I tried to scan his face for a sign. Any sign that would indicate an underlying motive, a secret desire or something. But as expected, his poker face in impenetrable.

"You are my woman, you can speak your mind." He says. I lift a brow in response as a small smile forms on his lips. It almost seems sincere. I knew better than to let down my guard around him again. I knew what he was capable of.

"You attacked me and now you want to be with me? Did I miss something? Or are you just that indecisive?"

The detective's head perks up, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Wait. What do you mean attacked?"

"Last night. In the bedroom. He attacked me. Threw me on the bed and tore off my clothes." My voice is shaking and once again I feel the sting of tears fill my eyes.

"Oh don't flatter yourself." Ichinomiya's retort is sharp and swift. "You are hardly worth my time."

"And what about that other woman? Did you try to force yourself on her too!?" I shout at him.

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you are talking about. Now sit down before you make a fool of yourself more than you already have."

My nostrils flare at his comment. Oh c'mon, don't give me that bullshit. I heard that one before and I didn't believe it then and I sure as Hell don't believe in it now. "I'm not a fucking idiot. Where is she?" I had to fix my mistake. I had to see if she was alright.

He looks at me straight on, no hint of expression on his face or malice in his voice. "I don't have relationships with women." He states matter-of-factly.

Then what does that make me!? He was a dumb-ass and a hypocrite. The list of of his terrible traits kept going as far as I could see and it only added more fuel to the fire. "Don't fucking lie to me. I saw you two. You went up to the penthouse together. Alone. Where is she?"

The detective finally steps into the conversation once more, creating a barrier between Ichinomiya and myself. "Eisuke, what is going on? Answers. Now."

The man shrugs, pushing himself off of the couch. "Mamoru. I bought the woman. What she interprets as assault was merely my failed attempt at finding what I want. As for that woman you saw in the lobby? She approached me, so I entertained her. That was it."

I let out an agitated sigh. His answers just let to more questions and I was nowhere close to finding out if the woman was alright or gathering information to bring up to the manager and police. The gears in my head begin to turn. If there was any dirt or physical evidence I could bring to an officer about what was going on and what had happened to me, then at the very least, they would have to investigate the claims. But any viable information or clue would have to come directly from the source if I had any hope of convincing someone to take Ichinomiya away.

And then, it clicks. Oh. _Oh._ I could use him the same way he intended to use me. "Then she's safe?" I ask. He is silent, but stares at me directly with a straight face. I assumed that since he was stoic about it, that meant a yes. If I went up to his bedroom and find anything that would suggest otherwise, or better yet I find her and she gives me the details, then I could phone him in tonight. _That_ was worth the risk.

"What exactly do you mean by girlfriend?" I cross my arms.

"Exactly as it sounds. You and I will be partners. I thought you were more perceptive than this."

"You clearly just stated you don't have relationships with women. Either you are a fucking liar, or the definition of girlfriend has changed. I don't know you, and I don't feel comfortable being with you. Idiot."

Eisuke purses his lips. "My woman should not use such crude language in front of her lover. It's unfitting."

"You're psychotic if you think I will actually be your girlfriend. I can't even stand to look at you."

"Pity. If you agreed to play the role for a while, I would have let you go after your performance." He turns his back to me and reaches into his back pocket for his cell phone. He takes another quick glance at me once more before he places a call. "Yeah, it's me. Come up to the penthouse. Immediately." His voice is slightly muffled as he talks into the receiver.

My eyes go wide as the words sink in. Did he just offer my own freedom? I couldn't believe it. My feet shuffle and I look to each of the men, hoping for some indication that Ichinomiya was being truthful in his declaration or if it was all an empty promise. Ota and Baba give me a crooked smile but Soryu and Detective Mamoru remain unsure and avoid my gaze.

"Are you serious about her freedom, Boss?" Baba turns to the man, asking the question I cannot bring myself to find the right words to.

The King doesn't respond and an awkward silence falls on all six of us as we wait for whomever Eisuke called to come through the door. While we wait, I play with the hem of my blouse, avoiding the lingering gazes of the others. I half expected for Ichinomiya to turn around and laugh in my face for believing such an obvious lie, but he remains quiet. Would he really offer me my freedom if I decided to act as his girlfriend? But what would he even expect from me? I had previous relationships, sure, but I had never been involved in something like this . . . whatever this was. I shake my head in disgust. Would I even dare to be his girlfriend after everything that has happened? But if I did. . .It almost seemed to good to be true. I would want his word, above everything, that I would go free. Of course, I would also lay down a severe and strict set of rules. I wasn't comfortable being with him, alone or otherwise.

Was I seriously considering thing? I didn't know what to think.

Before I can lose myself anymore in thoughts of being in a relationship with my attacker, there is a knock on the door and I see Mr. Kenzaki, my manager, stroll in. As usual, he adorns his deep brown suit with a coloured tie. He doesn't look at me when he bows low in front of Eisuke, "I apologize for the delay, Mr. Ichinomiya."

The man waves his hand at the comment. "For the time being," Eisuke begins, turning to me. His dark eyebrows furrow in thought for a moment. He snaps his mouth open and shut several times. "What was your name again?"

My eyes go wide and I almost choke at his absurdity. Was he serious right now!? How could he not know my name after spending twenty million dollars on my release? "Are you fucking with me right now?" I slap my hand over my mouth, looking over at Mr. Kenzaki. As much as I hated to admit it, Eisuke Ichinomiya was a guest at the hotel and so long as I was in front of other employees or superiors, I had to treat him with the utmost respect and dignity. That made me want to throw up.

I bow, trying to hide my embarrassment. "Forgive me, sir. I am Tatsuki Furukawa." It's the only thing I can do to avoid strangling Ichinomiya and making a getaway. He was using my manager against me, forcing me into submission.

The male brunette merely shrugs, unfazed by my outburst. "Yeah sure. I'll be using Tatsuki here for the time being. She will have to be excused from work occasionally." He clearly expected me to say yes even though I had yet to give my answer.

Mr. Kenzaki nods. "Of course, sir." I supposed because Eisuke was involved with the Ichinomiya Group that meant that Mr. Kenzaki had to answer to him. Perhaps I could find the head of the Group and phone him about the auction? It was worth asking Mr. Kenzaki when I had a moment. The head of the corporation had to be responsible for everyone underneath their belt and that meant that Eisuke had to answer to someone else. What hadn't I thought of this yet?

Ichinomiya's eyes give me a once over and I instinctually cross my arms over my chest and turn my face away from him. I feel his gaze linger on me longer than usual and the anger inside me begins to build again. The other men in the room watch closely.

"I will also be taking Tatsuki to the boutique downstairs to do some shopping within the hour."

Wait, the boutique downstairs? I've never inside of it before, but have walked past it numerous times with Sakiko and Chisato. Sakiko always ogled at the dresses in the window, imaging what each one would look like on us. I often felt like they were too feminine for my own tastes. I had dresses but not those kind of dresses. Chisato sat in the middle, she liked the dresses but was far too shy about ever trying them on. I think the ball gowns and princess gowns were intimidating not only for their piece, but just what they represented: power, status, sex. I didn't feel like I belonged in any of those categories.

Finally, Mr. Kenzaki turns to me, a small smile on his lips. His eyes are glazed over as if he wasn't fully seeing me. "Of course, sir. It will be ready the moment you come down."

He waits for Eisuke to nod before taking his leave. "Goodnight, sir." He bows one last time before exiting the penthouse.

The doors close and I face Eisuke and the others. The question of how high up the chain Eisuke was, was burning in my head and I needed an answer. "I know you work for the Ichinomiya Group, but Mr. Kenzaki. . ." My mind was racing.

Soryu cuts me off with a chuckle. "You didn't tell her?"

Ichinomiya shrugs nonchalantly. "I saw no reason to. But now. . ." He looks at me and I can't tell what his facial expression is. He's a closed book and it bothers me that I can't tell what's he's thinking. "I own Tres Spades."

I chew my lip in deep thought. I had my suspicions about his role but I didn't think they were true. Or rather, I had hoped they weren't true. I had honestly thought that Eisuke was a partner of sorts, not an actual CEO. My voice trembles as I say the words I have been dreading to hear. "So, you are actually my boss?"

While Ichinomiya never replies directly, I can tell by his piercing eyes what his answer is and I inwardly scream. Of course he was my boss. I felt extremely claustrophobic in that moment. Every corner I turned, he was there in some shape, way or form. This hotel was not safe anymore. Could I even leave this job with all the strain on my family and myself right now? Fuck, did he know that too?

"You really had no idea about Eisuke?" Ota stands up to take a long stretch. His voice is playful and soft, like a child laughing at a joke. "Well, that's not nice Boss. Lying to your girlfriend? Tsk, tsk."

I pout and cross my arms again. This situation was turning into a nightmare and I was still unsure of where I was going to go. "I haven't agreed to anything. Why didn't you two tell me earlier?" I glare over to Ota and Baba with narrowed eyes. "Wouldn't that be a good thing to bring up?"

"Because if you knew, then you would have started to act differently. It would be no fun." Ota shrugs. "Besides, you know now so everything worked out."

"That doesn't fix anything Kisaki." I still wasn't on familiar terms with them, and my harsh bite at his name certainly made him feel uncomfortable. "My life is a fucking mess because of all of you." I bring my hands to my face, trying to cover up the stress I am feeling.

I don't have a moment to myself though as Ichinomiya brushes my elbow, grabbing my attention. "Tatsuki, come with me."

He gestures me to follow him and for a brief moment I am at a loss of what to do. The last thing I wanted was to follow and be with him. He was vile and every moment I spent breathing in the same air as he was, I felt shortened my life span. I was breathing in poison. On the other hand, if the offer of freedom was true, then it was entirely possible that I would be let go. That was tempting, and it meant that for the time being, my family was safe. But could I have the strength to get up each day knowing I had to face him? Did I even have a choice in the matter?

Like it or not, the path set out before me was clear. It was a sacrifice, but one that I had to make. No wasn't an option. Not with everything riding on my ability to save face.

"We need to get ready to go to the I.V.C. Tonight." It's not a question or even a request. It is a demand but I can't help but to blink in surprise. Why would I ever go to the I.V.C.? It was the start of where everything went wrong in my life. Why would I ever want to return back to it? My hesitation catches Eisuke's attention. "Now."

We begin to take our leave to the elevator and I purse my lips. The other men stand in the room, watching the two of us intensely. The doors close and Eisuke presses the button for the shops on the fourth floor. The elevator begins to move and for a while, we don't speak to one another. Thank God, because I don't know how I could stand making conversation with the man.

But I begin to feel anxious as the numbers slowly count backwards. I don't do well in crowds and I certainly don't do well one-on-one with strangers. I fidget with my fingers, trying not to look up at Eisuke. I wasn't going to let him get the better of me again. I just needed to calm down and think of a plan.

"Tatsuki." He breaks the silence as we are halfway to the fourth floor. "That's usually a boy's name."

My eyes narrow at the comment. It wasn't new to me, I'd heard it all before but it just felt worse coming from his lips. "Normally, yes." I cut back. "But I was a strong baby. So my parents picked out a strong name for me. Do you have a problem with your _girlfriend_ having a boy's name?"

I see in the reflection of the mirrors planted on the elevator's walls that the tall male is smirking at my comment, amused by my snarky behaviour. "Hardly." He states flatly. "Your name is the least of my concerns."

Before I can bite out another comment at the rich prick, the boutiques reveals themselves and I am in awe at just how big it all has become these past few years. I hadn't been down to this floor for at least half a year but I knew from monthly meetings that the amount of retailers that were set up on this floor have doubled just in the past year. It was like a miniature mall of sorts. Guests could skip all the shopping districts in the city and just come here to grab everything they could think of. Ball gowns, jewelry and watches, exotic foods, souvenirs, furniture. . . I honestly could go on and on about what people could find in these stores. And they weren't small either. It was actually kind of ridiculous how much money was spent on this hotel. Now that I knew that Eisuke owned the hotel, it made my head spin. Just how loaded was this guy?

We step off the elevator and head into the first store on the left. It's a fancy dress boutique, the kind that only celebrities would shop at as they were the only ones who could afford such ridiculous prices, with rows of racks covered in every fabric and colour imaginable. This was the very same boutique that Chisato, Sakiko and I pass by every once in a while when we are all together on our lunch and have extra time to kill. Of course, as employees we were not allowed to try on the dresses, not that I had any desire to. It looked like they just recently redecorated everything in order to accommodate the I.V.C. crowd. The colours of tonight's gala were metallics with a subtle mixture of earthy tones.

I strained myself to remember what the colours were from yesterday but nothing comes to mind.

The employees all rush up to us and greet Mr. Ichinomiya with over-pronounced enthusiasm. I notice that the women have closed the doors behind us and it takes me a minute to understand that Mr. Kenzaki had shut down this boutique, and likely the entire floor, from other customers just for Eisuke. It made my skin crawl a little. Eisuke was powerful and that was intimidating as all Hell. This just solidified that argument. If he wanted to, they could shut down the whole hotel for if he really wanted to, he could fire anyone without a second thought. I swallowed. How badly did I need this job? Surely there was something else for me out there right now.

Eisuke looked left and right repeatedly trying to decide on where to start. I saw no difference between the racks but he evaluates each with such incredible focus, I begin to wonder if he will ever make a choice before the end of the night.

He eventually spots a section that peaks his interest and begins to stroll over. The employees prance at the opportunity, herding us into the back corner. I roll my eyes at their enthusiastic compliments of Ichinomiya's impeccable tastes and how wonderful I will look. My eyes glance down to my shoes at the comment, I would be lucky if any of these dresses fitted me the way the fit the models that wear them.

My sister, Tokemi, would love this store. Whereas I was the one always in shirts and jeans, she was the one in floral prints and flowing skirts. I never saw myself as the overly feminine sort. My sister was young and naive, and while we disagreed on a lot of things, I would gladly give my life to protect her. I saw it as my duty and my responsibility as the elder child to watch over and guide my sibling so she would have an easier time than I did. We were both strong and independent, our mother and father raised us like that, but that didn't mean I couldn't push the idea a little farther.

My mother often had a saying, "Some days, you wear armour. Other days, you wear a dress." She meant it as a lesson of sorts, that some days we have to fight while other days we were merely participants, who watched. Not always will we have control over things. Of course, her other meaning was that sometimes it was okay to just be a girl and to embrace the things that made you who you were. Alternatively, she could have said this to me because I often avoided dresses like the plague. . . .

I usually opted for armour because I knew I had to take care of my family and be the tough many families, we knew hardship but we always had to keep moving forward and persevere. The ironic thing about being the tough one was that I suffered from anxiety and depression like everyone else, but I couldn't show that to the outside world. I was only tough when people were watching me. When I was alone, I think I am the most pathetic thing and I break. Maybe that was everyone though. You wear armour because you don't want to get hurt, and when you are home again in your quiet space, ready for sleep to over take you, the armour falls off revealing every scar and bruise on your body. And you break because it hurts. Then, the morning comes and the armour comes back on and it's like the tears never came.

I always wanted to be the hero of my own story, the one slashing the dragons and receiving praise for my courageous acts. Now, as I watch Eisuke's back, I wonder if I am the hero now, or I have become a prisoner in my own story.

I wondered if I had the capacity to be feminine, or rather, the feminine that society wanted me to be. I dressed up for special occasions but those were few and far between and the last dress I had bought was several years old and only worn a handful of times. Were half-fitted t-shirts considered feminine? I liked to hide my body from everyone ever since people during my high school years made it a point to comment on how suddenly I filled out and how well I filled out. Showing skin wasn't something I really did, other than a few pairs of baggy shorts and conservative tanks. The only thing I could think of in my wardrobe that would be remotely considered 'girly' was a polka-dot sweater I sometimes wore in the fall. Even my hair, which I left alone on days off and put up when I worked, wasn't styled in a way that accentuated my features. It was hair but it wasn't flattering on me. And my oversized glasses made it exceptionally hard to see my face. This is how I looked: boring and easily forgettable.

Oh. Ouch Tatsuki. I swallowed. Maybe it was time for a little change? But these dresses were not a good starting point.

Our little train stops and Eisuke points out a particular section of dresses that range from long to short, flared to fitted, and every colour in the rainbow. I sneered. Colour didn't look good on me. Greys, blacks, whites, and sometimes really dark blues were the only colours I thought I could remotely pull off.

"Show me the dresses from here to here." The section he points to could easily contain a hundred dresses. I raise an eyebrow as the employees gather the dresses, taking ten at a time. Dear lord, I thought. This was ridiculous.

I wished Tokemi was here, she would know what to do. And she would certainly have the time of her life in here.

The female employees place the garments on a different rack, spreading them out further for Eisuke and I to see and feel without too much interference from the other fabrics. I have to admit as I run my hand through the lace, netting, satin and cotton, that they were very pretty dresses. They just weren't for me.

Mr. Ichinomiya paces up and down the new rack, looking for the first of what I assumed to be many of his picks. His gaze is intense as if he is making the most important choice of his career right in this moment. I suppose, if I were to play as his girlfriend, this was an important choice. For many, it would be the first impression of the girl who snagged the King and I needed to look the part. I bit the inside of my cheek. I was going to be paraded around like a trophy. Fuck me. I hate crowds. I hate people. I hate this. I hate him.

"This, this, this, this. . . ." He stops, looking back and then forwards again. "This one too." He indicates each dress he wants by slightly pulling it upwards. There are black dresses, red ones, dark blues, yellow, oranges, shiny ones with gemstones, ones covered in lace, short ones and long ones. I am overwhelmed by it as he continues to pick out several more. Each time he points out a dress, a salesgirl pulls them off the rack one by one. Very soon, her pile is so thick, I cannot see her face anymore. There goes my yearly salary, . . for the next ten years.

He finishes picking out dresses and the other employees quickly usher me to the change rooms on the other side of the store. They giggle and chatter amongst themselves as they line the dresses on the bar of the change room, glancing at me with small smiles and jealous eyes as they do so. Right, I also had to deal with every single female in Tokyo who had a crush on Eisuke. I was so not prepared for any of this. Where was the reset button on my life?!

Ichinomiya plops down on a leather chair right outside of my room and nods to me. "Try them on in order." He demands before pulling out his phone to kill time. He was wearing the same goddamn suit as yesterday, black with a lilac collared button-up. I frowned. A suit would be so much easier than all of this shit.

The women hand me the dresses, before I can begin to form protest to the man. I have no choice I guess but I never worn such expensive dresses before and I wouldn't even begin to know how to put them on, let alone walk in them.

The first dress is a golden, champagne evening gown. It is backless, encrusted with beautiful jewels with a sheer layer covering the edge of the shoulders and collarbone. It's long and the skirt pools around my feet. I glance up at the mirror. The dress is gorgeous, no doubt about that but. . . I felt wrong in it. You look so stupid in this, I thought to myself. Who are you trying to fool?

"Well?" Eisuke's voice alarms me and I quickly fix my hair before opening the door to show him. I cross my arms over my chest, trying to cover up the boob situation going on. His lips purse and he gives me a once over. He shakes his head in an aggressive manner, "Not sexy. Next."

I am stunned and so too are the saleswomen. They quickly regain their composure before I do and push me back into the room, helping me out of the dress and giving me the next one. It's a deep red mini dress that sits around my thighs. Long sleeves and a scoop neck give this dress a very cute but sleek look. It has a layer of lace with tiny sequins sewn into the skirt. I like it more than the other one, that's for sure. It wasn't nearly as flashy. Once again I look in the mirror. I am a little too short for the dress I decide with a sigh and open the door again.

"Trashy. Next." He doesn't hesitate nor give himself a moment to look at me. I turn around again and walk back in, my face flat and eyes empty. This was going to be a long afternoon.

I try on dress after dress. Gowns with sweetheart necklines and dazzling flowers and dresses that are form-fitting with slits up the sides. I try on ball gowns, mermaids, A-lines, empires and sheaths. I try on white dresses and black dresses, red dresses and blue dresses. I try on dresses that are strapless and dresses that have low v-necks. I try on ones that I really do like, and I try on ones that I really hate. Some dresses I admit, I don't look half bad in, while others, I look at myself and I feel tears begin to fill my eyes. I didn't know when or even why I started to cry. Maybe it was because this was overwhelming, or maybe it was because I just really missed my sister. Or maybe it was because try as I might, I wasn't that girl and I've never been that girl. My armour was falling off me faster than I could catch it and my anxiety bled through the openings. I wasn't comfortable in this boutique, with all of these skinny twigs looking and judging me. I wasn't comfortable with my body and having to constantly show it to Eisuke who sneered and growled at me with everything on my body.

I feel like none of the dresses will satisfy him the same way they would satisfy him if some model wore them. Half the dresses needed to be returned to the rack because they simply didn't fit me. That was not a flattering compliment on my body size and it made me feel even more insecure as the hours rolled by. Sexy is hard enough to pull off when you are a tiny ball of fire like me. I was short and compressed, my curves all leading into one another. Most of Japan looked over me, well, except for children and my mother. Tokemi was much taller than I was and while I would never let him touch her, she was probably the girlfriend that Eisuke was searching for. I wasn't bothered by the fact that the dresses weren't satisfying him, I really could care less about what he thought about the gowns. Though his comments were certainly not helping my self-esteem. I was more bothered by the fact that the dresses weren't satisfying me. I had spent over three years looking into the window of this boutique with my friends. Now that I am actually here, I just look out of place and silly. And I knew that the women helping me thought the exact same thing. I wasn't part of their world.

As they say in theatre, the show must go on and one by one, I would step out and show Eisuke and each dress I tried on. No matter how pretty or dazzling or sexy they were, they just weren't good enough for Mr. Spoiled Rich Pig.

His comments varied, but went something along the lines of, "Too long. Too short. Colour doesn't look good on you. Too slutty. Not enough skin. Makes you look fat." The criticisms went on and on and on and they got more hurtful each and every time.

His last comment, "You look like a stuffed pig, waiting to pop," was the turning point for me and I refused to show him any more dresses, or to even step out of the change room. I sat on the bench in my underwear, softly weeping into my hands. The saleswomen, trying to maintain an air of professionalism and fake empathy, attempt to cheer me up. They plead with me to try on one more gown but I turn down every single one with a glare. Their constant badgering of me eventually turned into a scream match where I demanded that they "get the fuck away from me."

I had enough and I was utterly devastated by the turn of events. I only agreed to this stupid girlfriend arrangement to protect my family and to earn my right to freedom but I felt like this was an impossible goal to achieve. Ichinomiya had clearly made it his job to belittle me and make me feel like absolutely nothing. It worked. I don't think I've felt this crappy since my last relationship. I wanted to go home. My real home. The one outside of the city with my parents. Away from here and far away from him.

I'm not sure how much time has passed since I refused all the other employees. My tears have dried up and I am left with a burning sensation on my cheeks. I wondered if all the workers have left me behind and I am almost hopeful that I finally have the chance to be alone when there is knock on my door. Through the crack, I see an older woman smile at me. She pushes the door, entering the cubicle with a single dress in her hands. She gives me a soft smile.

I glare at the dress, willing it to burst into flames. "I'm not doing this anymore. I'm done." I manage to whimper out.

She comes over and sits next to me on the bench. "He's certainly a handful isn't he?"

I chuckle lightly at the remark. "You've no idea. And I've only just met him."

"Why are you with a man that makes you so miserable? He has no respect for women whatsoever."

"I don't really have a choice. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. I'm hoping it ends sooner than later."

"Are you in trouble?" She places a hand on my shoulder. "I could call someone for you? A parent or an officer. . .?"

I shake my head. The offer is tempting, believe me, but I cannot take it. "Thank you, that is very kind of you but I'll be alright." I wondered if I actually believed in that lie.

"It's a shame that men like him still exist in this world. I thought humanity was better than this. Why do we have to belittle others to feel better about ourselves? We hide all of our insecurities behind masks of malice and hate instead of confronting them and trying to be better. It's shameful." She clicks her tongue in disgust before turning to me with sad, twinkling eyes. "I always tell my girl to keep her head up and try not to let things like this get to her. But I'm not sure if that fixes the problem."

"My mother tells me the same thing. 'Keep your chin up, and walk forward. Don't let them get to you. They don't know you.'" I sigh with a shrug. "It's a nice sentiment, and I try my hardest to ignore everything but. . .It still hurts. You know?"

"It's clear to me that he is extremely insecure about himself and brings others down to make himself feel a little. . .higher. A superiority complex, I think. He won't get far with that outlook."

"He's the owner of the Hotel." I reply flatly, staring ahead.

She huffs, eyes rolling. "Well isn't that just peachy. Such a cruel man, to manage this hotel. I don't know what to think. Want me to talk to him? I'll set that boy straight."

I laugh, wiping my eyes. "You'd think that work?"

"Honey, I've had three boys a girl. I made sure that they were raised right. No son of mine will disrespect women with their words or actions. Besides, in my own experiences I find that men like him don't know what they want or what they like or how to get it. They pretend to be big when in actuality, they are broken. It's clear he's in pain. He needs help."

"Pain? You think so?"

"Complete disrespect for people? Something went wrong in his life to have that outlook. It's just sad." She looks at me dead in the eye. "Don't feel like you have to be with someone because you are expected to, or even forced to. You always have a choice and you always deserve happiness. He has a lot problems that will take years to get over. You don't have to be with someone that makes you miserable. His opinion has no hold over you. You looked wonderful in each and every one."

I smile through the new onslaught of tears. "Thank-you."

"You know, I remember when my daughter was buying her wedding dress. She probably tried on dozens. It was a long day. I liked every single one of them." She plays with the fabric of the dress, smoothing it out.

"But her wedding party weren't as open. To them, it was all about being dazzled and having pretty lace trims and having poof. Every dress she tried on it was always, 'That's not you. It's not your personality.' I thought it was all very silly. As long as she was happy with it, I was happy with it. Weddings aren't about the dress, it is about the memories you make. This is the same thing sweetie. So don't let Mr. Grumpy-face over there get to you."

She lays out the last dress in front of me. It's black with a bustier top. Flower-like lace details cover the top half of the sweetheart neckline all the way to the waist. From there, the dress flows out loosely with a plain lace layering the skirt. It is actually quite a simple dress. It wasn't flashy or too revealing.

I look back up to the saleswoman. "Is this it?"

She nods. "This is the one. Trust me, it will take your breath away and that's what we want isn't it?"

I laugh a little and she begins to unzip the dress. It slips on easily and as she zips it back up I look in the mirror, hopeful. It really was a pretty dress and I thought I looked nice in it.

The saleswoman fixes my hair. "Go out there and give him a what-for. You mean business now. Give him a piece of your mind. You are not to be taken lightly my dear."

Grinning from ear to ear, with a new found confidence I open the door and do a little twirl. Not for him, but for me. This was the dress. I didn't care what Ichinomiya had to say about it. After stopping my spin, I turn to him, a smirk placed on my lips.

Eisuke, to my surprise, raises an eyebrow ever so slightly, "Not bad."

"It's the dress I am going to wear. I don't care if you like it or not." I turn back to the mirror, looking at the gown from as many angles as I could. I've never worn such a dress before and I felt a little bubble in my chest. Tokemi would love this. I was kind of surprised myself that I was taken away with a little piece of fabric, but there you go. The most important thing though, was that I could move in it if I had to make a break for it. How funny would it look to the press if Ichinomiya's own 'girl' left him in the middle of a party? On the other hand, that might end badly for our not-quite-agreed-upon (which reminded me to get it in writing) offer of my freedom. Damn, this was hard.

I am relieved that this was the end and I cannot wait to get out of this boutique. I think I had my fill of expensive party dresses to last a lifetime. I breathe in and out slowly, realizing how exhausted I am. Ichinomiya stands up, alerting me once more.

"Don't just stand there. Let's go to the next store."

"Wait." I look at his reflection with a brow raised. "We aren't done shopping yet?"

"You think you can stand by my side looking that shabby?" His words are harsh and low. My voice catches in my throat but I quickly recover, my temper flaring up again.

"Shabby? You think I look shabby? Excuse me, Ichinomiya, but I think I look fucking fantastic. Better than you."

He scoffs. "You need to wear more than a dress."

"You need to wear more than just that dumb black suit."

In the corner of my eye, I see the employees all gasp and whisper amongst themselves in shock. All, except for the older women, standing in the back who smiles at me with laughter in her eyes. It is a comforting moment, fleeting as it was.

Across the hall is a jewelry shop that Eisuke immediately heads over to without another word. I cannot tell if he chose to ignore my comment or if I had wounded his ego as he walks away quickly and quietly. I breathe out a sigh before following his footsteps, giving a small wave to the employees standing there dumbfounded. I suppose I must be the first woman to ever stand up to Ichinomiya and his antics. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing though.

I'm not quite sure what Eisuke expects out of me and jewelry. It was a luxury that I just simply could not afford. I'd rather have food and a roof over my head than a pair of golden earrings hanging from my ear lobes. Call me simple.

Similar to the boutique, the jewelry store has been closed off from the public. I admit that I was curious about how the stores handled shutting down from potential customers just to accommodate Ichinomiya and his fat wallet. On the other hand, I suppose being shut down for the man you owe your job to was not exactly something the employees here could refuse.

There is mixture of men and women in this shop and they huddle around us and show Mr. Ichinomiya to a table in the back where the diamond jewelry is on display. Or what I gathered to be diamonds. I really couldn't tell. Eisuke takes a moment to look back and forth between each and every one, silently comparing them in his mind just as he had done with the dress boutique earlier.

I cross my arms in annoyance. This was going to take all day. They all looked the same to me. Why did it matter?

With a nod from Eisuke, the woman brings out a matching set of earrings, a bracelet, a ring and a necklace. My jaw drops as the stones sparkle from the overhead light. I didn't even know diamonds could be that big. Forget about arm reps, by ears were going to drop to the floor by the end of the evening if I had to wear those things. The King clearly does not seem to notice my shocked expression.

"These ones are our most expensive items." The woman at the counter says. "This match includes a Type IIa diamond."

My ears perk and I look over to the woman. I didn't know much about diamond etiquette but I was a curious child by nature and she had piqued my interest. Rather than saying that the diamond was big and shiny, she was using scientific language and that was something I could get into. I liked to learn. Even if it was about rocks.

"What's a Type IIa diamond exactly? A denser carbon?"

"Have you heard of the Hope Diamond? These type of diamonds have a grayish blue tint to them. Lovely isn't it?" She holds the necklace up to the light. "See how they sparkle?"

I tilt my head, trying to get a better angle to see what she was talking about. And if I squinted my eyes, I could see the colour she was talking about. It wasn't as rich as the Hope Diamond, but it was there. It was a very pretty necklace. Never something I would wear, but I could appreciate craftsmanship and sparkles.

Eisuke shakes his head at the woman, "I want a ring with a coloured stone. Show me one with an emerald."

What was wrong with the set right here? Would anyone even be looking at my fingers? I bring my hand up to my face, gazing intently as the lines, calluses and veins littering my palm and wrist. My fingers weren't exactly long and thin and I couldn't exactly remember a time where I had worn a ring on any of my digits. Huh.

The lady dips down to the table again and brings out a small velvet box. She gently lifts open the lid, revealing a silver band with a square-cut emerald in the middle, surrounded on all sides by tiny diamonds. The entire ring is about the size of a walnut. It's an obnoxious kind of ring. Pretty, but loud.

"I didn't know emeralds could come in that size." I say softly, leaning closer to examine the stone.

She laughs. "Oh honey, we got bigger." Somehow, I believed her. With Ichinomiya, I figured anything was possible. Hell, I wouldn't put it past him if he had a bathtub made out of gold.

The Hotel owner spins to face me and grabs my right wrist. "Give me your hand." He slips the emerald onto my ring finger. "Looks like the size is just fine." He mutters. "Even you look passable in this outfit."

He had bought the dress for me while I was still wearing it and I just assumed that anything else he added to my wardrobe, I would keep on until the end of the evening. I wasn't sure if the dress or jewelry, and who knows what else, were going to be mine to keep, or if they belonged to him, or if he would return them the following evening.

I knew at the very least that Tokemi would kill me if I didn't take a picture of my new look. I made a mental note to find a mirror later and snap a photo for her before I got too sweaty in all of this. God knows that in a few hours I would be dripping from head to toe from wearing such an extravagant outfit in a closed and crowded space. The thought of it made my skin prickle. Have I mentioned how much I hate crowds and people in general?

I feel all the anger from before rise into my cheeks. The lady behind the counter steps away and I can tell even she was taken aback by Eisuke's brash comment. Here we go again.

Rather than firing insults back at him, I decided to play my cards a little different in this moment. He was rich and clearly was willing to spend every last cent he had to raise me up to his standards. I'm sure he could afford to spend a few more dollars on me. I'll milk him for all he's got. Maybe I can get him to pay off my student debt too.

After all, I was his girlfriend. I should get what I want, when I want it. My eyes narrow in amusement, a sick, devilish grin growing over my lips. "Well, I want that sapphire one over there too."

"Sapphires don't go with your dress, idiot. You have terrible taste."

I frown. "Yeah, and you have terrible taste in women. Get used to it." I huff. I realize that I have mildly just insulted myself, but any time I can put in my two cents in front of his face, I will do it. He deserves it. He will not bring me down and he will not get the better of me.

Eisuke breathes out an aggravated sigh. "Oh for the love of. . . All you have to do is be quiet and attend to me."

I let out a cackling guffaw at his face, standing on the tips of my toes and I jab my finger hard into his chest. "Oh please, as if I would ever attend to your sorry ass. All you want is some eye-candy on your shoulder."

He turns his head, his eyes far away from mine. He orders the woman behind the counter to finish putting the jewelry on me. Without another word she hustles me over to a mirror and I stand there quietly as she brings over the boxes of jewelry, carefully opening them one by one.

"The sapphires would have looked lovely on you." She mutters quietly, clasping the necklace around my neck and straightening it out.

"Thank-you." She slips the earrings into my lobes and finishes by snapping the bracket onto my left wrist. Her eyes dance up and down the length of my body and where she found anything off-setting, she would adjust the angle before taking a step back to check if her calculation was correct. Happy with her work, she touches my shoulders and turns my around to face Ichinomiya.

He gives me a satisfied smile. "The worse something looks, the more fun it is to dress it up." He spins on his heel, ushering me to following him. I don't. "We will finish you up with some shoes and a purse. Then you can go get your hair and make-up done at the salon. C'mon."

I stand my ground. "And why should I?! So you can play dress-up with your little dolly? Give me a break."

His head snaps up and his eyes narrow with a harsh glare. I can tell I am getting on his nerves which is good because he sure as Hell is getting on mine. Just did he think he was anyway!? Who gave him the right to treat women like we were next to nothing? I regretted ever agreeing to this stupid girlfriend thing because honestly, not even 24 hours into it and it was a living nightmare.

He can sense my blood boiling and gives me a dark grin. "If you want to go back to number five, be my guest. Just say the word."

I snarl at him. Of course he would play that card, because why wouldn't he? I drop my shoulders in defeat and hike up the skirt of my dress, stomping through the doorway. I can hear his steps right behind me.

A few hours later I emerge from the salon and I am utterly exhausted. This was all too much for me and I can't believe people did this every single day! It was such a fucking hassle to get fussed over by dozens of people!

The dress was a nightmare to find and even though it was really nice, I wondered if it would be enough to please all these rich people. The jewelry sparkles in the light but it is so heavy that I can barely keep my head up. The shoes were the highest that I have ever worn and with every step I take, I feel like I am going to fall on my ass. They were some black, stupid, strap-platform thing. My feet were screaming bloody murder and I could feel the blisters forming on the pads of my feet with every passing minute. The purse matches the jet black of my heels and is made of leather. I just feel so gross and sad carrying it around with me. What kind of creature had to suffer to make this thing? I couldn't even fit my inhaler in it, let alone my wallet, keys, and phone. I wonder if I will need that little puffer tonight. I think Mr. Kenzaki kept a spare in his office, but that was still a ways away. Would Eisuke even let me leave his side if I had an asthma attack? Would be even take me to a hospital or call it a terrible accident and move on?

I didn't even know what the stylist did with my hair or make-up as I faced the other way the whole time. I didn't know what to expect from it. My hair was washed, cut, and styled into a twisted bun with braids wrapped around for added texture. A jewelled flower pin was placed on the bun for a small pop of colour.

As for my face, they darkened my eyes with a soft, white metallic eye-shadow with a bold, black cat-eye. My eyebrows were sculpted and plucked into a bold, daring brow with a medium arch. To top it all off, a blood stained lip. It wasn't a look I was used to. I was known for being fierce because of my personality, not for my looks. Honestly, I was taken aback by my appearance. While I looked worthy of being a V.I.P. guest, I did not feel like myself and I certainly didn't look like myself. But I knew that was the point. And I am not sure how I felt about that.

It felt wrong. The I.V.C. was a world that I didn't belong in and would never belong to. It was also a world that I was thrust into against my will and one that I despised for that very same reason. I was beyond anxious. I was petrified and I could already feel my lungs giving in.

I begin to look more closely at my face and body now that I am standing, fully dolled up in front of a full-length mirror. I twist and turn, eying my body in strange new angles and getting lost in the new structure of my face. Apparently makeup could do that.

The dress hugs my curves, giving them emphasis. They almost seem to pop out of the fabric and I can't tell if I should be proud at what I have, or be embarrassed by them as they could become a distraction. The heels easily add several inches to my short stature and while they are painful, I know that should the worst happen, they would make a good weapon for me. Can you imagine how the police would react to that? It almost made me giggle.

I keep examining every angle I can find in the mirror, trying to decide on whether or not my new look was for the best. I do not look like myself. I don't even look like a Furukawa. I admit that I never looked better but I did not recognize my reflection. Was that a good thing though?

I am so lost in thought that I do not see Mr. Ichinomiya step into view until his voice shatters my concentration. "I guess it will do. Now c'mon, the party has already started." He offers up his hand but I slap it away.

"I can walk myself."

"Clearly. But this is for appearances. Take my arm. Now." I begrudgingly take it and we walk down a hallway. Normally his strides are much longer than mine and I'd have to job just to keep up with him, but for now he matches my slow pace.

Eisuke didn't think I looked the part. He constantly reminded me of this but who said I was trying to please him? The asshole barely even changed into anything new.

We take an elevator down to the I.V.C. and for the whole dozen or so floors, we are quiet. I am not happy with my situation and Eisuke had already ruined this night for me with his less than pleasing compliments and comments towards my body. If he wasn't holding onto my arm so tightly, I probably would have already left him behind. Why did we have to go down to this party anyway? I was perfectly happy with staying as far away as possible from this new world. I didn't need to see rich people getting it on and spreading out their wealth like it was some disease.

I'm not surprised that the party is even livelier than it was yesterday. The decorations were bigger and brighter, with long, flowing velvet curtains, crystal chandeliers, fantastic bouquets of exotic flowers, and live music coming from a string quartet situated in the middle of the room. Red carpets are spread around the floor with little lanterns spread out every few metre or so to give a romantic mood to the evening. A full buffet with food from all over the world stands in the back, next to the gigantic aquarium. And a full-service bar sits against the opposing wall with a long line snaking around the ballroom. People crowd the ballroom and its wings. I am completely overwhelmed by it all that I break into a cold sweat. I hate crowds. I feel my breathing shortening and I still didn't have my inhaler on me.

As we begin to walk forward, I am immediately alerted to women's voices calling for Eisuke. They begin to surround us as if we are their prey and for a few steps, they stalk after us trying to get Eisuke's attention. He doesn't give them the time of day and his gaze remains straight ahead, ignoring both the women and myself. His grip on my arm tightens ever so slightly.

The women keep following us as we try to disappear into the crowd. I look behind me, their faces in a mix of annoyance and shock. Eventually Eisuke sighs and replies in a cold voice, "I already have a guest for tonight."

The women are disgusted by this news and send death glares my way before giving up and back away into other parts of the venue. There were at least twelve of them, ranging from my age all the way to their sixties. I cringe. Jesus, this man was absolutely ridiculous. And I wouldn't put it past him if he fooled around with every one of them.

I turn my attention to Eisuke for the first time since the shopping spree. I admit that I am completely out of my element and I am not sure how Eisuke expects me to act as his girlfriend in a venue like this. "So what should I do here? I don't exactly know the etiquette or procedure for you rich people."

His brown eyes glance down to me. "We're not here for the party." His voice is flat and straight to the point. "We are here for this." Just like yesterday, Eisuke wanders over to a door in the back, hidden behind one of the red curtains. It is the very same door that will lead us to the back hallway where I sealed my fate as an auction item. It is both horrifying and nauseating and I desperately try to wiggle out of his vice grip, but to no avail.

A man stands in front of the door, guarding it from prying eyes and curious noses. He glares as Eisuke and I reach him. He's tall and thick, the exact kind of person you would want protecting secrets. He gives me a look and for a moment I am taken aback before I stare right back at him, unamused. If there was one good thing about this door, is that the hallway would be empty and I could finally breathe again. It was that thought that kept me sane for the moment. But only just.

Quietly, Eisuke mumbles out the word "rabbit" to the man, and immediately his demeanour changes from tough to welcoming.

"Nice evening huh, Mr. Ichinomiya?" He greets. "What will it be?"

I'm confused. Is this some kind of secret password or something? I don't remember this man being here yesterday. My eyes go wide. Oh my god, was he here now because of me? It was almost too much to hope for. Was Baba right? Were they actually investigating and setting up barriers to stop it from happening again? It almost seemed too good to be true.

"Bol's Rhapsody."

I have never heard of such a drink, but that was coming from a girl who didn't really engage in drinking in the first place. When was my last sip of alcohol anyway? My grad? My birthday? I strained to remember. I never did care for the taste of it.

The guard nods once to us and ushers us to the door. He opens it just enough for us to slip through. As he does so he says, "Welcome to the Mad Hatter's Tea Party."

I blink in confusion as the door closes behind us. Mad Hatter's Tea Party? Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. There was a reason Ota called me Alice, and maybe just maybe, that was his warning to me yesterday. I couldn't believe it. My skin turned to ice. Dear God, I really did fall down into that stupid hole, didn't I? Fuck me.

We walk down the hallway and into a room with mirrors covering one wall in the back. I glance up and down, seeing a dozen different reflections of the two of us staring right back. I still didn't recognize myself.

The room was strange and had an eerie feeling about it. I didn't like seeing so many mirrors in one room that was practically void of anything else. It made it feel like a horror movie. Besides, I didn't even know this room existed! Just how many rooms were at this blasted hotel that were hidden from the employees? Did Mr. Kenzaki know about this? Did Toshiro?

As if sensing my confusion as to where we are, Eisuke clears his throat and begins his explanation. "Hall of Mirrors. It leads into the basement: The Rabbit's Hole."

His reflection is watching me intently. "Is everything some kind of play off of Alice in Wonderland with all of you rich people?" I ask.

"Makes things more entertaining." He responds as he pushes against a pane of glass. It gives in slightly and slides away easily, revealing a hidden elevator. It is one of those old, timely elevators with the lattice bars. The back fall features an impressive stained glass image of geometric flowers. "Get in." He grabs my hand and pulls me closer. Once inside he presses a button and the cage doors close on us and we begin our descent. When they open once more, they reveal a large, circular auditorium with hundreds of people in masquerade masks. My heart stops as I hear the familiar voice of the auctioneer boom on stage.

"And now for the main attraction of tonight's auction!" You have got to be kidding me. In less than twenty four hours, I was back here!? When would I wake up from this godforsaken nightmare!? "A certificate of Allon's citizenship!"

The crowd begins to chat amongst themselves as Eisuke leads me to the back where we climb a set of stairs to sit in a balcony above the audience. All the other men, excluding the detective, are seated with their masks on. I see Baba wave to me but I am too distraught to wave back. It utterly destroys me inside that we are back in the black market auction hall and I desperately begin to look for a way out.

In anger, I turn to Eisuke and hiss at him. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You ask too many questions. " I wanted to bite back by saying that if he started to answer my questions then I wouldn't ask so many, but he cuts me off before I can begin. "Instead of talking so much, you should try to use that brain of yours. You did go to University, didn't you?"

I sneer at him and turn away, glaring at the velvet curtains draping over the doorway with a gold cord wrapped delicately around them, holding them in place. Just what kind of person did he take me for anyway!? I swear he is the most convoluted individual on the planet.

I sigh and begin to take deep breaths to calm my nerves. Getting angry now would do me no good, especially not with a crowd of two hundred plus. The last thing I needed was to break into an asthma attack and have these men watch me as I cry for air.

He's a monster for bringing me here. What kind of psychopath brings a person to the black market? What kind of person buys another human being at a black market!? I felt like I was caged all over again. This whole auditorium was traumatic and the memories of the men stuffing me into a cage came flooding back in. My breathing hitched.

"Well?" He asks. I don't turn around at his beckoning and instead continue to stare at the curtains. How many folds were in those curtains? A hundred? How many threads were wound in that cord? A thousand? "You come up with an answer yet?" He questions, louder this time.

"You are a manipulative ass-hat with no remorse. Clearly you want me to suffer."

Baba laughs, believing my comment was a joke. It wasn't. "He's trying to teach you something love."

"So much for having a degree. Clearly critical thinking is not your strong suit." Ichinomiya's reply is snarky and cuts deep.

I am about to take a swing at his stupid face with my purse, which still remains empty, when Ota steps in and grabs my hand. "Hard to believe you were up on that stage huh?" It was his quick attempt at easing the animosity between Eisuke and myself. It wasn't working.

"I don't even want to think about it." It was true. That stage was the most nauseating thing I had ever seen. It was practically the gates of Hell coming from my perspective. It was the reason for all this pain and suffering I had to endure and I had a feeling it would only get worse from here on out.

Sensing my growing unease, Baba takes a step towards me. He quickly glances at my attire, nodding in approval. "It may have been scary, but no one would deny how adorable you looked. Like a little bird."

"Little birds don't like being caught by big, mean cats. Birds deserve to be free to fly, not have their wings cut to become pets." My voice is low and menacing as I continue the metaphor. I hope that Eisuke can feel the resentment in my tone, after all, this was all his fault. If this hotel didn't exist, I would be fine. Poor as shit, but fine.

"If you are going to be my woman, you will be coming here more often." Eisuke, still in his chair, turns to look at the small group of us.

My eyes narrow at him. There was no way I would ever step foot in this place ever again! "Why the Hell would I want to come here? I hate this place."

"You don't have a choice. Besides, you need to know the basics."

"Are you trying to traumatise me? This place is awful. It makes me sick even just looking at it." I pause realizing the unspoken truth behind second half of his remark. "Wait. There are basics? As in rules? I find that really hard to believe." I say while crossing my arms. I still haven't sat down.

"The only ones allowed to participate are those who have been personally invited by one of us or an approved referral from a current member." Ichinomiya says. His eyes are focused on the stage down below.

That made me wonder how that sleazy man from yesterday got in. For a man such as Number Five to make it in here, what with his perverted attitude and whatnot, it made me wonder just how many 'bad' celebrities were down there too. And here I thought many of them were well-respected. How naive was that? How many people sitting down there were corrupted? How many people were here for their own personal gain? I gulped, my dark eyes going wide. Just how corrupt were the gentlemen in front of me?

I got so lost in thought that I almost do not hear Ota's remark about the cost of a pass to this auction. Seeing my empty face, he repeats himself. "Guess how much a three-day pass is here? $100, 000."

"Why?" I cough out. I shuffle my feet, trying to distract the growing pain in my toes and the pit in my stomach.

"That's because a lot of the goods up for bid here are worth millions, if not more. So the price of the pass has to accommodate for that a bit. To people like us, it's pocket change really. I guess for people like you, it's a different story huh?" Baba chuckles.

"Do any of the hotel staff know about all of this? I find it hard to believe that the manager is okay with this." The thought of talking to Mr. Kenzaki about all of this was still weighing on my mind.

"He is, actually." Eisuke responds to my question. I am shocked and horrified by his answer. No, not Mr. Kenzaki. Why?!

I bite my lip. So I really was trapped. Fan-fucking-tastic. My throat is dry but I keep pushing forward with questions. I needed to know more. "So. . . then who are all the people working here? I don't recognize any of them."

"Members of the mafia community." Eisuke's answer completely dumbfounds me and I feel myself begin to work up a sweat as panic sets in. I was surrounded by the mafia? Men and women who were trained killers!? I begin to look around the gigantic hall and soon enough I am able to spot individuals in black and white suits watching the public from afar. I can feel my breathing becoming more and more shallow. I try to gasp for air but nothing is happening. I feel my muscles begin to tremble.

Baba senses my sudden change in composure and leads me down to a chair near the door. The other men look at us, but say nothing. I doubt they even know what all of this is doing to my mental state, let alone my physical well-being. I thought Soryu was bad but now. . .?

Baba continues to comfort me with soft pats on my back. He speaks in a low but soft tone, trying not to rouse the others who have turned their attention back to the auction. "Don't worry. They are here for protection only. Security measures and stuff. These items are as rare as they come and we don't want anyone getting hurt or getting any funny ideas."

I am still trying to get air in my lungs and I must look like a fish out of water, both literally and figuratively.

Baba continues on, "Anyway, those on the first floor wear masks to conceal their identities. Similar to the one you picked up last night with me." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small bottle of what I assume to be water. He hands it to me.

I grab the beverage and gulp it down greedingly, revelling in the cold fluid washing down my throat. "I just need a moment." I whisper to him, hanging my head low. I try to count in my head, imagining each number growing bigger and then shrinking down to nothing and trying to match my breathing to that. It was a trick I learned from a doctor a number of years ago. It usually worked for me.

After the Allon's citizenship comes ten donors, a popular item up for bid from what Baba tells me. I didn't realize what it was at first until a doctor walked up on stage with a young man. Then it hit me like a ton a bricks and I could feel the bile slowly begin to rise from my stomach and into my esophagus. Donors. . . as in organ transplant donors. My body begins to quiver once more, but far more violently, and I put my hand over my mouth, trying my hardest not to get sick in front of the men.

The doctor begins to recite just what the patient is willing to donate and it becomes too much for me. I leap out of seat and run towards the doors, pushing them open with as much force as I could muster before backtracking, trying to find a bathroom. But this area was all new to me, and I cannot remember how we went up, or what turns we took. More sweat begins to build up along my forehead and back and I begin to feel dizzy as I try to remember our steps.

Was it left? Or was it right? Dammit I couldn't remember! Realizing I am getting nowhere fast and feeling worse by the second, I decide to choose left and tumble down a set of stairs and down another hallway. I see the familiar male and female signs for washrooms ahead, and a wave of relief washes over me as I scramble to open up the door but not enough to quell the nausea.

I stay in the cubicle for the entire night. I was not going back to that stupid auction with Eisuke. I didn't care if he yelled at me or threatened me. I didn't want to go back and there was nothing he or anyone else could do to force me back into that room. It was a nightmare and I was not going to be a part of it.

I listen as the crowd begins to exit the auction and realizing my sorry state, get up to clean myself. The last thing I needed was for some rich stranger to come in and see me on the floor in a puddle of my own sweat and tears.

My reflection is a lot paler than I expected it to be. My makeup is smeared across my face and I look more like a raccoon than a female human. The twisted bun that my hair was in at the beginning of the evening is mostly gone and instead, wavy tangles fall around my shoulders. If I am honest with myself, I look like a mess and the thought of exiting this washroom with all those people outside makes it so much worse.

Eventually, I hear the crowd slowly die down and while a few women do come into the restroom, they choose to not approach me. I am not sure whether they don't approach me because they can sense something is wrong, or because they think I am a mess and are cautious. I can't exactly be mad at them because even I wouldn't approach me, if I were in their situation. When I feel comfortable enough after fixing my appearance, I leave the restroom and begin to begrudgingly search for Eisuke, Baba and the others. I needed to find them in order to get back to the parts of the hotel I was familiar with.

With a couple of twists and turns down the back hallways and a few more set of stairs I make it to the main lobby and discover that the I.V.C. event ended at the same time as the auction and because of this, it is unclear which function did each guest attend. It is surprising and shocking that a day before, I thought all these guests were for the I.V.C. But it is as they say, the truth hurts and I feel overwhelmed by it.

The hotel staff are greeting the guests one by one, and even with my heels on, I cannot find Eisuke and the others and I begin to feel nervous. The doors were completely blocked and even with my elbows out, I couldn't shove people out of the way. And I'm pretty sure my keys were upstairs still. Maybe I could get into the elevator? Oh wait, I need the penthouse card for that. I could make a break for it and go to the train, but by the time I reach home. . . It would be way too late at night.

I push out an aggravated sigh. This was really frustrating. I couldn't even ask for help because I didn't look like myself. And in truth, I was not myself. It sounds silly, I know, but I fundamentally felt different in this getup. The same way my armour made me feel strong while I was wearing it, all of this new attire made me feel weak and strange. It was like wearing someone else's skin. The dress, the shoes, the hair and makeup from earlier this evening . . I wasn't Tatsuki Furukawa. I was not the girl who liked video games and reading books in quiet corners. I was not the girl who stayed up late watching movies and television on whatever screen she could find with whatever food she could find. And I was certainly no longer the hotel maid trying to make ends meet so that her family could remain safe and sound.

I mean yes, physically I was still Tatsuki but mentally, something had changed. I no longer felt like myself and as each moment passed, I felt less fierce and more like a caged animal being thrown into a new environment. But I do not know what to do.

I feel tears well up in my eyes. I was in pain, and I just spent the last three hours hugging a toilet. The crowd surrounding and pushing me back and forth was making my anxiety rise up again and I could feel my breathing begin to falter again. Home. Where was home? I needed to be home. I needed to get out of this dress and get this heavy stuff off of my face and I needed. . .

"Follow me and stay close." A voice sounds. I spin on my heel to see Mr. Ichinomiya standing a few feet away. He waves me over.

I experienced something strange in that moment. I hated Eisuke Ichinomiya with every fibre of my being. But after the night I had, I am slightly relieved to see a familiar face, even if it is Eisuke's. I knew that the moment I was out of this lobby, that I would begin to loathe him and scowl and hurl every insult I had at him. But right now, in my anxious state, he was the only thing I knew.

I limp towards him, grimacing as I do. Everything hurts and I am exhausted. He hovers his hand over my shoulders and we walk towards the penthouse elevator. But the further we push towards the elevator the more and more people begin to gather around Eisuke, young and old alike. Just like before.

A young man calls out to Eisuke, "It is nice to see you again as always, Mr. Ichinomiya."

I see Eisuke's eyes close in annoyance for only a brief second, before he turns and gives the young man a nod with a small, but tired smile. "You as well, Mr. Saionji."

Even in my state I recognize both the name and face as the person who appears in finance magazines that are sold on the convenience store across the street. When I am craving something sweet, I often wander over to grab something. The finance magazines are next to the cash register. I see them every time. If my memory serves correctly, this is Yuki Saionji, the grandson of the founder of Yotsuyoshi Heavy Industries. A cousin of mine works at one of their remote factories. At least, I think they do.

"I do not believe I have had the honour of your guest's acquaintance. Will you introduce me to this beautiful woman?" The man is young and spritely. He's dressed in a grey suit, with a patterns tie stuffed neatly into his vest. His hair is combed back in a sleek fashion and his glasses balance on the bridge of his nose.

I gulp. I didn't exactly look like a model right now. During my bathroom incident I did try to clean up my hair and makeup, but that was mostly just running my fingers through my hair to untangle it and using water to wipe away any smeared makeup. I basically looked like my old self but that was both a blessing and a curse. I stood out like a sore thumb and not for any good reasons. Eisuke had wanted a woman who could be a fashion model and maybe at one point this evening, aside from my height, I did look like one. Now, I was the equivalent of a peasant standing next to a king. It was obvious that the young Saionji thought the exact same thing.

Eisuke's smile widens and he glances at me. "Oh, pardon me. This is my girlfriend."

Of course, the moment he says this, the crowd immediately surrounding us goes quiet and their gasps and cries immediately fill the lobby. Oh great, I do not need more drama in my life right now. Hadn't I been through enough tonight? Please?

I can't look at anyone without fear of embarrassing myself and I try to look over the heads of people and the spaces in between their bodies to distract myself. Karma really doesn't like me much right now though as I see in the corner of my eye Chisato, Erika and Sakiko in the crowd, staring at me with open mouths and deer-in-the-headlights look. They are in the back, next to the regular elevators. I try to look away, distraught by the reveal, even if it was fake. I didn't expect Eisuke to say it so openly and so soon. I don't know what to think. I just wanted a freaking bed. That's all I want right now.

For a brief moment, it is quiet in the lobby as people try to comprehend what is happening. Slowly whispers begin to emerge, "What did he just say?" "Who's that again?" "Did he say girlfriend? Her!?" A sudden commotion explodes in the lobby; cheers and whistles, and curses and groans . The hotel employees look stunned and the celebrities are a mix of horror and excitement. Whispers of gossip begin to float around my ears and for the first time, I actually wanted to get into that stupid elevator to escape it all.

Mr. Saionji is unaffected by it all and continues to smile at us. "Well, I do not believe I have ever met one of your girlfriends, Mr. Ichinomiya."

If there is one nice thing I can say about Eisuke at this moment, and let me tell you that this was very hard to admit, it's that he was a really good actor because throughout the whole event, he remains composed and calm. His eyes glisten with delight. I wish he was like this more often than his regular ignorant, ass self. I almost started to believe in my tired state that I liked nice Eisuke. Once my mind and body were my own again, I'd laugh at that notion. I really was going crazy wasn't I? That sure didn't take long.

"Well, I am pleased to be able to introduce her to you. Tatsuki, why don't you say hello to everyone?" Ichinomiya turns to me with a sweet smile on his face. I know that this was all an act, but it was still moving too fast for me and I am at a lost of what to do. I don't particularly enjoy lying to my friends, and I know they are standing there in the crowd. But I also know that if I don't comply with Eisuke's wishes, especially here, then who knows what would happen?

I had only ever been with one other person in my life, and that relationship ended in a disaster and it had certainly been a few years since then too. Acting wasn't my strong suit and neither was being all 'lovey-dovey.'

My quiet demeanour however, puts him off slightly as I am lost in thought, figuring out my best course of action. I see that his once warm eyes now begin to grow colder and sharper. Realizing that this was my only shot, I bow my head to the other guests, fighting against the sickness in my body and my rising annoyance towards Eisuke and this whole situation.

"A pleasure to meet you. I am Tatsuki Furukawa." I tuck my hair behind my ears and put on the biggest smile I can muster. It takes everything out of me.

Satisfied with my performance, Eisuke snakes his hand around my waist and pulls me tighter. "It has been nice seeing you again, but I am afraid it is getting late and we should really get going." Eisuke says, leading me to the penthouse elevator. As we walk away, I feel all eyes on me and it is making me more uncomfortable by the minute.

Once inside the elevator, Eisuke uses his key and the doors close as we begin our ascent. Still feeling slightly dizzy, I lean against the wall, pressing my cheek against the cool mirror. It helps.

"You disappeared for some time."

I honestly did not feel like arguing at this hour. I had no energy or bite left in me."I didn't feel well."

"Auction bringing back nightmares?" He chuckles in a cold tone.

My eyes narrow. So not in the mood for you right now, I thought to myself. "For your information, I don't like blood. That also includes medical stuff like hospitals, and hearing about the donors. . ." I trail off. Why was I saying all of this? He didn't care.

He snorts. "You have a blood phobia? So, what. . . You can't look at some person giving up their . . ." He doesn't finish his thought as the dizziness begins to take over and I fall forward. I don't hit the floor as his arms immediately reach out to grab me and hold me steady. We slump to the floor and try as I might, I cannot catch my breath. He blinks and I think for the first time, he is surprised. He tries to open his mouth a few times, but words never come out.

I'm gasping as I try to explain it to him. If I keep talking, then it might pass. Maybe. "Anything medical be it hospitals, blood, organs, doctors. . . .I don't like it." I put my head in my lap, feeling tears begin to form. I wasn't sad. It was more like. . . a reaction. A symptom.

"Why? You had a bad experience or something?" His voice is soft.

"I don't know. When I was younger, I got really sick a lot and had to go to the hospital. As a kid, you don't understand what's happening. It kinda traumatized me. Now that my mother's in the hospital, it is even worse because I have to see her suffer as well."

He remains silent for some time. I'm not sure if he even realizes that his arm is still on my shoulders. "Your mother is sick?" He eventually asks, but his voice is barely above a whisper.

"Yeah. . ." My voice cracks. I really didn't want to talk about it, especially to him.

"So, when you see medical. . . stuff. . . you just. . ." He's trying to form the words but I can hear his struggle to understand it all.

"Shut down. I can't control it." My breathing is slowly coming back to normal and just as we are about to reach the penthouse, I lift up my head. "Do you have any fears?"

Eisuke looks at me, a serious expression in his eyes. It isn't calculating or even cold like his usual stares. It was just a stare. His lips twitch as he ponders over what to say. "Not yet." He whispers getting up as the doors open.

I am surprised by his answer. It wasn't what I expected. In a way, it was a real, honest-to-god answer. For a brief second, Eisuke Ichinomiya was a human being and not some cold robot with a god-complex. Of course, this might have been my exhaustion playing tricks on me.

We slump through the penthouse and reach the living room where Eisuke plops down on a sofa, his arm over his eyes. He looks just as exhausted as I was, but I couldn't tell why he was so tired. It wasn't like he almost fainted or got sick or anything. After a few minutes of him just sitting there and me leaning against the wall, staring into oblivion, he takes out a pager and a key card from a drawer attached to the sofa's frame and puts the items on the table in front of him.

He turns his head to look at me. No expression is evident on his features. "This is the penthouse pager and a key card to the elevator. The elevator won't work without this card, so don't lose it."

I tilt my head to the side, staring at him with my eyebrows raised. "That's nice and all," I say sarcastically, "but why do I need those? I told you earlier that I am not staying here. I have a place of my own."

He shakes his head. "You work for me remember? Until I say you can leave, you will stay here. When I page you, I expect you to be here within minutes."

"That's not fair. You can't just cage me in like this!" The tone in my voice was getting harsher.

"I'm sure Number 5 would do a lot worse to you."

"Will you stop bringing up that creep?" I say exasperatedly.

"Will you do as I say?"

I frown. It was back to the old, impossible-to-deal-with Eisuke Ichinomiya. He had me trapped in a corner and he knew it. If I agreed to his terms, I was basically his prisoner, but should I refuse, I would be some sleaze-ball's sex prisoner, or worse. Damned if you do and damned if you don't. I didn't like being cornered like some rat, but here I was. What was I supposed to do? It wasn't like I could even talk to the manager or police or anything because they were all in on this stupid black market auction too. Reaching out to friends or family was tempting but I knew the moment I would make contact with them, their lives would be in serious danger. It was as Soryu said, if I breathed a word about any of this, I was a dead woman and I knew that that rule also applied to everyone in my life too. There was no way I would ever let these men lay a hand on my sister and even though I didn't like Erika, I wouldn't let these men touch her either. It was against my moral code. And Eisuke knew all of this.

If I stayed and agreed to the terms, I could earn my freedom. The word tasted wrong on my tongue though. At the very least, I could still gather information about this auction and get the men indicted for their crimes. I would need to buy a recorder or camera of sorts so I could gather all the evidence to prove my point. I just had to worry about getting my family to safety. I wonder if I could convince Ichinomiya to fly them out of the country when I was ready to put forward my claims?

The gears in my head begin to turn. What about the hotel? I didn't care for it, but there was a lot of people who needed these jobs just like I did. Could I really face all those employees if the hotel shuts down because of me?

I chewed my lip in thought. I could feel Eisuke's intense stare on my face. What was the probability that Eisuke thought of this too? Was it possible that he knew, or maybe just assumed, that my plan was to expose him? And by telling me about Mr. Kenzaki and the hotel, was he playing with me? Or was that my mind playing tricks on me? Could I test out my theory?

It was all so risky. I lower my head in defeat. He caught me and there was no way out of this one. I extend out my hand, waiting for him to place the key card and pager in my grip. ". . . Okay. Fine. Whatever."

"That's what I like to hear. Looks like you have learned well." I could hear the pride in his voice and it made me want to vomit all over his shoes.

I was basically a dog to him that could be trained at will. Except unlike most dogs, I wasn't man's best friend. I was a servant. A sad, under-appreciated servant to a cruel tyrant.

"Remember that I am not your boss, girl. I own you." It was a cold truth that spat out of his lips and I cringed, thinking about all the new horrors that awaited for me for who knows how long. At this point in time, I would have taken any of the other men, even Soryu, over Eisuke. What could they possibly do to hurt and humiliate me that Eisuke couldn't and had not already done so?

"For the time being, you will live here." I don't respond so he continues. "Make sure you fulfill your duties as my girlfriend."

Another cold sweat begins to form and I shiver at the thought. Fulfill duties as a girlfriend? Did he mean things like. . .sex?! I shake my head violently, trying to force the thoughts and images out of my head. There was no way I would do anything of the sort. I wouldn't touch him even with a ten-foot pole! Eisuke Ichinomiya was NOT my boyfriend and there was no way in Hell I would lower myself to act as his fucking sex toy! The only reason I agreed to this stupid arrangement was because it meant that my family would be safe, and I may get out of this auction contract sooner rather than later.

I am about to open my mouth to give him a piece of my mind but before I can do so, he stands up and heads towards his bedroom in the back. He had won this round, but I wasn't going to let him win the war. I turn away heading down the hallway to my own room. Try as I might, I just can't figure out Eisuke. What would he possibly gain by telling all those people I was his girlfriend? There were much prettier and far richer women out there for his pickings me. Why did it have to be me? What was his end game? Or did he even have a plan? There were so many questions swirling around in my head but I didn't have any answers. It all seemed hopeless for me as there was no end in sight. Was this what fate had in store for me? Is this as far as I go in life?

I look out the bedroom window to the city below. How many people are in a situation like this? How many people are trapped in their own skin and by their own lives? The more I thought, the more depressed I became and for a brief moment, I considered opening this window and just letting myself fall. But as the image of me falling came into mind I immediately stepped back and fell down to my knees, covered in sweat and tears. Just what was going to happen to me? Would I live to see this through or would I. . . I looked back a the window. Would it all become too much for me?

I didn't know what to do and I think that was the thought that scared me the most.

My mother and father had always told me to see the best in people and I tried everyday to uphold that belief. I didn't like Erika, but I would never wish a fate like this onto her. She deserved a good talking to and maybe a slap to the face, but never to be caged in and treated like a slave. No one deserved that fate. Now seeing the good in Eisuke was a bit different. He bought me to be his own slave and knowing that, I don't know if I could keep going if all I had to look forward to was cruelty and verbal abuse.

Ota had said that Eisuke was not as bad as he seems and that Eisuke was just emotionally and socially challenged, especially when it came to women. Whether or not that was the case, I didn't see any reason for him to act so. . . deplorable. The shopping spree was god-awful. My mind flashes through tonight's events and I get stuck on the elevator ride to the penthouse. . . . I didn't know what to think. He was almost civil then. . .

A voice inside me kept telling me to keep pushing forward. Sure, this situation sucked but I was a Furukawa. And Furukawa's are made of the strongest family bonds there were. If I were to just end it all here and now, what would that do to my family? I couldn't give up on myself and my family. They needed me now more than ever.

I swallowed back the lump in my throat and aggressively wiped away my tears. No. I won't let him do this to me. I won't. Whatever you have in store for me, I will persevere. Do your worst Eisuke Ichinomiya. You don't know what I am capable of.

They were tough words but would they be enough? My armour was crumbling and I didn't have the skills necessary to repair it.


	4. Chapter 3: The Road Less Traveled

After the fiasco of the evening and Eisuke's revelation of who I was to him, I came back to my bedroom in the penthouse, and flung myself onto the bed where instead of closing my eyes and letting myself fall asleep, I laid there with my mind racing a thousand miles a minute. I couldn't help but wonder if I did the right thing by agreeing to act as his girlfriend. It wasn't like I had much choice, I realized this. And I knew that I was doing this for my family. But I began to wonder, especially after seeing so many death glares sent after me from multiple women in the lobby, if I just painted a bigger target on myself. Ichinomiya was a big name, and Eisuke was clearly known to be a bit of a playboy. People would talk about me. Try as I might to hold my head high and ignore the comments, it would be hard if they were always floating in my ears. And then there was my family to worry about. Surely all of this would go on the news and my parents would catch wind of it. I would be lying to my parents and that made me sick to my stomach for two reasons. One: my parents would see right through me and two: what would they do when they found out the truth about me and Ichinomiya? I was betraying them, even if I was forced into this mess. But would I tarnish our family's name? My father would be humiliated even if he did understand why I agreed to all of this. What about my mother? Oh, she'd have a heart attack. . . .

Would people try to hurt me now that I was with Ichinomiya? Would they use me to get to him? I snorted at the thought. Yeah right. As if Eisuke would bat an eye if I disappeared. He would pretend as if I never even existed. But the chances of me being used as some kind of influence or a bargain chip weren't exactly zero. Maybe I watched too much television and had a wild and active imagination, but there was a shred of fear in my heart that one day, someone would use me to get to him. And if they day came, Eisuke wouldn't show up, leaving me to fend for myself before eventually I would disappear altogether.

I knew this before Ichinomiya has even uttered the words "girlfriend" to me, but it was still unpleasant to hear. I was on my own. No one could help me with this. The men I was surrounded with were all dangerous sadists and at least two of them could kill me very easily. I was constantly being watched by them, taunted by them. My family was out of reach until I knew for sure that they were safe. And to top it off, the very place I work at and the man I was hired by were in on the black market auctions. No wonder the hotel was so extravagant, the money made from those illegal auctions probably paid for Tres Spades three times over.

I thought about quitting. I really did. I knew I couldn't though. Everyone was watching me, waiting for me to slip up, or to act out. Soryu didn't have to say a word for e to understand what would happen if I just left; I would be shot dead right on the spot. That, or my family would be taken before my very eyes and I couldn't let that happen.

The bastards trapped me in a corner and I couldn't find a way to free myself. My only hope now was Eisuke's so-called promise to free me after I complete my duties as his girlfriend. But I didn't know what those were, or when they would come up, or what I would have to do. And I was scared by that. Scared by him and what he was capable of.

I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to hold back tears. Did I do the right thing? I had no answer.

I woke up fairly early all things considered, tangled in the sheets and my hair splayed out over the pillow. Ugh, I really needed a haircut. I was still in the dress from last night, not surprising since Ichinomiya had yet to let me go back home to grab some things.

I feel around for my glasses and inhaler. With a big breath in and a long exhale out, I bring the inhaler to my mouth, press on the button and suck in the cold, medicated air. I hold it in for a few moments and fumble with sliding on my glasses before sliding out of the bed. My stomach rumbles violently the moment I step onto the hardwood floor. Oh, that's right. I never really ate anything last night before the I.V.C. and auction. No wonder I was able to fit into this dress.

I frown and open the door, ready to begin my morning hunt. Unbeknownst to me, several thick bags were lined just out of my door and when my foot catches one of them, my body is fling forward down the hall. I am able to jump to recover my lost footing but I am thoroughly confused as what the bags are and to whom they belong to.

My curiosity gets the better of me as I plop myself down and peer through each of the bags. They weren't there yesterday were they? I couldn't remember, I was way too exhausted from last night's ordeal. In each of the bags (and they were sorted by what was in them) were everything a girl could ask for: clothing and personal hygiene products. From undergarments (and of course they were thin, lace things), to trousers (thank god for pants), to dresses and skirts of varying lengths (apparently I wasn't feminine enough), to shirts and a few pairs of shoes (at least he'd thrown in a pair of sneakers, albeit design sneakers), and even a pair of pajamas, I more or less had everything I needed to survive in this Hell hole.

I lifted up the bags and threw them into my room and decided that I would sort them out properly this evening before heading off to find some food. I wasn't sure what to think of all of it. I was damn certain that Ichinomiya bought all of this for me. The question was, why? Well obviously I needed clothes, but why wouldn't he let me go home with a suitcase? Or give me a credit card? Okay, I smirked at the last one. Of course he wouldn't trust me to buy anything that would remotely be in his tastes. The smirk became a frown then. All of that attire was approved by him, for his standards of what I should look like. He wasn't about to let me be myself. He was turning me into what he wanted me to be.

My frown deepened. I should just throw all of it out the window. That'd show his rich, pompous ass.

When I enter the kitchen, he is nowhere to be found and I am glad for the peace and quiet as I nibble on pieces of bread and fruit before running into the bathroom to get ready for my day. Since my uniform was placed neatly in my locker, and there was no way I would go to the change room in this, I grabbed the first, casual article I could find from the bags and slip it on before rushing out the door and down to the lobby.

I enter the women's change room as usual to get finish getting ready for my shift. It was the day after Ichinomiya had announced to everyone that I was his girlfriend and as I made my way through the lobby I couldn't help but notice the sudden hush that fell over people and their piercing gazes on my form. My face reddens the further I walk in. They were all thinking the same thing: "Why her?" Why me indeed.

When I enter the room heads whip around and dozens of eyes all lock onto me. Women from every department all rush up to me and beg and plead for some juicy details about last night's reveal. I try to push past them but they have all barricaded me, blocking both my path and view of my locker. I glance back and forth between my little party and I can only recognize a few faces. I can't even tell which voice belongs to which girl as all their squeals merge into one loud ring.

I was hoping that if I went early enough today then I would be free to change into my uniform without any trouble but as it was that plan completely backfired the moment I stepped in. I was bombarded from every direction. I did my best to ignore them as I tried to push my way forward to no avail. They weren't going to leave, were they?

I sigh, rubbing my temples as their voices got progressively louder and louder. My head was beginning to pound and with all the unreleased stress building in my system, it was only a matter of time before I blew up. I was already in a deep enough hole with this whole Eisuke-girlfriend thing and the auction. I would rather not push my luck. God knows that if I lost it here it would make national headlines. . . .

A tap on my shoulder has me spinning around, ready to give someone a piece of my mind but when I see Sakiko giving me a smile and a wave, my body relaxes. Here she is, my saviour.

"Sakiko." I greet. "How are you?"

The other women, offended by the interruption, try to shove her out of the way but Sakiko stood her ground with her chin held high glares at the other women. "Excuse us. We have to get ready for a shift. Out of the way."

The crowd huffs but don't move and without warning, Sakiko extends her hands and pushes some of the girls out of the way to my locker. She doesn't do anything forcefully that would cause harm, but she puts enough pressure into her hands to get the point across. They slowly start to disperse back to their own lockers, or even out to the lobby. I knew for the time being I was safe, but I bet you that when lunch rolls around, they would all be back to ask every question I could imagine. I dreaded that.

I head over to my locker, Sakiko right on my heels. "Tatsuki, what happened yesterday?" She asks, planting herself firmly on the bench in front of my locker. The remainder of the dispersed crowd watch our exchange closely, their ears perked.

"What do you mean? My shift went well if that is what your asking." I knew what she meant but I couldn't bring myself to be honest about it. I hadn't found the right words to explain it, not that I could tell her or Chisato the truth. And besides, I barely understood what was happening to myself.

She shakes her head, a small smile playing on her lips. At least she was amused by my usual antics. "No! What happened last night? You were at the I.V.C. I saw you. And then there was the whole incident with The King afterwards! Girl, you need to give me details!"

The name sends a shiver down my spine. I still wasn't exactly sure why they called him that. Truth be told, I'm not sure if I wanted to know. "You mean Eisuke?" I immediately catch what I just said and cover my mouth. Shit.

There's a few gasps sound in the crowd behind me and I slap my hand to my forehead. Mistake number one: referring to him by his actual name. That just solidified what they all thought! How do I take it back?

"So it is true!" She sings. "Well? Tell me! I want to know everything!"

If I am honest with myself, I can't really blame Sakiko for her enthusiasm and curiosity. I couldn't be mad at her or any of the other women here in the change room. Was it frustrating and annoying that they all wanted to hear the juicy gossip? Absolutely, but they were human. She like everyone else (including myself) are looking for answers to impossible questions. But I didn't have any answers for them, or for myself for that matter. Did I want answers? Obviously. It might help me understand everything that is going on with my life and a way to get out of this mess alive. Except that there wasn't answers. There was only a gaping hole where understanding should be.

I did want to tell them the truth. Really. The problem with that was that if I said a single word to Chisato or Sakiko, their lives would be at risk. If I said something to my parents or sister, my family would be at risk. Even if I said something to someone here at the hotel, they would be in danger. I didn't want people to get hurt because of something I had done or said. I couldn't live with myself if that happened and all of the men knew that above anything else I was afraid of hurting those I loved.

I wasn't happy about lying. It felt wrong to hide everything from my closest friends and family. The thing was, I would always talk to my little sister about everything. I would confide to her my problems and fears, and I would talk to her about my dreams and my successes. As much as I tried to be her pillar of strength, I knew that Tokemi was my beacon of light. More than anything, I needed her voice with me right now. I needed to ask her questions and to just get everything off my chest. It may not solve a single thing, but it would, at the very least, make me feel less alone.

Yes, Sakiko was right here, wanting me to open up, but she had no idea of the horror I had been through these past few days. What would she think of me if I were to tell her all those things? I couldn't do that to her or myself. I couldn't. I knew that I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. My friends meant everything to me, but I had to be a total stranger to them now. It was weird. And uncomfortable.

"There's. . .not much to tell, really." I say taking off my street clothes. I had to tread this conversation carefully. "Mr. Ichinomiya is. . .uh. . .that is to say. . .we are together." Everyone was watching and if I didn't perform this right then Eisuke would hear about it and my head would be on the table. I only had to say we were an item and then everyone would shut up and I could go. And Eisuke would be satisfied enough that our fake relationship wasn't being questioned.

I would have to ask him if he really meant his promise about me earning my freedom back. But I wasn't about to risk losing that chance just because I was unhappy. A chance was a chance. It was the only glimmer of light I had. I would fight with tooth and nail to see that chance come true.

"I find that extremely hard to believe." I hear Erika's shrill voice above the growing whispers in the change room. She peeks out from the other side of the lockers, glaring at me. I didn't notice her come in. "Mr. Ichinomiya is a very important guest here. You only met him the day before yesterday and now you two are dating? Something smells fishy to me." The twins, right on cue, peek out next to her and nod in agreement. Then the three women make their way to the front where I stood with Sakiko closely watching.

"Believe what you want to believe Erika. I won't stop you." I grunt out.

"You are like one of the lowest people here! You shouldn't have even been at the I.V.C.!" She shrieks at me, angrily jabbing a finger in my direction. Clearly she wanted to trade places with me and be the talk of the town. It wasn't hard to see that she was jealous. If only she knew. . . .

"Mr. Ichinomiya invited me to the event." I just wanted to get this over and done with. "I am sure you are aware that he is the owner of this hotel? Can't exactly say no to your boss' boss now can you?" I was skirting around the bush and providing the least insightful answers that I could.

She sputters for a moment. "Well, I still don't believe you and Mr. Ichinomiya are together. It's preposterous!" She was right, I wasn't the girlfriend of Eisuke but I still took insult to the underlying idea that I wasn't "good" enough.

I kept quiet and finished putting on my uniform. There was nothing I could say to quell the suspicion and shock. To them, it looked like I just won the life that everyone dreamed of living. To me, it was a living nightmare that I would never wake up from.

To the average woman and man, Eisuke seemed like the perfect human being. He was tall and handsome, he was rich and a powerful CEO, and of course, he knew how to live life to the fullest. It was an appealing thought; he was a fearless leader that had made a big name for himself, not just in Japan, but on the world stage itself. He was the envy of everyone. Everyone wanted to be him and everyone wanted to be with him. Little did those people know the truth about Eisuke Ichinomiya and just how cold he was. He lived up to the snotty, stuck-up stereotype of the millionaire world. Eisuke was a bastard who only was out for himself. I didn't care for it. I wanted to be as far away from him and everyone else in that world as possible.

"How did you two even meet?" Erika suddenly grabs my arm and I drop my work shoes in surprise and tilt my head to face her. She left me no room to escape. There was nothing about my situation that was really worth knowing for the moment! "Well?" She tugs.

I pursed my lips. You want to know how we met? I bumped into the guy and fell flat on my ass. It wasn't exactly the best of introductions. Hell, everyone in this room saw it happen. The stupid paparazzi caused the accident and probably my inevitable demise with the head of the Ichinomiya Group. The more invasive everyone got into my life, the angrier I got and I was honestly at my last bit of patience with Erica. People needed to leave me alone, not because I liked my peace and quiet, but because it would be easier to protect everyone from Ichinomiya and his wrath. I close my eyes and count to ten before I causally take my arm back and shrug.

"The lobby. You saw it happen."

Erika's glare turns to ice at my nonchalant answer. She didn't buy my explanation and neither did the twins. I felt like I was being put on trial, or being investigated for criminal activity. I was being hounded on all sides, analyzed and peered into in ways I never knew possible. I was a shy person, but this amount of scrutiny was unreal. I just wanted to leave here and be with my own thoughts. I did not have the strength to play twenty questions with them when it was obvious that any answer I gave, they would question it.

Sakiko huffs as she stands up and attempts to use her body as a sort of barrier between Erika and myself. "I think that's enough Erica. Back off."

That didn't stop the pony-tailed woman and she grabbed my arm once again, pulling me harder. Sakiko tried to pry her away from me, but the twins grab her too. "Now you listen here Tatsuki Furukawa. I want answers! And I want them now. Eisuke Ichinomiya can have any girl in the world. Any. Girl. Why the Hell would he choose someone like you? It doesn't add up."

The words cut deeper than I expected them to and I can feel the threat of tears stinging my eyes. I was used to Erika and her shenanigans. She was a bully, always stuck in her world and acting like the next best thing but this was kind of a new level of hurt and cruelty even for her. It was bad enough that Ichinomiya made me feel like nothing on an hourly basis but Erika just loved to rub salt into the wound. It stung.

I grind my teeth in frustration as I continue to run my eyes over Erika. There was a word for people like her: an utter bitch. Okay, a combination of words. She thrived on making people miserable. It was sad really, but what was worse is that I continued to let her get to me.

Before I am about to lose my cool and give Erika a piece of my mind, my eyes catch the figure of Chisato who stepped out from the next row of lockers. She claps her hands together, bringing everyone's attention to her. Relief spreads through my body. Finally, I could catch a break.

Her voice is soft, but serious. "Alright everyone, I think that is enough. Back to work! We got a lot of early check-ins today. We need to hurry!"

There is a sad chorus of agreement among the women and they begrudgingly head out the door to their work stations for the day. I give thanks to whatever was up there for creating a woman like Chistao. She was a God-send.

I breathe in a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Chisato." I bow to her.

She smiles at me, patting my shoulder. "C'mon, we are a team together today. We should also get going. Lot's to do, so little time right?"

We giggle and head out the door, Sakiko following close behind. "Well, I will see you girls later then. Sorry about pushing you Tatsuki."

I smile at her. I knew she meant well with her questions, as much as it bothered me. She had no way of knowing what actually happened. "It's fine." I say. "But you have to understand that I just can't talk about it right now."

Sakiko nods a little too quickly. "Things to process, I get it. New relationship, it takes time to get used to. Especially since your last one."

I wince a little and avert my eyes. I really did have the worst luck in men, didn't I? "Yeah." My voice catches slightly. "You understand. I'll talk to you later okay?"

Sakiko heads to the elevator to take her to the casino floor and Chisato and I take the stairs to head to our posts on the first few floors. Upon arriving, we grab our cart and fill it with cleaning supplies, new towels and bed-sheets and make our way to the end of the first hall to begin cleaning the rooms. For the first dozen or so rooms, she is quiet. Chisato doesn't poke or prod me for anything and I just concentrate on making sure everything was perfectly tucked-in and spotless.

It isn't an awkward silence. It is comfortable and whenever our eyes caught one another, she would give me a smile. Where Sakiko was the loud one of the group and often was the one leading our group to new adventures, Chistato was the quiet one who analyzed and took in information. She knew everything and more importantly, she could read people like a book. Sakiko was the one who would take you out on a night on the town to forget your worries. But Chisato was the one you could sit and talk to for hours on end over a cup of coffee. I loved them both.

It is just before lunch, when we are on the last room of the floor that I decide to break the comfortable silence between us. "Thanks for what you did back there. Stopping the 'investigation' I mean. I appreciate it." She gives me another smile, and for a moment I take a pause, thinking about what to say next. "Aren't you curious about what happened last night?" I shift my weight from foot to foot.

She looks up to me as she dusts the desk and chair. "Well sure, of course I am curious." Her eyes soften considerably. "But. . .You don't seem like you want to talk about it. It's your life Tatsuki, you don't have to share any information if you don't want to."

I smile softly at her as I finish putting the bed together and place the flower arrangements on the bedside table. "Honestly Chisato, I really wish I could tell you but. . . I can't." My voice is shaky, at best.

She hums. "He does seem like the type of person who wants to keep their life private. I don't blame him. A lot of celebrities don't want their personal lives known. Information can be scary. And there are things that people want to protect. I respect that."

I purse my lips, lost in thought. It just kind of hit me in that moment. I really didn't know anything about Ichinomiya, other than the fact that we was a part of the Ichinomiya Group and that he was the owner of the hotel. It certainly gave me the idea that I could put on my own detective persona and find some dirt on the man. Something that might fuel my fight for my freedom. Maybe I could find blackmail that I could use as leverage. And best case scenario, I could find out about these auctions and put a stop to them.

My thought process is interrupted right then when a knock on the door breaks the silence and the two of us jump in surprise. Mr. Kuroba walks in, giving us both a bow. I am relieved to see him, I for sure thought it would be the guests!

Dressed in his usual suit and tie, Mr. Kuroba is the picture of a businessmen. He has that air about him, the one where you think he has everything together. His hair is gelled back and he seems so sure of himself. I find my eyes gazing at his pressed dark, gray suit a little too intensely and I quickly turn my eyes away. A slight blush forms on my cheeks. What was that just now!?

"Good morning ladies." He says. "I just wanted to let you two know that the guests checking into this room have an infant with them. If you don't mind, I would like you two to bring up a crib and our baby set."

"Sure, absolutely." I nod. "Thanks for the heads up."

Kuroba looks around the room, lost in thought. He taps his finger on his chin. "Hmm, now that I think about it, could you please bring up a humidifier too? The room feels a little dry don't you think?" He steps to the desk, giving it a once over. "The baby-sitting service pamphlets would be good to have here too. You never know if the couple might want to have a night to themselves."

And there it was, the ever-famous thoughtfulness that Mr. Kuroba was known for. I can't help but smile at it. He seemed really sweet and it was nice that he went out of his way to make sure that the guests enjoyed their time here, no matter what their circumstances were. It was no wonder that My. Kuroba was popular among the staff, the female staff especially.

"We can check around to make sure the room is safe for the family too, Mr. Kuroba." I offer. With a small infant, one could never be too careful and our hotel was known for the care we put towards our guests and their needs. Besides, the lower I stayed in the hotel floors, the less chance I had of seeing Ichinomiya and the others.

He agrees and the three of us begin to check around the room, looking for sharp edges, small objects and anything we could think of that might bring harm to a child. After several minutes of intense searching throughout the bedroom, bathroom and closet, we all agree that the room feels safe and secure. Chisato and I grin at each other in approval.

Mr. Kuroba turns to me as I finish putting away our supplies. "I heard you are the quite talk of the hotel right now Ms. Furukawa." It honestly doesn't surprise me that he knows about my little incident yesterday, everyone and their cousin did by now it seemed. But that didn't ease my nerves either. It was only a matter of time before it reached my family, if it hadn't already and I wasn't sure how they would react. Especially considering how well my last relationship went. There were a lot of unknown factors here that really bothered me. And for some strange reason that I couldn't quite figure out, I was not very comfortable knowing that Kuroba knew about yesterday. It felt wrong for some reason. Just one more person I was adding to my web of lies.

I brace myself for an onslaught of more questions but instead he simply beams at me and gives me a pat on the back. "I saw you yesterday in the lobby. You looked stunning. I almost didn't recognize you, you looked so different."

I'm blushed at the compliment and I bow in an effort to hide my embarrassment. "T-Thank you." I stutter. "You are too kind."

He laughs. "If I am honest with you though, I prefer you like this." He pauses and quickens in speech more, flustered by his comment. "I mean, that is to say that I like. . . Normal, everyday Tatsuki. Fancy is nice, but it isn't. . . You? Sorry, I'm probably not making any sense."

I am a little shocked by his statement. I barely knew Mr. Kuroba outside of the hotel, and in all honesty, have only spoken to him on lunch breaks a handful of times throughout my time here. We had been formally introduced when I was hired on, and he made a point to say hello whenever I walked past him but other than that, I couldn't say I knew the man. He was often busy, dealing with customers and the general manager that trying to get two words to him was almost impossible some days. I always just saw him as another co-worker of mine, rather than a close peer. But I couldn't help but feel a little. . . flattered by his compliment.

I tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "U-um...Thank you. I like the normal version of me too."

It is nice to hear a genuine compliment for once, as awkward as I may take it. Ever since I met Eisuke, my self-esteem had taken quite the plunge. To Ichinomiya I was an object, to be used and thrown away as he saw fit. Yet, here was Mr. Kuroba, treating me like I was a person. It was a nice feeling and I was terrible that I had almost forgotten what it felt like to matter.

I am so lost in thought that I find myself staring at him longer than necessary when my pocket starts vibrating violently. I jump at the buzzing, completely forgetting for a moment that it is the pager that Eisuke had given me yesterday. Shit, that's just great. He expects me to be at his every whim and call within minutes. Like I could get up there that fast with these lungs and legs.

I bow quickly before leaping over the bed to get to the door. "I am so sorry. But I need to go, if you will excuse me."

I know that Mr. Ichinomiya had spoken to Mr. Kenzaki about all of this, but is it really okay for me to leave everyone behind? I don't have time to think about any of it though as I rush to the penthouse elevator, leaving behind a very confused Chisato and Mr. Kuroba. I didn't like leaving my station, especially since Chisato and I were a team today. I feel like I was abandoning her. And Mr. Kuroba had taken time out of his day to help us out, to leave without a proper thank-you or even an offer of coffee was just not my style. I didn't want to end up being the person who would always blow people off. I didn't want to change who I was.

I take one last glance at the two of them before the elevator doors close and I begin my ascent. I am not sure how but I make it up to the penthouse with moments to spare. I am completely out of breath though and I fumble around in my pockets for my inhaler. I place the inhaler into my mouth and press down, sucking in the medication. After a second of composing myself and coughing at the sudden coldness of the air, I turn down the hall and walk into the living room. The last thing I needed was for the men to make fun of my asthma.

"Um. . .you called?" Even with the inhaler, I am still panting in between each word. My voice is not quite there yet. It sounds far away and raspy.

Baba shakes his head. "Are you okay? You look out of breath." Oh ha ha, that was an understatement. "Couldn't you give her some more time to come up here?" I wonder if he heard me coughing from around the corner? I probably sound like a smoker right now.

Eisuke stood in the centre of the room, his eyes focused on the windows where Kishi was as usual. He frowns. The other men crowd around the couch. "You're late."

I bit my cheek in frustration. "No, I am not. I came up here in like. . . four minutes! Check your damn watch next time."

The Hong Kong mobster smirked at my comment. "She's getting brave." It's clear that I caught Eisuke off-guard but he quickly recovers.

"I'm still training her." A sly grin is on his lips. It is not very surprising that they treat me like I am still some kind of animal. Oh, it was still belittling and insulting sure, although I kind of expected all of it at this point. It had only been a few days, but they were predictable.

"We are going to the I.V.C. Change into that dress." Ichinomiya gestured to the couch. Laid across the back of it very gently is a black laced dress with a gold under material. It has no sleeves, but the collar is high. A golden necklace and earrings that are far more subtle in appearance than yesterday's choices are next to the dress, and a pair of metallic pumps are presented on the coffee table as well. I am about to bite back to Eisuke but before I do, I notice that the shoes have a significantly lower heel than yesterday's. I blink equally surprised as I was suspicious. Did he notice my limping last night? Or did he not want me to embarrass his with my inability to walk in heels?

Eisuke senses my hesitation and chuckles. "So you don't walk like a duck tonight like you did yesterday."

I force myself to laugh at the insult. Maybe if I acted like I wasn't bothered by him, then he would give up on trying to verbally abuse me. "Better a duck than having broken legs." I say nonchalantly.

Eisuke turned away, struggling with his words. "Yeah, well." He regains his composure a moment later. "Don't walk like a fool next to me. That's all."

"There's an important guest attending the party tonight." Eisuke continues as he begins to climb the stairs up to his bedroom. "I will introduce you to him so don't do anything stupid."

Soryu leans over the railing of the stairs and tilts his head to look up at Eisuke. "You look like you have something up your sleeve."

Eisuke simply nods to Soryu, an evil smile painting his lips. Something told me that whatever Eisuke had planned would certainly test my patience and the scenarios that started to fill my brain certainly did not bode well for me either. Why couldn't we just have a night in or have a night where I didn't have to pretend to ogle at him? It had only been a few days and it was already too much.

"Get ready in ten minutes. We leave in twelve. We will get your hair and make-up done at the salon before we go to the party. Now get changed." His voice is hard and demanding.

For a few moments, I stand there silently and stare at the top of the stairs and then back to the dress. It was tempting to just walk away, but tonight was an opportunity to get my freedom back. So I sigh in defeat and grab the dress before heading upstairs to my bedroom to get changed.

I am so sick of these time limits and in honesty there have only been a handful so far, but how were they even fair? Getting to the penthouse from anywhere in the hotel within five minutes was practically impossible. Let alone getting ready for some special, A-list celebrity event.

I got to thinking as I began to shred my maid uniform and step into the new dress what Ichinomiya's upbringing was like. It was clear since day one that he certainly had no respect for other people and their lives. He wanted everyone to change their schedules so that they all revolve around him and his wants and needs. And should something become a bother to him? He'd toss it all away without a single care in the world, including people. Ichinomiya was the centre of the universe and and he just basked in it, letting his little groupies fuel his already massive ego. It was absolutely ludicrous. It was pathetic. It was so obvious that he was a problem child, I just couldn't help but wonder how much of a problem child? No, scratch that. He still IS a child.

I emerge from my room and head back down the stairs where the men await around the couch, speaking in soft voices about things I couldn't quite understand. I clear my throat anxiously. The men all turn one by one to look at my descent and as I do Baba's face lights up. I blush at the wide eyes, but not out of joy.

"You look amazing!" He said and he extends his hand out as I make it to the last set of steps. "Best look yet."

Just take the compliment, I order myself. Whether he is trying to save face or not, keep your chin up and don't let them get under your skin. "Uh, yeah? There was only one other." I chuckle.

"Maybe so," He admitted. "But you seem more. . . you in this one. That's why I think it looks the best."

I force a smile at the flirt, a light blush decorating my cheeks, adding to my embarrassment. "Thank you." I had to admit that I did really like this dress as it was a lot more conservative and professional than it was flashy. While I didn't wear dresses often, I felt that this dress would be something I would keep in my wardrobe if I had the choice. I felt more like Tatsuki than some made up princess. And I could hide behind the lace and flare of the skirt more than the last one. At the very least, I felt covered.

I don't hear Ichinomiya make his way down the stairs until he stuttered out an aggressive cough from behind me. He takes my shoulders and pulls me away from Baba and we enter the elevator without so much as a good-bye to the rest of the men. The doors close and we head down to the boutique floor just like yesterday.

I'm nervous about it, but I have to ask so I can prepare a will and say my farewells in case the worst happens. "Did you mean it?"

The hotel owner remains stationary, his dark eyes looking straight ahead, void of any emotion. He frowns, as usual. He always frowned whenever I opened up my mouth. Not sure if that was a good thing or not. I create a lot of grief for him and that made me happy. "What?"

"You said that if I. . ." I scrunch up my nose in deep thought. What was the word I needed here? "That if I 'perform' well as your partner, that I could go free?"

His eyes turn to my reflection and even though we aren't making direct eye contact, I feel very vulnerable in that moment. "I don't recall." He smirked.

"Don't bullshit me. Do I go free or not? It is a yes or no question."

"You're a touchy one, aren't you." It isn't a question.

"And you are a dickless prick." I cross my arms and pop my hip out. How soon until the salon? I wanted to get this all over and done with.

"Half true." A devilish grin snakes its way onto his lips. It sends a shiver down my spine. "What is it that you want to know? If I will release you? You have a purpose here with me, and so long as you fulfill it, then you will be let go. Frankly, you're performance as my partner is less than satisfactory. Quite pitiful really."

"You aren't giving me much to go off of," I snort.

"Is that a challenge? Well then, I guess I should step it up."

***********************************************************************************

When I look at myself in the mirror, I am just as surprised as I was yesterday. I didn't expect anything different in the sense that my makeup and hair would be over the top and I would not recognize myself but I really looked nothing like myself in any shape, way or form. The makeup around my eyes alone makes me appear exotic and mysterious. My hair was curled and wrapped to the side so as to allow people to become enraptured by new, sleek look. It wasn't the best version of me, but rather a whole new person. It still made me very uncomfortable.

I swallow, turning my head from side to side to check all the angles of my new look. The stylist is bouncing on his heels right behind me, excited to see how I react to his work. The thing was, I didn't know how to react. I wanted to wipe all of this off of my face. It felt heavy and wrong. I looked pretty, but I didn't want to be this kind of pretty. I looked. . .fake.

Regardless of how I personally felt, it would be very rude of me not to thank the man for his hard work and so I bow to him anyway and smile. "Thank you, sir."

I take Ichinomiya's offered his arm we head down to the I.V.C. Already he was changing how this little game of ours would be played and I wasn't sure if I was prepared for any of it. But he did state that should I do well I could go free and that made me a little happier. I had his word. Now I only had to perform to his expectations. The only problem with that was that I had no idea what his expectations would be and I was afraid of what they might entail. Maybe. . . maybe some ground rules were in order? Would he even grant me that? If I acted just right tonight, he may humour me. That seemed like a grim hope though.

Through gritted teeth, Ichinomiya growls at me before we approach the entrance to the I.V.C. "Smile. Remember, we are together and everyone knows it."

As usual the event once is brimming with guests and celebrities. I don't bother counting them this time or to even keep track of whose who because I know that I would be seeing them over and over again for the entire week. Wait, that sounded really full of it and egotistical. It's not what I meant. Oh great, am I becoming more like them now!?

My thoughts race back and forth and I try to concentrate on the beating of my heart to avoid any watching eyes or getting too lost in the crowds. Throughout it all, I try to put on my biggest and brightest smile for everyone but my anxiety slowly climbs as the two of us head further in.

For every single person that approaches us, Eisuke introduced me as his girlfriend. I play along even if my heart fully isn't into it. To keep up appearances though I bow and smile to each one and I remain as close as I could to Eisuke without feeling the need to strangle him to death. Soon enough, my face begins to feel numb as every time we take a breath, groups of people show up to shake our hands and introduce themselves as potential business partners, or life time family friends, or who knows what else. I've stopped paying attention to it all a long time ago and I simply watch their lips move. It's scary how many people we have met and I have completely lost track of time. It seemed that every person here knew Eisuke or someone from the Ichinomiya Group personally. That was intimidating as all Hell.

Sometimes Eisuke wrapped his hand around my shoulders and I would ever so slightly tilt my head towards him to show that yes, we were indeed loving partners and all the shit that came with it. Can you tell I'm trying my hardest not to gag? Other times, the hotel owner simply stands next to me, tall and stoic. Regardless of our positioning, he always greets everyone with a huge smile and acts so overjoyed to have me next to him.

There are mixed emotions among the guests when he it is revealed that I am his girlfriend. Many guests, typically the older women and men, are genuinely happy for Eisuke and myself. Often they congratulate us for our new relationship and commend me for my patience with Eisuke and his workaholic attitude. Workaholic, I often wonder? More like slave-driving jackass. I couldn't tell if Eisuke actually cared about the hotel or not.

Expectedly, other guests are not as excited for us and I can see straight through their fake smiles and hear their compliments laced with sarcasm. I find these people to be the most amusing to watch in my anxious state as they consistently glare back and forth between the two of us and fumble over their words. I hated crowds and it was only a matter of time before I hit my limit, but these young women were, at the very least, making the evening a lot more entertaining. Every time the women leave our presence, I notice their stink eyes after me. If this happened anywhere else in my life, I would have been bothered. But here and right now? It was incredibly funny. These women were jealous of me for something that did not exist.

As we weave our way through the glamoured up ballroom, the theme this evening was inspired by the swing, jazz era of the 1920's, we eventually make our way over to a table off in the corner where the former Prime Minister, Mr. Fukuzawa, is sitting. Here is where my anxiety peaks because it is the freaking Prime Minister and my body has gone completely numb. He and Ichinomiya exchange pleasantries for a while as I try to calm my accelerated breathing. Once again, Eisuke did not let me bring my purse and I did't have my inhaler on me. I really needed to talk to him about this.

It isn't until Fukuzawa smiles at us and we shake hands that I am brought back into reality. "I would love it if you two came to my next party."

Mr. Ichinomiya bows. "I would be honoured to." I'm not sure though if his agreement to the party is sincere or if he is simply making nice. I suppose it didn't matter when you are a businessman. Everything was an opportunity.

Whether or not we will actually go to the party, I am not sure but I play along and I agree with him as well. After all, the slave-driver is watching intently. "It would be our pleasure."

Throughout the party, I find myself trying really hard to be the girlfriend that Eisuke envisions me on being. I act polite and stay close to him throughout the night but I admit that it had been some time since my last relationship. I pray every time we greet someone new that Eisuke doesn't try to force us to be more physically intimate than the few leans and waist grabs that we already showcase.

I'm just not comfortable around men, I guess. Or at least, that is the conclusion I came to as we continue to walk around. In elementary, the boys were all grossed out by girl cooties and stuff which was to be expected of. When middle school hit, I made more friends and I admit that I may have had a crush or two on some of the boys in my classes. High school was really stressful on me so while many of my friends were off finding boys to date, I stayed behind to study. Dating was never really in my field of interest so to speak. Sure, there were some cute guys that seemed kind but after seeing my girls cry their hearts out over some random guy that broke up with them, or vice-versa and seeing a guy completely shut himself out because a girl denied him, I thought to myself that it was just not worth the hassle. I kept my feelings for anyone hidden away deep within my heart and decided that the best thing I could do for myself was to study hard and pass my exams.

Then came University and for the first year, I was content to study and hang out with my group of friends when time permitted. I was not interested in dating.

But that was before I met Shinji.

He was a boy that I occasionally sat next to in some of my classes. A quiet boy in class who became quite extroverted outside of class. He was funny and easily made friends with anyone he met and I admit it, I fell for his charming attitude and kind heart. He brought out the best in me and because of him, I was able to try a lot of new things and grow more comfortable with myself and with people. He was a great friend but I wanted to be more than friends. I was ecstatic when he agreed.

And you know for a while, everything was great. We took things slow. Or at least, for a while things were great and slow. Apparently, there is only so much patience a person can give to you and I used mine up with Shinji within our first few years of being together.  
He wanted to become more, especially on the physical side of things and I couldn't make that commitment. Nor did I feel comfortable giving him my body in the way he wanted me to. I had school and I still wanted to be my own person. He pushed and I eventually pushed him away. I needed a break to think things through.

Maybe the word 'break' meant something different him. I can't say for certain. When I was ready to talk about where I thought the relationship was headed and what would be the best course of action, he had decided that if I was not going to give him my body, then someone else would. It broke my heart even though I knew I wasn't in love with him.

It had been five years since that break-up. No man or woman has ever gotten close enough to try to open up the box I placed my heart into. If I am honest though, I am not sure if anyone had ever tried in the first place.

My friends understood my precautions as did my family. I still craved for those wonderful touches and meaningful words. I still admired from afar. I was a human being and I wanted those things. I wanted to be loved and caressed. But if being loved and caressed and having sweet nothings being whispered into my ear meant heartache and a lack of confidence, then I couldn't pay the price.

I am taken out of my train of thought when Eisuke pulls me along to another table to chat to a few more celebrities. His body is pressed against mine and his hand is firmly placed on my waist as we approach them for an introduction. Just like yesterday, he wears a bright, brilliant smile that makes it seem as if he is the happiest man in the world. I is intimidating just how good of an actor he is. Even though this whole thing between us is fake, as the night progresses I find myself almost liking just how nice this Eisuke is. Nonetheless, I know that I can't let my guard down around him because he is anything but.

We continue to make our rounds and even as exhausted as I am I cannot shake the feeling that someone was watching me intensely. My entire body shivered and the small bumps on my skin begin to surface. I whip my head back, my eyes squinting with the contact lenses Ichinomiya had me wore. It takes me a moment but I eventually catch the stares of Eisuke's old groupies glaring at me. When my gaze moves slightly to the left, a middle-aged man is staring just as harshly at me. Just what were these people's problems? It wasn't like Eisuke was overly interested in relationships anyway.

I stand my ground with the man and he breaks out into a smile when I refuse to break eye contact with him. I am confused by his sudden change in demeanour even though I don't buy the pleasure in his grin. He's tall and his black hair is pushed back sharply. Even from here I can tell that his jet tuxedo is pristine and wrinkle-free. Ugh, why does everyone in this room have to act all superior than the person standing next to them? It was like a giant cock fight, 'let's see whose is bigger?' kind of thing. Crude maybe, but nonetheless true. What was with these men? Could you commend any more attention?

"Stop looking around like that." Eisuke hissed in my ear, making my head snap back. When I look up to him, his warm expression has all but melted away. Yeah, that was expected of him.

"People keep glaring at me." I hiss back. "Make them stop."

"You're with me. Of course they are staring at you. Get used to it."

"If one more person glares daggers into me, I'm done."

To my surprise, Eisuke excused us from the conversation and he heads over to a buffet table that resides deeper in the ballroom. It is our first break since arriving here nearly three hours prior. While Eisuke began to fill up his plate with various foods and confectionary, I massage my temples in frustration and pain. This whole celebrity convention was giving me one Hell of a headache. My anxiety or elevated breathing certainly wasn't helping the situation either.

I can feel my tummy rumbling and I turn my attention to the vast selection of sweets on the far end of the table. My mouth waters. They look good but with this tight dress on, I'm afraid I am about to pop open if I let in too deep of a breath, let alone some food. Besides, I doubt people want to see me scarf down everything on this table, it wouldn't be seen as very 'lady-like,' because I had one heck of an appetite right now.

I sigh as exhaustion begins setting in. "I'm heading to the powder room."

I caught him while he was in the midst of eating some kind of stuffed bread but he nods anyway. I decide to take my leave as quickly as I could before he changed his mind. I needed a break from all of this commotion. And from him. Mostly from him.

I stand in front of the mirror, eyeing the bags forming underneath my eyes. It is a miracle that your face is even holding together right now hon'. You look like Death.

I wonder if there was some way that I could escape from this Hell hole? A window maybe? Or I can jump onto a cart as the waiters take it away? What if I faked being sick? Oh what I wouldn't give to just fly away from this party and to never return. Couldn't Ichinomiya see, after being so close to me for the past three fucking hours, that I was severely uncomfortable? God, that man was blind. Or he really didn't give two shits about me. It was probably the latter.

I take one last breath and force myself to smile at my reflection. Fake it till you make it right? The sooner I got back in the game, the sooner I could leave and regain some normalcy in my life again. I tap my cheeks, giving them an extra shade of pink. There, now I look lively. The epitome of happiness! Ugh, I just wanted this day to end.

I emerge from the powder room only to discover a woman blocking my path. She is easily a head or two taller than me, dressed in a form-fitting white gown. Her long reddish-brown hair curtains her fair face, making the deep onyx eyes even more pronounced. Huh, she was pretty, if a little scary. Vampire-like. OH! Maybe I could pretend I was a vampire, that would get people to leave me alone. Or, get me sent to an insane asylum. Damn. This was hard.

It takes me a moment but I believe it is the same woman who was at Mr. Ichinomiya's room the day before yesterday. Oh, oh great, she probably thought I was her sloppy seconds. And while I never did anything with the man, I was probably sloppy seconds to someone else too. I sneered. Should I get a health form from Ichinomiya?

"Can I help you?" I ask but the kindness has left my voice.

"How did you sink your claws into Eisuke?" She questions with her arms crossed and hip popped out: a power stance, but one that does not intimidate me. I handled women like this before. They were petty and acted all tough and bitchy but the truth was that she didn't have a lot of bite to back up her bark. She was insecure, especially around men. That much I could tell.

"I'm sorry?" I ask.

"You heard me. How much did you pay him? What did you offer him? Stocks? Land?"

My assumption was right: she was jealous. I smirk. No one was ever jealous of me. This was new, and kind of exciting. It was like a big middle finger to all of my school bullies. Except that I only appeared to be in a good position when honestly. . . "That's sweet, but I am not that kind of woman, princess. I don't buy my men."

She flips her hair with a huff. "Oh, please. Eisuke wouldn't look twice at a girl like you for nothing! Don't even try to hide it." She reaches out towards me, aiming for my hair.

I bring up my hands in a defence-like position, ready to fight back but before she or I could make contact with one another, a large hand reaches out and grabs her thin wrist. My eyes trail up the wrist, up the black sleeved arm to find none other that Eisuke Ichinomiya himself. Did he notice this woman coming for me? Or was he trying to come find me after I disappeared?

He frowns as he lets the girl's hand go a little more roughly than probably intended. She massaged her wrist with a sad puppy look in her eyes before turning to the tall brunette, lost for words.

"Just because I spent one night with you does not mean you can keep hanging around me." Eisuke said flatly. She tried to open her mouth to say something but the man shook his head. "I don't ever want to see your face again. Let's go Tatsuki."

I gaped at the woman and then glanced back to Eisuke, not really sure how I should proceed with the situation. "A-are you sure. . .?" That was a little on the harsh side. Granted if I had the choice, I would never see Eisuke again.

The woman shrieked the moment Eisuke turns his back to her. Her shrill voice silences the entire ballroom and I feel my face turn a deep red because now all eyes were on us, if they weren't already. "How dare you! You can't talk to me like that, Eisuke Ichinomiya! Do you have any idea who I am?! What I could do to you!? You. Are. Disgusting. Absolutely revolting." She stomped her foot. "And you, little miss 'perfect.' You are nothing to him. Don't think for a second that he cares for a little tramp like you. Filth." She fled the scene in tears.

The whispers of the event's attendees began to fill the room. All around me new rumours and gossip formed at every second. There were gasps and chuckles, scoffs and words of disgust. I shifted my feet and look back to where the woman ran off to. Was this kind of thing normal? Celebrity break-ups were often rough, or at least that was how the media portrayed them. I figured that they would be handled better in real-life because celebrities were always being watched. And yet here I was, a witness to a heart-breaking display of hurt and desperation. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. The woman went way out of line, sure, but still, Ichinomiya was no saint about it either. He really didn't like women, and this just sealed it.

When we eventually and inevitable 'break-up,' would I have to act like the crazy girlfriend? When Shinji cheated on me in the weird limbo we were in, I was broken and devastated but I never screamed at him. That was a job for other people. I didn't have the strength or the voice to do it at the time.

"You didn't have to say it like that." I whispered to Eisuke, trying to ignore the hundreds of eyes all looking at me. My anxiety was through the roof at this point and I could feel the air leaving my lungs faster than I could get more into them. Oh dear, please not here.

He frowned, offering his hand to me. Back to putting on a front I guess. "She is of no use to me anymore." He spoke quietly to me. "Just hearing her say my name annoys me."

It was clear that businessman didn't have a hint of remorse or mercy in his body. All he was concerned about was furthering his own agenda and if that meant burning bridges, then Eisuke was the one with the torch. Jesus, just who raised this man to be such spoiled cockroach?

"It doesn't matter. It's been dealt with. Not in the way she envisioned it, but I don't have to waste more time on the issue." I finally take his hand. "There is someone here I want to introduce you to. Follow me."

He lead me away from the powder room and deeper into the ballroom once more. Slowly the stares from our audience dwindle away as they return to their previous conversations and engagements. It surprises me though that throughout our time here, Eisuke had never gone to the trouble of going to say hello to someone. Everyone always came up to him instead, or waved him over. I wonder just how significant this person is for Eisuke to physically approach them? And what that exactly meant for me as his partner?

We find ourselves in the back corner of the ballroom where an older, foreign gentleman is sitting at a table with a glass of wine and a cigar in mouth. Oh now that's just fucking great. I'm already trying to fight off an asthma attack, the last thing I need is smoke in my vicinity.

"It is nice to see you again Mr. Bucci." Eisuke gave the man a gentle bow before he offered his hand in greeting.

Mr. Bucci is a pale man, with short, white hair and a matching moustache that was groomed carefully. He smiled slightly at Eisuke's presence. "Eisuke! How long has it been? You are looking well, my boy." The man's voice is thick with an Italian accent.

Eisuke laughed and I think it is a genuine laugh. I'm not sure how I feel about that. "I knew you were coming so I made sure to look my absolute best. I have to keep up good impressions, don't I?"

Mr. Bucci offers the two of us chairs at his table, before settling back down comfortably. I grabs his glass, taking a long swig. Ichinomiya pulled my chair out first, still maintaining the airs of our relationship, and I sit down with a soft plop. The Group member follows after me with his own chair.

"The day an ambitious man like yourself loses heart will be the day the Japanese economy collapses." He guffawed.

"Yes, quite so." Eisuke clears his throat. "That is why you can rest assured leaving the matter we discussed earlier in my hands." Matter? Was this some sort of business deal? Oh don't tell me I was here as some pretty face or temptation!?

"I will think about it." He says, finishing his glass of wine. "I will go with whatever gives me the most profits."

"I can guarantee you will not suffer any losses with me handling it." Eisuke confirmed. Of course everything was about profits with men like this.

Mr. Bucci doesn't comment on Eisuke's promise and instead turned his attention towards me. I stiffen. "Is your lady friend here just arm candy tonight?" Mr. Bucci asked. I gulp at the comment. Being called eye candy was certainly not a compliment, but I knew that it was nonetheless true. I was bait for some reason, I just didn't know what I was supposed to catch.

Eisuke smiled at the older man before he pulled me close to his chest once again. "No. Actually, this is my girlfriend. Introduce yourself to Mr. Bucci, Tatsuki." He gave me a slight push forward and I quickly bow my head to the gentleman in front of me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bucci. I'm Tatsuki Furukawa." My breathing is quick and my voice sounds a little empty. The two men don't pay attention to it though.

The man's smile turns sour slightly and I am unsure if I wronged him so way. I just met him! What was I supposed to do? I feel my throat begin to seize slightly and I start to cough. No, no not now. Not now!

"So you have a girlfriend now, huh? My daughter will be very disappointed." Seeing that my coughing fit won't go away, the Italian man signals for a waiter to bring us some water.

I try to remain calm through my coughing, but my eyes begin to water. "D-Daughter?" I managed to get out before wheezing again.

Ichinomiya gives me a look. Not quite concern but not quite annoyed. "Carolina. I've met her a few times."

Mr. Bucci puffed his cigar, watching the crowd in deep thought. My coughing fit won't go away and I can feel a burning sensation in my lungs. Tears begin to wet my lashes before falling down my cheeks. I begin to gasp for air, sounding more like a fish on land than a quiet wisp. Both men turn their attention to me.

"Is your girlfriend alright boy?"

Eisuke's brows furrowed. "Tatsuki?"

"A-As-Asthma," I managed to wheeze out. I need to leave right now to find my inhaler. Mr. Kenzaki always kept one at the front desk for me in case of emergencies. Though the lobby was at least a dozen floors away.

I see through my blurred eyes that Eisuke immediately stood up. "Oh, you've got to be. . ." He grabbed my shoulder, bending down to meet me at eye level, not that I could make out everything on his face. "Your inhaler? Do you have it on you?"

"Fr-front desk," I manage to cough out. "Ken-Kenzaki has one."

Eisuke swears under his breath before he turned and snapped his fingers to the nearest server. "You. Front desk in the lobby. An inhaler for Furukawa. Now."

Mr. Bucci has in the meantime crushed his cigar and placed it his wine glass, before giving it to another server who gave us several cups of water. "My apologies Ms. Furukawa. I'll remember that the next time we see one another. Here, in the meantime."

My hands tremble as I pick up the glass. I take small gulps of water though they do little to stop the coughs.

"Do you need a doctor? Hospital? My limo is. . ."

"No hospital." Eisuke interrupted. "She'll be fine once that kid comes back." I'm not sure if this was Eisuke's way of being nice because it certainly felt forced. Yes, I told him about my fears and I was really surprised that he remembered. It was the fact that he just assumed I would be fine and how casually he said it. Would I be fine? If I got the inhaler within the next five minutes, yes. But should my lips turn blue, I would most certainly not be fine. Was that a gamble Eisuke was willing to take?

And so we waited. I would cough, Ichinomiya hovered over me which really creeped me out and Mr. Bucci looked calmly at us, occasionally refilling my glass of water whenever there was a long enough break that I could actually down the liquid without choking on it.

"You two seem like a good match," Mr. Bucci stated softly, refilling my cup for a fourth time. No sign yet of the server.

Eisuke's hand is on my back. Oh he was just eating this all up wasn't he? A perfect opportunity to sell our relationship! What a fucking twit. "Well, I thought it was time to start settling down. I'm not getting any younger and lately, I've been really thinking about what it would be like to start a family."

I choked on my water the moment he said family and I sputtered it out all over myself. Oh god, what did he just say? Mr. Bucci laughed at my antic, handing me a napkin.

"Yes, quite right. Though you might be jumping the gun if this is any indication!" Oh just kill me now will you? This is ridiculous. I am not playing house with this perverted narcissistic!

"The inhaler you asked for Mr. Ichinomiya," I hear a call not too far away from where we sat. The three of us turn. The young boy, who couldn't be any older than twenty, stumbled through the crowd with my inhaler high in the air. He catches a few looks but in my hour of need, I really couldn't care. The boy drops it in my extended, shaking hand and I desperately open the cap and stuff it into my mouth without so much as a word.

I cough a few more times before bowing my head to the boy. My voice is still far away, but its audible now. "Th-thank you. I appreciate this."

The server rubbed his arm shyly. "Oh, it's no problem miss. My cousin has asthma pretty bad. It's just a thing around here."

"I'll give Mr. Kenzaki a call tonight about this, and for your help." Ichinomiya shakes the boy's hand. "Thank you." He at least sounded grateful. But I knew the moment we were out of this mess, he would flip out at me. Not like I could help having sucky lungs.

"Well, that was an ordeal. Tatsuki was it? This thing happens often to you?" Mr. Bucci asked.

"Before bed usually and sometimes when I wake up. Other than that, it's pretty manageable. Mom has it too."

"Well, you are lucky for such an amazing partner like Eisuke. He's got your back." Mr. Bucci cooed at us.

I narrowed my eyes at the comment. Oh sure, Eisuke had my back. Pfft yeah right. This was a publicity stunt for him. If anything, he can use them against me, more than my health was already against me.

"I hope that you will still show my daughter around once she arrives in Japan, Eisuke. Yes? She's just over the moon to see you again." Oh right, Mr. Bucci had a daughter.

Eisuke nodded. "Of course. I will take her anywhere she would like to go."

"I am sure that my Carolina will be happy as long as she enjoys her time here. And I will make sure to enjoy my time here as well. Starting with downstairs!" He laughed again, taking a swig of water.

"Please let me know if you need anything at all." Eisuke offered, once more shaking the man's hand.

Mr. Bucci turned to me as I too remove myself from the table. He smirked before gesturing for me to lean in closer. Cautiously, I give him a ear. "I bet you have your hands full dating Eisuke huh? He takes a while to warm up to, believe me. But he's a good kid, if a little troubled."

I blinked in confusion for a minute and when I turn to ask what he means by troubled, Mr. Bucci has already disappeared into the crowd. I straighten up and glance over to Ichinomiya who has taken a few steps back and is currently checking his phone. I approached his form rather softly, unsure of how to proceed with everything. His eyes are focused when he looks at me.

"We are retiring for the evening." Oh thank god.

He called the elevator and I sheepishly step in behind him, my clutch on my orange puffer so tight my knuckles turn white. I stare at my feet as the elevator moves.

"You didn't tell me you were sick."

I frowned. "I'm not sick. I just have asthma."

"And you didn't think it was important enough to tell me?"

"When was I supposed to tell you? After you bought me?"

He scoffed. "Telling me before tonight would have been useful. So we could be more prepared. You made a fool out of yourself. What triggered it? The smoke?"

"Prepared? You don't let me bring down my purse where I keep my inhaler!" I stomp over to him. "And I'm sorry that my fucking lungs don't work the way you want them too. Some of us can't afford fresh, sea air all the damn time! And you know, if you actually tended to your hotel like a proper owner, then you would make sure people like him don't abuse it!" I begin to cough again and without breaking my eye contact with Ichinomiya I take my puffer again. "Fuck you." I said in the middle of a cough.

"Don't act like this affected you in any way because it didn't." I stuff my puffer in his chest. He winced. "And my fucking health is not your fucking concern."

"You don't know what I do here or the sacrifices I make for this place. And you forget that I am the one responsible for paying your wage. So any problems you have, are actually indeed my 'fucking' business."

I bit back my tongue. Legally, he had a point. But I wasn't about to admit it.

"I assume Mr. Kenzaki has your file. I can either approach him for it, or you can tell me." He sighed. "The choice is yours."

We head straight back to the penthouse without attending the auction tonight and for that, I am grateful. When we arrive back at the suit, Eisuke heads off to the upstairs living room while I head down the hallway to change out of these clothes and into something more my style. I ended up pacing around my room for a least half an hour, playing back our conversation in the elevator, wondering what I could have said to keep him off my back. Wasn't too bothered by him knowing about my asthma, because he was bound to found out eventually, especially if I had an attack at work because of him. Legally, it saved me a lot of trouble. It was how he reacted to it that bothered me. At first, he seemed concerned back at the party, but then treated it like it was the most insensitive thing I could have ever done to him publicly. And then there was the whole mess of my files. It surprised me that he hadn't seen them already from Mr. Kenzaki. I doubt there was anything too interesting he could find on there but knowing Ichinomiya, there was some sort of blackmail that he could threaten me with so I stayed submissive. I bit down on my lip, deciding that I should confront him again now that I could breathe a little easier. I wanted answers anyway, to a lot of things.

I brewed myself a cup of tea first before I march my over where I see the owner with his head between his knees, and his fingers laced over his hair. I am taken aback for a moment. He is murmuring something under his breath but I can't hear what. I clear my throat.

"I have questions for you."

His head perked slightly but he doesn't face me. Instead he he gave out an uncharacteristic sigh. "Water."

I glance down at my tea then back up at him. "Do it yourself. You got two legs."

Another sigh, deeper this time. "Furukawa, I'm not in the mood. Just grab me a bottle."

I rolled my eyes at his comment but I figured if he was going to play twenty questions with me, he needed something to keep his voice from going out. I head over to mini fridge in the back of the living room to grab a bottle and toss it onto the couch where he has planted himself on. Then I settle into the love seat right across from him, crossed legged with my tea balanced on my knee.

I found it very interesting that Ichinomiya seemed just as tired as I was, but for probably very different reasons. While I had an asthma attack, he made business deals and saved face all night. I couldn't help but wonder about what he had said in the elevator this evening, the fact that he always was making sacrifices. I was curious. What kind of sacrifices did someone like him have to make? He was rich and would never know the struggles my family had. On the other hand, I knew running a company, big or small, was a lot of pressure. The bigger they are the harder they fall. The Ichinomiya Group was large and powerful, but it could go up in flames at any given moment. That had to be a huge weight on one's shoulders, but that didn't give Eisuke an excuse to be such a snob about it.

I'm not sure where to begin as I blow on my tea. "Is tonight the reason why you said I was your girlfriend?"

He stopped the bottle right at his lips and looked at me with a genuine curiosity. There are heavy bags under his eyes and his hair is all tangled now. "Why do you think that?" His phone is on the table and even from the angle I am sitting at I can see there are several dozen unread messages.

"Mr. Bucci is an important client, right?" He doesn't respond so I take that as my go ahead. "And he said that his daughter would be disappointed with your new relationship status. That seemed off-putting so I put two and two together."

He's exhausted but managed a smile before finishing the water in one gulp. "So you can use that head of yours after all. Good to know. Since you care so much, Bucci is part of the Italian mob."

I blinked, not surprised but certainly not comforted. "The mob?" Well, that explains why he went out of his way to greet Bucci. I wonder if Soryu knew the Italian mob as well? You know, I'm actually better off not knowing that kind of information. The man was scary enough.

He leaned back against the sofa and ran his fingers through his shaggy locks. "His daughter, Carolina, has fallen in love with me. She writes me constantly. But it isn't like I can just turn down the daughter of an Italian mob boss."

"And why's that?" I take a sip from my tea. "You back talk Soryu all the time."

"Soryu and I have known one another for years. Bucci is unpredictable and can hold a grudge. This way," He gestured to me, "I'm letting his daughter down easily. Without having to say so."

It was pathetic the lengths that this man went to to actively avoid women but this just took the cake. "This is really messed up. You're scared to say no to a woman? What if she finds out the truth about me?" My laughing stopped abruptly, as I put the pieces of the puzzle together. "If they find out, they are going to kill me. Because I'm lying. And it will be your fucking fault."

He raised up a hand. "Hardly. Your demise will be your own doing. You are fragile as a doll and the clumsiest woman I have ever met." He frowned, his head resting against the top of the couch. "They won't find out, so long as we keep this all up."

"If you just needed a girlfriend, why didn't you ask the woman who was here before? Why did it have to be me?" My voice dropped into a menacing growl.

"It would be too much of a hassle to deal with someone who has feelings for me. Far more convenient to use someone expendable like you if anything were to happen." He rested his cheek on his hand, a cruel smile playing on his lips. "You are the wild card that will help my deal with Bucci go through. So make sure you play your part right until that happens. If you do that, I don't mind setting you free."

"So you fucking bought me so you could avoid saying no to someone? So you could play pretend? Are you shitting me right now?" I rush to my feet, tea in hand.

"Could you be any more obnoxious? God, you are annoying." He sighed into his hands. "I bought you. . .which clearly was a mistake but one I have to unfortunately live with for the time being. You could make my life easier by playing along. Your performance today was atrocious."

"Oh my fucking god, are you serious right now?"

He hopped to his feet and our eyes catch one another in an intense staring contest. I don't dare to look away. He sidestepped the table separating our bodies and makes a move towards me. I take several steps back before I walk into the couch behind me. I almost topple over but catch myself just before he placed his hands on my shoulders. I knitted my brows together at the contact. Before I can argue with him and demand what was going on, he pushed me down onto the cushion, the remainder of my tea splashing up onto my hand and chest.

I sputtered at the surprise, "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"Let's get something straight." He sneered. "If you ever want to leave this place in tact, you need to step up your game if you want to impress me. I'm more than willing to keep you here if you don't succeed. I could find thousands of uses for you, none of them pleasant." He tilted his head towards mine and our noses almost touch one another. I suck in a tight breath, my anxiety rising again. He was unpredictable and that was something I was not comfortable with. He locked his arms on either side of my head and bends down until we are eye level. My breathing is uneven but I don't dare to look away.

"I'll make it as simple as I can for you. When you are pretending to me my girlfriend, look into my eyes when you speak to me. And for God's sake stop looking around like you are some lost child. It's distracting."

I frowned. "I hate crowds. Stop bringing me to parties."

"Stop freezing up every time I touch you. It's unsettling." He reached down to wrap a finger around one of my curls.

I slapped his hand away. "Oh, don't even try me. You tried to have sex with me the other night! As if I could ever feel comfortable being with you. You are despicable."

He is unfazed. "Don't flatter yourself. Why would I ever bring myself down to your level?" His eyes dance down my face, past my neck and land on my chest. An eyebrow is raised in intrigue. "Of course, then again. . . I can have anything I want." He leaned closer, the static between our lips bouncing off of one another. Not quite touching, but as close as one could get. His dark eyes penetrate into my own and I feel my body freeze up just like last time. One of his hands moved further into my hair, stroking and combing through the loose curls from behind. The other fell to my shoulder and gripped the bone tightly. I can feel the tingle of the air between us. I can practically taste his cologne.

"I could make you mine, right here and right now." His voice is thick and almost sultry. It makes me squirm. "It wouldn't take much. Judging by how you cover yourself, I'd say that you are still a-"

The palm of my hand crashed against his face and I use the remaining energy I had to shove the man as far and as forceful as I could. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I scream, tears breaking over my redden cheeks.

His arms immediately drop to his sides and there is a look in his eyes that I cannot quite place. He shuffled his feet three times before completely backing away from me. The amused face now completely erased and instead is replaced with a sullen, disappointed glow. He's silent.

Finally, his lips begin to move and the cold-hearted millionaire mask is back on. "If this makes you nervous, you are going to have a rough road ahead of you. I will make you mine in a few days. Don't waste my time." He turned his back to me and saunters downstairs back to the main lounge. I remain plastered where I am.

Even with his agreement to let me go, I still had my suspicions. I had not known Eisuke for very long, but from what I had seen he was a man who was always calculating his odds and was willing to sacrifice anything to get ahead. Knowing my luck he would still deny me my freedom. I expected him to.

I was nervous. Just how far would he push the whole girlfriend thing and would he eventually stop caring for my approval and just do whatever he wanted with me?I was beginning to crack under the pressure, I could feel it. There was no where I could really hide from him, not since we went public. Everywhere I wandered, he was watching me somehow. Nowhere felt safe anymore. I was afraid. Afraid of the deal that Eisuke spoke about and afraid of Eisuke himself. I don't like where this road was heading.


	5. Chapter 4: Break

Chapter 4: Break

It had been one full week since my accidental inclusion at the auction. Seven days and seven nights of living in the penthouse with the King of Drama himself and his little pets. Seven days of waking up in the morning, eating by myself and heading down to work, only to get called to the penthouse right before lunch for stupid reasons such as parties and publicity stunts. Needless to say, it has been seven days of agony for me.

I had tried ignoring Eisuke's pager one day only to have my supervisor, Mr. Kenzaki, call me into his office. He had calmly explained to me that as an employee of the hotel owned by Mr. Ichinomiya and due to the fact that I was under special circumstances that it was best if I not cause trouble. It was just a polite way of saying 'we're watching you so don't fuck up.' Needless to say after the incident, I stopped trying to avoid the penthouse. I complained with every step I took, don't get me wrong, but I was starting to feel powerless against my situation.

I was nervous about all the rushing back and forth I had to do because of Eisuke and his stupid requests, for multiple reasons. There was still the very real fear of having an asthma attack because of him, though he had yet to bring up my attack from several nights ago. I made a mental note to order more inhalers, seeing as I would need them with all of this new commotion in my life. I could barely keep up.

There was one day where I was considerably late to Ichinomiya, having got caught in a busy elevator where a child insisted on pressing every button. The scolding I got from the King was surprising to say the least. I never knew he could raise his voice. I certainly got an earful that day.

While nothing absolutely mind-breaking had happened, I still find myself constantly exhausted at having to attend these parties with Eisuke as I act as his arm candy who is head-over-heels for him. Every night, it was the same; meet with dignitaries and business men from around the world and always laugh, smile and make goo-goo eyes at him. Every night after the party, he would give me a list of what I did wrong. Only once did he state that he was at least satisfied with my performance and that was only due to the fact of my forgetting to wear contacts and had to look at him for clarification constantly.

There was also the matter of Ichinomiya constantly switching his personalities. That became quite the hassle to predict. With his friends, he acted cool and collected, if a bit snobbish. At the events, he put on airs that he was the happiest man in the world now that I was on his shoulder. He was kissing so much butt at these events I was surprised that he hadn't gotten sick of himself. The polite attitude of his always through me for a loop as I found myself almost relaxing in his presence. My demeanour and my walls would soon change the moment we were alone as Eisuke would unleash his wrath and annoyance at me with constant side glares, sighs, and the ever-present insults hurled at my ears.

After a long night of public appearances and sucking up, I usually escaped to the bathroom across the hall from my bedroom to have a nice, hot bath in order to relax. It became my routine. Undress, make tea, start the water for the bath, find a book, add bubbles and then climb in and enjoy the solitude I so often craved. I wouldn't leave the tub until I had finished my book and by then the water had long since gone cold. By the time I left the bathroom Eisuke would already be in his room, which enabled me to do anything I damn well-pleased in the penthouse. Some days I would sit and watch television with whatever room service I could find while other days I would disappear to the balcony and just sit there, sometimes with my sketchbook, until my eyes felt heavy. There was even one night where I decided to slide down the rail from the penthouse all the way to the living room, just to see if I could. It was as fun as people made it out to be. But having the nights to myself was the only peace of mind I had.

It wasn't enough. No matter what luxuries Eisuke gave me I felt trapped and claustrophobic in the penthouse. And why wouldn't I? No matter how the men played off my auction accident, and they certainly made a joke of it every chance they got, nothing about my situation had changed or even improved for that matter. Every night I had to go to sleep knowing that several walls down was the monster who was the creator of everything wrong with this bloody hotel and its black market auctions in the basement, and worst of all he had attempted to start something with me. Ichinomiya seemed rather calm about everything and often played off the sexual harassment as an amusing scare to keep me in line, but I never once doubted the true intentions behind his actions. Ichinomiya was a man who would get what he wanted in the end. He had told me nights ago that he would make me his, and I feared the lengths he would go to to see that come true. Every night I had nightmares about him storming into my room and having his way with me. Only once did I approach Baba about this, who had assured me that Eisuke wasn't the type. I stopped trying to explain my fears to him after that. He didn't understand. None of them did.

I tried to act like Ichinomiya didn't bother me or got on my nerves, but it was really hard to breathe the same air as him. He was insufferable. There were many things about the auction, the hotel, and his life that I wanted answers to for my own inquiries to get him arrested. Very few times did he humour my curiosity and more often than not my questions ended in huge arguments with us screaming at one another. I started to keep track of who won each argument although it was often impossible to properly discern. He had wealth and I had intelligence and while I always believed in brain over brawn, money certainly had a way of handling bad situations.

So how did I handle being next to and living with a man who made me nauseous? The I.V.C. forced us to put on a show for everyone and I tracked the days, wondering when he would release me. The event was over now, and while we had yet to meet with Mr. Bucci again, I had a feeling I wasn't done playing pretend.

While my life was still anything but normal, the hotel had started to wind-down and things were settling. It was the only breath of fresh air I had, knowing that I didn't have to attend any more parties and play nice with celebrities and entrepreneurs and wear ridiculous getups. Although many celebrities had decided to stay at the hotel to take in Japan's sights, the commotion and bustle of beckoning to their every whim and call was reduced greatly and most days one could enter the lobby without being bothered my flashing lights or crowds of people. Things were tolerable.

If there was one thing that remained normal about my life, even now, it was my work here at the hotel. At the very least, waking up on weekdays at seven am to be at work for eight was the only routine thing in my life. And even though I don't enjoy saying it, having Erika rattle to me about all the jobs I had to do by myself today was almost a welcomed sight too. Almost. I still hated her.

"Tatsuki! Just the person I wanted to see." She stomps over.

I force myself to smile at her. "Good-morning Erika."

She places her index finger to her chin, acting as if she was lost in thought. "So, about the members of the group staying on the ninth and tenth floors? They are going to arrive sooner than expected. Can you go make their beds?"

"The tourist group." Of course she gave me a heavy job. "What time will they be here?"

"Early afternoon. Make sure you get it done, okay?" She smiled.

I frown and cross my arms, dissatisfied with my position. It did not surprise me that she would do this to me first thing in the morning. "That's in a few hours." I say. "You want me to do this all by myself?"

She brushed her hair back with a single flick, trying to empower herself. "Everyone else is occupied with cleaning up after the I.V.C. You got a problem with that? Besides, you were at the party all week so you should be working harder than anyone to make up for lost time." She pushed a guest room cleaning checklist into my hands and turned a corner to go upstairs.

I release a big sigh, glaring at the checklist. She did have a point. I was at the convention all week and because of Eisuke and them, my hours were sporadic at best. Most days, I was lucky enough to work a half shift. This was going to severely impact my pay cheque.

Who knew how many people had to stay late to make up for my early departures? Even if it wasn't by my choice, I left a lot of people behind and I felt that I needed to make up for that.

I check the list again. "Right, so that's just. . . twenty rooms. That shouldn't be too bad." Cleaning up rooms was easy enough.

A few hours my ass! Making up every single bed on the two floors and cleaning the rooms pushed all my breaks back and by the time I am finished every single room, I only have two more hours to go until my shift was over. But I was starving and late or not, I parked my cart out of sight and head down to the break-room to grab something to eat. It doesn't shock me at all that I am the only one here and I relish in the fact that I don't have to talk to anyone. Every time I did work and ended up earning my breaks, people would rush over to ask me about Ichinomiya and the I.V.C. It got to the point where I would find an empty room that needed to be cleaned and I would sit in there to eat my lunch quietly. I still wasn't good with crowds.

I stepped over to the fridge to get my lunch bag before grabbing a seat by the window. At least I got the rooms all done before the tourists arrived. That was a victory right there.

I begin to unpack my bag, taking out a few rice balls, juice and fruit. My stomach is growling aggressively just as I begin to take the largest bite I can muster. They are plain and simple compared to the fancy ones Eisuke gets from the head chef, but they do the job well enough. I take another nibble and as I do, I notice the door to the room open in the corner of my eye. With a mouth stuffed with rice, I turn to see who it is.

A tall, medium-built man walks in, dressed in a tanned suit and black tie. His chocolate locks fall into his eyes slightly. He looks just as tired as I am. He closed the door quietly and takes a few steps into the break room before he finally looks up. "Oh? Just having lunch now are you, Tatsuki?'

Takahiro Kuroba gave me a small but surprised smile. I give the man a slight nod. This was unexpected. "Haha, yeah. I had to make the beds for the early check-in guests. The tourist group coming in?"

He grabs his own bag "Ah that's right! The members of the group had a sudden change in schedule I believe. Got the call late last night." He looked at me with a confused expression on his face. "You took care of it all by yourself?"

Taking another bite, I shrug. "I only made the beds of the rooms that had already been cleaned. No biggie." That was a lie. I had also cleaned the rooms too but with all of my early departures this past week, I felt like I needed to help out some way. To earn back trust and respect. To let people know I wasn't a slacker. I admit that the task was overwhelming and unfair to push onto one person, but there was little I could do now.

He walked over, sympathy in his eyes. "I see, but that's still two entire floors. You must be exhausted." He pulled out the chair across from me, "Do you mind if I eat with you? It's always nice to share a meal with someone."

"By all means." I had yet to share a nice meal with anyone in ages. Or at least that's what it felt like. Besides that, Mr. Kuroba wasn't a man who felt the need to insert himself into other people's business. It would be a nice mental break to just sit with a nice person and not talk about me, or rather, my relationship with Eisuke. "I'm no more tired than usual." I laugh slightly. "My father always told me that if you are not tired by the end of the day, you are not working hard enough!"

He glanced up at me through his lashes and gave me a large, toothy grin. He chuckled, "Ah, smart man. Well, it's good to have you back at the hotel again, Tatsuki. We missed having you around."

I stop mid-chew, blinking at him. Compliments were a hard thing to come by these days, especially since I never knew what poison or ulterior motives were behind the words of Eisuke and his merry band of men. Granted, my rule of thumb was only my father's words were true in my eyes. Still, I couldn't help the blush forming on my cheeks at Kuroba's words.

He began to open up the dish in front of him, revealing a small bento box. "I think we know each other well enough by now, Tatsuki. Call me Takahiro. We are friends, aren't we?"

My eyes widened. Friends? I didn't talk to the man very much. Hell I never thought he even noticed me. But I like the idea. Aside from Sakiko and Chisato, I didn't talk to many of the people in the hotel. Truth be told, I didn't really talk to a lot of people. I was friendly and I knew many of their names, and we would exchange hello's and idle chatter but a strong bond of trust? Those were rare in my book.

I looked at Takahiro, whose smiling eyes never once broke contact with my own. Friend. Yes, I suppose I would like that very much. After dealing with all the boys upstairs and how little respect they had for me, it would be nice to get a new, fresh perspective. A reminder that not all men were pigs.

I swallowed another bite. "Um. . . Are you sure? Takahiro. . .?" I shyly ask, but as I say his name a tender smile spreads across his face.

I always tried to be polite and respectful to those around me. It was just a good human practice to have and as such, until otherwise stated I would use people's surnames. Well, except for Ichinomiya, I didn't care for him and certainly did not use his name out of respect. People like Erika and the twins? There were worse names I could call them by. And as for Ichinomiya, I used his more like a scathing label. The man was an ass and I had no respect for him.

The playfulness in his eyes disappear for a moment as he glanced at his box before looking back up at me. The sincerity in his expression remains as strong as ever. "Tatsuki," he pauses. "If you ever need anything, you know you can always come talk to me. My door is always open for you."

I am taken aback. Hearing that so suddenly and out of nowhere is both endearing and heartbreaking for me. My life had gone to Hell in this past week and all I wanted was someone to confide in, to talk to. I knew that Sakiko and Chisato knew something was up and I knew I only had to ask to get their help. I knew this very well. But in such an uncertain time in my life, surrounded by disrespectful, egotistical and misogynistic men, having a man like Takahiro come over and tell me he's there for me was something I desperately needed to hear. I was a person to him. I was more than a pair of tits to him. But there was also the fact that Takahiro knew next to nothing about me and yet here he was, offering his hand to help me. That spoke volumes to me.

I was choked. Even a man I barely knew had the decency to help. It warmed my heart. "That's very kind of you to say, Takahiro. I appreciate it."

He reaches across the table, giving my left hand a small caress. "Tatsuki, I know it isn't my place to say or even ask but. . . I am worried for you. You look so tired all of the time. And this Eisuke Ichinomiya person isn't. . . He doesn't seem. . ." He paused, contemplating his words. "I know he is our employer, but he doesn't seem like the most. . . how should I say this. . . His priorities are placed elsewhere?"

Taking his hand away, Takahiro begins to eat his meal. He takes a few bites before wiping his mouth and he starts over. "What I mean to say is that I've seen him in the hotel before, and he's always with a new woman. I don't want to make assumptions but I don't want to see you getting hurt either. He's rather a forceful man and-" His eyes widen in an almost realization. My heart skipped a beat. "He hasn't hurt you has he? He hasn't tried anything on you?" He jumped to his feet.

I'm at a loss for words. Takahiro's hazel eyes are shaking as he glances up and down my face, checking for any sign of injury or misplaced hairs. He nibbled on his bottom lip in deep concentration.

For as much as I knew about the man, Takahiro was by far the attentive person I had met in a long time. Whether he realized it or not, he had hit the nail on the head. He somehow knew that I was in trouble and that I was hurting on many levels. He knew that Eisuke was an aggressive man and had pushed that aggressive nature on me. I highly doubted that Takahiro knew about the auction or Eisuke and my agreement, but he came the closest to understanding everything I was trying to say through my lack of words and quiet body language. I was moved to tears. I didn't know him. And yet he knew me.

I furiously wipe my eyes, "N-no, " I lied and it utterly killed me that I had to keep up this fucking facade when this man was so close to putting the pieces together. "No, I'm fine, really."

"Tatsuki-"

"Ichin- Eisuke has a lot on his shoulders. He may not always come across as the nicest person, but he means well. Th- The I.V.C. put a lot of stress on him." I tried to swallow the bile rising in my throat. This was horrible. Takahiro was right here and I could tell him all the terrible things that I have been asked to go through. I could tell him everything that was wrong with these people and he could help me go to the police. He would be my witness and my support. He was right here, wanting to help me and I wasn't allowed to take him up on his offer.

I wanted to tell him, oh God did I want to tell him, but that would mean endangering everyone. And it was still a risk I wasn't keen on taking at the moment. So I would have to lie to him. And that was a horrible feeling.

I give him a small smile as I continue to eat my lunch. "Eisuke is complicated and maybe a little cold at times but he means well and he treats me kindly."

"Being kind and being respectful are not the same thing."

I open my mouth to try to argue, but I can't find my voice in time and my hesitation crosses a line with Takahiro. His brows furrowed together and a grim line forms on his lips. He caught me and we both know it.

"If he does anything to hurt you, I don't know what I'll do." It almost comes out as a whisper.

Realizing there is little I can do to save this situation, I lean over to him. "I promise you Takahiro, he won't. The moment he tries something, I'll kick his fucking ass. And then my father will."

"That's not as comforting as I hoped, but I will hold you to that." He reached into his pocket and without revealing what it is, he placed his hand on the table. "In any case, here. Something to help cheer you up." He opens his hand to reveal a small, clear candy. I often see him with the same candy around the hotel.

I can't help but laugh at the gesture, not because I found it to be silly but I thought that it was sweet and surprising. "Don't you give this out to the children?"

"When you say it like that, it sounds strange," he grinned though not as brightly as before. "It's just some candy that I bought at the store down the street. It makes the kids happy as their parents decide on where to go. It keeps them smiling and the parent's seem to appreciate the distraction well enough. Besides, eating something sweet always makes you feel better, or at least that's what my mother taught me."

I smirk. "Smart woman." I copy his remark from earlier and he chuckles at the comment. "Thank you, Takahiro. You are very kind to me." I greatly appreciated his honesty and his gestures, I really did. Takahiro was a rare breed of man these days and I desperately wanted to open to him for the sake of clearing my head and getting rid of the weight off my shoulders. I knew that I had hurt him with my lie and my silence but he also realized he couldn't push the issue any further with me. And so there we sat: two people staring at one another, knowing the hurt lying on the table was there but we never did anything to fix it.

I extend my hand to take the candy and just as I am about to grab it, the pager vibrates from inside my pocket. I immediately groan louder than intended.

Takahiro blinked in surprise. His right eyebrow raised just ever so slightly as listens closely. "Is that your phone?"

"Pfft, I wish. No, it's something else unfortunately." I begin to pack up my bag with a forlorn expression on my face. I only ate one rice ball. There was still another, but I guess I could have it later. "I'm really sorry Takahiro but I need to go. It's urgent. If you will excuse me?" I bow my head low.

"Oh," His voice cracked a little. "Of course, Tatsuki. We'll have to catch up another time."

"You- You have me number, right? From the employee sheet? Text me sometime." I throw my bag into the refrigerator before giving the man a wave as I leave the break room. Once the door closed behind me, I make a sprint for the elevator, reaching it just before it started to head up. The people inside give me a look as a swipe my penthouse card, but I try my best to ignore them.

I take deep breaths as the elevator rises and occasionally stops on a floor to let people in and out. By the time I'm in the last fourth of my journey, only one other woman is in the elevator with me. She's a tall thing, thin with flowing hair and a summer dress.

In the reflection of the mirror panelling on the elevator walls I can see her staring at me with intrigue but she never outright says anything to me. I only glance up at her when the elevator stops just several floors before the penthouse. She leaves the elevator but pauses once she's past the doors. She turned to me, with her head tilted and lips pursed.

"You're her."

"I'm sorry?"

"The girl Eisuke's dating. You're her, right?"

"Uh. . .Yeah, I suppose I am."

"Mmm, I guess you're cute enough." The doors close. Oh.

When the doors of the elevator open, I immediately make my way to the living room, the usual meeting place of Ichinomiya and his boys. I smirked at the thought. It sounded like some piss-ass boy band group from the 90's. Or some sorry excuse for a superhero group.

I usually come to expect that Eisuke in the living room, perched on the sofa with some sort of drink in hand, but I am surprised to find only Detective Kishi in the room, standing in his usual spot at the window. He's quiet and lost in thought when I enter the room. It's only when I clear my throat that his eyes turn to face me.

"Good afternoon." I mumbled out. I was never sure how to act towards Mamoru. Truth be told, I didn't know how to act around any of the men as they were all shades of crazy, but the detective certainly stood out from the rest of them for a number of reasons. First of all, Kishi was quiet, often observing situations rather than participating in them directly. I had only seen him in this room a handful of times and had barely spoken a few words to the man in all my time here. I found myself wondering why he, of all the men, didn't really show up to a lot of their get-togethers but honestly he was the only one with a respectable job. It was quite possible that when he wasn't here he was out on the city. I kind of hoped that was the case because from what I personally saw, Kishi was the least driven person I had ever met. Maybe that was a front? Or maybe he really was a corrupted and a morally gray cop, just like in those detective films.

A part of me also wondered if Kishi was investigating Eisuke and the others and merely acting in disguise or if he was actually a part of their scheme with the black market auctions. I imagine all the men had a stake in those deals, I just wondered what Mamoru's was. While the man was as lazy as they come, I still found myself hating Kishi slightly less than the rest of the gang.

Usually, he had a cigarette lit up in his mouth but for today only a book is in his hands. He gave me a nod as I step up to him. "Hey kid." His voice is low and monotone.

Kid? Do I look like I'm thirteen?

"Where is everyone? I don't think I've seen this room so empty before." I walked over to couch, feeling the soft texture of the red leather and the white throw blanket. It's clear to the two of us that I am making small talk, buying my time until the inevitable curse of my existence shows up and makes ridiculous demands of me but I cannot tell if Kishi appreciates my attempt or dislikes it.

"Various meetings or public appearances I assume." He turned back to the window and flips a page, his eyes quickly scanning the page before continuing. "Eisuke is just upstairs. He'll be down in a minute."

"Right." I pause. "What are you reading?"

His eyes make direct contact with mine. "I'm not really reading, more like. . . casually browsing to waste time." He sniffed. "It's a book of Shakespeare's sonnets. It was on the coffee table upstairs."

If I wasn't mistaken that was the one Eisuke was reading from several days ago. Every morning I would pass by that table and there the book sat, with the bookmark on a new page. While the book wasn't necessarily a heavy read, the old English language was hard enough to grasp as a second language and I barely spoke modern-day English well enough to be considered fluent. The fact that he was reading it, or even glancing at its pages was eye-opening. I suppose as a detective it would make sense to be fluent in several languages. I squinted my eyes in thought, did that mean Eisuke was fluent as well, or was he merely putting on airs? Were top businessmen required to speak other languages?

He took another look at me, his eyes bouncing up and down my form several times. I can feel my face burning. I really don't like the intensity of his gaze. "You seem more composed than usual? No asthma attacks this time around?"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

He smirked and snaps the book closed. "Oh, you don't fool me kid. The hand covering your mouth when I smoke? The excessive coughing when Eisuke calls you up here? Stuttered speech? Gasping for air?" He stopped suddenly. "Granted Eisuke told me about your little episode a several nights ago but that was merely confirming what I already knew. I'm a detective but it doesn't take much to figure out you have asthma."

"Alright, yes. I have asthma. What's the big deal?" I crossed my arms.

He blinked. "Nothing. I didn't mean to imply that it was. It's a pretty common condition all things considered. I'm just wondering why-"

"I carry a puffer with me at all times when I work. And Mr. Kenzaki has an emergency one at his desk, and there's one at my parent's place. I'm careful with my condition thank you very much. Besides, the night I had an attack was an accident. Eisuke wouldn't let me bring down the purse I carry it in. But I'm fine now. Crisis averted."

Mamoru sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I'm sure you're doing fine but I'm asking why you didn't tell us in the first place? Or why you haven't explained to Eisuke that you need more-"

"You think that idiot is really going to bend over backwards because I have a breathing problem? I'm starting to think I know more about him than you all do. He's a jerk. You realize that he got angry at me for having a coughing fit?"

"He was angry because you didn't tell him and you put yourself in harm's way. Like it or not, Eisuke is your employer and legally he should know if you have any medical conditions. Making accommodations and taking precautions aren't a weakness kid, it's being polite and considerate. Eisuke is reasonable, but he needs to know so he can help you properly."

I bit back my tongue. He had a point. I knew he was right. "Yeah, well. . . .He's still an ass-hat."

I can see a smile start to appear on Kishi's lips but before he can say anything, we hear the sound of padded footsteps above us and Eisuke Ichinomiya quickly emerged on top the stairwell. He looked down at us with a raised eyebrow. "Mamo," He greeted. "Didn't expect you to be here."

Kishi gave Eisuke a quick wave of his hand. "Just stopping by to grab a drink. Nothing to it." I wondered how long he had been here or if he came with another purpose in mind and was merely putting on a face?

I lower my voice down to a whisper as Eisuke begins his descent. "You aren't going to say anything about all of this will you? Please."

Mamoru's eyes narrow. "Kid, this is your health we are talking 'bout. The last thing we need is an ambulance trip."

"That won't happen."

"You and I both know that isn't true. Accidents happen. What then, kid? Do you really think that we **want** to be responsible for that? Stop being selfish. Just sit him down and tell him what you need. Explain and he'll help."

I open my mouth to argue but the words won't come out of my mouth. I wasn't sure why I was hesitant with my health history. Eisuke, whether I liked it or not, should know what I could and couldn't do because of my asthma. I knew the moment it was revealed that he was the owner of Tres Spades, there would be a lot of conversations about my work, my history, and everything in between. It was true that I was scared of people making fun of me, but more than that I was afraid of being seen as weak and this was especially true in regards to Eisuke. I needed to remain strong and stand my ground with him. He wasn't going to walk over me. But was it really fair to put anyone in the position of seeing me desperately gasping for air only to pass out and be taken to the ER? Traumatizing for them maybe, but absolutely humiliating for me. And there was the chance that I could die. That was a real thing. I was being selfish, I knew that. But why couldn't I admit it?

Kishi catches my hesitation. "All I am saying kid is that it is unfair to us and it is unfair to you. Don't make this about strength of character. We are all human. We all have our problems." He gave me one last solemn glance. "Trust me, kid. It's not worth bearing a cross all on your own. It's okay to ask for help." He waved up at Eisuke before sauntering out of the room, the book still in his grip. I watch him leave with wide eyes. Since when was Kishi so. . . philosophical?

Eisuke leaned on the rail closest to me, his hand cupping his chin. "What were you two just talking about?" He tried to ask nonchalantly but I can detect just the slightest hint of annoyance in his voice. Oh my gosh, was he. . . jealous? That was new.

"Uh, the book?" I reply, a little too quickly for both of our liking. "It's a collection of sonnets. I didn't know Kishi was into Old English literature. You know I think I read the book in one of my University's classes. I remember this one about . . ."

It's clear that Eisuke does not buy my excuse with the narrowing of his eyes but for whatever reason he decides not to push the issue any further. "I didn't call you up here so you could discuss your fascination of Old English literature."

"Yeah, yeah I figured that. But the I.V.C. is over so we don't have to attend any more parties, right? I'm done with them."

"No parties," He agreed with a devilish grin. "But we are going to go to the casino tonight."

"I don't gamble." I thought going to the celebrity convention was the worst experience I could endure but attending the casino downstairs sounded just as bad. I'm starting to believe more and more each day that Eisuke is some kind of sadist. I don't know which sounded worse, that fact that Eisuke got some sort of sick pleasure out of seeing me suffer or the fact that I had to go to the casino on his arm and act like I am in love. It was clear that this was going to be a publicity stunt for our new relationship.

He sighed. "There are still guests from the I.V.C. staying here." That much I knew. "And the hotel casino is the best place for us to show off our relationship to Mr. Bucci."

Honestly, this was all such a hassle. Every move I made was heavily scrutinized and every word I said was debated on over and over again. God-forbid I happened to glance away for a split second or fumble over my words because people would come up with ridiculous answers for that too. 'She's uninterested, she's cheating on him,' or 'she can't talk, she must be sick.' People were constantly eying me up like I was some sort of prisoner, waiting for me to crack under pressure and that was a real threat right now. I was getting fidgety, my patience was waning and every night I struggled to fall asleep.

Well, might as well rip off the bandaid now. "So what am I wearing? I assume you have a dress picked out for me?"

"See? You can be trained."

"Oh piss off. You are awful." I continue to glare at him while keeping my distance.

He merely shrugged with a small chuckle. "It's clear that you still have quite the mouth. I'm going to have to work on that." He gestured behind him, "The dress and shoes are on your bed. Jewelry is on the dresser. As soon as your ready, we leave."

I throw my tongue out at him before shoving past him on the stairs and up to my room. Immature, maybe but it represented how I felt towards the man and his desperate need to show off. The dress and shoes are exactly where Eisuke said they would be. The dress is a deep, wine red; long and slender, with an open back, and a one shoulder slip.

As I slip on the gown I discover a large slit that reveals my left leg and the edge of my underwear is mere centimetres away from being shown to the world. I growled. What kind of statement was this dress trying to make? I wasn't sophisticated, professional and sleek. I didn't consider myself sexy. I hid my body. I considered myself a quiet girl; a nerd who preferred computers over coffee conversations. I was curvy and full where most women were petite and toned.

I drowned in the dress. The satin fabric sat too closely to my skin and the cups sewn into the dress for my breasts was barely strong enough to hold them up. I felt naked and vulnerable, but that wasn't new. The dresses Ichinomiya had me wear were often loud and revealing. They were pretty things, don't get me wrong. But they left little to the imagination and I knew that people were staring at me whenever I stepped into the room. Maybe some people would welcome that sort of attention but for someone like me who was uninterested and introverted, I preferred staying as far away from the limelight. Of course, that kind of thing was unavoidable nowadays, especially since I was paired with Eisuke.

The white shoes are open-toed with a tall, chunkier heel. At the very least, walking would be slightly more bearable. My jewelry consists entirely of pearls, both big and small. It is a simpler look than what Eisuke usually had me in, but only by the smallest of margins.

I am not sure what to do with my hair as I am still getting used to actually having the time to play around with it in the morning. I manage to twist it into a ballerina bun and place several pearl pins in it to keep in place. It isn't nearly as pretty as what the stylists can do, but it will manage for the time being. Or at least that is what I tell myself.

For my face, I kept my make-up to a minimum. The stylist had given me some tips and tricks and I had several faces now in my arsenal to fool around with. I decided since the dress was so bright that a more natural, simple look was best. Not sure if it would be the stylist choice but it was my own choice and that was all that mattered. Eisuke was starting to give me some room to play around with my visage after I argued about it with him the other day for hours. . . .

"You dress me up like I am some sort of doll!" I said to him, late one night after a full evening of celebrity meetings in the I.V.C. I was exhausted of playing pretend and dressing up to the nines to impress some stuck-up punk. To add salt to the wound, Eisuke attacked me nonstop about my lack of ability to act as his girlfriend and that I wasn't living up to his expectations.

"You have to keep up appearances if you are going to be seen with me." He said.

"Bullshit! It's not about looking the part, it's about making me not look like myself! The moment we have to appear public, I have to stop being Tatsuki Furukawa and start being Eisuke Ichinomiya's whore! You won't let me have a say in how I freaking look! To you, it is all about stopping all of this," I had gestured to my entire body, "and shaping me into something else!"

There was a magazine on the floor, probably left over from Baba, and on the cover was a model that used to hang off of Eisuke's shoulder. I pointed to the photoshopped woman, "News flash! I am not that and will never be that! I am not your fucking doll Eisuke Ichinomiya. I am a human being who happens to be bigger than a size 2. Stop making me look like something I'm not! Everyone can see it! I am not the girl that Eisuke Ichinomiya would go after!"

"You are average looking. That's why this plan works."

"Average? Average!? Fuck you. You treat women like we fucking property that you can customize to your liking! Well guess what, I ain't your fucking property and I will not change who I am or how I look to suit your needs!"

It ended as well as you can imagine. I walked away because he wasn't seeing reason and I stayed up in my room all night, throwing around the clothes he had bought me. Baba tried to comfort me the following morning, saying that all the looks I had during the convention made everyone do a double take on me but I didn't care about that and never will. I just wanted to be me for once and not what everyone expected me to be.

As soon as we reach the entrance to the hotel casino, Mr. Ichinomiya's cold expression softens. His lips turn upwards into an almost shy grin, and his chocolate eyes have the slightest twinkle in them. He composes himself, "After you, Tatsuki." He opened the door and follows after me.

The thing about Eisuke Ichinomiya was that if anyone was watching him, his personality did a complete one-eighty. While in a way, the personality switch was welcomed because he wasn't being insufferable, it still made me feel uncomfortable and wary of him. Everything was a time-bomb. I could only handle so much hate and disrespect. I knew that there would come a time where I would just explode at him and at myself and the damage it would do would be astronomical.

As usual, Mr. Ichinomiya placed his hand around my waist. I roll my eyes at the gesture but keep in time with his steps as we head to the roulettes wheel. With every step I take, my hips graze against Eisuke's thighs, my head right next to his broad shoulders. It was a constant reminder just how tall and overwhelming he was and just how small and insignificant I was.

When we reach the table in the far end of the room, past the slot machines and the blackjack tables, Eisuke leaned down to whisper in my ear, giving my waist a squeeze. I can feel the rage burning on my cheeks. How dare he! "Roulette will be easy for even a beginner like you to understand." His voice flows like sweet caramel and I admit that a single shiver dances down my spine. I credit that to how close he is to me rather than his voice. He made me nervous. He always made me nervous.

"I'm not much for gambling." I retort back. Couldn't we just head to the bar instead?

He nuzzles my hair with his nose. My body tenses for just a moment but I try to relax my muscles, knowing that he would cry my ear off if I didn't play pretend with him. Still, I fight every instinct not to cringe or vomit all over his leather shoes. He was such a creep. "You'll be fine. Here, I'll teach you."

He gave me a light kiss on my temple, taking my hand in his. I feel the heat in my cheeks rise up. I didn't sign up for this kind of intimacy with him. Public displays of affections weren't my forte and besides, most couples were content to leave the kissing and touching at their door. Maybe a hand hold and a peck on the cheek was fine but I felt as vulnerable as I did the night Eisuke and I met. I was being opened for the world to see. I was unprepared for it. I feel everyone staring.

"Bet on whatever you want."

I still don't see the point but I sigh and decide to play along. I shuffle my feet away from him, leaning onto the table to create some sort of barrier between us. "Uh. . . Number one?"

Eisuke doesn't get my hint and settled himself over me, my practically bare back touching his jacket. I am keenly aware of how intimate the pose looks and try as I might to push him back a few inches, he doesn't move. Instead he firmly pressed his hands on my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder.

"You're a little close, don't you think?" I whisper through gritted teeth.

"Bucci's watching from across the way. As is everyone else. Put on a show for them. Remember our deal Furukawa."

I grind my teeth in disgust for a fraction of a second, before tilting my head to the man surrounding me form, flashing the biggest grin I can muster. "Oh Eisuke," I sing, several octaves higher than my usual tone, "You are so funny. Wish me luck on this round, darling." Inwardly, I am screaming. Really.

A mischievous sparkle lights up the man's face. Now it was a competition of who could outdo the other in terms of showing off our relationship. He tightened his grip around my waist, pulling me taut against his form. "You shouldn't worry about luck. You still get to have me every night."

Oh Jesus Christ.

For the next few hours, the King taught me the basics of roulette, such as what numbers to bet on, whether to go for the inside or for the outside, and trying to predict where the ball would land overall. I personally never got into the whole gambling fiasco and merely followed Eisuke's suggestions for the sake of making the night go smoother. It was an awkward night as he stayed snuggled up against my side the entire time and try as I might to create some breathing space between us, he never moved.

It was suffocating to have him in my space. I felt like I couldn't breathe. He was right over me, his head on my shoulder, pinning me to where I stood at the table. Maybe it looked intimate and sweet to onlookers but I never let my guard down for a moment. I was astutely aware of where his hands were at all time and while they never inched higher or lower than my waist, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Several times I tried to mumble to him to give me space but he never complied. That wasn't too shocking.

"The trick to roulette is to spread your bets and watch for patterns." He whispered into my ear right before my next bet. It stirred me a little. His mouth was practically touching my ear, and every little movement of the muscles tickled my skin. "You have a good memory don't you? I am sure you will pick it up in no time." I'm not sure where the forced compliment came from.

His lips brush dangerously close to my jawline and that's when I pull away from him. "Eisuke. . . Everyone is watching us." I whispered to him.

"Let them." His face is still close.

My voice caught in my throat and before we continue our conversation, we hear a pair of footsteps approach. Eisuke's form is blocking my view from the new figure but as soon as they start to speak, I immediately recognized the Italian accent.

Antonio Bucci, the Italian mob boss from several days ago and the very cause of my asthma attack, greets us with a big grin. An unlit cigar is stuck in his mouth. "You are such a show-off Eisuke. Give your woman some air to breathe, huh?"

Eisuke laughed, but remained close to my side, only stepping back so Bucci can see the two of us. "Mr. Bucci, are you enjoying yourself this evening?"

"Somewhat. The tables are nice but the people here don't quite understand the fun of it." His voice is gruff and thick. "I was just getting a little bored. Show me around the hotel?"

The hotel owner springs into action. "Yes, of course. I was actually hoping I would get the chance to show you around some time. We have plenty of places you can enjoy yourself here at Tres Spades."

"Maybe, maybe." He nodded. "But there is nothing better than the company of a beautiful woman, right? You will come too, won't you Tatsuki? Eisuke isn't much fun on his own!"

Oh dear lord. Now I have to give a tour? I was exhausted!

I bowed my head, feigning laughter. "I would love to." I still didn't have a choice in how I wanted to portray this dumb-ass relationship. Was it so awful to wish for a mutual, vanilla partnership regardless of whether it was fake or not?

"She's very familiar with the hotel, Mr. Bucci." Of course I would be. I've worked here for several years, not that Bucci would know. I wasn't even sure if Eisuke had publicly announced how we 'met.' "It's not surprising though, since she's my girlfriend. We will be happy to show you around."

Antonio takes a long and hard look at me. I almost feel as if he is staring right through me and that he can tell what was actually going on between Eisuke and myself. I didn't dare to break eye-contact with him. "I'm looking forward to it." He says slowly, enunciating every syllable.

I could see that Eisuke sensed the growing tension. His body grew rigid and his eyes darted back and forth so fast I was getting dizzy. Before Bucci could blurt out another word, Eisuke stepped in between us with a bright smile. He swung his hand over Bucci's shoulders and reached down to grab my hand. "Then shall we?"

I suck in a breath of air and force myself to smile and bat my eyelashes at Eisuke, knowing that this little tour trip would be the ultimate test and if I didn't push myself to act more lovey-dovey with him, than Eisuke would rip me a new one and quite likely go back on his promise.

I can't deny how nervous I am as we show Mr. Bucci to the pools and other amenities around the hotel. How could I not be anxious when I was wandering around the halls with two men; one who could make me disappear and the one who casually held my freedom and future in the palm of his hand.

I explain each venue and amenity carefully and precisely to the Italian guest, offering little known facts to keep him entertained. I had done the tour of the hotel so many times since I started here that it was like breathing to me. It was natural and easy. It was also the only thing I could do to keep sane. The pressure was on and the tension between the three of us was so palpable you could taste the static on your tongue. It surprised me that even Eisuke Ichinomiya, who was the very definition of calm and controlled was just as anxious as I was. Maybe that was comforting? Or maybe it made me even more anxious? It was hard to say.

At one point, as we were wondering around the miniature art gallery on the sixteenth floor that mostly featured Ota's most famous works, I could feel Eisuke begin to shake next to me. It took a moment for the thought to process and even then I could scarcely believe that I was seeing, or rather feeling, Eisuke being a human.

It was an instinct to grab his hand and give it a little squeeze. I swear. It was something my mother did for me whenever I was starting to feel scared or overwhelmed. It was strange I admit to see him so rattled and I took solace in the fact that I wasn't alone in feeling anxious about everything. Maybe we were anxious about different things, but we were both stuck in the exact same position for the time being. Convincing Bucci that we were a couple mattered now more than ever and while I didn't quite understand what was at stake for Ichinomiya, I did understand that whatever happened to him would trickle down to me, good or bad.

What Eisuke probably didn't realize that showing off a physical relationship was more than touches, whispered sweets, and kisses on the body. He had shown Bucci and the world that there was a physical element to our relationship and that was easy enough to fake. Bucci probably realized this. What Eisuke didn't understand was the Bucci was looking for something more intimate, and not in the sense of being sexually intimate. God forbid Eisuke ever asked that of me. I would have his head on a pike. But Bucci wanted to see something other than physical attraction. I knew that the moment we left for the tour and the way he kept glaring at me whenever's Eisuke happened to glance away. Bucci was watching us, waiting to see how far this charade would go. He wanted to know if Eisuke was serious. I knew from idle gossip and the odd celebrity headline I happened to see that Eisuke was known to be something of a ladies man. Having being dubbed the King by the public only reinforced this notion. I knew that. Bucci knew that. I bet you his daughter knew that too. I had seen the aftermath of it myself. Women flocked to Eisuke's side constantly and every so often he would take one as his own. This had stopped when it was announced that I would be his pretend girlfriend of course, but those rumours still bounced around whether he wanted them to or not. Eisuke was a play-boy and known for his sexual prowess. I wasn't dumb. What Bucci wanted to know was that if I was merely a toy to the millionaire, or if I actually meant something more.

I understood, at the very least, that Eisuke Ichinomiya was under a lot of pressure because of Bucci. It was clear that the Italian man just wasn't buying 'us.' The tall brunette was starting to crack right next to me because of this. Yes, perhaps my lack of status and plastic surgery among other things certainly made the mobster lift an eyebrow at me. I was not the kind of girl that Eisuke went for. Everyone constantly reminded me of this and it was really annoying and rather hurtful. It made Bucci pause, but that break was wearing thin and something had to be done to stop the questioning looks.

And so I clenched Eisuke's hand with mine, squeezing it every few moments or so as we walked through the halls to the next destination. He was nervous. I was nervous. This was the only thing I could think of to help. I will admit however, that I had an ulterior motive here. Sure, the soft rhythm of step, step, squeeze, step, step, squeeze was soothing for us. It gave us something to concentrate on, something to distract from the hawk-like gaze and scrutiny from the older man next to us. But it was also a showcase of something different that touches and flirty words. It showed Bucci that I cared. It was subtle and I doubt Eisuke even considered what it would mean, but being as shy as I was, I knew that sometimes the smallest actions can say the loudest things.

Whether or not Eisuke really noticed or even acknowledged my gesture, I don't know. But within a few minutes of walking in silence towards the elevator, he started to speak again, this time without a break in concentration. When we step into the elevator, our hands still clasped, I see Bucci's eyes finally leave my form for the first time since the tour began, and a small smile twitches on hip upper lip.

By the time we finish showing Mr. Bucci around, it is well past midnight and I am so exhausted that I can barely keep my eyes open. Whoever decided to build a hotel with over fifty floors, half of which featured anything from bars, to pools to mini theatres and everything else that may or may not be needed in a hotel of this size, is beyond crazy. My feet are swollen and sore. My voice is hoarse from speaking so much. My makeup has smeared from the sweat and my hair has fallen into my face. Luckily, Ichinomiya is able to take over and keep up with the conversation with Mr. Bucci as I fight to stay awake during the last leg of our journey.

I tried to be subtle about my yawning as we continue to wander aimlessly, but the begs under my eyes betray me. It isn't long before Bucci bids us a farewell for the evening and returns to his room. A wave of relief spreads over me when he is out of sight and I immediately tug off my heels before slumping to the penthouse elevator with Eisuke close behind.

Once inside I lean against the wall and close my eyes as it begins to move. With my free hand I rub my temple, the threat of a headache slowly building. One of Eisuke's arms remained on my shoulder, simply to keep me balanced for the almost two minute journey it takes to get up to the penthouse.

"You have the hotel memorized." He commented quietly.

I answer without opening my eyes. "Yeah, kinda have to. I work here after all."

"Even so, I don't think I have met someone who remembered all of it." He paused. "You're strange."

"And you are just realizing this now? It's better to be strange and memorable than normal and forgetful. At least that's what my mother says."

". . . I suppose."

I peak over to the man next to me. He looked just as tired as I was. His skin was pale, well, paler than usual. His eyes hooded and heavy. Normally, he wore a vest and jacket over his shirt, but they have long since been removed and are merely draped over his shoulder. Aside from the carefully pressed collared shirt and pants, he looked like a regular person who was coming home from a long day. I began to wonder if Eisuke physically lived at the hotel or was simply staying in the penthouse for the time being? Did he have a mansion somewhere? A summer home in Hawaii? What did a man like him spend money on anyway?

"I took a few acting classes back in high school." I mumbled out.

He turned to me. "And what does that accomplish exactly?"

"It means I can memorize things better. You've seen a play haven't you? Those lines aren't written on their hand you know. They are memorized from hours of practice."

"So you memorized the hotel's manual and guidebook?"

"I have to give tours to any guest who asks for them don't I? I need to be able to direct them if they are lost. It's a repeated action. . . A habit. So it's second nature to me." I closed my eyes again. "What about you? You built this hotel, do you know everything about it?"

"Kenzaki handles most of the small things. I look at the bigger picture of it. Decide what needs to change in order to better suit my customers and clients."

"Business sense then?"

His eyes fall to the floor in thought. "Business and economics, yes."

"Is that what you focused in?"

"I thought that was obvious," he smirked.

I pursed my lips, opening my eyes to stare at the blinking lights above the door, inditing what floor we were on. "Business always sounded boring to me. That's what everyone does. But other than understanding how fucked up the system is, it seems. . . I don't know. What can you do with it?"

"It's useful knowledge if you know how to apply it. I'd say that knowledge has done well for me so far." He clicked his tongue. "The same could be said for art, of course. Does the world really need another painter or pianist? Do they really provide anything useful to the country? I make money. I bring in tourists. I make connections that help strengthen our bonds. I make political ties. What do you do? Make a pretty picture that maybe will get a few likes? You aren't even practicing it."

"Hey that's not fair. I have done a few commissions since I graduated. And I'll have you know that I have a decent following on social media."

"Yes, and I sure that it is utterly life changing."

"I communicate with people on levels you wouldn't even begin to understand mister. And yeah, I make the world pretty. I think that's a worthy goal."

"Someone has to." His voice is soft, quiet. I'm not sure what exactly he's commenting on: the fact that the world was in need of some bright colours or that I only thought that the process of 'beautifying' the world was a goal worth pursuing. Not that I cared what the man thought of me but I really hoped it was the former.

We wander into the lounge and while it is late into the evening, I am surprised to see everyone in their regular, picturesque positions, waiting for us. Why were they still up? Midnight or not, it's late and all I wanted was to jump into my bed and cocoon myself in the covers. I rubbed my eyes with the backs of my hands. "What're you all doing here? Did something happen?"

"Other than the fact that Baba is clumsy as Hell, no." Ota chuckled to himself. Baba glared at the younger male, but says nothing.

Adjusting from his sitting position to meet Eisuke with his regular glass of wine, he nodded to me. "We have to review the latest auction. Make sure that nobody was dealing under the table, or misusing the system, things like that. It's a business. We have to make sure it is running smoothly at all times. The last action was unusual. There were a few hiccups along the way. . ."

"You mean. . . Me." It wasn't a question. Everyone knew that I was the wildcard in the auction. And while I wasn't in favour of the actions, I had an inclination that my particular involvement was completely unexpected and unaccounted for.

I remembered the night I was bought by Eisuke and when I was taken off stage and into the penthouse. I remember the fear quaking through my body, the many unanswered questions running through my mind. To this day, and it had only been a week mind you, I was still very unsure of what had transpired and if there was anything I did to end up in my current position. Did I anger someone or something? I did my best to act in a kind, lawful and thoughtful manner. I wasn't perfect, but who was?

I also remembered vaguely that Baba had told me that it was unheard for a person to be sold off as an item at the downstairs auctions. It was clearly a concern for the men before me, that much was clear. But it was also evident that this little secret mishap was going to kept under wraps and away from authorities. I was a one-off and I would be written off as some kind of accident. Of that I had little doubt.

"Well," Ota shrugged off his jacket. "Yes, you are the major concern here. But there are others to look into as well. Some of the guests were not. . . appropriate. The security measures were weak. We have a list."

"Not appropriate? You mean that creep who wanted to cop a feel?"

"He's one of the problems. There are others."

"Did you and Tatsuki have fun at the casino?" Baba interjects, stopping the increasingly uncomfortable conversation in its tracks and shifting the atmosphere. His attention solely placed on me.

Ichinomiya takes a swig of the wine before he crossed his arms and the usual frown appears on his lips. And here we go again. The regular bitch is back. Why did I decide to show him an ounce of kindness again? "This woman is seriously useless to me." He sauntered over to the window, glaring out at the streets below. "You clammed up when Mr. Bucci asked how we met."

I huffed, shaking my bangs away from my eyes. The men surrounding us are watching our exchange intently. "What did you think would happen? You bought me at a fucking auction, illegally I might add! How am I supposed to respond?!" The only other story was that I was quite literally shoved into his life, and then I ended up on my ass. Funny how things worked like that. There was nothing romantic about us.

"Make up a story!" His voice is slowly rising.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I take a step towards him. "I didn't know you wanted me to be an author aside from all the other shit I have to deal with because of you! Let me add that to my growing list of 'I don't give a fuck about what the millionaire wants'!"

I can hear several of the men around me chuckle at my retort but Eisuke is not nearly as amused as they are. If it is even possible, his frown deepens. "You're lucky that I covered for you. But if you freeze up again then he's going find out we're lying. And if that happens. . ." He narrowed his eyes.

"You are impossible. I had to deal with you all evening! Do you have any idea how ridiculous this is? Do you have any idea how exhausting it is pretending to actually like you?"

"You shouldn't threaten her so much Boss. She's only human." It was Baba's attempt at trying to protect me. For a moment, I did appreciate the fact that someone was standing up for me. It was obvious though that the little interruption sent sparks flying and Eisuke spins on his heel, stomping up the thief.

"I don't care! What I say goes!" It comes out as a growl.

"You need to back off," I say through gritted teeth. Enough was enough. Someone had to put this ass in his place and it sure as Hell wasn't going to be any of the boys.

"I. Own. You." Eisuke took three steps towards me and the two of us are now deadlocked in the centre of the room.

"God, you are so fucking infuriating!" I am about to swing my hand at Eisuke's smug little face but before I can even wind up, Soryu grabbed my wrist from behind me, forcing me to back up several steps. I whip my head around to look at the Hong Kong native. "What the Hell? Let me go!"

"That's not wise." Unlike his brunette counterpart, Soryu's voice is low and quiet and collected. Come to think of it, I don't think I ever saw him be anything else personality-wise. Maybe I would have been better off with him. Not like I had a choice in the matter to begin with.

"I gave you a set of simple instructions to follow. How hard is it to act like we are in a committed relationship? How hard is it to follow my lead? How fucking hard is it to say 'yes?' Why can't you do anything right?!" I don't think I have ever heard Eisuke swear before. The word sounds foreign on his lips.

"You should have just hired some whore." I spat out. "At least someone would spread their legs for you. Or do you prefer forcing women to have sex with you?"

Something flashed in his eyes. Anger, irritation, disgust. Call it what you will but the millionaire's composure broke the second the words left my mouth and hung in the air like smoke. He's a few feet away from me, but the balled up fists at his sides are an indication of his seething rage.

Soryu's grip is tight on my wrist. He remains stoic to everything, though I can feel his dark eyes peering into the back of my skull. I cannot tell if Soryu stopped me from hitting Eisuke for the millionaire's sake, or for mine.

"How women put up with your egotistical ass, I will never know. You certainly don't have a fuckable personality. But when you are rich beyond belief, I suppose it doesn't matter does it? Any girl will do?

I hear the brunette in front of me give out a long and frustrated sigh. "Bucci would be able to spot a prostitute a mile away." The fact that the thought crossed his mind made me sick.

Soryu adjusted his grip, turning to look at Eisuke for the first time since I tried to slap him. "But why her?"

Ichinomiya paused, his hands covering his face. "I figured he hadn't seen many girls like her." He shuffled his feet. "Apparently, neither have I and I'm regretting that decision. It's too late regardless. Now, I just have to make him believe that she's just a normal woman." Eisuke said.

"Normal? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You aren't what he expects in a woman. And certainly not the kind of woman I would pursue." Eisuke's retort is sharp and cruel. The underlying insults laced between each word cut deep. I was normal in that I wasn't appealing and wasn't popular. I was plain, forgettable. A side-note.

"Just don't slip up." Soryu released my wrist and with a huff I step towards the stairs, gripping the rail so tightly my knuckles turn white. I didn't know it was humanly possible to be so disgusted with someone's actions, but there you go.

"If anything happens, I will make sure that she takes full responsibilities."

I slammed my foot down on the stairs. "You are such a dick! God, I wish I never even applied to this stupid. . . fuck-palace of yours!"

"And here I thought you needed the money." Like always, his wit is just as quick as my tongue. Our insults bounce off of one another with little friction and the momentum of the argument keeps us breathless.

It was a game of maintaining power and control. I needed to stand my ground and create as much distance as I could between myself and the men before me. All I wanted was to get out of this backhanded deal alive. In contrast, Eisuke was used to getting what he wanted and having individuals bent over backwards to meet his needs and desires. He was manipulative and had so many people wrapped around his finger it was a wonder he could still bend his hand. I was new, an unexpected variable in Eisuke's game because I didn't follow his rules or expectations. It was frustrating for him, a reminder that his power was fragile and volatile.

"Money or not, you make me sick. You are a stain on humanity Eisuke Ichinomiya. You know, I try and see the good in people but oh boy, do you make that difficult. I can't believe that anyone would want to have you as a partner, let alone as a child. I feel sorry for your parents. I really do."

I see multiple faces immediately go white. Several pairs of eyes widen in concern. I frown, watching the scene unfold before me. Soryu's brows furrow together and his gaze drops to Eisuke's hidden face. The owner stood in the middle of the room, his body angled slightly towards me, but his head hung low, his shoulders shaking ever so slightly. Baba bites his lip, shutting his eyes tightly. Ota coughs, an uncomfortable expression painting his face. And Mamoru shakes his head in defeat. I swallow hard, unsure of how to proceed. It is deathly quiet for a few moments.

It is Baba who broke the silence. "Why don't we all just calm down a little? It's been a long week and we are all exhausted. Let's just take the night off and have a drink or two?"

I'm fired up all over again. "I'll calm down as soon as he stops being such a jackass." I aggressively point to Eisuke, with no hint of remorse in my voice. My black eyes narrowed in disgust. "I'll calm down as soon as I have my fucking life back."

"If you think for a moment that you are going to walk away from this with the way you've been acting, you are sorely mistaken Furukawa. You are an embarrassment. I have never been so repulsed by anyone in my entire life."

A lump in my throat forms right then and there. It claws at my insides and I feel like I can't quite breathe or swallow. It is sore and raw. The all too familiar sting of tears begin to well up in my eyes. My vision blurs with every passing breath until all I see are a mass of colours. It's a wonder that my contacts haven't fallen out yet. My chest constricts tightly. The feeling of my heart plummeting to my feet is so strong I begin to feel dizzy. I know I said that I was beginning to see red just a few minutes before but I don't think I have ever been so humiliated by and hostile towards anyone.

My body shakes. "I. Hate. You. So. Much."

"What was it you said before? 'I feel sorry for your parents?' Take a page from your own book, Furukawa. You are hardly the saint you paint yourself to be. I'm sure they would be equally as ashamed by you and your actions."

"Don't talk about my family." I threatened.

"There's not much to talk about. Your blood is dirty and uncouth. Not surprising considering your social standing."

I feel my stomach clench at his words. I realize that I am not a perfect individual. I have flaws and I make countless mistakes and more often than not, I end up being a failure. I realize that I am an emotional person who gets in trouble for wearing their heart on their sleeve. I know that while I take pride in being book smart, I'm not what you would consider to be street smart.

I don't quite understand all of the social cues when it comes to engaging with other people. I get awkward and clammy when I speak to people. I often blurt out what's on my mind before I even have the chance to think about what it means. I know I mess up day in and day out.

I'm not a social person. I don't enjoy large get-togethers or crowds. While I am slighter better at small talk, maintaining a conversation with other people is often difficult for me. I prefer people to say their two cents and then got on with their lives so I can do the same rather than sit in an awkward silence, or attempt to keep a dying conversation going.

As one can imagine, my presence at Eisuke's parties is caked in misery and uncomfortableness. You can find me staring off in the distance, trying to avoid eye contact while I remain stationary at his arm. If people tried to to approach me, I pretend not to notice them and instead focus on my toes. If someone managed to force a conversation with me, my voice is quiet and distant because there is always somewhere I'd rather be.

The few conversations I have with Baba and the others are only marginally better. The art thief is easily the best one to talk to. As flirty as he pretends to be, the man's polite enough during our conversations and isn't bothered by my lack of input. Conversely, the odd time I do indulge in our conversations, he sits back and listens. I have stopped trying to explain my fears and insecurities about being bought off an auction as it was clear that Baba just didn't get it but aside from that one blunder, the man was fine, considering the company he kept. Soryu was as quiet as I was and any interactions I had with him were finished within a matter of seconds; straight to the point with as little words as possible. On the rare chance I spoke to the detective, it always felt like an inquiry into who I was and what I stood for, rather than a natural flow to get to know someone. I hadn't spoken to Ota very much in the past seven days. I was the most apprehensive about him. But seeing as how we were the closest in age, maybe I should give him a second chance?

I bit my lip. I was stressed and irritated about everything. I wasn't sleeping much and my appetite had drastically changed in the past week. There was this pressure pushing on me, engulfing me that made every little thing feel so much larger and daunting. I never particularly enjoyed working for the hotel but I never hated it either. It was a job that paid my bills and I performed consistently well for the most part. But after this week, the job had become more of a chore than it used to be. Something had changed within me and the only clue I had was Eisuke Ichinomiya.

My eyes narrowed as a light flickered in my head. Eisuke Ichinomiya.

He was a vile individual with a black soul. He was repulsive. Twisted. Sick. He had no regard or respect for anyone other than himself. He was a man who seemingly had everything handed to him and because of this, he barely had to lift a finger to get what he wanted. He had little patience for the world around him, which certainly didn't surprise me. He didn't care. Everything was about him and his agenda. If it didn't make him money or give him more power, Eisuke was no where to be found.

He was a misogynistic, chauvinist pig. I didn't understand how someone like him existed in this world, in this century, especially since he was considered to be one of Japan's top businessmen. He was cruel and dark and while I thought there was a shred of decency in him for the few times we had a seemingly normal conversation, I was sadly mistaken. What good was something if he couldn't milk it for all it's worth? I was no exception. He tried once and only once to overpower my body and it didn't work. I was thankful for that, but incredibly suspicious every night I closed my door. Eisuke may have decided he could use me as some little pawn in his business deals and who knew what else, but that didn't give me much confidence. He could try again and I couldn't ever predict when that would be. It was agony on my end.

This had to stop. Now.

"Pathetic."

And there it was.

Something just snapped in that moment and before I realized what was going on, I had leapt over the rail of the stairs and ran up to the smug prick with my fist pulled back before I flung it forward straight into his nose. The man stumbled back several steps, blood trickling down his face like a leaky faucet. His hands scrambled to cover the damage but little could be done.

"Dirty? You think I'm dirty?!" I screamed at him.

His earth-coloured eyes are striking against the red of his fingers. "What the fuck Furukawa!?" His voice is strained and several octaves higher than usual.

"You think that because I'm not some pompous, rich kid that I am lower than you? That I'm inferior?" I step forward, jabbing his chest and he continues to step back. "That my family's blood is dirty?"

The four men rush over to the two of us. Mamoru and Soryu grab my form, pulling me back with such force that I trip over my two feet and land on Soryu's leg. Ota in the meantime guides Eisuke, whose still clutching at his face, to the couch. Baba yanks the blanket off of the corner and uses it to wipe off the blood surrounding the millionaire's nose, lips and chin before he begins to examine the damage.

"I HATE YOU!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs.

"Get that thing away from me." Ichinomiya's voice is wet. Every syllable he enunciates sloshes around with blood oozing from his mouth. The sight of it makes me queasy. "Get that bloody thing away from me!"

Mamoru and Soryu each grabbed me by arms to pull me up from the floor and without hesitation march up the stairs with my in tow and as I carry on with my screaming, whipping every insult I had at the dazed man below. By the time the three of us reach the top of the stairs, my voice is raw and broken. My eyes are swollen and bloodshot with tears streaming down my redden cheeks. I don't bother to fight the men's hold of me, there wasn't really a point in it. The two men, both of whom had violent occupations that required thorough training in combat and weapons, had guns strapped to their waist. Honestly, it did not shock me in the slightest that they were the ones to grab me. They could subdue me in a heartbeat and worst case scenario, put me down permanently before I could even blink. I wasn't stupid. I let them drag me up to my bedroom.

Soryu is the first to let go of me as soon as we enter my sleeping quarters and remains at the door, hand hovering ever so slightly above his holstered gun. Mamoru in the meantime stays with me and pushed towards one of the chairs in the back corner.

"For such a petite thing, you have one Hell of a right hook." Mamoru's voice isn't overly emotional in any way. In fact, I'd argue that out of everyone, he was the one who cared the least about what had just transpired. He was the lazy detective after all.

"What were you thinking?" Soryu called over but I keep my eyes trained on the window curtains right next to me.

"I want out of this." I manage to cough out. My voice broke midway through the sentence, barely above a raspy whisper.

"Out of what exactly?" Mamoru planted himself across from where I sat. He reached into his pocket and pulls out a flask before taking a huge swig of it. He smacks his lips and for a brief moment, his expression softens with satisfaction. It turned back to his default indifference just as quickly. "You mean the deal with Eisuke?"

"You're a cop. Why haven't you arrested him yet?" I peered over shoulder to Soryu. "Or him for that matter? Or any of them?"

"Kisaki's not a criminal." Mamoru took another swig.

I frown. "Soryu's a mobster. He has a gun."

"I've never killed anyone with it." Soryu interrupted.

"What?" I questioned. I adjusted my sitting position to face the Hong Kong native. "You expect me to believe that?"

"I don't involve innocents with mafia activity. It's a strict rule for the Ice Dragons."

"And what exactly is an Ice Dragon?"

Mamoru chuckled. "That's the gang he's a member of." Another swig. "Soryu is a member of the mafia. You're right. But it's not technically illegal. There's nothing to really pursue there."

"What about criminal activities? Trafficking? Smuggling? Extortion?"

"You have any proof?" Soryu bit back. I snap my mouth shut when I can't answer. "I don't kill. It's that simple."

"Okay," I mumbled out. My throat is swollen and dry. It really hurts to speak, but I'm getting answers for the first time. I needed to keep going. "Baba then. He's a thief."

"Sure, but he also takes back already stolen work. There's an angle I could go after, I won't deny that, but Baba brings attention to the art world. I can't deny that either. It's good for business. Besides, he'll just escape if he gets caught. I've seen it happen. Honestly, it would be a complete waste of resources."

"So you won't go after him because he's a double agent and brings in support for the fine arts?" I questioned disbelievingly. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"I'm not saying it's a good excuse but there are more important things to worry about then some missing portrait from the eighteen-hundreds. It's my job to keep the streets safe. Baba isn't hurting anyone. Mm," He paused. "Well, maybe he's hurting someone's pride and pocketbook, but that's not worth my time or skills. Like I said, most of the time he's taking back what doesn't belong to someone. It's not by the books, but neither are most investigations. Let the guy have his fun. I don't care."

"Eisuke then." I sit up proudly. "Between me, the black market auctions downstairs, and there's got to be some things in those deals he makes. . . He should be at least taken into custody and investigated."

"I could investigate your claim about the attempted assault, that's true, but there's no proof it ever happened and it's your word against Eisuke's." Kishi explained rather dully. I wanted to interject about the torn up clothes but I distinctly remember Ichinomiya throwing them away the very next morning and who's to say he would explain as some minor mishap? An accident of my overexertion or a freak fall?

"The same goes for the deals. You need to have proof in order for something to be done. I don't see you there when the papers are signed."

Soryu interjected this time. "There's never been a human up for auction in all the years it's been running. We have a strict rule about that one. You were a one-off."

"What about all those people from before?!"

"The donors?" Mamoru butted in. "That's exactly what they are. Consenting donors. Their offers are rarely taken, but everything there is legitimate."

"One off or not, I was put up for auction. Human trafficking IS illegal."

"Yeah, and we are investigating that. Getting answers takes time." The detective sighed. "I'll admit it, the auction isn't exactly legal, but I doubt you could win that battle. You couldn't afford a lawyer. And aside from that, you would be fighting every single person whose ever been in that room. Presidents, monarchies, athletes, celebrities, CEO's, entrepreneurs. . . The moment media catches wind of those auctions and you are connected to that reveal, you and everyone ever associated with you would disappear instantly."

I feel my heart constrict painfully in my chest. "What do you mean?" I stammered out.

"Everyone at those auctions are specifically invited by one of us. And every item up for bid, excluding you, goes through us. Everything's well protected and secured. Every person is covered. You don't think these people use safety nets to make sure they aren't discovered should the worst happen? You don't think they have legal protection should this ever get out? They are untouchable. Why do you think we invite them in the first place? It's an agreement. We don't touch them and they don't touch us. They get insight into rare and valuable items, and we get profits."

"And information." Soryu added.

Kishi nodded. "Yes, and we get a lot of information that we can use. Why do you think crime has dropped down significantly in the past several years in the area?"

It took a moment for the realization to hit me. My jaw dropped as soon as it did. "You use the auctions?"

"We all do kid. Why do you think we are as far as we are? We use it for connections. For profits. For angles and leads. All of us use it to get ahead in whatever we can."

"Except for Kisaki." Soryu chimed in once more. "He's bored."

"That kid's got issues that no amount of therapy can solve. My point being Furukawa, is that these auctions are far more profitable than they are harmful. And I'm here to use it's information to keep this city and this country safe. And to keep the auction and its people safe."

"But why have the auction in the first place? How did it start?"

Soryu stepped away from the door for the first time since we entered my room. "That's a question you should ask Eisuke."

My walls are back up. "I refuse to ever approach that. . . thing ever again. I despise him."

"He saved your life." Soryu's voice is slow and even. I glare at him through my bangs, furiously wiping the new threat of tears away from my eyes. "The moment you were placed on stage, he immediately starting to badger us about putting together a bid high enough to buy you without any opposition."

"H-He bought me but I wasn't supposed to be there in the first place." I hiccuped. "And he's using me n-now."

"Of course you weren't supposed to be there, that's why he bought you. Jeez, pay attention kid. Something clearly went wrong there. That's what we are trying to figure out. But you need to give us time to do that."

"As I recall, you and Eisuke made a deal about earning your freedom. You act as his partner and he releases you no strings attached." Soryu said.

"I didn't agree to get pestered and belittled and bullied by him every day. I just want to go home." My voice cracked. "I just want to go home. . . ."

"That's a conversation between you and Eisuke kid. We can't help with that."

I looked over to Mamoru. "Why is he like that? Why is he cold and overbearing and just. . . awful? I want to strangle him."

Mamoru pursed his lips, deep in thought. The room goes quiet.

"And when I said that his parents would be insulted by him. . . everyone acted strange. Why is that? And why does he think my blood is dirty? What is his problem?"

Soryu is the one who speaks up first. "His upbringing isn't exactly what you would call 'happy.'"

"That doesn't give him an excuse to be such a bastard towards me."

"No, you're right. It doesn't kid. But like I said before, you need to ask him those questions."

"But you're a detective," I say with such sadness in my voice that Kishi can't even look at me. I then turn to Soryu, "And you're his best friend. You would know."

The two men sigh in defeat, one right after the other. "Yeah," Kishi took his final swig of the flask before throwing it behind him in defeat. "We know."

When I woke up the following morning I am surprised to find myself tucked into my bed sheets, rather than sprawled out on the chair I was sitting in from before. I'm still dressed in the red gown from last night with all my jewellery still intact. My throat is dry, swollen and well beyond the point of being sore. When I try to speak the only sound that comes out is a broken squeak that fit somewhere between a mouse and a old floorboard. Oh boy. This was going to be a long day.

Wait. I scrambled to reach my phone on the bedside table, rubbing my eyes vigorously to clear up my vision and to get rid of any sleep left over in them. I hummed in thought. I don't recall taking out my contacts, but I must have done so before Soryu and Kishi left. Huh. I strained myself but I don't remember them ever leaving the room either. They must have though because even the flask is gone. I must have been far more exhausted than I thought.

I shake my head and turn my attention back to the white letters are blinding on the screen but they read quarter past eleven on the fifteenth of August. I had the day off. It is the breath of fresh air that I desperately needed, especially considering last night's brawl.

I feel my chest constrict as memories of last night's events play out in my head. The uncomfortable closeness as the casino, the long walk through the hotel's halls as we clasp hands, the sudden barrage of insults, the punch to the face, so much red. A shudder wracked through my body. So much red.

My eyes glance down to my left hand, there was the slightest hint of bruising on my knuckles and the skin was cracked and torn in the spaces between the bumps. I honestly didn't know I was capable of that; hit a person I mean and to actually cause damage. I couldn't ever recall a time where I had hit someone in all my years. I have screamed and yelled at people before but to actually have the capacity to hit someone. . . I was shocked.

The frown on my face deepened. I was disgusted at myself to be honest with you. I hated Eisuke Ichinomiya. I really did, but it never crossed my mind to strike him until last night. I wasn't a violent person. I didn't enjoy fighting. I consumed violent media, sure, but who didn't? A movie or a video game was just that. They weren't real.

I rubbed my hand. It stung. I was taught to be better than this. I need to be better than this.

Something happened last night, something changed within me and I didn't like it. I wasn't supposed to be like this. I was just so angry. But who was I kidding, I was angry all the time now.

My head snapped up. Of course, it all made sense. The lack of sleep, the drastic change in appetite, the increasing irritability, the seclusion. . . I was depressed.

I feel tears begin to form but I throw myself forward, yanking my glasses off of the table and ran out of the room. I hated Eisuke, and maybe he deserved what he got but at the same time, I wasn't that kind of girl and it was wrong to force my brand of justice onto someone. Maybe Eisuke was a criminal and maybe he wasn't. I didn't know. My talk with Soryu and Mamoru last night left even more questions flying around in my head. But I knew who I was, or rather, who I wanted to be and being violent even if it was a snap decision I made didn't fit into the image I was trying to make for myself. At the very least, I had to apologize even if the thought of it made me nauseous.

I found him sitting in his usual spot in the upstairs living room, with his laptop balancing on his knee and a cup of steaming coffee in his hand. A deep purple tinge has replaced the normally pale skin underneath his left eye. A messy, inflamed scab dotted his bridge and while his nose straight like it's always been, the skin is swollen and bruised. There are bags under his eyes and for the first time, his face looks empty as if he wasn't even there.

I managed a small cough to make my presence known and his head turned slowly to face me. His normally rich, hazel eyes are dull and glazed over indicating his extreme exhaustion. He's dressed in nothing but long, oversized sweats and a loose t-shirt. It is the most casual I have ever seen him.

I fidgeted a little, not quite sure what to say. "Um. . . How are you feeling?" Oh right, because that's such a great conversation starter Tatsuki. Idiot.

I can't tell what he's thinking and it scared me. "Is that a trick question?"

"N-no I was just wondering if-"

"I'm fine, for whatever that's worth." There isn't any indication of malice in his voice but I highly doubt he wanted to see me or even talk to me after what happened. I didn't blame him.

"Are you sure? Have you seen a doctor or anything? What if it's broken?" I fumbled over my words.

"I said I'm fine." He interrupted, his tone a touch more forceful but not anywhere close to its usual power. I suppose I should be happy about it but I can't bring myself to enjoy the quiet air between us. I turned into the very thing I resented the most: a bully. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to. . ." I stuttered. "I just. . ." The words weren't coming out. Every time I opened my mouth, my voice shook and broken between every word. It sounded far away and choppy, as if I was sick. "I just wanted to. . ." I sighed, closing my eyes in defeat. "I wanted to see if you were alright."

"You have eyes. Do I look alright to you?"

I flinched. His voice is quiet and rather hollow but the implication of the statement still hurts and rightfully so. I messed up. He had every right to yell and me and fire me right on the spot. I was waiting for it. "I- I don't know." I glance back up sheepishly.

He looked so foreign to me in that moment. I barely knew who Eisuke Ichinomiya was as one week was hardly enough time to know someone's name let alone their story, but the shaggy brunette seemed almost surreal. A painting of someone who was no longer there. A memory. The man just sat there on the couch quietly, his face solemn, soft and red. His form sluggish and relaxed.

I swallowed again, remembering the blood oozing out of his nose, trickling down to his chin and painting his lips and teeth. I remember how wide his eyes grew and the shouts that erupted from deep within his chest. The look of pure betrayal and disgust.

He tried to rub his face with his palms but as soon as his fingers make contact with the fragile skin he winced and pulled away with such velocity that the laptop almost fell off of his knee. "Shit," He hissed. He placed his mug back the table before reaching over to grab a damp cloth that he brings to his face, gingerly pressing down on his nose and cheek.

"Does it hurt?" I make one small step into the room, but there's still so much distance separating our two forms.

"Ah," He hissed again. "Hmph, what do you think?" He glared at the cloth with furrowed brows, "You hit hard for a girl."

I hang my head low. The familiar sting of tears building up and flowing down my cheeks. The skin hasn't quite recovered from last night and the salt stings with every new drop. "I'm sorry." I mumbled out.

"You're what?"

My hands clench tightly at my side. I can feel my nails digging into my palms. I'm trying to suppress everything right now so I can make this damn apology and get out of this room before I make a fool of myself all over again.

"I'm sorry." I say a little louder.

The room goes eerily quiet for a few moments and I'm not sure if I should take my leave or stay to explain what happened.

"Say it again." He finally spoke up. "And look me in the eyes when you do."

I tried to clear my throat in a sad attempt to get rid of the lump forming in the back of it. I don't bother to wipe away my tears. I couldn't really make out his form anyway what with my vision being as blurred as it was from the tears.

"I. . .I'm sorry." My voices hitched and suddenly I can't stop myself. "I'm so sorry Eisuke. I don't know what came over. . . I'm not usually. . ." I sighed, but the exhale is jagged and weak.

I tried to start over, "This entire week has been absolutely draining for me and I'm so lost and confused by everything. My entire life has changed but I didn't get a say in how that happened. I didn't get a choice." My voice cracked with ever sentence, the tone becoming higher as the tears get bigger.

"I resent you and Baba and Soryu and everyone else for that. I don't matter to any of you and you all think that this whole auction, girlfriend thing is funny but. . . it's not fair."

Eisuke clicked his tongue. "I spent twenty million dollars on you. And I'm letting you stay here for free. Is it wrong to expect some sort of payment?"

I snapped my mouth shut, unsure of what to say. The thought hadn't crossed my mind if I am honest with myself. I thought it was all a game to Ichinomiya and that the Bucci deal, if it went through, was merely the 'cherry on top.' I needed to give Eisuke more credit. He clearly thought all of this through even if my being at the auction was a complete fluke.

"No," I wiped the tears off my cheeks, the burning sensation becoming too much to bear. "You're right. But I'm sorry, I lost control and I hurt you." My lips trembled. I felt overwhelmed. "I'm so sorry."

"The more you apologize, the less meaning your apology has. You said and made your peace."

"So, you're okay?" I asked slowly.

He dropped the cloth into his lap, and gestured for me to step closer. "No." He paused when I was a few feet away from him. "But I have bigger things to worry about than some girl with a good arm. Make no mistake, you ever do that again and there will be repercussions."

"So what about us? What about my job?" I'm afraid of the answer but I need to know.

"Did I say anything about firing you? You still owe me. I intend to use you until I'm satisfied."

"I hit you." I say confused. "Why would you keep me?"

"Do you want to get fired?" I don't answer. He continued, "Then count your blessings, Furukawa. Now why are you still here?"

"I have the day off." I mumbled, distracting myself with the gown's fabric rather than look the man in the eyes. "I was going to visit my parents and maybe grab a few things in town." I paused. "Is that alright?" I didn't want to push my luck with him today.

Eisuke pursed his lips He looked at me for a few moments, the gears in his head turning. After a while he nodded his head, "No, it's fine. I suppose you need a break. For your safety and mine. But if I page you, be here within an hour."

"Hey, that's not fair." I bit back. "It's my first day off in a while, I have things to do. My parents live several districts over."

"I have made the conditions to our agreement very clear since the beginning. Don't test me Tatsuki Furukawa." His tone is clipped. "And do yourself a favour, get some help while your out. It's unbecoming for a woman to lose her temper like that. My patience and forgiveness can only go so far."

I taste the familiar, angry spark on my tongue following his threatening words but I don't bother to fight back. Today, it was not worth it. I needed time and space away from this place and from him in order to re-compose myself. While I would have preferred the day off without the time limitation on it, I knew that this was the best I was going to get from him after what happened. I begrudgingly I agree to his terms and head off to shower and get changed for the day.

I had yet to find the time to go back to my apartment to pick up my regular street clothes and other necessities since the night of the auction and I knew that before I head back to the hotel I was going to swing by the place and let my landlord know of my recent absence and grab some of my more comfortable pieces. At the very least, I needed more jeans and plain shirts in my closet. And why must everything Eisuke bought me have some kind of pattern?!

I chose the most basic ensemble I could from the clothing that Eisuke had purchased for me: a fitted cardigan and simple blouse with a khaki-like trouser. Since I was already running later than expected, I simply tied my thick hair into a loose ponytail before rushing out the door with my purse swinging wildly at my side.

With a spring in my step I leave the hotel, excited to get out and see my family for the first time in weeks. I was far too broke to afford a car so to get anywhere in the city I often chose to walk, if I could, or I took the train. I could deal without the crowds, but the transportation was efficient enough. I make my way onto one of the cars and tuck myself in a corner, watching the city's shapes and colours bleed into one another as I sped past. After a dozen or so stops, I finally reach the station just mere blocks away from my childhood home. I weave my way through people scattered across the platform and up the stairs to the streets. Within two blocks, I can see the familiar black roof peeking out over other homes along the winding street. A wave of happiness overtook me and I sprint the rest of the way until I reach the front door, my breathing small and shallow. It doesn't bother me this time around.

I take my keys out of my purse and unlock the front door. The house hasn't changed much since I left for University or even when I came back and got a job at the hotel. It was comforting to have something familiar to come back to. From the familiar feel of the wooden floors on the soles of my feet, to the the scent of my father's cooking, to the soft hum of the fans scattered around in each of the rooms, everything brought a sense of calm and serenity to my psyche and I immediately felt the stress of the past seven days drip off my skin.

I set my purse down on the bench next to the front door and I am about to announce my presence when I hear the fast, padded steps of someone coming from the corner, and another set of steps banging down the stairs further in the house.

First, my father popped out to my left, likely coming from his small study tucked into the back of the home. His face lights up the second his eyes make contact with mine and a large, toothy grin appears. His arms sprung in the air, "Tatsuki! You're home!" He shuffled his way over to me and practically lifts me off the ground in his bear-like hugs.

My mother appeared to my right as soon as my father sets me back down. She too grinned brightly after seeing my face. She waddled over and began to cover my face in small kisses and caresses. "We were not expecting you until later," she laughed.

"I thought I would drop in early, surprise Tokemi when she finally wakes up." My sister was notorious for sleeping in.

"She's up, but she's still getting ready. So slow! Just like you." My mother patted my cheek. "Sit, I'll go get her." I tried to argue but mother, being just as stubborn as I was, wouldn't even stay to listen. I hear her call my sister with every step. "Hurry up! You're sister's here. You better not make her wait!"

I can't help but chuckle. That was just like my mom and I was glad to see the spark had not faded. "She looks good."

My father mashed his lips together in a sheepish sort of smile. "Yes. The heat's been a little hard on her the past few days but she's doing a lot better this month."

My mother, bless her heart, was often a sick woman. She didn't let it stop her or slow her down, and that's probably where my tenacious personality comes from. But as strong as she was with her words and actions, her body was on an entirely different level and it was clear that it frustrated her. Something like the cold or flu could have my mother in the hospital for weeks at a time. There were certain things she just couldn't do anymore or at least not by herself and I think she often felt helpless because of it. She was trapped in that frail body of hers.

On the other hand, my mother was as stubborn as I was. She refused to be a victim of her body and rather than slowing down, she always found a way to keep going. The light in her eyes was bright and fierce. Her mind was sharp and quick even if her body was slow and weak.

"She recently got into sewing again. It keeps her occupied for most days and it makes her happy. She's planning to sell what she makes as a way to earn an income. I think she wants that kind of independence again."

"I don't blame her. She never liked being indoors when we were younger. There was always something new to see, something to discover beyond the front door." I chuckled.

My father sighed. "I do wish she would try to rest and relax. But I don't think she knows how." He paused and crossed his arms in deep thought. "Maybe that's a good thing though. It means she's not ready."

While my mother was small and frail, my father was a medium-built man who was easily several heads taller than all the women in the household. He may have been out of work and desperately searching for a new career to hold the family together, but he always dressed like a successful businessman. 'You always need to look approachable, presentable and professional' he would tell me. 'Opportunity is around every corner. You need to be ready to face it.'

My mother reappeared with my sister close behind. The moment the two women step into the living room, my sister, Tokemi, immediately bursts into a fit of laughter before jumping onto me with such force that I almost lose my balance. Her maxi dress pools around my feet.

"Well, well, here's Miss 'I'm-not-interested' herself. Quite the entrance you made in the headlines, huh?" Of course my sister would know about Eisuke Ichinomiya and our relationship. She followed celebrity gossip with such a critical eye, it would make Sherlock weep for joy.

"Hush Tokemi, no bothering your sister." My mother walked over to the couch against the back wall and plopped down. "How's work at the hotel, Tatsuki? Wasn't there a big party just recently?"

I released my sister, giving her a small, playful shove to the side. "It's called the International V.I.P Convention, Mom. Seven days and seven nights. It was pretty hectic, I'm just really glad it's over."

"Were there any interesting people there?" My father asked, sitting across from my mother.

"Oh c'mon Dad, are you kidding me? Only the biggest celebrities are at that convention: A-listers, gold medalists, former government officials. And its invitation only. It's very exclusive." Tokemi pulled out her phone, swiping on the screen before showing it to my father on the couch. "See? Risa Hirako was there. So was Hideto Takarai. He's that singer I listen to."

My father's eyes slowly look up to match mine, a confused expression on his face. I merely shrug. "I don't really deal with the V.I.P. guests, Dad. I'm just a regular maid, remember?"

"Pfft, regular my butt!" My sister jumped forward to squeeze in between my mother and myself. "I saw you on television with that guy! What was his name again?" She mocked me with a sly grin. Her face was lit up in amusement.

I tried to grab her phone but she pulled it away from me at the last second, chuckling maniacally. "Oh c'mon 'Emi. It's not like that."

"Better that way. Some of those celebrities can be a handful." My father said. "How are your friends doing? Still working there?"

I watched my sister with great caution as she continues to dangle the phone just out of reach in front of me. She flicked her tongue out at me and I smirked. It was as if nothing had changed. The past week had been a dream. I was with my sister and my parents and we were laughing and sharing stories and just being together and it was wonderful. I could feel the stress melting off with every second.

"Yeah, they're doing alright. Chistato is saving up for a winter vacation. And Sakiko broke up with her boyfriend a few weeks back, but she seems a lot happier now." I strained to remember if there was anything else going on. I was too busy dealing with the convention and Eisuke this past week to really notice anything else.

"And what about you, Tatsuki? Anyone interesting in your life right now?" My sister sang.

"I'm not really looking for anything right now." My eyes narrowed.

"What about the boy from TV?" My mother questioned. "Tokemi, you had a picture of him, right?"

I frowned. I knew that the paparazzi were taking pictures throughout the I.V.C. They had caught Eisuke and I together a few times, not surprising since that's exactly what the man wanted. Although, I had really hoped that my family wouldn't see any of the headlines because of all the questions I would have to answer.

Aside from that, the relationship was a lie and to face my family wearing that mask was challenging and uncomfortable. I wasn't a liar, or at least, I didn't want to be considered as one. I wanted to leave my family out of it but I guess that was a mistake on my part. This was the world I lived in, one where everyone was being watched and privacy didn't exist. Was it really surprising that my sister and parents had seen the pictures and headlines of Ichinomiya's new girlfriend?

"All of the tabloids this week have been talking about you two. How does it feel to be dating one of Japan's biggest stars? Fun? Stressful?" Tokemi asked. "Those dresses you wore were amazing! Did he buy them for you? Did he get you anything to be his girlfriend?"

I furrowed my brows in thought. Truth be told, I never really thought about it from his perspective. Ichinomiya was one of the most eligible bachelors in Japan, not to mention one of the wealthiest. His life was heavily scrutinized in ways I could never understand. The deals he made, the public appearances he did, the choices he actively pursued, there had to be some pressure. I only had to deal with the tabloids until the deal with Bucci was over. Granted, I didn't know when that would be up but as soon as it was, I could leave all of this behind and pretend like it never happened. But it wouldn't stop for him.

Did the pressure of it all ever get to him? Did he want a peaceful life? He mentioned to Bucci once upon a time that he was thinking about settling down and while those words were to fool the Italian man, I couldn't help but think that there was a shred of truth in them now. Eisuke Ichinomiya was being watched at every angle for twenty-four hours a day. How exhausting must that be? How sad was it?

I suppose in a way I could understand why Eisuke was so sour all the time. Everyone wanted something from him and there was only so much he had to give, be it wealth or patience. Did this excuse his behaviour? No. Everything that Eisuke said and did were all of his own volition. He was everything in his life, every good thing and everything bad. But maybe the pressure to put on constant airs of success and assurance did push him more than he let on. He wore a lot of masks, but I began wonder if there was even a real Eisuke Ichinomiya underneath them anymore?

I shook my head. I was just feeling bad about what happened last night, that was all. I needed to focus on my well-being. I apologized for my actions and he was fine with that. . . Right?

I swallowed. Oh God, was that just an act too? Was I going to come back to the hotel only to have police show up to escort me out? Was there a guarantee in writing that I had my job tomorrow? He didn't say he was going to fire me, but what if that was a lie? If I knew one thing about that boy, it was that he was a good liar. And I fell for it.

"Are you two together?" My mother interrupted my train of thought.

I wanted to tell them the truth or at least some of the truth, but even if I could what would I say? How could I possibly explain everything to them? It sounded so fantastical. I wanted to believe that my parents would trust me without question, but even with something as stupid as acting as a fake girlfriend to pay off being bought at an auction was stretching the imagination.

"Kinda." I lied. "We met at the hotel. He was a guest and I happen to run into him." The story of how we met had been rehearsed a thousand times and here I was, sputtering it out with no hesitation. Just like in theatre. All of this was staged and practiced until it felt as natural as breathing. I didn't like it but it was for their protection.

"He asked you right there? Not even a coffee first?" My sister squealed.

"Uh. . ." I guess I should make it sound a little more flattering. The idea of me being in a relationship should make them happy, as unhappy as it made me. "Yeah. He helped me out of a. . . rough situation with another customer and I offered to buy him a coffee as a way of saying thanks. We. . ." How did those romance movies do it again? "We talked for hours and something just-"

"Clicked? Oh my gosh, you clicked?" She jumped in excitement. "That is so great!"

"Celebrity?" My father cut in. "He's famous? What does he do? What's his name?"

I see my sister opening her mouth to answer but before she can make a sound I interrupt her. If this was my story, I might as well keep going. "Eisuke Ichinomiya. He works at the hotel."

"Ichinomiya? As in the Ichinomiya Group?" My father questioned. "Is he the head of the corporation? How old is this guy anyway?"

"He's not the CEO, at least I don't think he is." Truth be told, I didn't know what his standing was in the company and that worried me. It wasn't unheard of for young people to be leaders of multi-million dollar corporations but the Group was well-known throughout Japan. I could have sworn that an older gentleman ran the company, but I couldn't say for certain that was true. I'd have to look it up later.

As for his age, well, I didn't know that either. And that just hit me. I really knew next to nothing about Eisuke. I doubt he was younger than me but was he around the same age? I furrowed my brows. I didn't know anything. It had only been a week but even then, I could only just identify when he was mad.

"But they do own the hotel, don't they?" My mother jutted in. "I didn't know you were with a millionaire."

"Well we aren't really together. We just went on a few dates to the convention. I'd hardly call us a couple. Besides, he's not really my type." I tried to explain.

"Not your type? He's hot and he's rich. That's all you need." Tokemi said half-jokingly. "Does he have any siblings? Introduce me to his friends? At least let me meet him. God, he's the King for goodness sake!"

"Tokemi!" I screeched. "No!"

"What? The man is gorgeous! Even you can't be blind to that."

I feel my face burn up rapidly and I immediately cover my cheeks with my hands.

My mother's eyes bounce between Tokemi and myself. "King? Whose a King?"

"It's his title, Mom. That's what people call him." My sister began before I could even think of the words. "He's popular, powerful and very influential. People adore him, but that's not surprising. Just look at that face. C'mon Tatsuki, is he really that cute up close?"

I groaned into my hands. "'Emi, you aren't helping."

"He must be. His social media accounts are always buzzing. Women love him."

My father's head snapped to face me so quickly I could have sworn I heard his neck pop from the force of the turn. "Excuse me? What does she mean by that, Tatsuki? Is he some kind of. . . Does he see a lot of women?" My father struggled to find the words to explain his thoughts. He was a straightforward kind of person but he was unused to the new modern-way of thinking, language and the growing prominence and embracing of sexuality and multiple partners. He was old-fashioned and the idea of having sex before marriage and having sexual relations with several people (not necessarily at the same time) was a new paradigm of thinking for him and for my mother.

I gulped. "Uh, well he has a history. I know that much."

"History? Oh no. My daughter will not be a part of some man's . . . list of accomplishments! You are better than some random fling."

He may not have used the right words, but I knew what my father was referring to. He was afraid that I would be a checked off item for some man to screw around with. I wasn't the type, my family knew that much about me, but they could not ever predict the motives of someone else, especially someone like Eisuke. And who was to say that I wouldn't become a crossed line in a massive book of Eisuke's conquests? He was a playboy. Maybe the millionaire didn't enjoy the term but he couldn't deny it either.

"It's not like that." My voice is quiet and I don't have the confidence to even believe in my own words. The memories of the first night flash into my head. I frowned. "I was just his date for the convention. I doubt he'll even notice me anymore. He needed a date and I owed him a favour. That's it."

"But he said you two were seeing one another?" My mother questioned. "Didn't he?"

"Well, yeah but. . . It's easier to say that to the paparazzi then to say 'hey I didn't bother.' Like I said, I'm not interested."

My father's frown deepened, the creases on his face sharpening. "He hasn't tried anything, has he?"

"Tomio!" My mother screeched.

My father shook his head at his wife. "Rich or not he is a boy, Hana. And since he's rich, he thinks he should have everything in the world. Tatsuki will not be one of them. Nor will you be 'Emi." He turned to my sister. "My girls are good. Pure. Safe. He is not. I don't trust him."

"You haven't even met him. Give the man a chance. Tatsuki, why don't you invite him over to dinner some time?"

I feel my face go red and I am unsure of how to respond. "I don't know about that Mom. Things are busy."

"I'm not busy, I have time. Besides, if you decide to stay with him, I want to meet him. It's been a while since you brought a boy home."

I am about to open my mouth to argue but when my mother placed her withered hand on top of mine, I feel the need to explain myself die out. "Okay Mom. I'll talk to him."

My father insisted on having lunch together and while my mother helped in to prepare the meal in the kitchen, I followed my sister up the stairs to her room where she was in the middle of packing for her first term of University in a few weeks. I positioned myself on the foot of her bed matt as she continued to move the boxes around, unpack and then repack, and list off all the things she thought she still needed. Occasionally, I would offer some advice when Tokemi turned to me with a confused face.

"I'm nervous," she admitted, chewing on her nails. "New city, new people. God, I don't know what I am doing. It's going to be eight years! Oh my gosh, why did I do this to myself? Did I make the right choice?"

"You haven't even gone there yet." I assured. "You'll be fine 'Emi. You've earned this."

"I shouldn't be this nervous though. You're the nervous one."

I smirked. "Well yeah, but this is a new chapter. I think you have the right to be a little scared. I was terrified when I went to school. Now I'm terrified of the future. Insurance, rent, groceries, health care, bills, student loans. . .It's literally the worst."

"Ergh, don't remind me. I'm not looking forward to that." She taped up a box with a grimace before looking back up to me. "But, wait. Your boyfriend's loaded. He can help pay for things, can't he?"

"He's not my boyfriend." I reminded her. "We just went to the convention together."

"But you are going to see him tonight, aren't you? He's at the hotel right?" She hopped on her matt next to me. "He is cute you know. Rocking that sleek, sophisticated look. I dig the suit. Don't you think so?"

"I don't really know how I'm supposed to respond to that comment."

She tilted her head at me. "Tatsuki, before you seemed quite. . . put off about him. Are you alright?"

I responded a little to quickly for both of our liking. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Because I know you." She took my hand. "You can't look me in the eye and say you're fine and expect me to believe that. So, be honest with me."

"I-" I closed my eyes tightly. "So many things have gone wrong this week and I want nothing more than to just leave it all behind and forget about it."

"So why don't you?"

I sighed. "Because it isn't that easy?" I turned my head away from her, afraid that she might see my walls shattering. "I made a mistake. I got up in something I really shouldn't. And now I'm paying for it."

I felt her body tensed. "Oh my gosh, are you-"

"I haven't done anything illegal, if that is what you are insinuating." I cut her off.

She nibbled on her lip. "Alright. But then what happened? Why are you with Mr. Ichinomiya if you aren't happy and don't want to be with him?"

I hung my head, squeezing her hand. "I-I can't tell you."

"Tatsuki. You can tell me anything. I worry about you, you know. We haven't really spoken at all this week. . ."

"'Emi, please. It's my problem. I can't involve you."

"I'm your sister. I'm already involved, like it or not. Mom and Dad are downstairs. Mr. Ichinomiya is on the other side of the city. It's just you and me. And you can trust me."

I looked to her with pleading eyes. "I trust you, but-"

"Is he threatening you? Is he hurting you? I swear to God, just give me a reason and I will go after that man so hard-"

"I'm with him to pay off a debt." I interrupted. My jaw immediately snapped shut the moment I realized what I just said and the gravity of it. Shit. I really was off as of late wasn't I?

Her eyes widened but I continued on, the words falling out of my mouth so fast my mind couldn't keep up. I couldn't keep anything from my sister, as much as I didn't want to get her involved. "Eisuke helped me out of a problem. A. . . A very costly problem. And in order to pay him back, I need to act as his girlfriend."

Tokemi shifted her gaze to the window, the gears in her head turning. "Act? Why would anyone need someone to act as a fake partner? That man is set for life. He could get anyone he wanted." She glanced back a me. "Why can't you just give him the money you owe?"

"Believe me, if I had the cash to pay him back, I would do it in a heartbeat. But I can't afford it." I paused before adding, "And neither do you or Mom and Dad."

"My God. What did you do?"

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." I resigned. "And now I'm pretending to be Ichinomiya's girlfriend until he's satisfied."

She laid her head on my shoulder. "Okay, but what do you have to do as his girlfriend? He's not making you do anything weird, is he? You don't have to **do** anything with him, do you?"

"On the first night he took off my shirt but that was as far as he ever went." I bit my lip when her head whipped to face me, a spark flaring in her eyes. "Since then, I only make public appearances with him so it looks like we are in a relationship. But honestly? All he does is complain about how I am horrible I am as his girlfriend. He is the worst person I've ever met."

"He did what to you!? And you didn't tell me!? Do Mom and Dad know about this?"

"What was I supposed to say? What would you have done? He's a freaking millionaire. He's practically untouchable. Besides, he denies it ever happened." I sighed. "And I did try to talk to someone about it but without any evidence and my word against his, I can't do a damn thing."

A small silence formed as my words died out and for a few moments, she and I just sat there on her matt, our hands locked with one another's and a solemn look in our eyes. I admit that as I spoke to her, I began to feel a little better even if this was a heavy topic. And I was being vague about it. I had no idea how she would react if she knew the absolute truth. Even with this new information, I could see the sadness forming onto face, the droop in her brows and the stiffening of her lips. It wasn't easy to talk about and it certainly wasn't easy to hear.

I wasn't exactly sure how my sister saw me. I didn't know. I always tried to portray myself as the strong one, the one she could come to with anything and I would listen and do whatever I could to help her. I was supposed to be the pillar, the knight, the one who would pick her up when she stumbled and walk with her. And now here she sat, listening to my story of being taken advantage of and being indebted to someone I really couldn't stand and overall being plain miserable. I knew that whenever Tokemi was upset that I would feel my heartstrings pull. I would do anything for her in order to get her to smile again. But not it seemed our roles had reversed and I was the one in need. But she didn't know how to help. It was getting to her. I could see it in her heavy eyes.

"Tatsuki. . . I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry."

I whispered, "I know." Then, a small smile tugged at my lips. "I did punch him though."

Her eyes brightened just a touch. "What?"

"I punched him last night. Not over the whole shirt thing, it was something else. A build up of a lot of things actually. He forces me to wear these ridiculous outfits for him, he constantly interrupts my shifts for dumb reasons, he's a bully and makes it his mission to keep me miserable, and no matter what I do I just can't seem to do anything right in his eyes. He treats me like I'm nothing. . . Anyway, I just had enough of his insults last night that I just. . . lost it. And I punched him right in his nose."

"Did it break?"

"Fortunately no. Otherwise I could have been in deep trouble. But the twat did deserve it."

"Tatsuki!" She snickered. "Oh, I can't believe you punched Eisuke Ichinomiya."

"He is the worst. I hate him. But sadly, I owe him a great debt. So here I am. Being a girlfriend. Which I suck at apparently." My voice was laced with annoyance.

"Are there rules or guidelines you have to follow?"

"I'm supposed to say yes to his every request. Which I don't."

"No, what I meant was. . . have you two made a contract?" She asked.

That caught my attention. "Contract? What do you mean?"

She laid down on the matt and stretched her body as far as it would allow her. "Well, if you are acting as his partner to pay off a debt, it would make sense to have a contract. A set of rules and expectations each of you have to follow? Something to refer back to when something isn't working? It won't fix everything, especially not his personality, but it might help alleviate some of the problems if he's constantly complaining? I don't know. It's worth a shot at least."

"Like an agreement?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and it clearly states what the responsibilities and expectations are of being a 'fake' girlfriend. Things like how you will be evaluated, what to do, what happens if you get sick, and the timeframe of the deal. But also make sure that he needs to be held accountable for his performances and responsibilities, since he has to perform as 'fake' boyfriend."

A light bulb went off in my head. Having a contract laid out between the two of us wasn't a bad idea. It may keep Eisuke off my back for my underperformance, and I would have a guide to refer back to incase he overstepped his boundaries. The problem was, could we find terms we both agreed upon? I wasn't happy with how close he got to me, but I would gladly take a hand at the waist and a kiss on my cheek over anything sexual.

It would be an opportunity to lay down some ground rules. To point out things I was not okay with doing. There was no guarantee he would agree to them but it was worth a shot. "'Emi, you are a genius. I love you."

"I **can** go after him if you want me do. I still play baseball with my friends, you know. The bat is in my closet."

I giggled. "I'll let you know."

Having lunch with my family made me feel like a kid again. Not in the sense that I was immature and couldn't finish my vegetables, but in that everything was simple and every bite was broken up with laughter and fun conversation. Not once was Eisuke, or my job, or any other worries I had were brought up at the table. My conversation with Tokemi before certainly eased my mind and gave me a few ideas as to how to proceed with Eisuke in the coming days. But more than that, getting up to speed with family news and reminiscing about old memories was truly the icing on the cake. Things felt normal and comfortable, a feeling I had not had for many days.

It felt like nothing had changed in our lives. We were older, and my sister was heading off for university, my father had no job, and my mother was weaker but there was still passion in our eyes and laughter in our voices. We were close and we celebrated being together every other week when we saw one another.

As my father retells a story of a family trip to the mountains, I am practically thrown back into my childhood again. I was the tom-boy, constantly in sneakers and baggy clothes. My sister on the other hand, always wore flared dresses and pretty bows. As we grew up, I became the girl obsessed with games and film, where my sister became the one who focused on boys and fashion. I never dated in high school, but while I attended University, I remember talking to my sister about the males she had a crush on or was pursuing. It didn't make much sense to me, but I was never bothered by it. I certainly couldn't keep track of who's who in her life, but when there were tears in her eyes and a whimper in her voice because of some dumb thing a boy did, I was there in a heartbeat for her. She did the same for me when I was in a relationship and when it fell apart.

My father was always the one who got nervous whenever Tokemi talked about some boy at school, while my mother was always excited about a potential relationship forming between them. I knew that when mother was in school, she had several partners before she had met my father. She was a popular woman. My Dad's first and one true love was my mother. It was a cute story, I thought.

My mother kind of expected my sister and I to explore love and relationships during our schooling and was never really bothered it. She had often said that exploring yourself was just a part of growing up and as long as we were happy, then she was happy. My father on the other hand, was more apprehensive about boyfriends and girlfriends. He didn't trust the people we were interested in because as he put it 'he did not raise them.' I remember Tokemi and Dad often getting into arguments that led to her fleeing to her room and my father going out for a walk to calm his nerves.

Dad was just doing his job as a concerned parent, Mom would often say. He didn't want to see any of his girls get hurt because someone didn't know about boundaries or respect. But no matter how old we got or wherever our lives took us, we would always be his little girls. I think that as Tokemi and I matured, we started to understand the sentiment behind his words. In time, Dad started to understand that finding love and experimenting were things that young people just did nowadays.

After my relationship with my ex, Shinji, ended in heartbreak, the idea of love seemed far-fetched and I became less open to the idea of dating. I would rather experiment with my art rather than with people. Even now, as I pretended to date Ichinomiya, relationships became less appealing and love was a dream that I couldn't seem to reach. At the very least, seeing my parents now reinforced my belief that even though I may not find love anytime soon, that didn't mean it did not exist.

We raise our glasses one after the other, and clack them together in unison. The smiles on everyone's faces bright and blinding.

It is early in the evening and the streets of downtown Tokyo are still bustling with movement as people rush in and out of stores, grabbing whatever they could find on sale with friends and family members in tow. I do my best to avoid crowds on a daily basis, but when you live in a city as populated as this one, it can be hard to find a quiet corner to think. Luckily, the stores I need to head into are not far from one another and I can be in and out within minutes. I wasn't much of a shopper, not like my mother and sister. Or perhaps I was, but I simply chose to spend my money on other things such as art books, films, and the latest video games. With most of my life's necessaries being covered by Eisuke, I didn't have to worry about clothes, food or even hygiene products. I guess that was a perk?

It was an interesting though at the very least. And while I didn't agree with any of the things Ichinomiya has chosen for me, I should still offer my thanks to him. I doubt I would wear most of the items after our little charade was up, but I am sure my mother and sister would love to try on everything.

I bowed my head to the bookstore owner before heading outside. There, I could check one more thing off of my list. Now all I had to do was head over to the art store a few blocks south from here and then to my apartment.

I check my watch quickly. It has been over five hours and Eisuke had yet to call. I was impressed and incredibly happy about it.

"Tatsuki?" A voice interrupted my line of thought. "Tatsuki Furukawa?"

I spun around, my eyes darting back and forth to see if there was anyone I recognized. Before giving up and thinking it was just my imagination, I make eye contact with suave brunette who greets me with a small wave and a smile.

I blink. Dressed in a maroon cardigan and fitted khakis as opposed to the usual pressed suit, I almost don't recognize Takahiro Kuroba. His hair is not swept back like it usually is, though his bangs are held in place by a pair of aviator sunglasses.

"Mr. Kuro-" I stopped midway, before correcting myself. "Takahiro, I barely recognized you!"

The man chuckled. "I get that a lot. What are you up to? Not working tonight?"

I lifted my bag. "It's my day off today. I spent the afternoon with my family and I figured I would finish a few chores before heading back home." I didn't consider the hotel to be my home by any stretch of the imagination, however, I couldn't exactly say I was living there either. "What about you?"

He shifted from foot to foot, the small bag in his hand swinging side to side from the sudden movement. "I was supposed to be in this afternoon, but Mr. Kenzaki phoned me this morning. Something urgent came up and he went in instead. I'm not complaining though. The convention was incredibly exhausting and I feel like I still need a day or two to recover."

"You recover by shopping?" I smiled.

"Not quite. My mother owns a small gardening store in the area. I went in to help her for a few hours. I just picked up a few supplies." He paused, looking at my confused expression. "I picked up gardening from my mother while I was in school. I was very stressed at the time and in order to help deal with it, she gave me a few bonsai trees to take care of. The habit kind of stuck."

I pursed my lips in deep thought. "Huh. I would have never pictured you as a green thumb."

He glanced down at my bag. "Oh? And what do you do for fun?"

I shrugged. "I guess. . . I like to draw?" Truth be told, there were a lot of things I liked to do. I liked reading mysteries, or writing stories no one will ever read. I enjoyed gaming with my friends and watching movies. But I didn't know if any of these were interesting enough for Takahiro or rather, I didn't know if they would give him the right impression about me.

"I did not know that."

"Really? It's kind my thing." I say sheepishly.

Takahiro offered me a smile. "I don't know if it has occurred to you Tatsuki, but I know next to nothing about you. . . other than you have a degree in visual arts, or at least I think you do. We haven't really gotten acquainted over the three years you have been at the hotel. I suppose being in different departments would explain some of that."

I bit my cheek in thought. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't think I have ever seen you outside of the hotel now that I think about it."

"Well, it isn't too late. We can go for coffee if you'd like?"

My ears perked at the suggestion. I only ever went for coffee with Sakiko and Chisato. The last time I went out with a boy, because Ichinomiya totally does not count, was back in University. "That sounds. . ." I hummed. "Alright. Why not? But do you mind if I just finish up my list? I only have one more stop. It's just down the road."

"Not at all. I'll join you."

I couldn't help but feel a bit of heat spreading across my cheeks when he smiled at me.

It turned out there was a lot more to Takahiro than I ever thought. Similar to how I was working as a maid to pay off my student debt, Takahiro was trying save money to go back to school. He had graduated with a business degree at the urging of his parents, but wanted to return for a bachelor's of education. He dreamed of being a kindergarten teacher. Since I often saw Takahiro talking with the families at the hotel, it made perfect sense for him to pursue a career as a teacher. He was good with kids.

True to the rumours, Takahiro was a perfect gentleman as he accompanied me to the art shop. I wasn't much of a conversationalist, but Takahiro was patient with my quiet behaviour and kept me entertained with a mixture of small questions and fun stories.

I was kind of a klutz and whenever I stumbled over the uneven pathways, Takahiro's arm immediately reached out to grab and steady me before I lost my footing. He chuckled with me as soon as I recovered from the mishap and never appeared bothered by my lack of balance.

While we wandered through the art store, Takahiro continued to ask me questions about my work as an artist. At first I was hesitant about his interest, not because it bothered me, but because I wasn't sure how much detail I should go into. I had an intense fear of boring people to death by talking about things they weren't really interested in. However, I was pleasantly surprised with his enthusiasm and quickly grew comfortable with explaining the small intricacies that came with art and the activities I preferred to do.

"What kind of paints do you use? Why are there so many types of paper? What kind of projects do you take on? Do you draw environments or people?" It was a game of twenty questions and I really liked playing it with him. Regardless of how I answered, he nodded excitedly, picking things up and questioning their purpose. I found it cute. He was almost like a child on Christmas Day.

As soon as I finished paying for my new paper and pencils, Takahiro suggested that the two of use head over to a new cafe that opened up a few blocks away from the train station. I had heard about the Hawaiian-themed cafe from Sakiko who had gushed about it several days ago when I was heading back from my lunch. As far as I knew, it was Tokyo's first tropical cafe and it was gaining a lot of popularity because of their flavoured pancakes. Normally, the cafe would be filled with people desperate to get a taste of the new cuisine, but when we entered the shop, the line was short and I figured that now was as good as time as any to try it. Besides, fun pancakes seemed like a great way to end a very relaxing and fulfilling day.

A cute bell chimes as Takahiro and I enter the cafe and the smell of tropical fruit fill my nostrils. The top half of the walls are painted a bright orange while the bottom are lined with a tanned wood panelling. Flowers, wooden masks, string lights and other knick-knacks hang from the ceiling in between the wooden chandeliers, and in the corners of the room are tall torches with fake fire flickering up and down when people pass by. Soft music and laughter fill the cafe with a welcoming atmosphere and I can't stop myself from smiling and I step towards the counter to place my order.

I greet the clerk and after a quick scan of the massive menu, I turn to Takahiro with raised brows. "What do you think?"

"Hmm, there's so many, I don't know. They all sound good. Maybe. . .why don't we try their signature item?"

"Alright, two orders of the Hawaiian pancakes please." I smiled to the clerk before grabbing the number corresponding to our order and finding a seat in the corner with Takahiro right on my heels.

"Cute little cafe, isn't it?" Takahiro laughed. "I've never been to Hawaii myself but I feel very. . . heavily dressed." He gestured to his pants.

"Did Sakiko tell you about this place? She was talking about it the other day."

"No, actually. Mr. Kenzaki asked me to do some research on popular and unusual restaurants in the area. One of the hotel's chefs, Hiroshi, recommended this one to me. He came here with his wife and they really enjoyed it."

"I'm not sure how I feel about sweet pancakes, but after the week I've had, I think indulging is needed."

"I don't think there is anything wrong with that. Life's too stressful to worry about a few extra calories." He chuckled. "Are you still doing design work in your spare time?"

I shrugged. "Not really. I'm just trying to build up my skills and better my portfolio. Although doing small commission work wouldn't be too bad. It would get my name out at the very least."

"I can ask around if there is anyone looking for some design work if that would help you? I'd hate to see you waste a four-year degree just because life didn't go the way you wanted it to."

I looked up at him, my eyes wide. "Are you serious? You'd do that for me?"

He leaned forward. "Of course! I see your work all the time on social media. You're really good. It would be a shame if all of that hard-work was for nothing. I'll let you know if I find anything."

I bowed my head. "Thank you! That really means a lot." I say just as the waitress comes over with our plates.

Three pancakes are stacked on top of one another. The golden disks are massive in size and thick. I may be hungry but there was no way I could finish a big plate like this on my own. At least I would have something to take back to the hotel for a late snack tonight while I found a new show to binge.

Surrounding the pancakes are an assortment of tropical fruit including pineapple, mango, kiwis, and watermelon. Aside from whipped cream, the pancakes are also topped with caramel sauce, nuts and coconut shavings. The aroma coming from the dish is mouth-watering. Strong, but sickenly sweet and I can't help but feel stomach gurgle with delight. It was a pretty dish but the sight was short lived as my fork and knife dug into the cooked batter, eager for a taste.

Takahiro and I give a small smile to one another, lifting our forks together in a faux cheers before we take a big bite. As soon as my taste buds touch the cuisine I am flooded with the sweet flavour and smooth texture of the pancakes. Our eyes meet, our cheeks swollen with food.

Swallowing the mouth full, I sing "So sweet!" Only to have the man across from me match my chipper tone. He and I can't help but to burst out laughing at our 'twin' moment.

"I know." He says, taking a napkin and whipping his mouth. "Don't you think they are a bit too sweet?"

"Yeah, it is a bit much for me. My sister would love this though." I would have to take her here next week before she leaves for University.

"Haha, I'm sure tourists will love it too. It's new and different, but in a good way. But you know. . ." He trailed off just as my phone begins to ring. I finish swallowing my third bite before grabbing my purse.

"Excuse me." I say softly as I reach into my purse. Takahiro nods and continues to munch on the dish as I peer over my phone, guessing who the interruption was from. Maybe I forgot something at mom and dad's? Maybe it was Sakiko asking to hang out later tonight?

My hopes and expectations are all torn apart as I quickly discover that it is not my phone that rang, but the pager. I roll my eyes, of course he would interrupt my food run. He always interrupted me whenever I was in the middle of eating.

That meant I had an hour to get to the hotel. I was within a few blocks of the train station, but it was nearing dinner and that meant the station would be absolutely packed. Between the walk from here to the train, and then the train ride and all its stops, I could be pushing at least forty-five minutes. Damn, I really wanted to hit my apartment on the way back too. But that would add another half an hour at least.

I gather up my things and I bow my head to the confused male. "I am really sorry about this Takahiro, but I have to leave."

"Oh. . .oh okay." He swallows and stands up. "Is everything alright? Did something happen? Do you need a ride?" His voice is soft but I can detect a hint of disappointment in his tone. I didn't blame him. I was having a nice evening too.

"I'm fine." I lied. "It's just. . . This is something that I need to take care of right away." I lift up my pager. "Oh, but my share of the bill . . ."

"Don't worry about it. I got it."

"Ae you sure? I can pay. . ." He shook his head at my offer and I smile bashfully. "Oh, th-thank you. I will pay you back tomorrow."

"No rush. Take your time. You know where to find me anyway." He laughed. "I'll package it up for you and place it in the staff room with a label. Please be careful. Let me know if you need anything!"

His eyes quickly dart away from mine and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I had a wonderful time with you. We should do this again sometime."

I stuffed my wallet and phone back into my purse. "Yes, absolutely. It will be my treat, I promise." I give him a quick wave before dashing out the cafe.

I don't see Takahiro sigh and return back to his meal with a pout and disappointed eyes. I don't see him play with his food, not taking a single bite, and constantly glancing up at the clock before giving up and asking the waiter for the bill. I don't see him stand outside of the cafe, bags in hand, and contemplating whether or not to try to catch up with me before resigning to walk in the other direction. I don't get his text message about seeing me tomorrow with a happy face until I am already at the station, short of breath.

Every stop the train made, I watch more and more people pack into the cars like a tin of sardines. I am squished between the door and several couples with barely enough room to roll my head let alone reach into my pocket. My mind raced about what could Ichinomiya possibly want from me. It could be an unreasonable request, some sort of publicity stunt he often thought was required, or maybe he was finally going to say fuck it and fire me. Part of me still expected that.

The thought did cross my mind to just say screw it and go back to the cafe but there were things that belonged to me in that penthouse that I wanted to re-claim. The first one being my dignity.

Thirty-eight minutes later, I walk in to the lobby, puffer in hand and march off the penthouse elevator, tired but otherwise alright. As the elevator begins its rise, I suck in the medication, coughing at the sudden coldness of it before composing myself and entering Eisuke's penthouse.

"You called?"

"Forty-six minutes ago. You barely made it." Ichinomiya said flatly.

"I still made it." I say through gritted teeth. I take in a deep breath before trying again, stoically this time. "So, what did you want? I was in the middle of something."

"It's fun to see just how hard you try to get up here on time." He chuckled with a dark undertone laced in between each laugh. "I want you to take tomorrow off too. Carolina is arriving. You'll show her around Tokyo with me."

I frowned. "That's fine." The request was reasonable as far as I was concerned. That wasn't what pissed me off. What pissed me off was that I had to rush over here for something as silly as telling me to take the day off. "That's why you called me here? To tell me that?"

"Yes."

I clench my teeth so tight that my head begins to shake. Was that really necessary!? I was out all fucking day on the other side of the city and I was enjoying myself. In the last hour I had before heading back he just had to call and ruin everything!?

I take in another deep breath. I promised myself I wouldn't let my temper get the better of me again. Still, this man made it all too easy to hate him. He was beyond irritating and it was clear that even though I had punched his smug face in, he didn't understand boundaries or other people's time. Or rather, he didn't care to understand my time and boundaries.

"You look like you have something to say."

"You could have told me that over the phone or when I got back to the hotel." I explained, setting down my bags next to my feet.

"I wanted to tell you now. Is that a problem?"

This man could test the patience of a rock I swear to God. "Yes! You are wasting my time! You aren't considerate about my situation and what I have to go through to make you happy! This is ridiculous!"

"I don't care what you have to go through, that is none of my concern. Besides, you saw your family. That should be enough." He turned to the mobster who was situated on the couch behind him. "Soryu, I want you to come with us too."

"And why is that?" The black haired man asked, his eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Carolina is the daughter of an Italian mob boss. No harm in meeting her right?"

Soryu closed his eyes for a moment, contemplating the statement before giving his friend a shrug. "I suppose." From the sounds of it, Soryu didn't buy the excuse no more than I did.

"Don't forget your place here." Ichinomiya glared at me. He walked towards me with his head held high, his long strides loud and purposeful. "Don't disappoint me. If you mess up one more time. . ."

He and I are inches away from one another. While the man is nearly twice my height I do not dare break my eye contact with him. His face is harsh but amused with a devilish smirk playing on his lips and a darkness in his eyes.

I cross my arms, leaning on the tips of my toes to give me an extra boost of height. My lips are pursed to the side and my black eyes narrow in scrutiny as I watch the man in front of me. It's a stand off and there was no indication of who would break contact first. It was a challenge.

I adjust my glasses with my middle finger. "Worry about yourself." I spin on my heel and grab my bags before bounding up the stairs. I feel a smile forming on my lips.


	6. Chapter 5: A New Kind of Prison

Chap 5: A New Kind of Prison

Author's Note: Hello lovelies! Sorry about the delay, again illness and work and some school came and beat the crap outta me. I swear, I try to work on these every day but sometimes you get five pages done, other days you only get one page lol.

But I'm still hoping that this will be done sooner rather than later. I have many other stories planned, both within this series and out of.

Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing my story. It makes my day to hear feedback from you all! So without further ado, here we go! Hope you enjoy, let me know!

Love, KG

* * *

It's in the wee hours of the morning that I wake up quite suddenly having a severe coughing fit. Try as I might, I wasn't able to catch my breath and the coughs quickly turned into wheezes as I attempt to gasp for air.

I reach to the table next to me, feeling around for my puffer. Once it is in my grasp, I hold it to my mouth and press down, trying to absorb the medicine. I breathe in and out deeply, counting from one to ten over and over again as I try to slow down my breathing.

This occasionally happened to me. I would wake up and for whatever reason, I couldn't catch my breath. Sometimes it just happened randomly, like when your muscles spasm suddenly. Other times it was due to stress, a dry throat, allergies, or even a really bad nightmare. It was just something I had to deal with, the same way people dealt with bad knees or migraines.

With my breathing starting to slow down, but the coughing still aggressive, I reach for the water bottle on the very same table that my puffer was on, only to knock it over with my hand. The water spills all over on the floor and I can't help but sigh in aggravation.

When I first discovered that I had asthma after collapsing during gym class when I was just in the first grade, I remember the feeling of not being able to fill my lungs with anything, no matter how big my gasps were. I remember shrieking and crying for help. Help came in the form of an ambulance and a series of test after test at the hospital.

Following the incident, every few nights or so I would wake up, similar to how I am now, not being able catch my breath. My parents would come in, and while mother would administer the medicine, dad would hold me and rock me back and forth to calm me down. When Tokemi arrived into the picture, she would just sit there as still as a statue waiting for me the give her the thumbs up that I was okay.

As I said, these nights were uncommon. They happened maybe a few times a month at best, and at worst, once a week. But like with anything, the more I got used to them, the better I could handle them. It was a rare day when my asthma got so bad that I actually needed assistance. Tonight, while intense, was no different than any other day.

Rubbing my eyes, I got up and fumbled towards the door in search of a glass of water.

The kitchen was a few doors down, across from the living room where Ichinomiya sat in the morning. I was so groggy and tired that I do not notice the millionaire seated in the room next the Hong Kong mobster deep in conversation. I doubt they noticed my slumped form either.

Once in the kitchen, I open the cupboard and reach for the first available glass before grabbing the jug of water from the fridge and filling the cup full of ice water. I down the cup in a few gulps, slowly regaining full consciousness and awareness of my surroundings. And that's when I finally hear them.

"I can't believe she hit you. She's getting more confident. More sure of herself." It is Soryu's voice that I hear first. Low, but audible. "I still can't believe you spent twenty million on her."

Eisuke chuckles. "Neither can I." He pauses and all is quiet for a few moments. I almost thought that they heard me across the hall but they continue talking after the third minute finishes. "Certainly an interesting development to say the least."

"Any news on the investigation into the auction?" Soryu asks.

"No. Kishi says he's working on it but no leads so far."

I remember Ota mentioning that they had to review the auction, but I didn't expect that Ichinomiya would have Detective Mamoru look into it. Was it because of me? Or was it just something they did like how the general manager would do a general overview of our work at the end of the month?

"I have my men keeping their ears to the ground, but no word yet on those two men."

"First ever human to be sold at an auction. . . .And no one knew about it? I run the damn things Soryu. How did something like this go unnoticed by anyone? How did this slip past **me**?"

My eyes went wide. So, it was true: they were investigating what happened at the auction because I was the anomaly. I wonder if the two men Soryu just mentioned were the very men that were carrying the Venus statue that I broke. I remember them. They knocked me out and put me up for sale in the statue's place. It had to be them!. . . but then that meant that no one knew where they were? Or who?

The thought didn't sit well with me. For all I knew, those men were criminals after other people like myself. Would they harm another human being and put them up for sale? And for what purpose? Sex? Drugs? Organs? It made me sick, knowing that people like that still existed in this day and age.

I was surprised to hear that not even Ichinomiya, the very man who ran these absurd auctions, didn't know about how I was put up for sale. It made me wonder just how much control he had over them? He had mentioned to me one morning that when there was going to be an auction, he had final say of what goes in and what does not. I knew that my being in the auction was a last minute thing, at least to my understanding, but the fact that that I slipped past him as an item up for bid was deeply troubling. From the sounds of it though, Ichinomiya didn't approve of the situation no more than I did. That was comforting to know, if there was to be any comfort found in my situation.

"We did find the broken statue. So, at least her story holds up." That was Soryu Oh.

I hear Eisuke sigh. "As long as she remains here, I can keep an eye on her for the time being. I doubt that she was put in the auction specifically. . ."

"Is it possible that someone is trying to get to you. . . by using her? You have enemies Eisuke. And since you bought her. . ."

"I know Soryu!" He shouts. "Why do you think I am bothered by this?" I hear him get up and I immediately jump behind the counter to hide myself from view. "I want answers, not more questions. The last thing I need right now is to be worried about some. . . girl. Just. . . just keep an eye on things will you? I don't want any more surprises."

I try to peer over the counter to see if there was a chance that I could take in order to run back into my room. Ichinomiya is standing by the bookcase, his brows furrowed in deep thought. Soryu remains seated on the couch, his jacket tossed aside and his hair in his eyes. They look tired. How long have they been up discussing this?

I take a deep breath and sneak around the corner, hopeful that the two men don't see me. But as soon as I step past the counter and into the open space, I happen to catch Soryu's attention and we lock eyes.

"Furukawa." He says and as he does so Ichinomiya turns around.

"What are you doing up?" The brunette asks, taking a few steps closer to where I stand.

"Couldn't sleep." I admit. "So, I came to get a glass of water. What are you doing up?" It was not a total lie.

Ichinomiya blinks at my question. I can tell he does not believe me. It was a little quirk of his, to observe quietly and blink twice, slowly. "I suppose the same reason as you."

I shift my weight from one foot to the next, playing with the hem of my shirt. After hearing their conversation, I was starting to think that maybe there was more to that millionaire than I was giving him credit for.

I attempt to swallow a lump in my throat. Eisuke Ichinomiya was a jerk, that much I knew. The insults he threw at me periodically every day, and even though he gave me a decent place to stay, I was barely welcomed here. And yet, hearing that he was worried about my being here was. . . different.

I had said some awful things to Ichinomiya and even though he deserved a taste of his own medicine, I knew there were a few things that I should apologize for because I lost my temper. Someone had to raise their chin up and be the better person and I had the feeling that Ichinomiya didn't know how to say sorry.

So, I swallow some of my pride and bite the bullet so to speak. Might as well get this over and done with right? "Um. . .about what happened the other day. . ." I begin, keeping my stare rooted to the floor. I admit, I felt bad for some of the things I said, but apologizing to a guy like Eisuke was hard. Not because he was a man but because he had an ego that no building could contain. "I'm sorry."

"Oh? This should be good." Ichinomiya says with a chuckle.

Soryu looks back and forth between us. His dark hair falling into his eyes at each turn of his head. "I'll take my leave then. I'll see you in a few hours." He mumbles, grabbing his coat and stalking out the room. He brushes past me quickly, and for a split moment, his black eyes meet mine. Unlike his normal stares which intimidated me, this one felt far more relaxed and comfortable.

I nod to him as he disappears into the hallway before I turn back to the tall man in front of me. Leaning against the wall, his eyes are focused on my form with his hands deep into his pockets.

Instead of the usual black suit paired with a lilac dress-shirt, he is wearing loose, grey sweats and a white v-neck top. He had mentioned that he couldn't sleep but I wonder if he had even tried in the first place, or if Soryu had woken him up with some news about the auction. It was hard to tell but I suppose it didn't really matter either way.

"The past week has been. . ." I pause, trying to find the words to explain myself without sounding like an ass. "Stressful, to say the least. I mean, the convention, meeting with all the celebrities, the Bucci deal, acting as your girlfriend. . .being sold off at the auction. . . .It's been hard on me. A lot to take in, you know?" The auction bit was, understandably, hard to say.

While he does not say anything, he nods at my explanation and that gave me the courage to continue. At least he is listening to me.

"But even though it has been hard on me, that doesn't mean I am the only person suffering. You have to deal with a lot of crap too and you are probably just as stressed as I am. I mean, it can't be easy running the hotel and the Ichinomiya Group, right?"

He huffs, but not out of anger. "You've no idea."

"In any case. . . Eisuke." I finally turn my gaze to him. "I may have said some things that were both insensitive and uncalled for. And I want to apologize for that. Just because I'm miserable, that doesn't mean no one else is. And it by no means is an invitation to make others miserable."

He remains leaning against the wall, silent but observant. For a few moments, we stay that way: with me standing in the limbo of living room/kitchen and he directly across from me. His eyes go up and down my figure several times, trying to guess whether my apology was genuine or not. After the third run, he sighs and stands up straight and tall, removing his hands and placing them to his sides.

"Alright."

"Alright? Alright what?"

"You're forgiven."

Um. . . .okay. Not the exact reaction I was looking for but when it comes to Eisuke, I guess I will take what I can get? Still, I wasn't the only bad guy in this situation. He had said some pretty awful things to me to and at the very least, an acknowledgement of wrong-doing would be appropriate.

He doesn't say anything though, so I sigh and decide that I will be the better man and just walk away with my head held high. I begin to turn on my heel to head back to my room when his arm reaches out and makes contact with my wrist. His hand is surprisingly warm.

"Hm?" I ask, glancing at him through my bangs. "What?"

He opens his mouth to speak but snaps it back shut just as quickly. I can see it in his eyes that he is at war with himself. Clearly, something was on his mind, but I wonder what?

He doesn't look at me when he begins to talk. Instead, his eyes remain downcast as he drops my arm. "I'm looking into your incident at the auction."

I am not quite sure what he meant seeing as how it was fairly obvious to both him and Soryu that I had overheard their conversation about the auction review and investigation. Why would he remind me of that when he had just said it minutes ago?

"Thanks," I whisper not really sure what I should do. "But uh. . . I should head to bed. We have to pick up Carolina in a few hours right?"

His eyes meet with mine and I can tell he is confused.

"She's going to be a guest at the hotel, right? It would be rude to leave her stranded."

"You said. . ." He begins but I cut him off.

"I don't agree with any of this, you know that. But I'm not a bitch, Eisuke." I say. "I'll see you later."

I give a wave of my hand before walking back to my room. I can still see his form standing in the hall when I enter my bedroom and turn off the lights.

* * *

Eisuke, Soryu and I arrive at Narita Airport just before ten, awaiting the arrival of Mr. Bucci's daughter, Carolina. We all lean against the brick wall overlooking the incoming arrival passengers, drinking our coffees as we do so. I'm not sure how much sleep either of the boys had, but after my talk with Eisuke late last night, I feel refreshed and rejuvenated. It wasn't that Eisuke and I were friends by any means, but he was able to see where I was coming from with my frustration, I think. We were starting to see eye-to-eye, or at the very least, build a solid foundation of understanding. There was still a lot that needed to be done, and we still had a longs ways to go, nevertheless, progress was still progress.

After all, being miserable and alone wasn't exactly fun. I couldn't say for sure if I would ever become friends with any of them, or even learn to like them. I could tell you though, that I was attempting to learn how to live with them for the time being. That was enough.

"So, what's Carolina like anyway?" I ask, finishing my coffee.

Ichinomiya's calm demeanour suddenly shifts to one of tension and disgust. His lips upturn into a grimace. "Annoying and clingy."

"You think every woman is annoying and clingy." Soryu replies. I snort in amusement.

Soon enough, the doors open and people begin to pile into the open room, greeting loved ones, or finding their travel company representative. I stand on the tips of my toes, peering over heads to try to catch a glimpse of what a daughter of a mob boss would even look like. The only thing I knew about her was that she was Italian.

"Does she know about her father's. . .uh. . .lifestyle?"

"Of course she does," Eisuke scoffs. "Hard to hide mob dealings from family, right Soryu?"

A curvy, young woman pops through the doors just then. The bright hair falls around her round face in long waves of gold. They bounce gracefully as she walks. A low, v-neck mini dress covered in lace flowers and jewels cover her luscious form, emphasizing her hips and her chest. She is a very beautiful woman. Just by watching her strut forward, I could tell that she commanded a lot of power and respect and every person she passed gave her a double-take. She knew this.

She swings her head side to side, looking for us. Her bright, baby blues scanning the area before they lock on us after several moments. As soon as she sees us, she stops dead in her tracks and her shrieks fill the hall. "Eisuke?! I've missed you **so** much!" The Italian woman makes a beeline towards us, skipping directly to Eisuke with her arms outstretched.

His face drains of all colour and his eyes go wide.

"Is this Carolina?" I ask, amused by the situation. Even Soryu was smiling.

"She's an intense woman." Eisuke says flatly. He gives Carolina one last glance before turning to me, ignoring her form emerging from the heavy crowd. "Do your feet hurt today, Tatsuki?"

I blink in surprise, before eying my toes in the gladiator sandals I was wearing. The sandals had the slightest heel on them, but nothing to be concerned over. What was his problem? "Hm? Why do you ask?"

He crouches down on his knees as if he is looking at my feet before I even finish my question. I tilt my head at his antics before realizing what exactly he was up to. _Oh, I get it. He's avoiding her._

She approaches us and screeches to a halt, barely missing the recycling and trash bin next to us, as she finally notices that Eisuke Ichinomiya is on the floor and not at all prepared for her affections.

"Eisuke?" Her hands drop to her hips and she taps her foot to get his attention. Behind her, I see two men in black suits carrying her luggage.

Eisuke finally looks up, acting as if he did not notice her the entire time. He smiles, wiping his hands on his knees before standing up to greet her with a hand-shake. "Welcome to Japan, Carolina." He says in a tone that is almost too happy.

She doesn't look pleased but she takes his hand regardless. She shakes it a few times before forcefully pulling him into a tight hug that Ichinomiya immediately pulls away from. Her mouth is upturned into a smile, a gleam twinkling in her eyes. "Oh, God I love how cold you are, you bad boy!" She giggles before composing herself by flipping her hair to the side. "It's been a long time, Eisuke."

He takes a few steps back, adjusting his jacket as he does so. "You look well." Once again, it amazes me just how good of an actor he is at times.

"Yes!" She squeals, giving a spin so that we could all admire her attire and looks. "Both Fang and I are just fine."

"Fang?" Eisuke questions, one of his thick brows raised high.

"Oh, you haven't met him?" She giggles once more before ushering one of the suited men. "I got a Chihuahua! Look!" She takes a little, brown Chihuahua puppy with tall ears from the man standing behind her.

The dog's big eyes begin to narrow and he starts to yips at the three of us. Both Eisuke and Soryu flinch as the dog continues to yap at them but I merely smile at the situation. In a way, I understood where Fang was coming from. It was tough being the smallest one in the pack, and as such, you had to have the loudest voice just so that you could be heard. I was the little dog in Eisuke's pack of wolves and shouting until my throat bled was something I had to do in order to get noticed and to gain respect.

"Now, now. Don't bark at Eisuke, Fang." Carolina wags her finger at the pup. Her voice is soft but extremely high-pitched. "You should bark at that dumb bitch instead." Her narrowed blue eyes immediately catch my own dark ones.

I assume by bitch, she means me. I try not to frown at the insult. Apparently Mr. Bucci has already told her that Mr. Ichinomiya has a girlfriend. And I guess what Eisuke had said before, about her being madly in love with him, meant that I was her greatest enemy. The whole 'petty love thing' always annoyed me. It was such a fucking cliche. Even when I was dating in University, there were men and women who threatened and insulted me for dating the guy that they liked. At the time, before all the cheating happened, it all seemed very childish. I mean, while some people chose who they fell in love with, others simply fell in love. Sure, it was frustrating to like someone who was unavailable or not interested, but it was just a fact of life that one must accept and respect.

I doubt Carolina learned that lesson though. She seemed like the girl who got everything her heart desired. That included, clothes, cars and most of all, men. I had a feeling that this 'rivalry' of hers was going to be the death of me. I didn't feel like making enemies with a daughter of a mob boss, but Eisuke had promised to let me go if the deal succeeds. It was quite the conundrum to process, let me tell you.

She glares harshly at me. The dog sitting in her left hand, her right still on her hip. "Fang is very well-trained." She sings sweetly. I can tell that she is lying though. "He hardly ever barks at people."

"Maybe he's just in a bad mood." Eisuke mumbles, eyeing up the dog. Their eyes meet and the dog begins to yip again. Carolina's eyes go wide as she tries to hush Fang.

Mr. Ichinomiya looks away from the Chihuahua, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. I can't help but giggle again. The whole situation seemed so bloody hilarious to me. Here, I was standing with the millionaire owner of _Tres Spades_ who could make Hell freeze over with his attitude. Standing slightly behind him was Soryu Oh, the leader of notorious Hong Kong gang that could easily murder-fuck every one in this building and make it look like it was some kind of accident. Both men were intimidating and dangerous, and yet here they were, scared of a dog not even one tenth of their size. While I knew next to nothing about Carolina, she was also a powerhouse in her own right and I had the feeling that if she asked for it, her father would move mountains for her.

I wonder if Eisuke doesn't like dogs? It certainly appears to be the case. "I want to introduce you to Soryu and Tatsuki," he says, turning his attention back to the situation at hand and ignoring the dog giving him the stink eye.

"Oh?" She cries in joy. "Is this a friend of yours? I'd like to meet him." She peers over Eisuke's shoulder where Soryu and I stood, still leaning against the wall. Her eyes narrow at me once more, but when she looks over to Soryu, her lips part into a big smile.

"Hey there, handsome!" She winks at him. Soryu sputters on his drink but remains quiet at her flirt.

We all realized that she had blatantly ignored me, not that I really cared. Nonetheless, Eisuke steps back and puts his hands on my shoulders, presenting me to her with a toothy grin.

"Carolina, this is Tatsuki Furukawa, **my girlfriend**. Isn't she lovely?"

I try to step on his toes for saying such silly things in public but he moves out of the way just as I am about to hit him. I swallow as Carolina's grimace grows.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you, Carolina." I say with a bow. "I can't wait to show you around the city."

"Hmph." She hisses, her nose stuck up in the air.

I hear Ichinomiya let out a breath behind me before he puts on his happy charade once more to please everyone. "Let's head to the car. C'mon Tatsuki." He wraps his arm around my shoulders, gesturing for Carolina and Soryu to follow behind. As we head out the doors and into the parking lot, I hear Carolina squeal in rage, calling after Eisuke to slow down and to walk with her instead of me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see his dark, brown eyes narrow in annoyance.

"She's a nightmare," he whispers to me, waving to the driver of our limousine.

"Be nice," I order. "She may be a handful but she's still a person. She has feelings too."

Soryu brings up the rear along with her two bodyguards. Like Eisuke, Soryu looks mentally exhausted and unamused by the situation. The four of us head back to the hotel. Eisuke and I take up one section of the vehicle while Carolina and Soryu sit directly across from us. While my first impression of Carolina was less than ideal, Fang had certainly grew fond of Soryu during our drive back from the airport. It was amusing to see such a dangerous man become flustered by a simple dog.

After some time had passed with Fang cuddling the mobster's thigh, tail wagging, Carolina speaks. "Fang never warms up to someone this quickly. Looks like he has great taste in men, just like me."

Her flirts go on deaf ears. The Hong Kong native simply did not care and Eisuke ignored them.

The brunette millionaire laughs at the absurdity of the situation. "Aren't you lucky that Fang is so fond of you?"

"I don't really like dogs." The black haired man replies. Even so, his hand rests on the dog's body, stroking it gently. Whether he is doing the action subconsciously or not, I do not know.

Carolina smiles before turning her body to lean towards Ichinomiya and I. "Anyway, Eisuke, I cannot believe you have a girlfriend!" Her eyes pop over to where I sit crossed legged on the seat. She gives me a once over, a sneer permanently etched into her face as she does so. "Especially when you had a chance with a woman like me. Goodness, you are so mean." She places her head into her hands, looking wistfully at the millionaire playboy.

He shifts in his seat slightly, uncomfortable with how forward she is being. "Sorry." It comes out lame and flat to me, but a smile spreads onto her plump, pink lips.

"Oh, it's not your fault." She says. "I'm sure that stupid bitch tricked you somehow."

My brows furrow at the insult. I know I have to be nice and all when she's here, but I did not sign up to be made fun of constantly. I barely knew the woman and yet she made it very apparent to make sure that I was not welcomed in her presence. In all honestly, I rather would have Erika right about now than Carolina. At least Erika had subtly with her hatred. Ms. Bucci did not.

In a weird way though, I guess I couldn't blame her. After all, she had known Eisuke for several years and had been trying to get his attention throughout all that time. Then, suddenly out of nowhere, I came into the picture and ruined any chance she had at finding love. Normally, unrequited love stories really touched me, but her story of woe wasn't exactly appealing all that much. Yes, I felt bad for her to a certain degree. But, the way I saw it, she only liked Eisuke for his looks and nothing else. That was a shallow love, if you could even call it that. Love that was based on appearances wasn't love. A good, strong relationship is founded on trust, friendship, and putting their needs ahead of your own. Carolina only wanted a man who could physically please her, not a man who truly cared for her well-being.

I knew that according to the story Mr. Bucci knew, Mr. Ichinomiya is the one who approached me. After our first initial meeting in the lobby, Eisuke had asked the manager who I was. Following that, he had hunted me down and found me in the lobby the next day where we went for coffee, getting to know one another. It went well and sparks flew between us, leading to the birth of our relationship. While the story was complete bogus, I am glad that it was so simple. It could have easily been some silly fairy tail.

I wonder how bothered Carolina would be if she knew? I smile at her. Two could play at this game. "Actually, Eisuke. . ."

She huffs, her arms crossed. "Yeah right! I'm sure he was only just being polite and you totally got the wrong idea."

I'm about to open my mouth to argue with her but Eisuke puts his hand on my shoulder in comfort. "It's alright Tatsuki, let me explain." I nod to him and he continues. "I first saw her when she was working at my hotel. I'm the one who fell for her first. Right, Tatsuki?"

Carolina stares at him, an eyebrow raised. She wasn't fully buying the story it seemed. To entice her more, Eisuke puts an arm around my shoulders and pulls me towards him. Carolina's eyes narrow. Even without looking at him, I can tell that Eisuke has a smile on his face. He enjoys playing games like this. To add more salt to the girl's wound, he then gives me a light kiss on the cheek.

I am shocked by the gesture but try to play it off the best I can in order to please Eisuke and piss off Carolina. "Y-yes!" I giggle. "Eisuke was just so persistent! I couldn't resist. . . ." Admitting that made me want barf.

She tilts her head. "What's so great about this little brat anyway, Eisuke?"

Little brat? Carolina and I were practically the same age and yet here she was acting as if she was the greater person here. I can feel my patience wearing thin. If she wasn't such an important guest, I would give her a piece of my mind.

"Please Carolina, try to understand." Eisuke begins. "Tatsuki is very special to me. She's. . ." He looks at me and his eyes are like an open book to his soul. I can sense pain behind them.

The smile he gives me is a soft one. "She's a good person, Carolina. Hard-working, compassionate and clever. She's unpredictable and keeps me on my toes. She gives everything her all and always strives for the best in what she does. Those are admirable traits, wouldn't you agree?"

She sputters at the question, "I. . .uh. . ."

"Besides, she's a tough woman at heart. But that doesn't mean she isn't fragile either. I want to protect her."

I am shocked at his comments about me. They are kind and thoughtful, unlike his usual ones he gives me when we are alone in the penthouse or with his friends. Even though the compliments are fake, I cannot help but feel my heart rate increase ever so slightly.

With me being so lost in thought, Eisuke takes my moment of distraction and links his fingers through mine. I almost jump at the touch before I turn to him. He gazes at me tenderly. I will never get used to the two versions of Eisuke that I see.

"H-hey. . ." Carolina retorts while the two of us are staring at one another. "I'm pretty weak too you know. I just don't look it." I wonder if she realized that she just insulted herself?

"At any rate, I hope you enjoy your time here." Eisuke says, finally breaking eye contact with me. "We will do whatever we can to make that happen."

Carolina waves her hand at him, giggling. "Hehehe. . .You're so sweet, Eisuke. I will just have to make you fall for me while I am in Japan. I won't give up on you just yet!"

Underneath his breath, I hear Eisuke whisper, "I wish you would." But it appears that no one, aside from me, had heard him.

* * *

Soon enough our limousine arrives at the front entrance of the hotel. Bellhops rush to the vehicle to greet Carolina Bucci and with forced enthusiasm, they grab her bags from the trunk and head upstairs to show her to her room. She is across the hall from her father, and similar to Baba's room in the executive suit, her room is far too big for one individual and decorated with only the finest of pieces.

A king-sized bed behind sliding glass doors, a bathtub that could fit three, mahogany tables, a balcony with one Hell of a view, and an on-suite kitchen were just a few of the luxuries that Carolina had all to herself.

One of the men in her entourage takes Fang from her, agreeing to look after the pup while Ms. Bucci is out sight-seeing with Eisuke, Soryu and I. But of course, her version of sight-seeing was more along the lines of shopping rather than travelling to some of Japan's tourist highlights. I was prepared to take the young woman to temples, spa houses, museums and theatre. What I got instead was a woman who really put the phrase 'shop till you drop' to the test.

To keep up appearances though, we agree to her request and take her around some boutiques in Ginza that she wanted to visit. Not surprising that she wanted to go there though, seeing as how it was one of Japan's most expensive districts.

We stop in many shops, including Mikimoto Boutique, known worldwide for their jewelry. Here Carolina buys several pieces including diamond earrings that remind me of the crystal chandelier hanging in Eisuke's living room in the penthouse.

More often than not, the three of us just mindlessly follow Ms. Bucci as she skips down the street, window shopping and running in and out of every store that catches her eye. I'm sure Tokemi would enjoy the shopping spree far more than I was, but I try to take pictures of the fancy clothing and furniture for her to look at when I see her next. She and I never really got the chance to wander through Ginza, and while I certainly can't even afford the chewing gum here, it would be a fun activity for us to do together when we get the chance.

Several hours have past and after a late lunch, Carolina has stopped us again at another store to look at dresses. I haven't really been dress shopping since the second night or so with Eisuke, and I can't help but feel nervous about what's to come when we enter the shop.

Carolina bounces throughout the store, pulling dresses of every shape and colour from the racks and comparing them in the mirror. I stand near the front of the store, next to the windows with Soryu while Eisuke walks through the aisles, hands in his pockets, pretending to listen to her rambles.

With two dresses in hand, the Italian woman turns to the millionaire. "Eisuke, which dress looks better on me? The dark red or the black lace?" In her left hand is an off-the shoulder, red dress that flairs out from the waist. In her right, a skin-tight, semi-transparent black dress with flower-lace details decorating the breasts, sleeves and back.

I see his head flip up and turn to her. He pauses, giving each dress a quick look. He shrugs after making his choice, "Black is more slimming," he says flatly. "So isn't that the best one?"

My eyes go wide and my mouth drops open slightly. _I cannot believe he just said that! How rude can you be!?_ I didn't like the Italian woman by any means, in truth, I thought she was quite the bitch, but no one deserved to be insulted based on their appearance. Carolina Bucci was a curvy woman but by no means did I think she needed a 'slimming' dress. She was a beautiful woman who flaunted what she was given. I didn't have a problem with that. She was comfortable in her own skin. The way Eisuke made it sound was that she needed to look thinner and that did not sit well with me at all. I was smaller than she, but even he admitted that I looked fat in some pieces.

This was one of the biggest problems I had with the millionaire playboy. One moment he was, at the very least, tolerable and decent. He had his moments where I was pleasantly surprised by his words or actions, such as this morning when he admitted that he was looking into the recent auction and how I got placed as an item. I didn't know whether or not he was doing it for my benefit or his, and to a certain extent, it didn't matter. He was trying to right a wrong and for now, that was enough for me. It didn't redeem him completely in my eyes, but at least I knew that there was some part of him that was still human. It was small, but I could see it some times.

On the other hand, Eisuke was an enigma to me. He was a robot, programmed to recognize human emotion, but to never reciprocate or understand it. He may have a beating heart, but I didn't think for a second, that he knew what it meant to be 'human.' There was no humility within his soul and no humanity in his bones. When Eisuke turned into this mess of bitter insults and cold-hearted attitude, he was just this empty shell of what used to be a man. It was sad.

To my utter horror though, Carolina accepts Eisuke's back-handed comment with a smile. "Black hm? Well, if you like the black, that's what I will get!"

I grimace at the situation, not sure who to be more disappointed in. The poor girl was utterly infatuated with the man and she did everything she could to catch his attention and gain his approval. And he simply did not care.

Then, he comes over to where I stood silently next to the Hong Kong mobster. In his hands, he has a navy blue dress with long sleeves and a short, flared skirt. A soft lace overlay gives the dress a very sophisticated but delicate appearance. "Tatsuki, try on this." He smiles at me.

My eyes go down to the dress. It's nice, but I am weary of his intentions. My eyes meet once more with his. "I'm not sure." I admit, slowly.

He pushes it into my hands. "Wear it with the silver heels I bought you." He is talking about this one pair of heels he had gotten for me on one of the convention dates. They were a pump, with an ankle strap that had silver chains and pearls sewn into them. Like many things he bought me, they were nice, but too much for my tastes.

"Maybe," I shrug. "But I'm not really in the mood for trying on clothes."

He places one hand on my shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. "Please? I want to see you in this dress."

I take my eyes off of the male in front of me and look down to the garment once more just as Carolina lets out a groan from somewhere behind us.

"Argh, I can just see the pink hearts floating around you." She says, her tongue sticking out at me. "But I won't give up! You're going to fall for me in this black dress, Eisuke." Her voice is full of conviction.

Once again, Ichinomiya sighs under his breath. If there was one thing I could say about Carolina, it's that she is one dedicated woman. It was an admirable trait, even if it was exhausting to hear every five minutes.

Two female employees unlock the change rooms for us. Carolina heads in first, carrying dozens of items, including the black lace dress she had earlier. I take the second room next to her. Soryu remains by the windows, a clear view to the change rooms, but Eisuke walks with us and plants himself into a chair off to the side.

I take off the white dress I am wearing now and put on the navy one that was picked out for me. For once, he has chosen a dress for me that covers all the necessary bits that I liked to keep to myself. The sleeves reach just past my elbows, and the low-scoop neckline is just enough to tease, but not give away.

"Well?" I hear Eisuke's distant voice.

Rolling my eyes, I unlock the door and step outside. "It's not bad," I say. "Better than most."

He nods several times, tilting his head to switch up the angles at which he viewed me. "I like it. Looks nice." And here again was the perfect example of the ol' Ichinomiya switcharoo: playing nice for the sake of a deal. The only thing was, Carolina wasn't here to witness it, although she could probably here it just as well.

I turn on my heel and go back to the change room. Regardless of how I felt, the taste of freedom was on my lips and so long as Eisuke was agreeable, I would put up with all this crap. Hopefully, by the end of the month, I would be set free and I could get back to my old life. If anything, I was convinced that my time at the hotel was finished and that I should really be following my designer dream job.

With the new dress in hand, I step back out and walk over to where the man in the purple shirt sat. I gesture to Carolina's door, wondering if she had even tried on her first item but Eisuke merely shakes his head.

Instead of staying where we are, waiting for the woman to come out and show us her outfits, we walk to another part of the store where some jewelry is being displayed. Well, it was more like he marched over to the furthest place away from the change rooms for peace of mind, and I just followed because what else was I supposed to do? I glance over at Soryu, who still stands there like a statue.

His eyes meet with mine, black as night. His expression is stoic, but I can tell that he would rather be anywhere but here. In truth, so would I. I give him a small shrug and a smile before switching my attention back to Ichinomiya, who stands at a counter.

The _Tres Spades_ owner lets out a sigh and rubs his temples. "Insufferable." He says flatly.

I assume that he is talking about the Italian woman still changing in the back. For such a composed man majority of the time, he certainly was losing his patience today. But I guess I could see where he was coming from: the girl was constantly pestering him about being in a relationship with me and how Eisuke made a mistake by not dating her. I didn't care much for the woman myself as she consistently reminded me how much of a bitch I was at every turn.

More than that though, Carolina Bucci was an intimidating woman. I knew this with only having known her for several hours. Eisuke Ichinomiya had known her for several years, I couldn't imagine what he had to put up with.

"You did say she was an intense woman." I say with a shrug.

"Yes, but I had hoped that she might tone it down after hearing about you. Clearly I was mistaken." He opens his eyes and turns to me.

Our eyes lock and we simply stare at one another for a few moments in quiet contemplation. Once again, I am not sure what to think of this, of us, of Eisuke. "You can't really expect someone to just give up. Love. . . love doesn't really work like that."

"Unfortunately."

After a few more moments of pause, he suddenly takes my hand, and spreads out my fingers against his own. His hands easily overwhelm my own by a few centimetres. They are long and slender, unlike my own which are far shorter and not nearly as thin.

I feel my face flush and I am unsure of what is happening. I said it before and I will say it again, he was quite the enigma. Still working on processing it though as it could be a good or a bad thing. "Um. . . Can I help you?" I ask, sheepishly.

He looks down at me, in between our fingers. "You are a strange woman, Furukawa."

"I can say the same about you. Ichinomiya."

His eyebrows raise as the brown eyes turn into slits. Rather than getting insulted, he smiles at me, shrugging of the comment before grabbing a ring off of the table and slipping it onto my finger. "Here." It's a simple piece of jewellery. A thin band with no gems, silver in appearance.

"'Kay. . . .Why?" I was starting to get nervous at how forward he was being.

"Not sure," he shrugs. "Your hands are fairly small, neat, clean."

"Um. . .I try?" I cough. "I mean, I'm a maid so cleaning is part of my job description."

"Not what I meant." At that comment, I am at a loss for words. "I'll take this in platinum."

"Platinum?" I question. I knew the metal well. Erika was obsessed with wearing anything platinum be it bracelets, necklaces, rings or anklets. It was a nice enough metal. Strong, durable.

"Doesn't tarnish so you'll be able to wear it while you work."

I watch as he pulls out a chequebook and fills out the page to the employee, standing patiently at the counter. It wasn't the first time he had bought me something. I had dozens of items to prove that. But why was he being so direct with this purchase? Why did it matter that I wear rings at work?

"Are you sure?" Part of me is under the impression that he is dressing me up again like a doll so he can show me off to Carolina as his new prize. The only thing wrong with that hypothesis was that Carolina was back in the change rooms, on the other side of the store, completely out of ear shot. I narrow my eyes in thought. The soft brunette always did things according to his own agenda, to push him forward in life. What purpose did this stunt serve? The only witness was Soryu and I doubt he even cared.

I glance behind me, staring at the man in the white suit. Yep, completely ignoring us and staring into oblivion.

"Well!? What do you think of my sexy black lace, Eisuke?" Carolina calls out just as he hands the cheque to the female employee.

He swears under his breath before sauntering back to the change rooms where Carolina steps out, arms above her head in glee. She spins for us, modelling the dress in different poses.

It's quite beautiful. The dress hugs her body nicely, emphasizing her curves. The cleavage is a bit too much for my tastes but I was more conservative in my choices of attire than she was.

"Not bad, I guess." Eisuke snorts, gazing at his watch. I get that he didn't like her, but was blatantly ignoring her the best course of action right now? The girl was just trying her best.

But of course, the Bucci woman is not phased by Eisuke's lack of enthusiasm. She smiles at her reflection, nodding in approval. "Eisuke," she sings. "Why don't you come over here and pick out another dress for me!"

He groans with a shake of his head. "Tch. . .Whatever." She grabs his arm, giggling and smiling in ecstasy as she drags him over to another part of the store, where more casual dresses are on display.

I remain standing in the lobby of the changing area, amused that the pretty rich boy is getting 'man-handled.' A nice reminder that even he didn't hold all of the power. He may be a King, but she was a Queen, and she was just as adept as he was.

"I guess even Ichinomiya has his troubles." I say, thinking out loud.

Soryu chuckles, stepping towards me. "This isn't trouble at all. To him, Carolina is just another card to play in his business deal."

Why wouldn't it be? "Is the business deal with Mr. Bucci somehow related to the hotel?"

He frowns in thought. "I can't answer that." He admits. I kind of expected it though. The more I got to know the men in the executive suits and Eisuke, the less I knew altogether. They had make an intricate web, full of lies and deceit, and try as I might to untangle it, it just got stickier and more tangled.

"All I will say is that Eisuke has more than one goal here. There are always many reasons behind everything he does."

I finally turn to face Soryu directly, arms crossed. "But I thought that his number one priority was growing the hotel?" Ichinomiya had never done anything else as far as I knew. It was all about power and money.

He shrugs. "Who knows? It might be something different."

"Something different?" I ask stuffing my hands into the pockets on my dress. I start to draw tiny circles in the carpet with my left foot. The conversation was making me extremely anxious. "What do you mean?"

He glances down at me. I don't know who is taller: Eisuke or Soryu. I feel like a dwarf when we stand next to either of them. "Did you ever ask him why he holds the auctions?"

"No. I have not." I say rather slowly. But rather then getting answers to the questions that were fluttering back and forth in my head, I was only becoming more and more lost in the world that these men belonged in. It was so unlike my own and while there were times that it peeked my interest, the more information that was revealed to me, the more I felt unsafe in this world. I couldn't wait for the deal to go through. I didn't even care what it was for anymore. I just wanted out while I could still breathe and be in one piece.

"Hmph. Then I can't tell you anything. But once you find out the reason, I think you will start to understand his way of thinking a bit more." That's all Soryu says before he turns on his heel and heading back to the window, eyes focused but his attention elsewhere entirely.

I slump into one of the leather seats, deep in thought. It was unto my understanding that the reason why Eisuke held the auctions at the hotel was to make money. It was a logical conclusion. The millionaire wanted to keep his assets and extend his reach. Was there something else up his sleeve? I can't help but stare at his back as he stands next to Carolina. Just like me, she is short and he towers over her frame. There was still so much that I didn't know. But did I want to know?

"Oooh, I just can't decide." I hear her say. "So just give me everything on the rack!"

What could that man possibly gain from auctions and this deal with Antonio? Was he looking for something? A particular art piece maybe? Or was he trying to get information? Baba did say that some of the things they sell could start wars. That certainly was concerning. But Eisuke didn't seem like super-villain type to me. Taking over the world would be too much of a pain for him. Too much to handle all at once. I can't help but chuckle a little at the thought of him dressed in some insane getup, a crown and cape probably, giving a speech to the world about how he owns every single person on the planet.

But the question still repeats in my head, haunting me. Why? And for what purpose?

It is at that moment that I am taken out of my train of thought when Soryu taps my shoulder. He points to the two figures at the register, and the half a dozen bags in Carolina's hands. I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief as the day of shopping comes to a close.

* * *

The four of us load into the vehicle once more and we begin the journey of returning back to the hotel. It is quiet for a while except for Carolina humming softly to herself, looking mindlessly at her phone. This time, Ichinomiya is next to her with Soryu sitting with me.

The brunette is staring softly out the window, lost in his own little world. He pays no attention to any of us. Soryu's eyes are closed and his arms crossed firmly against his chest. I can't tell if he's meditating or sleeping, if I am to be honest.

And then there is me. Sitting quietly and awkwardly with my hands clasped together in my lap looking everywhere and nowhere at the same time. I dare not speak for fear of backlash from either of the three individuals. There are times where silence is golden and I think this was one of those times where it was best to just sit down and shut up.

My single bag is nestled in between my ankles, the navy dress that Eisuke insisted I try on. The platinum ring remains on my finger and I do catch myself occasionally playing with it.

The scenery sweeps by us quickly on the freeway, corporate buildings and apartments alike. It's busy on the road, not surprising since everyone is trying to come home from a long day at work. Even though the regular drive to get to the shopping district from the hotel is only around thirty minutes, I have a feeling that it might take us closer to an hour.

"So, what do you do Tatsuki?" It is Carolina who breaks the not-so-comfortable silence in the vehicle. Her voice is trying to be high pitched and friendly, but it comes across as fake to me. I should know. Using fake voices is a specialty of mine some days when it came to my job and dealing with not-so-great customers. It was just something you did sometimes. People were jerks and I felt that it would just be better to nod your head with a fake smile then to fight them head on. This was no different.

"Like. . .a Job?" I ask, forcing myself to play along.

"Oh. You have a **job**? How. . .quant." She doesn't look up at me though. Her eyes are still glued to that speckled phone of hers.

"I'm a maid at the hotel." I remind her softly so as to not rouse Soryu from whatever it is that he is doing. "It's just for the time being though. I'm paying off student loans."

At that, she raises her head to look at me. "Oh? You were a student?"

"Majored in Visual Art and Design."

"So. . . You make, like, what. . .storybook pictures for kids?" It was supposed to be an insult I'm sure, but I can't help but laugh at the comment.

"Mmm, kind of. But I also did cinema, game stuff, and writing. I tend to focus on graphics myself. Logos, advertisements, a little bit of web stuff. But illustration sounds fun too. I'd consider it."

"You draw?"

I shrug. "Yeah." I tend to get a little embarrassed when it came to my art as it seemed that everyone in the world wanted to see my stuff. Getting yourself out there was important but I also thought it was just as important to keep some things to yourself. There was the art I put out for my portfolio, works that showcased my skills as a designer. Then there was my personal portfolio of works that I didn't show to anyone. The pictures of my raw emotions, of characters to my personal stories, and the odd doodle. I wasn't comfortable giving myself fully to someone else, letting them read me like an open book for study.

"Aspiring, starving artist then?"

I laugh again but only because it's the only thing I can do to keep myself calm in her presence. The stereotyping is not doing her any favours in my books and she knew this as well as I did. "Yeah, that's my life. Fun times."

"Cute. I myself went to a private school for business," she brags.

"Fascinating. You are going to take over your father's. . .company I assume?"

"I'm not interested in what Daddy does. I want to create my own line of jewellery and clothing. I'm actually in the midst of designing my spring line right now. I'm here to get some inspiration for it."

"That sounds like fun."

She narrows her eyes and purses her lips. "It's a ton of work, I'll have you know."

"Rewarding work."

She opens her mouth to say something but snaps it shut instead and gives me a single nod before returning back to her phone. "Yes," she whispers after some time. "Yes, it is."

I smirk at that and turn my attention to the window. I won that round. No mistake about that one. In the reflection, I can also see a certain pale man with brown bangs falling into his eyes also smile.

For the remainder of the ride back, it is pretty quiet. Carolina attempts to start a conversation with Eisuke but he remains fixated on the window and she gives up after about five minutes. Once we return to the hotel, we drink tea in the V.I.P. lounge at Carolina's request. It's the first time I have gone into this room since being hired.

We are seated in the corner of the room, next to a big window overlooking one of the outdoor pools. Many families are seated down there, watching the children dive into the pool with their various tubes and pool noodles.

It's a round table, big enough to seat over a dozen people comfortably, but instead only the four of us occupy it. Well, the four of us plus all of Carolina's purchases. There are other people in the lounge besides us, but they are closer to the doors, so our conversations remain between us.

Once again, Eisuke is back with me. Carolina is across from us and Soryu is seated somewhere in between her and Eisuke.

She's glancing at her receipts, nodding as she counts each item carefully. "I bought so many great things today thanks to you, Eisuke."

"I'm glad you are happy." He admits, giving the woman a small smile.

A sudden phone ring cuts our conversation short and for a moment, I honestly think that it is my pager. But how could it be when the man was sitting right next me? Old habits die hard, if you could even call this a habit.

Ms. Bucci pulls out her phone from her large purse on the table. Her blue eyes sparkle as she checks the caller I.D. "Oh I'm sorry. It's Daddy. Hang on a minute." She smiles at us before blowing Mr. Ichinomiya a kiss as she leaves the lounge with her phone.

"Daddy?" I hear her voice slowly fade. "Yeah! They took me to do some shopping in Ginza. . .No Ginza! Like. . . Gin as in the drink and. . .za."

I try to muffle my laughter as the doors close and her form disappears from view. She was certainly a funny woman. I often remember trying to explain words to foreigner guests at the hotel when they did not understand something. My English wasn't nearly as good as Takahiro's for example, but I knew enough that I could hold my own in a conversation. Explaining things to guests, such as tourist places or cultural mannerisms, was always an interesting topic. More often than not, it was the children who got it right away, leaving the parents dumbfounded as to how to pronounce something.

The three of us remain seated in silence. Soryu is absent-mindedly playing with one of his suit's buttons, and Eisuke looks both tired and extremely bored. He really needed a pick-me-up.

And speaking of, in my peripherals I see our waiter, a young man who looked vaguely familiar to me, walking towards us with our drinks. He puts on a big, toothy grin as one by one, he places our drinks in front of us. Soryu has a small glass of brandy with two ice cubes swimming around in the dark, amber liquid. Carolina got some cocktail or something that was bright red in colour. I opted for a more fruity beverage mixed with some soda, and Ichinomiya ordered a cup of hot coffee.

As soon as the drinks are put down, I institutionally reach for the sugar bowl next to me and hand it to Eisuke, whose expression is one of confusion.

"Here." I say, placing the dish in front of him.

"Hm?" His eyes narrow slightly as he looks back and forth at me and the sugar bowl.

It's only then that I realize how strange this must look. Not that passing sugar packets or salt or whatever looked strange but it was the fact that I was willingly, and politely I might add, giving them to the very man who I disliked. I didn't exactly see the problem with my actions, as it was just good table manners. Maybe in his rich world, it meant something very different.

"You like your coffee with milk and sugar. . .don't you?" I question at him.

He gives a single nod as he chuckles. "You're very preceptive about strange things."

I give him a small shrug, noticing that Soryu was watching us intently. "I guess? Comes with being a maid and a designer mixed into one. So, you do you want the sugar or not?"

Then, Mr. Oh finally speaks. "Eisuke takes three sugar cubes or two sugar packets."

I turn to the mobster, amusement on my face. "Is that right?"

"Nobody asked you." I hear Eisuke whisper next to me in a huff before grabbing the packets and dumping them in his coffee.

I can't help but give a small giggle at the situation. It seemed silly and cute in a way, that Soryu knew Eisuke's tastes in morning beverages. Eisuke was right: it was rather quite strange to pick up on such a weird detail. But that just reinforced the idea that the two men were really close. I wonder how long they have known one another? Did they go to school together? As I think about their relationship, Carolina returns, a bounce in her step.

She plops down in her seat and takes a big gulp of the drink in front of her before she begins to talk. "Daddy complimented you when I said how much fun I am having with you, Eisuke." A toothy grin at the man and a wink. "I asked him to let you handle the matter you discussed earlier."

That must be the deal. I wonder what it entails?

"I appreciate it, Carolina. I knew you were different from normal women."

What's a normal woman supposed to be like?

"Oh, silly! I already knew that. You know you can come ask me if you ever need anything." She says sincerely. "I'll do anything for you, Eisuke."

I guess she must be in an awfully good mood all things considered. Then does that mean that today was a success? As long as she is happy then that means I will be set free. But how terrible was it that my entire happiness and freedom as a human being relied on one little witch? I'm sure Ichinomiya was amused by the situation but I certainly wasn't. Regardless, I think we were able to put some distance between her and Mr. Ichinomiya since I am pretending to be his girlfriend. That was good news at the very least. Well, good news for him. Bad news for her. And I really didn't care either way so long as I was going to be released in the end.

If things keep going the way the are, then it should be smooth sailing from here on out. Or at least, I really hope that was the case. I pray silently for some luck even as I feel the Italian woman's harsh gaze on upon me as she continues to speak to Eisuke. If only she knew the Hell I was going through right now. Would she even care?

* * *

I remain quiet in contemplation for the remainder of the evening. It isn't until we are leaving the lounge that the hotel owner attempts to communicate with me again, telling me that tonight, I am able to return to my own apartment based on my success. It came out of nowhere and for a moment I am stunned by his words. It felt like it was too good to be true you know? I hadn't seen my home for over a week and then suddenly out of the blue and with no warning, I am able to return home.

It is a feeling that I just could not describe, no matter how badly I wanted to. I was happy, but it was so much more than that. I felt like I was taking off a costume that I was starting to bleed into. It was a costume that was slowly becoming a part of me, combining with my very essence. Before it could fully take over me though, I am able to tear it off, and feel the world with my own skin once more. It was enlightening in some sense. Strange in others.

I am not going to argue though, with Eisuke's choice of sending me back home and so I take a small bag packed with the essentials before heading out the hotel lobby doors and down the street with a spring in my step. I was very well aware though of the fact that my going back home wasn't a 'true' victory. I was only allowed to go back because we were able to put Carolina in a good mood which satisfied Eisuke. So long as I kept being successful in pretending to be his girlfriend, then I was able to do whatever I want. But that was the thing: my happiness was dependent on someone else's. My happiness was based on Ichinomiya's satisfaction. He had me wrapped around his finger, I knew this very well. He knew there was practically nothing I wouldn't do to taste the light of day again with my own tongue and skin. It was a dangerous game he was playing. In some ways, I held all the power, in others, I did not.

I felt weary about it all and to a certain extent, a little salty, but those were minor annoyances in my otherwise gleeful disposition. Yes, it was a ruse but for the time being I am just happy to sleep in my own bed tonight.

The last several blocks are a blur to me as I eventually reach the apartment complex that housed many of the employees at the hotel. The staff dormitory was both a blessing and a curse. Blessing because I was provided with shelter. I had my own bedroom and bathroom. The kitchen on my floor was shared by several other women but I didn't mind too much. The five of us got along fairly well. The curse was that the dorm was owned by the hotel and thus was watched over by Ichinomiya himself.

I fumble in my bag for my keys, pulling them out after detangling them from my headphones. I approach the door, shifting my bag to my shoulder so I can unlock the door with one hand and open it with the other.

Just as I put the bronze-coloured key into the slot and begin to turn it, two men appear from the shadows on my left.

"Don't move!" One of them shouts. They are both exceptionally tall and thick. Their faces are hidden from view but the way they are dressed in black suits and a thinly brimmed hat vaguely remind me of someone.

"What do you want?" I barely have enough time to finish my sentence before the men rush me, pinning me to the glass door.

One man, the shorter of the two, pushes his hand against my head as hard as he can, and the pressure of the glass against my face causes my cheek to burn in pain. The other man proceeds to pat me down, starting from my ankles all the way to my chest. I feel more and more dirty as his fingers prod and poke me.

"Get back!" I yell at them, trying to free myself from their grips. The man's fingers brush the inner part of my thigh and using as much force as I could muster, I swing my right leg back, landing a solid hit against his shin. The man curses in pain and the one holding me down immediately stuffs his index and middle finger into my mouth.

"Oh, feisty one huh? I love it when they scream." He leans up against me, hard. His lips graze against my ear. I squirm and groan, trying to break free once more but I can't. I even try to bite down on his fingers, but he doesn't seem phased by me even as I feel the blood drip in my mouth. "Nice try bitch." He mutters.

The other man, the one I hit, recovers easily and takes something of his jacket pocket. A rope? Oh god, are they going to kill me? I try to scream again, but with his hand in my mouth, the best I can muster is a strangled cough, not nearly loud enough to catch anyone's attention.

It is a minor relief that the rope doesn't go to my neck, but to my hands, which the man holding me down, has pinned behind me. They wrap the cord tightly around my wrists, enough to cause bruising and imprints. It stings, and I begin to feel the first tears escape my eyes and slide down my cheeks. I shake my head violently, my hair whipping my face.

"Oh c'mon sweet stuff," The man holding me says with a chuckle. "The fun is just about to begin."

My eyes go wide as the man I hit brings out a gag ball and pushes it into my mouth just as the other man slides his fingers out. I try to scream again, but it is muffled and awkward sounding with the ball in between my lips. More tears begin to fall and using the last of my energy, I take my leg and swing it back once more, hitting the other man this time in his gut. I watch as he stumbles back a few steps and falls to the ground, clutching his stomach and coughing aggressively.

I take the moment of shock and confusion to try to make a break for it. But the man who gagged and tied me up is able to push me down against the pavement, scraping my arms, legs and face. The anxiety and fear is setting in and I feel myself begin to get sick as he brings a cloth to my face, wrapping it against my eyes, blindfolding me.

"Don't worry sugar." He says in a vile voice. "We're going to take good care of you tonight."

My muffled screams don't do me any good as the men slap and hit me before I feel myself going dizzy. I can't see anything but one by one my other senses begin to shut off. First, my hearing fades into this dull, singular ring. The taste of aluminum floods my mouth before disappearing all together. My body soon goes numb and I begin to shake. At first, all I could smell was the cigarette smoke that flowed around the men in a sick cloud, but with rocks and dirt up my nose now, I can't even detect that. One moment, I was entirely aware of everything around me, and the next, there was absolutely nothing.

Just darkness and fear.

* * *

When I come to, I find myself chained to a chair, water dripping down on me from the ceiling. My head hurts, my vision is blurry at best and my throat is dry. The only thing I can distinctly smell is salt. Faintly, I hear the sound of waves, they are soft and calm but that is little comfort to me right now.

A figure stands just out of the single light that hangs above me. A somewhat short figure, taller than me but not nearly as tall as the men who attacked me. The figure is curvy with a great emphasis on hips and chest. A. . .woman I think?

And then. . . I hear the soft, high-pitched laugh and I immediately frown. I knew that laugh. I was surrounded by that laugh all fucking day.

"Carolina Bucci." I mumble out, my voice catching in my throat. The taste of aluminum is back in my mouth and I begin to feel my body tremble once more. This time not out of fear, but out of anxiety. I hated the taste of blood.

"You don't sound surprised. . .Furukawa." She takes three steps forward, just enough that the light touches her soft features.

She's fuzzy still, but I would recognize that blonde hair anywhere. "Where am I?"

"An abandoned warehouse near Tokyo Bay." She says, circling around me. The only other sound aside from the waves, is the clack of her heels against the hard, concrete floor. "I wanted to talk to you. Alone."

"You could have just said so." I spit out. "I'm reasonable."

"Doubtful." She laughs but it is harsh and dark, unlike her usual tone. "I didn't want anyone to interfere with our. . .little talk."

"Like Eisuke." It didn't take much to figure that one out. She was an open book.

I hear her heels stop behind me. Her breathing is steady and slow. "Yes, like Eisuke." She answers after a few moments of silence. She begins to circle me again, glaring at me every time she passes my face. "I'll get straight to the point: break up with Eisuke."

I swallow, my eyebrows furrowed in thought. "That's it? That's why you brought me here?"

"Like I said, I didn't want anyone to interrupt us." She shrugs before leaning in close to me, her head only inches away from mine. One of her hands is planted on her hip while the other is on the edge of the chair. "You don't deserve Eisuke. So, I want you out of his life. I've known Eisuke Ichinomiya for years. We both know he's a powerhouse. He can have anything and anyone he wants. And he choses you? It doesn't add up. Why the Hell would Eisuke Ichinomiya want a skank like you? "

I swallow hard. She got me there. Ichinomiya wasn't interested in dating, let alone women. For him to suddenly have a woman out of no where? It caught people off-guard and while some just accepted it for what it was, such as Eisuke being ready to finally settle down, others became curious. Carolina was no exception.

"I want you out of his life. Now."

"I don't think I am in the position to make that call Bucci." I say through gritted teeth. "Besides, if I don't deserve him, what makes you think you do?"

"Why you little. . .You've **no** idea what I am capable of!"

"Eisuke makes his own goddamned choices Carolina. He's a grown man. I don't know why he chose me and frankly, I could care less right now. But if you think I'm going to let you tell me what to do based on some little threat, than you got another thing coming. Bitch." I feel my heart rate begin to rise and I try my best to calm it down but to no avail. The only thing I can do is to stand my ground (even though I am seated in a chair) and look at Carolina straight in the eye.

Her mouth twists in rage as I do so. "Big mistake little girl." She sneers before stepping away from me. "I've had it! BOYS!"

I watch out of the corner of my eye as the two men appear from the shadows with sick grins plastered on their lips. I knew I recognized them. On the wall is an operating switch and when the two men saunter over to it I feel the blood running through my veins go cold. Glancing at the ground directly below me, I realize that the switch controls a kind of trap-door configuration. One that would open to the sea directly below me.

I turn my attention back to a gleaming Carolina. "You don't want to do this Bucci. What would your father say?"

"It's just business, Furukawa."

"What would Eisuke say!?" I try a little harder this time, raising my voice.

She pauses for a moment, giving what I said genuine thought. "What Eisuke doesn't know, won't hurt him." She looks at the men in the corner. "Do it."

I try to wiggle out of my constraints but its useless. I was trapped in this chair and I was going to fall into the ocean and drown. Tears begin to fall quickly down my cheeks. This was it. I was going to die. I didn't want to die, I wasn't ready.

"YOU BITCH!" I shout at her, my voice cracking.

In a blink of an eye, the men smash the switch, opening the door below me. There is little I can do to stop it as my limbs are tied and chained behind me and to the chair. One of the men pulls a gun out of his pocket as my chair begins to tip forward. I have a clear view of nothing but ocean in front of my face.

"Carolina! Don't!" A voice shouts just as I hear a bang on one of the warehouse's doors.

I don't have time to see who it was though as I fall forward into the sea in a huge splash, spraying water everywhere. The light of the warehouse is fading fast as I sink lower and lower but I am able to make out a figure or two before I have to shut my eyes tight because of the burning water.

I thrash and shake violently, trying and praying that something would come loose - the rope, or the cloth or the chains – I didn't care which but I wasn't going to go down without a fight. But the more I moved and jerked my body this way and that, the more dizzy I felt. The momentum of the fall added with the shock and adrenaline of the situation is speeding up the darkness that is slowly entering my vision and mind.

I try to snap my back hard to see if the pressure would cause something to break but it's no use. I was falling fast and fading even faster.

Mom. . . Dad. . . Tokemi. . .

. . .

. . .

I'm sorry.

Then, black. Everything just went black as the last of my oxygen left my lungs and I slipped into unconscious, not accepting my watery grave, but realizing at this point, there was very little I could do. I was trapped and this would forever be my new cage.


	7. Chapter 6: A Convoluted Rescue

_Author's Note_

 _First of all, I am SOOO sorry about this being late. I got caught up with stuff and wasn't able to publish for a while. I am still very much interested in this story and I am working on it whenever time allows me to, but as the saying goes, "Life does happen." Hopefully, it will never be nearly as long of a wait as this one._

 _This chapter is probably my darkest to date. It deals with some serious, trigger-like topics and if this bothers you, please feel free to ignore this chapter. I completely understand. I had always intended for the story to be darker than what the game was like and I will probably continue on this path. So we will see what it ends up being when all is said and done._

 _I appreciate all the time and the views all of you give me. I love hearing your comments and support. It means more than you know :)_

 _I really hope this chapter was worth the wait! Thank you for your patience! I will work much harder this time around so I can get this story out on time for all of you lovely people!_

 _Cheers,_

 _KG_

* * *

A Convoluted Rescue:

It wasn't how I expected my life to go: only reaching my mid-twenties, earning a degree but not really doing anything with it, working to pay off my loans, and being subjected to the whims of some pretty, rich boy who had no regard for human life.

I was always confident in my abilities that I would live a fulfilling life. I would travel a lot, make a name for myself in design, write a few books, get a few dogs. My mother would become healthy again, my father would land a stable career and be happy and my sister would graduate at the top of her class and finally get the life she so rightfully earned. . . you know, the usual stuff.

But to die so young and so suddenly. . .It was just wrong. Any death was sad, regardless of age. No one liked losing a loved one. I just didn't think it was my time, you know? I wasn't prepared, but are we ever? Death came with no warning, I knew this. Death was unbiased and took whatever and whomever they wanted, I knew that. But no one wanted to believe that they were next.

I often remember telling people that I did not fear death. I would look at death straight in the eyes, and I would not be afraid. I refused to be afraid of this 'new chapter' in my life. That was then, and this is now. Now? I am afraid. Terrified even!

In the movies, they always painted death as this peaceful sleep that you'd simply drift into, greeting a light at the end of a dark hallway. It wasn't like that. It wasn't like that at all. If it was like that, I wouldn't shy away from it.

But life wasn't fair, was it? Life liked to pick and choose who got to stay on Earth and who did not, often at random intervals. It was a gamble in some sense, that never seemed to be in our favour. But Death? Death was fair only in the sense that they picked **everyone**. Everyone met death, whether they knocked on Death's door first, or death knocked on theirs. It didn't matter. Death would take you in their arms and not let go. Sometimes, this was comforting, other times. . .well, you get the idea.

Moral of the story: I was not ready. I was not ready to die just yet. I wasn't ready to meet my fate in a watery prison that no light could reach and chilled my bones. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to everything that I knew and loved. I wasn't ready to close my eyes and accept that this is as far as I went.

I mean, how could you? If Death came to you today, would you be ready? Were your bags packed? Did you say your 'I love you's' and your final goodbyes? Would you be ready to pass through that metaphorical door and never look back and just be content with that choice? If Death knocked on your door right now, what would you do? What would you have done in my place? I only screamed when we locked eyes, scream and try to break free from their clutch but I was no match for a God, so to speak.

I felt cheated. I felt lied to. Why was I put on this planet in the first place? What was my purpose? Hell, did I even have a purpose? There were so many questions I had swirling in my head, but no answers to. All I had was this: a chair. And let me tell you that a chair was little comfort to me.

A chair was my only companion, my last companion, in my doomed state. How lucky must those individuals be, whose family and friends, or even some cat, will stay with them long after their last breath? It was a sad reality, but such a warm comfort to have someone with you in those final moments. I had no one. I was alone. And that was probably the saddest, most heart-breaking, last realization I had. Alone. . .and soon to be forgotten.

That is how the millionaire finds me: drifting further into the water, completely unconscious. If there were any tears in my eyes, which there probably was, they had been washed away with the water.

When the door to the warehouse had been broken by Eisuke Ichinomiya and Soryu Oh, I immediately fell into the water. They shouted at the young woman, claiming that her little joke had gone too far. She had tried to explain herself but it was too late, the damage had been done and my life was on her hands. Eisuke had thrown himself into the water, swimming frantically to try to reach me in time while Soryu remained in the abandoned building, watching over Carolina and her two lackeys with his gun drawn. Needless to say, it was intense.

Eisuke finally reaches me. He grabs the edge of the chair to try to slow down my descent but it ends up taking him down further with me. Realizing he is running out of time as more and more air bubbles escape from my lips, he takes it upon himself to try to break the rope, loosen the chains, and do anything he can to break me free of these confinements.

My hands were tied behind me but that was easy enough to break. Once my arms are free, he hooks each of his arms underneath my own, lifting me somewhat out of the furniture. Only my legs were left. Carolina had used several chains that were tied around my ankles to prevent me from running, and then locked them around the legs of the chair. This also prevented me from removing myself from the chair. But with almost my entire body free and floating, Eisuke was able to slide off the chains from the chair leg, leaving only my ankles tied together.

With my body free but dead weight, Eisuke immediately starts kicking his legs and using one arm to pull us up towards the surface. He is able to reach the surface with mere seconds to spare before he too ran out of air and energy.

But that is not enough to bring me back to consciousness and I simply rise and fall with the waves, still in his arms. He swears but continues on and swims to the shore where he is able to lift me up and set me down on the sand bank gently.

"Dammit." He mutters, looking at my face. "Don't do this to me Furukawa." His eyes bounce back and forth, trying to find the smallest hint of life in my face or body. He sweeps his hand lightly over my forehead, brushing away my bangs. To his utter horror, my eyes remain closed and I'm completely still.

"Furukawa!" He shouts. "C'mon, you're stronger than this." Desperate, Ichinomiya presses down on my chest, trying to force out the water that filled up my lungs from my plunge. Over and over, his clasped hands beat down on me in rhythmic patterns. One, two, three four. Pause to check. One, two three, four. Pause to check.

He remains there for who knows how long, pumping my chest as hard as he can. As each minute passes with no indication of any improvement, his eyebrows furrow and he begins to nibble on his lip.

"Furukawa!" He shouts, his throat becoming raw. "Dammit don't do this. . .Please. Don't do this to me. . . Tatsuki."

In a slump of defeat, Eisuke throws his head down on my chest and the pressure is enough to release the water from my chest. My eyes snap wide open as I begin to cough violently, gagging as the water flows out of my mouth. Eisuke flings his body back, giving me a few inches of space, but his hands remain glued to my own.

I fall back to the ground in exhaustion after several minutes of throwing up water and coughing up both my lungs (figuratively speaking). My eyes are half open, but the rapid expansion of my chest is enough to relax Eisuke for the moment being. I pretend not to notice the fear still in his eyes.

"Eisuke. . .Ichinomiya?" I am able to mumble out coherently.

He swallows hard before he opens his mouth. I can tell that he is trying to compose himself before speaking, but I doubt it is working as well as he wants it to. ". . .Yeah." I don't think that's what he wanted to say, but at this point in time, it's all he can say.

"It was Carolina. . ." I say with a big breath. "She had her men jump me at the dorm."

". . .I know. That's why I'm here." I am a little shocked that he believes me so easily.

I try to prop myself up on my elbows but I do not have the strength for it. Eisuke shuffles closer to me, bringing his knees to his chest. One hand lies on his leg, but the other hand is still touching my own. Trying to avoid eye contact with me, he turns his head to look at the ocean, his expression slowly turning stoic. But the hint of fear is still evident in his eyes. At least, I think it is.

"How?" I question. "How did you know where I was?"

His eyes remain fixated on the water horizon. "Pager." He says. "When you never answered, I thought something was up. I checked the GPS and it said you were outside the dorm. Baba happened to be close by and looked into it. All he found was your bag and keys."

"But how did you find me?"

"People don't just disappear out of thin air with no warning, Furukawa. Not unless I order them to be. I wandered over to Carolina's room but she wasn't there. Her father mentioned her going somewhere with her bodyguards. All I had to do was look up what the vehicle's license plate was and call up Kishi. He looked into security cams and found that they were at the old abandoned warehouse in Tokyo Bay."

"Kishi can do that?"

"He's a cop, remember?"

I blink slowly, trying to comprehend the situation. "Wait, there's a GPS tracker in the pager?"

"I like to know where everything is at all times. That includes you."

Normally, that would have really bothered me as it was an invasion of privacy but in this instant, I was thankful for how observant Eisuke was. Even if it was a little creepy. "Thank you."

He pauses for a moment, unsure as to what to say or what to do for my sudden outburst of gratitude. He simply nods.

It was quite the shift in character and personality. I knew many versions of Eisuke: the cold-hearted millionaire with a God complex, the kind-natured actor who could melt hearts, the man whose only concern was power and money, and the man who was extremely cautious with business deals. But the man I saw today, right now? The man who was drenched, with absolute fear etched into his face, the faintest hint of tears at the corner of his eyes and the dark, bloody bruise on his lips? This was a new Eisuke. A new, human version of a man that I only knew as my boss.

I'm not sure if there is anything I can say to comfort him. After all, he had just witnessed the girl posing as his love partner fall into the ocean, caged to a chair with no chance of escape all because of someone other woman. It was quite the pill to swallow. I mean, it was harder for me to swallow as I am the one who almost died but. . . I could understand his fear.

"Crazy." I hear him mumble. "Absolutely insane."

"Carolina?" I ask.

"I never thought she would do this. Never. She's crazy. . .Psychotic. I can't believe it."

I think I understand. Eisuke and Carolina had known each other for several years and throughout all that time, it was just them. Sure, Eisuke had never given her any indication that he was interested in a relationship but Carolina was a young, intense woman who was completely infatuated with the Ichinomiya Group leader.

"Jealousy."

Eisuke's head pops up and he turns to me, confused. "What did you say?"

"Carolina is jealous. Love can make you do some pretty fucked up things, Eisuke. I mean, I'm not saying that it's an excuse and I highly doubt that what she feels for you can even be called love. It's more like. . .pure physical attraction. You are just a pretty face that she would like to sit on. But I digress." I try to sit up again, this time with Eisuke's help, I am able prop myself up. "Carolina had this vision of you and her being together. For years, you didn't exhibit any interest. . .in her or anyone else for that matter. It wasn't much hope, but the fact that no one caught her eye meant that, as small as it was, she had a chance with you. Then, I come into the frame and everything just blows up in her face. Out of nowhere, you had someone. She felt cheated. Betrayed. Hurt. Humiliated. And she was jealous."

"That's pathetic. Women are ridiculous."

"It's not just women. It's. . .everyone. It's human nature. Love makes you do some **fucked** up things. Sometimes its in the form of gossip, other times, its. . ." I gesture to the warehouse, a couple hundred yards away from where we sat. "It's this. It's not right. It's not fair. But it happens."

He takes a breath, deep in thought. After some time, he speaks up. "That's why love is stupid. It's not worth it."

I shrug, pushing my hair away from my face and wringing it out. "I wouldn't say that. Love is a dangerous thing, but it's also very. . ." My voice catches in my throat as my memory flashes the face of my ex. I mean, who was I to talk about love? I was cheated on. "My point being. . .I don't agree with Carolina. At all. In fact, I really fucking hate her. Dumb bitch. But, I'm saying that this was probably her thought process. If she got me out of the equation, then she would have a chance with you."

"I would never agree to that."

"You aren't her." I wasn't defending her. I didn't care for her. She was incredibly troubled and probably should go seek out help. But. . .I could see what her intentions were. As fucked up as they are.

At that moment, our heads both turn to the warehouse where Soryu Oh's voice calls out to us, his form appearing on the hill. "Are you alright?" He shouts, waving his arms.

Eisuke raises his hand in acknowledgement of the Hong Kong native's question, but does not give a verbal reply. He remains seated next to me, solemn and quiet. Lost in deep thought.

I watch as Soryu runs towards us. Carolina and her two lackeys appear behind him after a few seconds. Seeing her so suddenly sends a chill down my spine and for a moment I consider booking it, trying to get as far away from her as possible. When Eisuke notices my change in composure, he tightens his grip on my hand. He knows why I am tense without my saying so. Without even looking, he can tell what the problem was.

"I'll deal with it." His promise is quiet.

The three individuals soon reach us, but Eisuke remains seated next to me. Well, it was more like he shifted his body enough that he was slightly in front of me. Probably to make sure there was some distance in between myself and the girl who had a death wish for me. I watch as his eyes narrow when Carolina tries to open her mouth to explain herself. At least he was finally on my side.

"You went too far, Carolina." He says flatly.

She tries her best to avoid eye contact with the Japanese male. "I-I'm sorry. . .I was doing it for you, Eisuke. . ." It's a piss-poor excuse, especially since I just explained everything to him. "The thought of you being so in love with another woman. . .I hated it."

Soryu shakes his head at the comment, huffing in disgust. ". . .Tch. If you really loved him, you wouldn't do anything to upset him."

Her blue eyes snap open and she turns to face him. "What do you mean?" She whispers not directed to really anyone. "If I really loved him. . .?" She continues to stare long and hard at the mobster, the gears in her head turning at an extremely high rate. She remains fairly still for some time and then out of no where, her eyes practically pop and a smile spreads across her lips. "You're lecturing me about love but that must mean that you really care about me, don't you Soryu?"

She completely missed the point. But that didn't really surprise me all that much either.

"All this time, I've been after Eisuke when you were watching me from the shadows! Oh, how could I be so blind? Now I understand why Fang liked you so much!"

The colour from his face quickly drains, and he puts up his hands in defence. "Now wait just a minute Bucci. . ." Soryu tries to say but the more he backed away from her, the closer she got.

"I think I've found true love. . ." She sings, her arms outstretch to greet the black haired man.

My head flips over to Ichinomiya who is watching the entire scene with amusement. "You had this entire thing planned," I whisper to him, "didn't you?"

He doesn't turn to face me, but the ever-growing smile on his face is my answer. Not sure if I should be happy about this turn of events or troubled by it. Sure, Carolina was now more concerned with Soryu than she was with Eisuke, but that didn't excuse her actions. The woman did just try to kill me for God's sake!

I feel the anger rise in me like a wave. And it wasn't just her either. I mean, she was clearly the biggest problem right now as she was the one who ordered these men to throw me into the ocean like some sort of used soda can. She had ordered them to take me away from my dorm, beat me and tie me up and threaten me. She was the worst kind of person. I know I often say that Eisuke had no regard for human life, but oh boy, she really put that to the test. But it was just how easily everyone was just shrugging off the entire ordeal as it it was just another Monday evening; as if these things happened all the time.

Here she was flirting with the Ice Dragon leader, as if they were back in high school. And next to me was Ichinomiya who saved my life, but was putting in no effort to try to fix the issue at hand! It made my blood boil and the more I thought about it as I watched them all, the more rage I felt until I felt something just SNAP inside of me.

I pick myself off the ground and stomp over to where Soryu and Carolina are. I knew he had a gun. I saw it the other night and this morning in his pocket. I also knew that he never left the hotel or anywhere for that matter without it.

I grab the man's shoulders and shove him slightly. He's more caught-off guard at my actions and doesn't recover as quickly as he would have, seeing as how I crept up behind him. I can see as he side steps, the gun placed firmly in his pocket and I reach for it, pulling it out of his trousers and pointing it directly at the Italian woman.

Soryu's eyes immediately go wide the moment he feels the gun leave his body. "Furukawa?" His voice is calm and slow.

Eisuke, now fully realizing the extent of the situation scrambles to his feet and marches to where I stand. "Tatsuki, what are you doing!?" His voice is a little more aggravated.

The two lackeys are also taken aback and quickly pull out their own weapons, pointing both pistols (I think) at me, hands on triggers.

Eisuke curses as he approaches the awkward circle of guns. "Put down the gun, Tatsuki."

I bite my lip hard, swinging to face Ichinomiya, the gun now pointed directly at his chest. "Don't you fucking dare, Ichinomiya!" I shout at him.

Soryu's head flicks back and forth, eyeing the two lackeys. His eyes narrow. "You don't want to do this, Furukawa."

"And why wouldn't I!? This bitch just tried to kill me!"

"And killing her is any better?" Eisuke asks but I see that his composure is beginning to tear apart and the fear is still evident in his eyes, but this time, the fear is directed at me, caused by me.

"You just shrugged off the entire thing like it was nothing! I almost died!"

"But you didn't. I saved you."

I feel tears begin to form in my eyes again. "That doesn't eliminate the problem, you idiot! She tried to kill me. Why are you suddenly okay with this!?" My body begins to tremble violently as I glare at the millionaire. "You just don't get it do you? You. . .All of you are just stuck in your own little fucked up world and you don't even care about everyone else who just get caught up in your little games! I'm just a fucking maid! I didn't ask for any of this bullshit! I didn't ask for any of this. . ."

"You're upset. I get that." Soryu says quietly. "But this isn't going to solve anything, Furukawa. You don't want to do this."

I turn back to Carolina who stands completely still. The lackey's weapons still positioned on me the same way I positioned mine against Bucci. "You have no idea what I've been through because of all you."

"And we'll fix that. Just put the gun down. We'll help you." Soryu steps closer to me.

"You threatened to kill me too." I glance at him out of the corner of my eye. "I should offer you the same 'kindness.'"

He stops, putting his arms up in the air in a sort of surrender. "Fair enough. You are absolutely right." He pauses for a moment, taking a deep breath. "If you are going to do it, then shoot me. Now."

"Soryu!? What are you doing?" Carolina screams.

The lackeys take a step closer to me, steadying their aim. "One shot boss. That's all it will take."

"You so much as twitch, and I will end you." Eisuke's voice is cold, dark and menacing as he addresses the bodyguards.

"Everyone! Stop! Just stop!" Carolina cries are desperate. "Get her to stop Eisuke! She's crazy!"

"And you aren't!?" I shout back. "How psychotic of a person can you be? You wanted to get rid of me so you can be with him. You fucking kidnapped me! Your lackeys beat me!" The water had stung against the wounds that were inflicted upon me and all the blood was washed away just leaving inflamed, red skin along my arms, legs, and one side of my face. The bruises hadn't appeared yet, but I could feel them forming.

"Carolina, enough." Eisuke says. "I think you and your men should go back to the hotel."

"I am not **done** with her!" I say through clenched teeth. "She stays where she is or so help me." I ready myself, bending my knees for the recoil. One finger shakes mere millimetres away from the trigger. "I am done playing this stupid game of yours. She is getting a taste of her own fucking medicine. She needs to know what it feels like!"

Just as my finger touches the trigger, Soryu pounces at me, hitting my hands up towards the sky. A loud bang sounds and I stagger back from the shock of both the gun and Soryu's sheer amount of force. My ears ring loudly and for a brief second, my vision is slightly blurry. Carolina squeals in fear and covers her face as the bullet flies into the sky. Her lackeys instinctively move towards her, their weapons still trained on me.

"What're you doing!?" I cry out to Soryu, his grip tight on my wrists. "I had a clean shot!"

"Saving you from making the biggest mistake of your life, kid."

"You aren't a killer, Tatsuki." Eisuke interrupts, trying to reason with me. "You are many things, but a murderer is not one of them. I know that much."

The tears begin to well up and fall down my cheeks and no matter how hard I wish for them to stop, they continue. "She fucking deserved it. . ." I whimper out. "She deserved it."

The hotel owner takes the last remaining steps that separated his form from my own. He gently places his hand on my shoulder. "And you proved your point." He comforts. "Now enough."

Soryu takes this moment to swipe the gun from my hands. I don't resist. "I suggest you take her back to the hotel." Soryu calls out to bodyguards.

Carolina's fear is evident in her trembling form, the tears in her eyes. The two lackeys are confused for a few moments before nodding to the mobster, escorting the Italian woman back to the warehouse where their vehicle is parked. As they leave, he slides the gun back into its holster, before taking out his phone.

". . .Inui, it's me. Bring the car around." It is brief and to the point.

I slump to the ground in one heap, dizzy from the adrenaline and shock in my system. Eisuke catches me as I fall towards the ground.

"I wanted to do it," I mumble out. "She deserved it."

"I know."

"But I couldn't pull the trigger."

"I know."

"I want to go home."

". . .I know."

I think I fell asleep before Inui, one of Soryu's men, is able to reach us on the beach. Eisuke lifts me into the vehicle and sits next to me while Soryu sits up front with the driver.

"This is the exact thing I was afraid of." Eisuke mumbles out when we reach a red light.

"I know." Soryu responds.

I wake up when we reach the hotel. I'm extremely groggy and instead of forcing me to walk the rest of the way, they simply carry me up to the penthouse. There were a few strange stares but the employees knew better than to question Mr. Ichinomiya.

Normally, the penthouse would be occupied by the millionaire's friends, but tonight it is empty. I was happy for that. The last thing I needed was for one of them to make a scene.

"You need any help?" Oh asks.

Ichinomiya shakes his head, shifting my form in his arms. "No, I'll be okay."

The Dragon leader nods his head, before turning back to the elevator. Eisuke continues to carry me up the stairs and takes me directly into his bedroom where he places me on the bed before going to the attached bathroom and grabbing a first aid kit.

The bedroom's walls are tall and white, with large windows overlooking the city draped in golden curtains. The floor is a dark wood that matches both the desk and bedside tables.

"Should I go to the hospital?" I mumble out, weakly.

"You want to go there?" He calls out.

"No. Not really."

"Then you will stay here for the time being. I'll call a doctor in the morning if you wish."

I lean further into the pillows, scratching the chipped nail polish off of my fingers. I was nervous. But I am not quite sure what exactly I was nervous about. Being here in his bed maybe? Or was I still anxious about what just happened at the Bay?

He comes out of the bathroom in the same sweats and shirt he was in late last night. In his hands are a fluffy, white robe and the first aid box. He hands me the robe before sitting down on the opposite side of the bed.

I give him a fleeting look before undoing my sandals and sliding off my dress. His eyes move away, giving me some privacy as I change. But just before I put on the robe, his eyes accidentally catch my own. I feel my face go red and watch in humiliation as his face does the same.

Being as wet I was from the sea, my underwear was fairly visible to him the entire time, but seeing so much skin so suddenly catches him off guard.

My underwear is white, with a soft, textured pattern overlaying the fabric. It isn't anything eye-catching or overly sexy. It was simple and subtle as opposed the first time Eisuke saw me without a top on the first night.

He coughs. "Right. So. . .I have bandages and antiseptic and cream." He stops, lost in thought or maybe he was lost as to how to word his next statement. "Lie down."

I use the robe more like a blanket, covering my torso and pelvis as I move closer to him. He starts with my face, brushing away my hair to the side. His fingers are soft and delicate as he touches my cheek and neck. My eyes dance around to look at anything in the room other than him.

"You mentioned her lackeys. . .they beat you?" He asks as he takes a clean, warm cloth and wipes up any dirt or grime on the left side of my head.

"Yeah, at the dorm. They tied me up and gagged me and pushed me into the door and onto the ground."

His hands stop and for a mere second, I can feel them tremble. "They did what?"

I'm not exactly sure what he wanted me to repeat out of the sentence so I just nod once. "They were pretty aggressive. I thought they were going to assault me."

"I can't believe this." He slowly continues but I can tell his composure has changed once again. "Baba gathered your things. I'll get them for you tomorrow." He switches the cloth for antiseptic and the sting of it is enough to cause tears to fall out of eyes. But I know that the tears aren't only for the medication, they are also for what had happened.

"Thank you for saving me." I whisper, my voice getting caught in my throat.

He looks at me, softly. "I know."

That's all I can really muster before I succumb to my tears. He's quiet as he continues to clean my wounds and wrap them in various bandages. It takes a while before he is done. Sometimes, I watch him, only my sniffles and awkward breathing filling the silence, other times I look at the ceiling, finding pictures in the little bumps. He eventually opens the curtains enough for me to peer out to the city below before continuing to bandage me.

"Do you want me to call Mr. Kenzaki?" He finally asks when he's done.

"I can work tomorrow. I have to make up lost time."

"Are you sure? No one will think. . ." He opens his mouth to argue but snaps it shut, realizing that I just wasn't going to have any of it. "If you need anything, just call."

I tilt my head in confusion at his soft tone. "What?"

"You can barely move as it is. Sleep here for the night."

I try to stop him, but the pain is starting to surface at the same pace my exhaustion is slowly taking over me. I slump back into the bed, closing my eyes. Just before the door closes, I hear a soft whisper.

"I'm sorry."

But of course, it could have just been my imagination.

The next morning, I go to work as usual. I am extremely slow as I get ready in the morning, limping to kitchen while grabbing a bite to eat, and limping to the bathroom to shower. Ichinomiya carefully watches me from the living room but I am able to move around well enough.

When I head down to the lobby from the penthouse elevator, I happen to catch Takahiro, who had just walked through the main doors.

He bows with a smile on his lips as he sees me. "Morning, Tatsuki."

I greet him in the same manner. "Good morning."

"Did you take care of whatever was going on the other day?"

I blink, before remembering what he is referring to. "Oh, yes, thank you. I'm sorry I had to leave so suddenly. I need to pay you back."

"There's no rush."

"But I should do it before I forget." I reach into my bag taking out the correct amount of change and bills.

"Tatsuki, I don't mean to be rude, but what happened to you? You're covered in cuts and bruises. "

"Oh," I say sheepishly. "I was. . ." I stop myself short. Once again, I was dying to tell the truth and reality of my life, not just to Takahiro but to my friends and family. I wanted to tell them so badly that it hurt. However, everyone's safety was all on me and it was a heavy burden to carry. But I wasn't dumb and I wasn't as selfish as I sometimes make myself out to be. Their safety meant something to a lot of people and I did not want to be that dick. "I slipped down the stairs." I lie. "At the dorm." It wasn't the best lie, but falling down the stairs could do some damage to a body. I knew that much.

"Are you alright?" He asks, anxiously. "Should you even be at work!?"

I put up my hand. "I'm alright Takahiro. Just need to watch where I am going next time. Like duh, right?"

He sighs in defeat. "Yes, I suppose that's true." He reaches deep into his pocket, pulling out a bandage. "Here. In case you happen to bump into something." He says with a smile. He was trying to make me laugh, and it was something that I really did appreciate at this moment in time.

I laugh a little. "Thanks. You have everything, don't you, Takahiro?"

He shrugs. "I have to be prepared for everything our guests need. Good luck with work today! If you need anything, just come see me, alright?"

I nod, "Thank you, I will."

He sends me off with a wave, and I can't help but wonder just what went so well in his life that caused him to be such an angel? His kindness know no limit. I realize that being prepared for your job was one thing, but so often, he would just appear with the exact item I needed, or the comforting words I really needed to hear. I mean, how often do you find a genuine, good-natured person nowadays? Everyone always seemed to have this dark side of them that they tried so desperately to hide, but it somehow always managed to spring up. Maybe Takahiro did have a dark side to him, but I never saw it. And even if I did somehow see it one day, I doubt his darkness was anything like what I have been through over this past week and a bit.

I enter the locker room, with a calm and poised demeanour, shoving the bandage into my pocket. As I enter the room and make a beeline to my locker, Sakiko pops out from the corner, practically tackling me to the floor.

"Morning, Tatsuki!" She sings into my ear, giving me a big hug before helping me back to my feet. "You took off work to be with Mr. Ichinomiya yesterday, right?"

I am not quite prepared for the question, but I nod anyway. "Uh, yeah. He had a visitor coming and wanted me there with him to help out. I hope I didn't cause any trouble for you or the others."

She begins to fix her long hair into a tight ponytail. "Not at all. It was pretty quiet yesterday. But, you know Tatsuki. . . if you are dating Mr. Ichinomiya, why don't you just quit your job?"

I open my locker to put away my bag and shoes, taking out my slip-ons for work. "I don't think he will cover all my expenses. We aren't that close. Besides. . .I've been thinking that I might try my luck at design again."

"Oh!? You have to do it! I wanna see you in a museum girl!" She laughs. "But if you two got married. . . You would be so freaking rich! Set-for-life-rich! Oh my gosh, if you two get married, will you invite me to the I.V.C. and all of those celebrity parties!?"

I run a comb through my locks, pulling them also into a ponytail. "Marriage!?" I squeal. "I can't even think about that right now." Marrying wasn't exactly an item on my bucket list, so to speak. I mean, finding a nice life partner would be great but if I ended up alone, then I end up alone. Besides, marrying Eisuke Ichinomiya, rich or otherwise, wasn't exactly the 'dream come true' I was looking for. The thought of us having a wedding was practically nauseating.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it, Tatsuki. He is totally crazy about you! You two are so romantic! You can't keep your hands off of one another!"

I squint my eyes slightly, looking at her with disbelief. "Really?" I wasn't quite sure if I was remarking on the fact that we looked like an actual couple, or that Eisuke was apparently in love with me. Maybe it was both. Probably both. But if it looks romantic between us, then I guess I am doing a good job acting like his girlfriend? That makes me feel better, all things considered. _C'mon freedom!_ I sigh with relief. At least there was some good news today.

Of course, I spoke too soon. Way too soon.

That night, Ichinomiya and I are invited to have dinner with Antonio and Carolina Bucci at a gourmet restaurant in Kagurazaka. It is far fancier than I expected it to be and Eisuke has me dressed in the same navy dress that he bought for me yesterday when we were out shopping with Carolina.

Eisuke and I are seated on one side of the table, sitting on a plush mat, while Antonio and his daughter are sitting across from us. I have no trouble seeing Antonio for the first time in several days. But it is seeing Carolina so soon after she tried to. . . well you know what she tried to do to me. It was seeing her so soon and without warning that caused me to go into a panic attack. Not that I could let any of the three of them know that I was deeply disturbed by her appearance. I sat there, shaking, trying to slow down my shallow and quick breaths, but nothing I did really worked all that well. The only think I managed to do was to keep my temper and my tears in check, and even that was exhausting. I probably looked crazy to them, but I didn't care. How could they do this to me? How could **he** do this to me!?

Eisuke raises a brow at me demeanour, but doesn't say or try to do anything to fix the problem at hand. So much for change.

It is the Italian male who begins the conversation after the several moments of silence that had occurred since we came in. "It seems my daughter's been giving you trouble, eh?" He says as he takes a sip of his sake, his eyes concentrating very hard on me. That did little to calm my nerves. I wonder what he thought about Carolina trying to drown me in the sea? But he was a mobster too, so I guess that mean he didn't really care all that much.

I did everything in my power to avoid eye contact with the female. Part of me thought that I was being unreasonable with how I was feeling, as we all do in many situations. _Were my feelings really justified? Or should I be partially to blame for my own circumstances, shortcomings, and accidents?_ We all felt like that sometimes, that things were our fault even if we had no control over them. That was one part of me anyway. The other part of me was in agonizing pain, psychologically speaking. Could you blame me? What would you do if you were sitting across from the Devil, in a silent game of Russian Roulette? I was stressed and anxious. I was angry, frustrated and very upset. But I had no chance of escaping to a place of solitude. I was stuck here, pretending that everything was normal and fine. It was torture and if I took one more look at her, I don't know what I would do.

"Oh, Daddy!" Her voice is like nails on a chalkboard to me, sending up sharp tingles up my spine. "That's all in the past now! Live and let live!" If my ears could bleed. . . .

I grind my teeth as hard as I can to stop the trembles that rake my body but the more she talks the worse they become.

"She's probably just having so much fun in Japan that she got carried away." Eisuke tries to explain. "Tatsuki and I don't mind showing her around at all. Right, Tatsuki?"

I bite my bottom lip, sending the rich male a death glare. Of course he would do anything he could to try to calm down the situation at hand. It was all in favour of his business deal after all. I was just a mere pawn in it. And to think I actually thought that we were becoming friends after last night's ordeals.

I know I complain about him a lot, and I think I deserve the right to do so, but it just made my blood boil how he tries to play off the whole thing as no big deal. Did he really want a death on his hands? I thought he cared but I just don't know anymore. Hearing him shrugging it off does little to calm my anxiety about seeing the blonde woman again. In fact, it makes it so much worse. I mean, how could he not notice that I was visually upset by what is going on!? I was shaking, my breathing was erratic, my eyes were wide, and my face had completely drain of all colour!

"Tatsuki doesn't look it, but she's a very strong woman isn't she?" Mr. Bucci comments. Was that suppose to be a compliment?

"Of course. I picked her, after all." Eisuke tries to snake his hand underneath the table to grab mine, but I slap it away. I was pissed at him.

"At first, I was surprised that one woman could satisfy you, but now I think I understand." Mr. Bucci continues. "Anyway, you seem like a very trustworthy, young man. You'd fit right in with the family."

"Thank you." Eisuke nods his head.

"That's what I've been telling you for ages now, Daddy!" Carolina gleams. "I told you Eisuke would be perfect for the family! And I'd like his friend Soryu to REALLY become part of our family."

Mr. Bucci sputters on his drink for a moment, coughing loudly. "Carolina, you don't have feelings for Eisuke anymore?"

"Oh, Daddy. I'm a passionate, young, beautiful woman. Eisuke can't keep up with me, he's just an _amico_ now."

"I'm sorry, I'm a what?" Eisuke chuckles.

" _Amico_. It means friend." Mr. Bucci clarifies with a smile. "Well, I am glad that it all worked out in the end. I can see a long friendship between you two."

"That would make me very happy." Eisuke replies. It doesn't surprise me that Eisuke is happy about that. It's what he wanted. The only thing he had been striving for over the past how many years?

"Hey, Tatsuki." Carolina now turns her attention on me and in that moment, I completely freeze up. "Soryu will fall in love with me, right?"

I swallow hard, blinking profusely. She was a woman of great evil, and even though her face was bright and flushed, eyes sparkling, I don't think I hated someone so much in my life. She was putting on an air of innocence, but I knew first-hand what the daughter of an Italian mobster was capable of.

I am not sure what to say, so I remain silent, but I shrug, hoping that it was enough to get her to leave me alone before I break down. I had no voice to spare.

"I knew it! He's a mobster too so we are bound to get along. You know, at first, I thought you were impossible to deal with, but I was wrong! I just know we'll be great friends!"

That is what sent me over the bridge and I could feel my hands clenching together so tight that my nails were digging hard into my palms, drawing the blood out. My lips were bruised and numb, and the trembling had reached its peak. No. I refuse to sit here, being the victim, any longer. I had more respect for myself than that.

I pushed myself off of the pillow, bowing my head so low that my hair completely covered my face, hiding everything from view. I was seeing red. The tears were pouring out of my eyes and I was hyperventilating. I was normally good at hiding these kinds of things but that was when my panics were small, induced by the sight of blood. This panic attack was like nothing I ever felt before. If there weren't so many people in the restaurant, I would probably be screaming, but I held back my tongue for the sole sake that I didn't want anyone to think I was crazy. That being said, Eisuke and Carolina really seemed to enjoy pushing me to that end of the spectrum.

Just like she felt betrayed by him (and god was that pathetic. It made me want to vomit. She was a fucking witch) I felt betrayed as well. I trusted that Eisuke knew that the last thing I needed in my life was Carolina Bucci. And yet. . . here we were. Pretending like everything was just water under the fucking bridge. Maybe that's how rich people did things, by not settling scores or rather forgiving old and new grudges, but that is certainly not how I do things.

"Excuse me." I mutter out. "I can't do this." I run to the front of the restaurant and out into the street. I don't look back.

We are not too far from the train station, so I make my way over there, ignoring the awkward and confused gazes of the people I run past. I don't have to wait long for the train, and I find myself a little corner to sit in to be alone with my thoughts. As the train moves and I count how many stops I need before reaching the hotel, I can feel my body still trembling. I clutch myself tightly, trying to slow them down. In an effort to distract myself, I turn my attention to the window, watching the colours blur together into a wisp as we speed by.

There were so many thoughts swirling inside my head right now that I did not know what to do with them all. Carolina Bucci had somehow discovered where I lived. I'm not sure when and I am not sure how she learned about this piece of my life, but she knew exactly where to find me. She knew who I was and I wouldn't put it past her that if the need somehow came up, she would also find out who my family was. It was a disturbing and absolutely mortifying revelation that made me sick to the core.

No matter where I went, she would be watching me like a hawk. Every person I spoke to would become a potential target in her game of cat and mouse. It was a kind of horror that I only saw in movies. I felt like the very last part of my life that I held in secret as my own was now completely torn from me. I was holding onto the last bit of sanity and privacy I had in my life only to have her rip it away from me and burn it to a crisp before my very eyes.

I had no clue about what to do about it though. My identity was no longer in my possession. My safety was threatened on a level that I did not even know existed. I was being watched, pursued, and targeted like some sort of wild animal in a hunt.

I could feel the sting of tears in my eyes. All I wanted was a 'normal' life and I somehow got caught in a love triangle between a rich bastard and mob princess. My life was in danger and not just physically. In my head, I could picture her in perfect clarity, grinding my teeth at the shrill laughter that came out of her mouth. She was haunting me, always chasing me no matter how far I ran. No matter how far I went, no matter how fast I went, Carolina would be there, loaded gun in hand. That isn't something you can just forget about. It wasn't something I could move on from.

She was now a part of me in a way that I was not prepared for, nor could describe. It was horrific. Even now as I speed as far away from the restaurant as possible and back to the hotel, I could feel her in my skin, in my blood, taunting me. She would always win. And I couldn't do anything to avoid that.

But Eisuke Ichinomiya wasn't exactly free of guilt either. He had forced me into pretending to be his lover and partner all so that he did not have to deal with Carolina's advances towards him. It was a silly idea at first, but now it was becoming exhausting and demeaning. It would have just been easier if Eisuke had just been honest with everyone about his relationships and lack thereof. That was wishful thinking though.

I had only really known Eisuke for about ten days now, and while he was insufferable and annoying, I was starting to slowly learn to trust him, or at the very least, be able to rely on him. There were many moments where I lost my patience with him, such as his constant need to insult everything and everyone. Although, there were also moments where he was tolerable and civil towards me too, such as when he cared for me in my injured and anxious state last night. It was hard to separate all the different versions of Eisuke that I have seen over the past week, sorting them into categories of 'I hate' and 'I like.' I mean, of course I liked a 'good' and 'nice' Eisuke. I didn't feel like I had to purge my soul when I was with him. On the other hand, it was a fake Eisuke. Ichinomiya was not a well-meaning and good-natured human as I have come to know him. He had to act a certain way all the time and I imagine this got utterly exhausting for him, which sometimes explained his irrational behaviour, but by no means was he off of the hook for being such an ass.

I guess what I am trying to say is that I found it very hard to deal with him on a daily basis, regardless of what mask he chose to wear that day. I found it hard because I was constantly adjusting how I acted towards him, which meant bad things for my mental well-being. How would you feel if your worst enemy, the person who has bullied and pestered you constantly and consistently for years, suddenly became nice to you, giving you gifts and supporting your decisions? It would give you pause and I was no different in that aspect.

Eisuke had saved my life and offered me some comforting companionship last night. I recognize this. I was thankful for it. Hell, I was even touched by it. It made me think that maybe, the rich hotel owner did have a heart underneath that cold, steel demeanour. I was beginning to have confidence in the man, someone who I had some amount of faith in. Clearly, he cared for me. . .right? Otherwise he wouldn't have jumped in and rescued me and try to calm me down? He was a redeemable man, yes?

No. He was not. And I shot myself in the foot for believing for just a moment that he was. If he had truly cared about me, even just the tiniest bit, he wouldn't have brought me to the dinner with the Buccis. He wouldn't have lied to me this morning about how I wouldn't have to worry about Carolina anymore. It was ultimate betrayal in my own eyes. And I thought cheating was unforgivable mind you.

He was the only person, whether I liked it or not, that could offer some sort of protection against this Italian mob family. He was the only one who could theoretically keep them at arm's length, and still let me be able to have some sense of normalcy in my life. He was, in a sense, the only comfort I had right now. But it's gone now. That feeling of being shielded has been destroyed. I was now on my own in a world that I had no idea about how to manoeuvre through. We have all had friends that stab you in the back, but this was downright detestable. He was throwing me to the wolves, with no remorse and inclination of coming back to offer a hand.

I guess it was my own damn fault for thinking that I could trust him. It was my own damn fault for thinking that Eisuke would try to keep me out of harm's way. God, I felt like such a loser for believing that I could trust him and have him trust me in return.

A few stops later, I finally reach the block where the hotel stands proud and tall on the horizon. Normally, I wouldn't have really cared about that stinking hotel. I wouldn't have given it a second thought. It was just a place I worked at, but felt no loyalty to. Now, when I stare at its lights blinking like stars, I can feel the bubble of anger pop inside of me. Before the hotel was just that, a hotel. Now, it was a prison, draining me of all life energy.

The hotel lobby is eerily quiet this evening, as if all the guests in the hotel knew about what happened last night and today. I greet the doorman with a nod before heading over to the elevator, and leaning against its walls all the way up with a sneer on my face.

When the doors open up and reveal the penthouse, I am surprised to find it empty. In a way this is comforting. It was peaceful, quiet and I was alone. Which is what I enjoyed the most. On the other hand, it made me realize just how lonely of a person I was. And that was a dangerous thought, especially after the shit I have been through in the past two days.

I stood there for a moment, looking at the living room. The tall windows overlooking the cityscape below, the long curtains draped delicately over them, the wooden floor, the shaggy carpets and the artistic carpets placed carefully throughout the room, the red couch big enough for three and the white leather chairs surrounding it.

It had just occurred to me that even though the room had fancy furniture, artistic sculptures and works of art that there was very little in it that made it feel 'homey' or 'welcoming.' It was like all the fancy stuff was a front, but there was no substance, no meaning behind any of it.

By all means, this idea of looking pretty with no backbone was not new to me. It happened all the time in school when student's presented their projects. Hell, even I did it sometimes within my own work. That is not to say that not having meaning behind every little thing was necessarily bad or made your work unworthy. But here was a perfect example of where not having meaning was destructive. It was like staring at a canvas and just feeling empty inside. Ichinomiya was trying to put on a front of having sophisticated breadth in his life, that there was more than meets the eye. And yet, it just fell flat. It felt worthless, a joke. Which honestly? It actually described him perfectly.

But if he was a joke, then what did that make me? A punchline? A laughing stock for getting lead on? And if he was worthless, than was I absolutely nothing? Yes, I had escaped from his clutches for now but I still felt watched, still felt like I had no where really to go. He owned the very dorm that I called home. Hell, he probably knew every little secret about every employee that worked here! I wanted to run back to my family but the more I thought about it, the more dangerous it sounded. My permanent address could easily be found in my file and getting that file would be child's play for a man like Ichinomiya. I knew that much.

In the back of my mind, I think I knew all this from the moment I found out he was the hotel's owner. It was like knowing something without even realizing how you know it. Some may call it instinctual, others may call it common sense, but however you described it, I somehow knew just how dangerous and influential Ichinomiya was. The entire country was practically in his pocket and every person wanted to be under his wing. Hell, it was probably why I had yet to run away, as tempting as it was. The moment I tried to run out of those doors, I would be grabbed and thrown right back inside this prison. The thing was, I knew too much and my escape would lead to a lot of damage against him and his company. If that were the case, then he and his little posse could find my family in a matter of moments, hunt them down and hold them hostage against me. It would be all too easy for him.

And then of course, there was the Buccis. If Eisuke had influence, then Carolina had fear. Who knew how many people had crossed her and her family in some way and then suddenly had disappeared from the face of the Earth? How many people were dead because of their family's business? The thought did not sit well with me. Carolina had found me in a place that I thought I would be safe in. Whether or not she had followed me, or somehow gained access to my file, I do not know. But that just reinforced the idea of what she was capable of. She could easily do the same to my family. And whose to say that she was not interested in them anyway? Sure, she claimed that she was over Eisuke and had moved on, but was that just a ruse? What if she was actually interested in hurting my mother, father and sister? Could I even make it there in time? Could I even stop her?

I admit, I didn't think much of Carolina when I first saw her. She appeared to have innocence shining brightly, but that was only there in order to hide the rotten core inside. Of course, Ichinomiya was the same as her but the difference was that I did underestimate him. I should have expected Carolina to be a devil, as he had claimed, but there was no reason as to why I should have believed him in the first place.

Every corner I turned Eisuke and Carolina would be there in some shape or form. There was no place I could hide where they could not reach me eventually. I thought I could leave and be fine but that was just a silly dream. It seemed that my very existence had betrayed me. Fate had somehow turned the wrong way and I ended up here, shamed, hated and afraid.

What would mother and father think about this? I was supposed to be a fighter; a warrior that people looked up to, to be able to stand up for myself and not care what others think about me. I was supposed to be that girl. The reflection in the window proved otherwise. I no longer saw a woman with a fierce look in her eyes. She did not stand tall and proud like she used to. Her shoulders were no longer squared with her jaw set. Her body was slack now, slumped over in defeat. Her eyes were empty and shallow and even her face was sunken in more than usual.

Good God. . . . This is what I have become? A miserable, shell of a person? A nothing, a nobody who was too scared to try? I turn my attention away from the window and make the long climb back up to my bedroom. Or rather, the bedroom I was forced into against my will.

The room was just the same as it was on any other day, all cleanly made and in such good condition where not even a speck of dust was out of place. Pure. Perfection. It made me fucking sick.

And then it happened, the rage, the blood anger I had within every cell of my body just exploded in a burst of red.

"Fucking perfection! Fucking Eisuke! Fucking auction! Fucking Carolina fucking Bucci! FUCK!" I screamed, ripping my hair and dragging my hands through its tangles. In a rage, I threw open the closet, grabbed every article of clothing I could find and tore them apart. Everything quickly became strips and patches and threads that covered every inch of the floor in a matter of minutes. No dress, no shirt was free from my wrath and by the time I went through all of the drawers in the wardrobe, I was practically swimming through cloth of every shade and colour and fabric you could possibly imagine.

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you. . . ." I kept on repeating to myself as I continue to throw books and other things onto the floor.

Tears began to fill my eyes, turning everything into a blurry mess of colours. I was confused. And frustrated. And upset. And enraged. And utterly devastated. I wasn't even sure what I was directing my feelings towards anymore.

It was as if I had just snapped. I was just so overwhelmed by everything that I did not know what to do with myself anymore, or even what to do in general. I had lost control. I lost control over my fate, my choices, myself. . . . Who knew what else I would lose? My family? My friends? My life?

My head slowly rises from the sea of cloth and with wonder, I stare at the looming windows overlooking the city. My family was in danger because of me. But if I left, if I were to leave and disappear, if I were gone. . . would they be safe? If I died with all of Eisuke's secrets, then there would be no reason to hurt them. . . .

Stepping over the mess, I make my way over to the window, sliding it open. The bustle of the city below greets me just as a gust of wind welcomes me to the ledge. While the sheer height of the hotel is enough to make my stomach get queasy, it is the thought of saving my family that turns my blood into steel. No fear. No running. This was the only way to save both myself and my family. They would be safe and I would be free. Dark thoughts maybe, but in times like these, was it really all that surprising? People died every single day for a multitude of reasons, was mine any less important? I was abused, threatened and humiliated. If I didn't do it today, maybe I would do it tomorrow. The mind was a fragile thing and no amount of therapy would save me from Eisuke, and most importantly, myself at this point. . . I don't think.

"Your family would disagree with this, I would think." A male voice interrupts me. I don't even have to turn around to see who it is. But I do feel the sense of dread building up inside me, the anger bubble building up once again.

Without turning around, "What the Hell do you want now?" I do not take my attention off of the sidewalk, fifty-some stories below.

"An explanation for one thing." He pauses. "You left quite suddenly."

I bite down on my tongue, trying to hold back the venom seeping from my teeth. "Of course I did."

"The Buccis? You are still mad about that?"

"You are fucking unbelievable, you know that? Is it honestly so surprising to you that the last thing I would ever want in my life is to be in the same room as that witch? Let alone you?!"

He merely gives me a shrug. "First time your life has been threatened? Cute."

I feel my lips twitch. "I'm so fucking done with you and your fucking shit."

"Clearly." He states. "Otherwise you wouldn't be standing on the ledge without even a suicide note to give to your beloved mother."

"You will not stop me."

"Not going to." He doesn't even miss a beat.

"What?" I am surprised at how utterly inhumane his comment is. Yes, I knew he was a monster but. . .to do nothing and just let a death happen? It was a new low, even for a guy like him.

I know that he is watching me, like a predator eyeing its prey. "I didn't peg you as someone who would break so easily under pressure. I thought you had some spark in you before. I was mistaken."

"Fuck you."

"Pity. You were doing so well. To think that this was the thing that pushed you over the edge."

"You know what Eisuke? After what happened yesterday, I honestly thought that we were making progress. I thought that I was starting to see what lay underneath this. . . armour that you constantly wear. I thought that this armour was to protect yourself, you know? The world is a cruel place and the higher up you go, the worse people get. But that's a lie, you don't wear it to protect yourself, you wear that armour so you can hide from yourself!"

I sigh, trying to wait for more people to pass the sidewalk so I didn't disrupt too many people. There were children down there and the last thing I needed was to scar someone for life at such a young age.

"You realize how selfish you are being right now? Why the Hell does all of this matter?" He asks.

I couldn't tell if that was genuine curiosity or sarcasm and truth be told, I did not care. I swung my body so fast that my hair whipped right into my face, causing my eyes to water. Seven steps was all it took to reach the bloody millionaire before I grabbed him by the collar, pulling him down harshly to meet me at my eye level.

He blinks in surprise. Clenching my teeth hard with a permanent grimace, I lean in towards him, our noses touching. My body is shaking violently. "Don't."

He clasps his hands over mine, trying to put some distance between us, but my grip is so tight that when he tries to push away my hands, he ends up ripping his shirt from the collar all the way to the bottom hem.

"Fuck." He mumbles, fumbling with rip as he takes a few steps back. There is a whisper of skin that peeks out through the rip as he moves.

I back away to the window, watching him closely. Instead of focusing on me, he takes off his torn shirt. He holds it in front of him, inspecting the damage but I could tell from where I stood that no amount of thread could fix it. Cotton button-ups were weak in terms of thread-count and even the best tailor couldn't hide this.

He turns around with a huff, dropping the shirt in my pile of rips and tears. He kicks a few patches of cloth and shoves his hands into pockets, slouching his back as he does so. I am in full view of his back when I make the discovery of mismatched lines and off-colour patches of skin splattered across his body. I blink in confusion.

"Well, this is beyond repair." He sighs before turning his head to look at me. "Thanks for that. I'll add this to your bill." He points to my various mountains of colour throughout the room.

"It was your own damn fault." I cross my arms in defiance. I am trying my best not to look at his torso but it is not working.

"Will you just stop?" He begins to walk towards me. "I have had it up to here with you and your goddamn attitude Furukawa." Similar to his back, I find the same jagged lines across his chest, in particular, his lower torso and around his ribs.

My eyes bounce between the lines and his eyes. "My attitude!? You have a problem with **my** attitude? Take a look in the fucking mirror why don't you!"

He finally notices my lack of attention on him and stops a few feet away from where I stood on the window's ledge. He sighs, exasperated. "Will you get off of there?" When I don't move from my perch, he growls. "For the love of fucking. . . .Tatsuki. You aren't the only person who has ever been driven to the point where they like to stand on top of a balcony overlooking death. Get over it."

I blink and guffaw in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Your life is miserable. Everyone is just as miserable as you are, right? Get the fuck over it."

He had stolen the words I had said to him not just several days ago. I gulp, feeling a mix of emotions. Most of them relating to shock; shock because of what was on Eisuke's body and the meaning behind those lines, shock because of what Eisuke had just said, shock at my own suicide attempt. . . .

"Go home to your family, Furukawa. Clearly, you need them right now." He turns on his heel, kicking away more of discarded strips of cloth. "Go home to your family. And go see a fucking therapist while you're at it. I don't feel like dealing with you right now."

He leaves the room and with a heavy heart I step down from the ledge. Was it possible to get some sense knocked into you when you were at your life's limit and had no sense left?

With a last fleeting glance at the window, I leave the room and head all the way to the penthouse elevator, not even giving the millionaire a second glance where he sat in the living room with his hands over his face, body shaking. My eyes were glazed over and even as I walk through the lobby, I simply cannot hear a word that anyone says.

I reach the train station, but I do not remember how I got there. It isn't until I am on the train, staring straight ahead, that I snap out of my robotic state and notice a particular black-haired Hong Kong man standing not just a few feet away from me. Catching his gaze, he moves next to me, but never actually takes the open seat.

"You're out late." I mumble out.

"Not on purpose." He replies flatly. "Eisuke asked me to follow you."

I nod in response, but don't say anything. It was not surprising, considering the circumstances.

"It's been a long night. It's best that you go somewhere to rest and recuperate in peace." I'm not sure how long Soryu had been following me, and when and how he learned about everything if it only happened within the past hour but maybe it didn't matter either. Soryu was here, and mobster or not, I felt a little better in his presence.

"I don't want my family to get hurt because of me. . ." I admit though my voice is barely above a whisper. It was the one truth that even I had a hard time admitting to myself.

"I can assure you, they won't."

I look up to the mobster and give the man the best, broken smile I could muster at the moment. It was small, but enough. "Do you hate me, Soryu?"

He gives me a look, but composes himself just as quickly. "No."

"Does Eisuke hate me?"

". . . No."

"Sure seems that way."

"Perhaps, but Eisuke is not exactly used to having to worry about people." He bites his lip in thought, as if wondering what to say next and how much he should say. "Let's just say that you and Eisuke are more similar than you are different."

"He claimed that I was not the only person who stood on a balcony. Has he ever. . . ?"

"It is not my place to say, Furukawa. Perhaps you should ask him. You assume many things about people, constantly judge them, but never bother to ask. You are no better than anyone else, especially him."

The train slows to a halt, and I get up to take my leave before Soryu taps my shoulder once and takes the lead ahead of me. He remains quiet as we walk down the steps and onto the street. It is only until we are standing at the edge of my home's lot that Soryu leans in close, "Just because someone does a bad thing, does not necessarily make them a bad person. We are all human. You do well to remember that."

He moves back onto the street, disappearing quickly into the night. I swallow hard, absorbing his words before I walk up to the steps, my heart rate steadily increasing and tears filling up my eyes.

When I knock on the door and it swings open revealing my father's form, I cannot hold back anymore and I jump into his arms, wailing as I do so. His voice is surprised as I clutch him hard, and all I can do is apologize over and over again.


End file.
